Till Death Us Do Part
by Galadriell
Summary: "Do you really think Potter is capable of hating you for loving him?"  Years after the War, Harry's life changed.  Three children and a funeral later, Draco finds him scrambling to keep his life from falling apart. Harry/Draco Slash.  IN PROGRESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

Harry was rescued out of his nightmare by Lily again. He held her close, quieting his heart and trying to match his breath with hers. She clutched Harry's shirt with her small hands, curling into his chest.

"Feeling better, Daddy?"

Harry's heart nearly broke at the soft question. He kissed her hair, thankful for the little wonders of life. "You're my angel, you know that, right?"

Lily giggled into Harry's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you're my angel," she said, slobbering on Harry's cheek with a wet kiss attached to the end of it. Harry laughed quietly, grabbing his daughter by the arms and rolling over so she rested on his chest while he looked up at her. He marveled at how like her mother she looked - the same red locks and brown eyes with a sly smile that refused to go away. He sighed as he tucked her tangled hair behind her ears. He lay on the bed for a few more moments, collecting himself. Lily didn't make a sound, seemingly content with lying on Harry's chest. After a minute, Harry sat up, dragging Lily with him. They sat on the bed, staring at each other. Lily was wiggling her eyebrows, causing Harry to burst out laughing. It appeared she had somehow mastered the art her brothers were so awfully good at.

"And where are the little devils?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye that mirrored Lily's sneaky smile.

"Still sleeping," Lily answered, her smile growing into a full-blown grin. The two chuckled darkly. Harry got out of bed, pulling Lily along with him. They tip toed dramatically towards the boys' room, Lily with a hand covering her grin.

"What should we do?" Harry whispered, kneeling down beside Lily. She shrugged like she usually did, waiting for her father to surprise her. He winked, opening the door slowly.

"Gah!" He staggered back as two soft bodies pushed him to the ground and started tickling him. Lily was jumping up and down in the air, clapping her hands and giggling with excitement. Albus and James knew all the spots to hit, causing Harry to writhe on the ground with laughter.

"Not - fair," he gasped through his mirth. He grabbed his boys in a hug, crushing them to his chest. That stopped the tickling. He glared at Lily accusingly.

"It was a trap!" she said, eager to explain her idea.

"I noticed," Harry said. Albus and James giggled, pressing warm kisses on Harry's cheeks.

"I want French toast," Albus said into Harry's ear.

"Of course you do," Harry replied, shaking his head. The kids were going through one of those stages, where all they wanted to eat was grown-up food in the morning. French toast was as grown-up as it got. And Harry was getting awfully sick of it.

"Me too," James proclaimed.

"But I don't," Harry said, pouting at Lily.

"That's okay, you don't have to eat it," James said helpfully.

Harry chuckled, getting up off the floor and toppling his boys as he did so. "Fine," he said, folding his arms on his chest in a mock dejection. "But you have to help," he said, turning on his heels and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. James groaned while Albus and Lily followed eagerly. Making breakfast with the children was a clamorous affair, but it was a daily ritual. The children had to help cook at least one meal a day. Thin layer of cinnamon and butter coated the counter as Harry watched the toast sizzling on the pan. James was setting the table and Albus was filling the cups with juice. Lily was happily dunking the bread in eggs and sugar.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Harry asked loudly.

"Park!"

"Lake!"

"Library!"

"Okay," Harry sighed, feeling tired just thinking about it.

"What do you want to do today, Daddy?" Lily asked, licking her hands free. Harry yelped, grabbing Lily's hand and wiping it off with a towel. She pouted, running her sticky fingers down her pajamas to clean them off. Harry chuckled in defeat, shaking his head.

"Whatever you guys want to do," he said, plating the last of the toast and wandlessly floating it to the table. Lily followed him into the dining room, where Albus and James were already seated, sniffing the breakfast. "French toast," he announced. The boys grinned with hunger. The plates were polished off in under an hour, syrup riddling the table and juice sloshed over the sides of the cups.

"You guys have to be the messiest kids ever!" Harry said as he finished his toast and leaned back on the chair, surveying the carnage.

"Aunty Hermione said we got that from you," James said, sipping his juice.

"And how I wish you hadn't," Harry smiled, piling the empty plates and sending them into the kitchen. "Okay, I want you guys to wash up and put on some play clothes. We need to get you cleaned up before we can get you messy again." The children trounced back up the stairs as Harry cleaned the table and the dishes.

"Harry."

Harry's stomach fluttered and his heart clenched. He rearranged his face into a faint smile as he turned around.

"Oh, sure, _now_ you're awake," he said sarcastically, eyeing the portrait.

Ginny winked, running her hand through her smooth red hair and yawning. "'Morning," she said. Her eyes focused on Harry after a second. "You look bloody awful!"

"Thank you." Harry rolled his eyes and checked his reflection in the mirror by the hallway. He frowned in consternation at his dark circles and untidy, black mop of hair.

"Nightmares again? Harry, you really need to get past them."

Harry sighed in frustration. "I can't handle this right now," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, fine… I love you."

"Love you too," Harry said softly, returning to the kitchen without turning back. This was another part of his everyday life – a part that hurt as much as it helped. Some of the conversations brought him to stitches while other brought him to tears. But today he needed to focus on his children, not on his wife.

"Don't forget Ron's birthday! It's in a week."

Harry stifled his groan, resisting the urge to smack his head against the wall. Ginny didn't know, but his relationship with the Weasleys was far from cordial. Birthdays were the perfect setting for things to go wrong. And since the Weasley family had doubled in number, the entire year consisted of birthday after birthday, anniversary after anniversary, and celebration after celebration. Each happy occasion with the Weasleys only added to Harry's grief. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't cheat his emotions. He'd tried many times. But whenever he saw Molly, he was reminded of Ginny's warm eyes. When he saw George, he was reminded of Fred's wide grin. And when he saw Ron – Harry felt his eyes stinging and noticed that he was grasping the counter with white knuckles. That family had been wrenched apart because of him. He let go of the counter, calming himself down. _Focus on the kids_. And that's what he had done for the past year. He'd thrown himself at his children, relying on them to drive away his pain and guilt.

"Daddy!" Albus whined from upstairs.

"James, stop tormenting him," Harry shouted up from the kitchen.

"I'm not! He's just being a baby," James shouted back. Harry heard scuffles and yelps coming from the boys' room, which was a usual occurrence. Harry groaned when the thuds were soon followed by angry sobs. He ran up the stairs and walked down the hall to the boys' bedroom, folding his arms in front of him and tapping his foot. Albus was crying on the floor and James was looking guilty on his bed.

"What happened here?" Harry asked James.

"He – he pushed me," Albus answered dramatically.

"I barely touched him!" James said adamantly, scowling at his younger brother.

"See!" Albus sobbed, pointing at his arm. Harry didn't see anything on it. "It's a scratch," Albus clarified when Harry was silent. Harry nodded solemnly, pursing his lips at James.

"What? He was being a baby," James said sullenly, staring at his hands.

"What happened?" Lily asked, running into the room. "Aw, are you okay, Ally?" she ran up to her brother, crouching down beside him. Albus showed her his scratch importantly. "Oh no! Look, Daddy!" she said sadly, holding up Albus' arm. Yet again, Harry couldn't spot the elusive scratch. He eyed James expectantly. The boy rolled his eyes and got up from his bed.

"Sorry, Al," he said morosely, hugging his brother. Albus didn't deign to reply, apparently still mad at his brother.

"Albus."

"It's okay," the boy said begrudgingly, inspecting his arm.

"Are we done with the drama for today?" Harry asked his children, titling his head in reproach. They nodded quickly. "Get ready. We're leaving for the library in one hour, okay?" Harry said. "And James, we're going to have a little chat," he added, jerking his head towards the hall and walking out of the room. James followed moodily. Harry knelt down, clutching James' hand. "You know you can't push Al around like that, don't you?"

James nodded, not meeting Harry's eye.

"Because it makes him sad. And it makes you sad too, doesn't it?"

James stared at his socked feet.

"And nobody likes bullies."

"But he started –"

"I don't care who started it. You finished it. And I don't like the way you finished it. If he started it, come to me and I'll talk to him."

"But –"

"James, no hitting, okay?" Tears dripped down James' face and Harry had to use all his power to stop from comforting his son. He stared at James' downturned face. "James." The boy lifted his head up and nodded at Harry, his lips trembling. Harry sighed, brushing away the tears from James' cheeks. "Awful way to start the morning, huh?" he asked.

James nodded again. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing Harry's cheek. Harry's heart melted at the gesture.

"I know," Harry said, smiling. "Now, get ready for today. We have a lot to do," he gently pushed his son back towards the bedroom. He got up, watching his son fiercely wipe away the tears and shuffle to his room.

"I really am sorry, Al," he heard James say.

"I know. I'm sorry too," Albus replied. "See, it doesn't even hurt!"

"I'll kiss it better," Lily said helpfully.

"_Ew_," the boys said in unison.

Harry shook his head and laughed quietly. _Thank goodness for the kids_.

-x-

At the library, Harry had managed to get Lily settled down on the plushy couch with a brightly colored book.

"You, stay," Harry said. Lily giggled, nodding. Harry started out into the depths of shelves and musty tomes in search of his other two children. He wasn't surprised to find James deeply engrossed in a book about Muggle contraptions. The boy was running his hand down the pictures, sitting cross-legged on the floor. His mouth was gaping open at the large words and elaborate explanations. Harry let him be, knowing that James could stare at the same page for hours on end, trying to figure it out. A few rows down, he spotted Albus languidly looking at books on mythical creatures.

"Hey," Harry whispered, joining his son. "Looking for something?"

Albus shrugged. "I want to own a dragon. But I need to learn about them first," he said casually.

Harry looked down at his son with amusement. Albus liked having his head stuck in the clouds. Being the eight-year-old he was, Harry knew Albus had no idea what all the words on the spines of the books read. "Okay, how about this one – _Tails, Spikes, and More_," he asked, pulling out a book from the shelf. He flipped through it, slightly disturbed by the images in them. He glanced down at Albus' expectant face. "Um – maybe not," he muttered, putting it back on the shelf. Albus pouted. "This one looks promising – _Everything about Dragons_," he said, flipping through the smaller book. He showed it to Albus, who was nodding furiously. They walked back down the rows to find James and drag him out of his stupor. The three then settled down beside an enraptured Lily, lapsing into silence and occasional giggles.

"Daddy, which one's your dragon?" Albus asked after a few minutes. By Harry's dragon, he meant the Hungarian Horntail. No matter how many times Harry's showed Albus the picture, the boy never grew tired of it. Harry flipped through the pages of the book, identifying the terrifying black dragon with bronze horns. He handed the book back to Albus, pointing at the moving picture.

"Is that the one you want to have?" Harry asked vaguely as Lily clambered onto his lap.

"No. That looks scary. I want to have this one," the boy pointed out Antipoedean Opaleye. "_This_ one is nice. _That _one is scary," Albus said. Harry smiled, nodding in approval.

"I want it too, Daddy," Lily said, eyeing the white scales and gemstone eyes of the dragon on the book.

"Hmm… If I ever come across one, I'll make sure to let you guys know," Harry said. The two children nodded solemnly, taking Harry's word for it.

"Dad! Why don't we have _this_ at home?" James asked, pointing to the Muggle television.

"Because, James, it apparently rots brains," Harry said.

James looked at his father with wide eyes, then looked back at the picture. "Really?" he asked in awe.

Harry chuckled quietly. "I'll see about getting one. Although, I doubt Mum would've approved," he said.

"Yeah, if it rots brains, I don't think Mum _would_ like it," James mumbled faintly, flipping the page.

Harry stifled his laugh in Lily's hair, looking down at the book she was holding. "How's the book?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Good to know," Harry said.

It was an hour later that the kids started to grow antsy about sitting in one place for too long. Harry noticed his daughter's agitation and decided it was time to pack up. They were out of the library in five minutes, the children's hands piled with books. They Apparated to the park, much to the kids' enjoyment. Harry wasn't sure why the kids enjoyed Apparition so much, especially since he hated it. They walked down the well-worn path that was surrounded by trees and other wizards and witches.

"Dad, I'm hungry," Albus whined, straggling behind Harry and Lily.

"Which is why we're going to find a picnic spot. Come on," Harry said.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed at the word picnic.

They came upon the perfect spot. Harry threw down the blanket and the kids sat on it readily, looking through Harry's bag for the food. They pulled out the sandwiches and were happily munching on them when they heard loud cheers and happy laughter coming from the small Quidditch pitch near them. Harry glanced towards the field, noticing the abundance of parents and children wandering around it.

"Do they have a match?" James asked. The field was a frequent spot for friendly Quidditch matches and informal games. Harry shrugged, looking up at the sky. There wasn't a single broom in the air.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"Can I go?" James asked hopefully. Harry eyed the pitch and his son.

"After lunch, yes," he said, nodding. James wolfed down his lunch in two minutes flat. He jumped up and ran to the field, waving bye to his family. Albus looked at his father with his puppy dog eyes. Harry sighed, nodding at him. With a flashy grin, his second son was up on his feet too, running after his big brother. Harry looked at Lily pointedly. "I suppose you want to go too," he said.

She shrugged. "Not really…"

Harry laughed, kissing her plump cheek. "Then you can keep me company," he said. Lily was always with him. After Ginny's death, Lily had been quite shaken up. She rarely left her father's side anymore. Harry was fine with this. He liked having her within arm's reach. He lay on his stomach, opening up the book Albus had been reading in the library. Lily sat quietly, eating her sandwich and watching the park mildly.

"You want this one, huh?" he asked, reading up on the Opaleye. Lily crawled over, resting her chin on Harry's shoulder and breathing down his neck.

"Yes. I like white. It's so pretty. So it's nice. That's what Ally said."

"Yes, it must be nice," Harry repeated.

"Daddy…"

"Yeah?"

"Want to see what I can do?"

Harry smiled, turning his head slightly to look at his daughter. "What can you do, honey?"

"This," she said. Harry watched Albus' half-eaten sandwich float up off the plate. It flew up in the air slowly, moving towards the tree that shaded them. Harry followed it up until it reached the leafy boughs. Then it disappeared from his sight, hidden between the leaves.

"Um…"

"I gave it to the birds!" Lily said dreamily, staring up at the tree.

"I – how did you learn to do that?" Harry asked, frowning slightly.

"Now I'm like you, Daddy. I can float things too," she said, hugging Harry's neck.

"You are one bizarre little girl, Lily," Harry said faintly, watching the tree to make sure the sandwich didn't fall on his head.

"I'm bizarre!" Lily chimed, rolling the new word in her tongue.

Harry was pulled out of his amusement by quiet sobs. "Daddy, someone's crying," Lily whispered loudly. He nodded, getting up off his stomach and kneeling on the blanket. He looked around, but didn't find anyone in his vicinity. "I think he's behind the tree," Lily said. Harry got up, nearly stumbling as he stood on his numb legs. He shook them free of pins and needles, then walked around the trunk of the large tree.

Harry came upon a small boy who was sitting on the ground with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face hidden in his arms. Harry bit his lip, looking around. When he couldn't spot anyone who looked like the child's parent, he knelt down beside him.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked gently. The boy didn't bother answering, but his sobs stilled. Harry waited beside him. He heard Lily's soft footsteps rounding the tree and walking up to them. She clutched Harry's hand, looking at the boy with wonder.

"Is he okay?" she asked Harry. Harry sighed, shrugging. "He's bizarre," she noted, using her newfound favorite word. Harry chuckled, squeezing Lily's hand.

"I'm not bizarre," the boy said thickly, his voice nasal from the crying.

"Oh, so you _do_ talk," Harry said, hoping to entice the boy into lifting up his head. It didn't work.

"Yes, I talk," the boy retorted.

"Hmm…" Harry looked the boy over, noticing the dirt on his jeans and a hole on his knee. He frowned at the bloody knuckles. He reached for it, holding onto the small hand tightly before it could be pulled away. The boy looked up angrily. "Oh," Harry inhaled, staring into sharp grey eyes. Now he noticed the feathery platinum blond hair and expensive clothing. He noticed the slightly pointed features that showed underneath the soft rounded cheeks.

"Let go," the boy said vehemently.

Harry held onto his hand, now inspecting the red, scraped knuckles. "You were fighting?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, is that a problem?" the boy asked haughtily. He kept trying to tug his hand away from Harry's.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, looking back at the child's grey eyes. The tugging stopped as the child took in Harry's warm green eyes and grim mouth. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Harry asked, pulling out his wand. He noticed the boy flinching at the sight of it. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. The boy didn't answer the question, his sight on the stilled wand. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Lily took initiative.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked, lightly touching the boy's tear tracks. The boy shook out of his trance, staring at Lily in bewilderment.

"Uh…"

Lily planted a firm kiss on the boy's pale cheek. The boy stared at Harry with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Harry winked and smiled at him. "Thank you, Lily. I'm sure he feels loads better now," he said. Lily smiled triumphantly. Harry took the confused moment to quickly heal the boy's split knuckles and assess him for any other injuries. The charms found faint bruises on the ribs, which Harry healed as well. The boy had his eyes clenched shut during the whole process. Once Harry was finished, which was a few seconds later, he stared at the boy's familiar face.

"You know, you look so much like him," Harry said impulsively.

The boy opened his eyes, staring at Harry curiously. "You know Dad?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. "You won't tell Mum, will you?" he asked in agitation.

"Yes, I know Draco. And no, I won't tell Mum," Harry said, taking in the boy's expressions. "What's your name?"

"Scorpius," the boy said sullenly. "Stupid name," he muttered.

"Stupid!" Lily said. "That's a bad word," she chided.

"What do you want to be called then?" Harry asked, his lips twitching slightly.

"I don't know," Scorpius said in a moody tone.

"We'll call him Dragon, because he has nice hair and nice eyes. We can keep him. Albus and I would love him," Lily proclaimed.

Harry laughed at this and at Scorpius' confusion. "I'm Harry and this is Lily," he said.

"I don't want you to keep me," he responded to Lily's words.

"It's okay, we won't," Harry said, chuckling at Lily's crestfallen face. "That's not a dragon, honey," he explained, shaking his head at his daughter.

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. "I know he's not a dragon, Daddy. I was just pretending."

"Of course you were," Harry said. "What was the fight about?" he asked Scorpius casually.

"I don't want to talk about it," Scorpius said, hugging himself tightly.

"Okay, that's fine. Who are you here with?"

"Mum."

"Do you know where she is?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I know where Dad is. In the Quidditch field."

"What do you say, Lily, up for a little stroll?" Harry asked his daughter. She nodded, pulling Harry's hand. Harry looked at Scorpius, titling his head questioningly. The boy sighed and got up, brushing himself free of grass and dirt.

"You don't have to take me. I can find him on my own," Scorpius said sullenly.

Harry smiled at the boy's stubborn nature. _Like his father_. "I know you can. My boys are down there already. I thought I'd go see what it was all about. You can tag along if you'd like," he said. Scorpius bit his lip thoughtfully, then nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

Harry quickly packed up the half-finished picnic, shoving the books and food into his bag. "How old are you?" Lily asked Scorpius as they walked down to the slightly crowded field.

"Almost nine," he said.

"Daddy, how old is Ally?"

"Eight, sweety. Same as Scorpius."

"That's great!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. As they neared the pitch, Harry noticed that it _was_ a game. Except the players were around the ages of seven and ten. "Hmm… I didn't know they had Quidditch Minors here," he muttered.

"Oh yeah, Dad wanted to start one. It's the first day," Scorpius informed.

Harry almost snorted at the thought of Draco starting a Quidditch Minor team. Then again, he'd have snorted with amusement at the thought of Draco siring a child, and yet here was the proof, striding importantly beside him. "Oh, are these try-outs?" he asked.

"Yes. It starts today. I'm trying out too," the boy said, huffing up his chest at the last statement.

"What position?"

"Seeker, like Dad."

"Are you any good?"

"Yes."

Harry grinned at the concise answer. They entered the small pitch. The goal rings were lowered significantly to accommodate the children. Parents lined the edges of the field, laughing and cheering on their small wizards and witches. There were several boys and girls lining up on the field, jumping up and down excitedly. A few were already in the air, trying to follow patterns made by the instructor in front of them. Some of them were crowded around the coaches, listening to rules and regulations. A few were crowded around the chest that held the equipment, staring wondrously at them.

"_Daddy!"_ Harry stumbled backwards as Albus and James knocked into him, talking rapidly.

"I want to try out!"

"I want a broom!"

"I want to be a Chaser!"

"I want to be the Seeker!"

"Can I do it?"

"I want Quidditch robes!"

"They're having so much fun!"

"Do you think I can make it?"

"Please?"

"Please?"

Harry laughed at his enthusiastic sons. "Actually, I was just going to ask you guys if you wanted to try out," he said. Albus and James cheered and ran to the table where they could sign up. Harry and Lily followed them, Scorpius looking lost by their side. "That was Albus and James, by the way. My sons," Harry filled in.

"Does that make you Harry Potter?" Scorpius asked slowly.

Harry smiled awkwardly. "Yes, I guess it does," he admitted, looking down at the pale boy.

"That's so wicked!" Scorpius exclaimed, his eyes wide open and his mouth slipping into an easy grin. "You're the coolest guy in the world!"

"Um… I – I don't know about that," Harry said vaguely, feeling the persistent blush creeping up on him.

"Wow, Harry Potter," Scorpius repeated, his eyes glazed in rapture. He quickly grabbed Harry's free hand. "I have to get you to meet Dad!" he said, tugging Harry.

"Oh, not a good idea," Harry said, pulling Scorpius back towards him.

The boy pouted, dragging Harry towards the pitch again. Harry stayed put. "Why?" Scorpius asked.

"I – I don't think – I'm sure your dad's busy with this," Harry explained vaguely.

"No, he's not. See?" Scorpius pointed to the edge of the field, by the three rings. Harry saw Draco leaning on the post, watching the proceedings lazily. He looked the same as he did in school, now with wider shoulders and more musculature. His hair was no longer slicked back, so it was free to fall wherever it pleased. His pale eyes were flicking back and forth, from one group to the next. "Dad!" Scorpius yelled. His voice was drowned by the organized chaos in the pitch. "Daddy!" he tried again. When he got no response, he stomped his foot and let go of Harry's hand. "Don't move, okay?" he said, looking up at Harry with adoring eyes. He ran through the crowd, waving wildly at Draco.

Harry groaned, pulling Lily up to his hips and hiding his face in the crook of her neck. She swatted him away. "That tickles, Daddy," she said, giggling. Harry thought of getting out of there as soon as possible, but he couldn't get rid of the look of innocent admiration in Scorpius' eyes when he had figured out who Harry was.

"This is so embarrassing," he muttered. Lily giggled again. Harry peeked out of the nest of hair he was hiding in. Scorpius had just made it through the throng of parents. Draco seemed to have finally heard him because Harry saw the man wrenching his eyes away from the sky and back to the ground. Draco frowned in confusion, then shook his head as a grin grew on his face. Scorpius launched himself at Draco. Harry watched Draco catch him easily and hug him. The grin quickly faltered and Harry knew Scorpius was probably rattling on excitedly about his chance encounter with Harry Potter. Draco was scanning the crowd now, a smile still fixed in place. Scorpius then pointed directly at Harry's half-hidden face. Draco tilted his head slightly, frowning through his smile. Harry sighed and moved Lily away from his face, shrugging helplessly at Draco. Lily waved happily at the blond man.

"He looks nice too, Daddy, doesn't he?"

Harry guffawed in amusement. "Right," he said sarcastically. He felt hands tugging at his shirt and he looked down at his boys. They were pulling him to the table. Harry let them lead the way, thankful for the interruption. The boys were signed up and ready to try out within five minutes, to their immense relief. Without a look back, Albus and James raced to the field, leaving Harry and Lily to fend for themselves.

"Want to sit up there?" Harry asked his daughter, pointing to the bleachers. She nodded excitedly. They made their way past the crowding parents and towards the almost empty bleachers.

"Potter," Harry heard Draco call out to him. He rolled his eyes at the familial tone, turning around.

"Malfoy," he responded wearily, watching Draco walk up to him with Scorpius trailing behind.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Harry was pulled out of memory lane by Lily's hand, which was squeezing him gently. "R – right. Good turnout today, huh?" he asked mildly.

Draco nodded, glancing at the field. "It was about time someone started a Quidditch Minor," he said.

"I can think of a few people who'd think so," Harry said, smiling at the children who were zooming in the air.

"Your sons… They're trying out?" Draco asked, searching the children to see if he could pick out Harry's kids.

"Yes, they are."

"Are they any good?"

Harry held back a smile. "Yes, they are."

"Like their parents, huh?"

Harry couldn't stop his smile from showing now. Hearing Draco compliment him and Ginny was definitely a new experience. "We were pretty good, weren't we?" he responded slyly.

Draco looked back at Harry with narrow eyes, realizing what he'd just said. "Where'd you find him?" he asked, titling his head at Scorpius. The boy bit his lip nervously.

"Oh, just wandering around," Harry said vaguely.

"He seems to be doing a lot of that," Draco muttered. Scorpius blushed himself pink at the comment.

"This is my daughter, Lily," Harry said, introducing the child attached to his hand.

"Caught the unfortunate Weasel bug, huh?"

Harry chuckled despite himself, looking at Lily's red hair. "I like to think of it as the fortunate Weasel bug," he said.

"Only you would, Potter," Draco said. "Well, thanks for finding him and bringing him here."

"Y – Yeah, no worries," Harry stammered, slightly baffled at the way Draco was talking. He watched the tall man walk back to the pitch, his son in tow. Scorpius turned around and waved at Harry, flashing a small smile. Lily waved back for Harry.

"Daddy," Lily said as they started walking to the bleachers again. "What's a Weasel bug?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

Dinner was spent with loud chatter about the Quidditch tryouts and broomsticks. Harry was talked into buying Albus and James the new Nimbus 3000. He didn't know how, but he was sure the arguments were sound enough to make him buy two. Not that he could remember what those arguments were. Even Lily was caught up in all the talk.

"What did Mum play?"

"She was a Chaser."

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a Chaser," Lily said importantly. Ginny smiled from her portrait. She rarely said anything when the children were present. Harry knew that was a good thing. He was glad for it. Lily used to park herself in front of Ginny everyday, hoping to catch a few words. When Harry voiced his concern to the portrait, Ginny had stopped saying anything to Lily, merely smiling or nodding whenever her daughter said something. That had saddened Lily, but being a six-year-old, soon forgot those days when she used to have conversations with her mother, opting for her father instead.

"I was one of the best Chasers there, huh Dad?" James asked, looking at Harry for reassurance.

"The best," Harry said, winking at his son proudly.

"I'll be like you, Daddy. I'm going to catch _all_ the Snitches. I'm going to be famous too," Albus declared.

"Of course you are," Harry remarked, shaking his head.

"We can go tomorrow too, right Dad?"

"Why else would I have bought brooms?"

The children cheered. Harry held back a sigh. One more year and his children will start to disappear off to Hogwarts one by one. The thought of that made his cringe. Not seeing his children for nine months would be torture and he knew it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with himself in a few years, when Lily was sent off too. He knew the world expected him to take up his vacant position as Auror again, once his children were old enough. But during the course of the year, Harry had started to grow more and more confused about whether to go back to work. Being an Auror had its risks. With three children, Harry wasn't sure about taking risks anymore. When Ginny was around, she had pushed Harry into the risks. The risk of buying a new house, getting married, having James, going through Auror training – the risk of living. After Hogwarts, Harry was content with sitting at home and living his life peacefully with no more danger. Ginny had the spirit in her, forcing Harry to play Quidditch again and travel the world. With his better half gone, Harry was slowly crawling back under his shell, detaching himself from the scrutinizing world. Yet another aspect of his life Hermione was worried about.

The next day, Harry followed his excited children into the Quidditch pitch. It was less crowded than before, thankfully. Harry kept his eye on Lily bobbing head. She wanted to follow her brothers into the pitch too, so was thoroughly disappointed when Harry told her that she wasn't old enough. Her chin trembled and she pouted, folding her small arms across her chest, looking adorable. "Just wait a year longer, Lily. You'll be a Chaser in no time," Harry said, running his fingers through Lily's hair.

"I want to be a Chaser _now_," she mumbled.

"Okay, how about we practice?"

Lily looked up at Harry, trying to keep her face sad. Her eyes always gave her away though, and right now they were shining with curiosity. Harry conjured up a small Quaffle, handing it to Lily. She took is uncertainly, clutching it to her chest. Her inexperienced hands struggled to hold it.

"That's a Quaffle. And _you_," Harry nudged Lily's nose, "need to be able to catch it."

"Okay," Lily said, trying to keep her enthusiasm at bay. She was still mad and sad. She wanted Harry to know that. So she stomped away from the field, knowing Harry would follow. Harry hid his smile as best as he could, following her. They stopped beside the bleachers. Lily eyed the mysterious Quaffle, flicking her eyes at Harry. He nodded, holding out his hands. She heaved the ball out of her hands, attempting to throw it. A failed attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. The ball flew up in the air and landed a foot away from Lily. She pouted, looking at Harry. He nodded again, wiggling his fingers. She tossed the Quaffle up, her hands following through behind her head. Once again, the ball landed a couple feet from Lily. She growled with frustration, running up and tossing the ball with ferocity. Harry chuckled behind his hand as the ball flew _backwards_, almost bonking a man on the head. Lily was not pleased, her lips trembling and her eyes stinging.

"I can't do it," she whined, tears dripping down her face. Harry floated the Quaffle back into her hand.

"Not without practice," he said. "This time, don't throw your hands in the air. Throw your hands at me."

"No," Lily said, dropping the Quaffle on the ground.

Harry sighed, walking up to his daughter. "Lily," he said, crouching down. "It's okay to not be able to do it the first time. Your Uncle Ron was awful at Quidditch when he first started. But with practice, he became quite good, didn't he?"

Lily turned away from Harry, wiping her tears furiously. Harry stayed on the grass, sitting down cross-legged and holding the Quaffle in his hands. He watched the young players fly around the pitch, racing each other and playing tag. A few adults were roaming the sky. _Probably coaches_, Harry thought as he watched a few of them shouting out instructions to the children. Harry smiled slightly when one of the children thought his right was his left, causing a minor midair collision. He remembered those days, not understanding why there was a right and left. It was all the same to him. He'd received many boxed ears from the Dursleys for that. He saw his sons doing slow turns and quick stops in the air, following their instructor. Harry knew they had the aptitude to be good Quidditch players. They had the spunk and the confidence. They even knew their right from their left.

"Daddy," Lily whined when she realized that Harry wasn't paying attention to her meltdown.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, wrenching his eyes away from his sons. Lily was now standing beside him, looking utterly miserable.

"Nothing," Lily said, sitting beside Harry. Harry shifted her onto his lap, hugging her gently.

"We'll try again later, okay?"

She nodded slightly. They watched the children swooping and hollering on the field, trying to catch the attention of their family and their friends whenever they did something right.

"Hi, Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned to his side, smiling faintly at the approaching figure of Scorpius. He was donned head-to-toe in Quidditch gear, complete with goggles and shin plates.

"You look spiffy," Harry complimented.

"I know," Scorpius said, grinning. "Look what I got?" He opened his fist, showing a small Snitch fluttering weakly on his palm.

"What's that?" Lily asked breathlessly, apparently quite taken with the golden ball.

"That's the Snitch, Lily. That's what Seekers catch."

"I want to be a Seeker."

"Okay," Harry said, smiling into her hair.

"Dad said I could keep it. Isn't it cool?" Scorpius asked, eager for Harry's approval. Harry gave a hearty nod, causing Scorpius to blush with pride. "I caught it when I was playing with Dad. I beat him," the boy grinned from ear to ear.

"You did, did you?" Harry said mildly, glancing at the field to see if he could spot Draco. "Is he here?"

Scorpius' face fell. "No, I came with Gramma," he said, scuffing his shoes on the grass.

"Does she know you're with me?" Harry asked.

Scorpius shrugged, fumbling with his Snitch and staring at its wings. And right on cue, his grandmother called out to him.

"Scorpius, don't you _dare_ run away like that! What if – oh…" Narcissa froze when Harry looked up at her curiously. "Mr. Potter. Good afternoon," she said, straightening her dress. Harry blinked at how different she looked – more motherly. Her blond hair was tinged with slight gray, adding to her mature beauty. She no longer had the superior air about her. Harry was surprised to find a slight smile on her lips. He moved to stand, but she waved him down with an elegant gesture. "No, no, no need to get up," she said. She glanced at Scorpius' embarrassed face. "He hasn't stopped talking about you, you know?" she said, raising her distinguished brows at Harry. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Don't worry, nothing incriminating," Narcissa added. Harry smiled hesitantly. "Your child?" she asked, looking at Lily. Harry nodded. "Like her mother, isn't she?"

"Yes," Harry said, squeezing Lily tighter.

"I'm very sorry about your loss," Narcissa said solemnly.

"And yours," Harry said. Lucius had passed away a few years after the Battle. It seemed the only person who really cared about Lucius was Narcissa. Draco had given up on his father after Voldemort's defeat, as had the rest of the world. Narcissa's eyes clouded for a brief moment, but it cleared quickly as she nodded curtly.

"Do you mind…"Narcissa waved at the ground.

Harry's brows furrowed. He couldn't imagine Narcissa Malfoy sitting on the grass beside him. He quickly found his tongue. "No, not at all!"

Narcissa folded her legs neatly under her, sitting down with sophistication only a Malfoy could muster. She pulled Scorpius onto her lap, holding him lightly as she watched the players in the sky. She tilted her head at Harry, realization striking her. "Ah, of course. Your sons are trying out, aren't they?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course," he repeated.

"What are their names?"

"James is my oldest, then it's Albus, and this is Lily."

"Are you raising them on your own, Mr. Potter?" she asked quietly.

"Please, call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes me sound so – mature. They have family, of course. The Weasleys. But, yes, I suppose I am."

"It can be difficult," she said, her eyes distant as she wrapped her fingers around Scorpius' small ones. The boy kissed his grandmother on the cheek absently.

"Nothing I can't handle," Harry said, smiling at Scorpius.

Narcissa laughed musically. Harry looked at her with surprise. He just realized that he'd never heard her laugh before. The laugh brightened her face, her blue eyes shining. "Of course you can handle it. You're Harry Potter," she said.

"Sounds like something Malfoy would say," Harry muttered.

"Where do you think he gets it from?" Narcissa remarked. Harry blushed again. "So you've quit the Auror business, then?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "No, just a hiatus," he said.

"Why don't you coach?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you coach Quidditch Minor?"

Harry stared at Narcissa blankly. "I don't – what do you mean?"

"You _were_ the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm sure Draco could use someone like you."

"A coach…" Harry said thoughtfully. "I haven't even been on a broom for over a year. And I haven't played proper Quidditch in four."

"That doesn't mean you've lost your skills," Narcissa said pointedly.

"No, of course not. But – I'd never thought about it, that's all."

"Think about it now. Draco already has the thought in his head, after seeing you yesterday. Knowing him though," she rolled her eyes, "he'd probably just blackmail you into coaching."

"Blackmail me? Sounds about right."

Scorpius was listening intently at the conversation, wondering when he could get a word in edgewise. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. "I want to be on your team," he said loudly.

"Manners," Narcissa chided.

"Please?" Scorpius added. Harry grinned at the boy's sweet smile and subtle charm.

"I'll put in a good word," Harry said, winking. Although Scorpius had no idea what that meant, he knew that a smile and a wink was a good sign. So he grinned widely.

"Gramma, I'm going to go play," he announced, hoping Harry saw how good he was and recruited him on the spot. He jumped out of Narcissa's lap, zooming down to the field. Narcissa got up as well, brushing stray grass off of her dress. "It's true what they say, you know…"

Harry looked up at her, questioningly. "What do they say?"

"You are one of a kind. Forgiveness comes naturally."

"Forgiveness? I don't – you saved _my_ life, Mrs. Malfoy!"

"For selfish reasons…"

Harry was at a loss for words. Narcissa was apologizing. To _him_. The world seemed to have turned itself on its head. She smiled faintly at Harry's gaping face before strolling proudly down to the pitch to keep an eye on her grandson.

That night, he talked to Hermione about the coaching position. She seemed quite enthused.

"It's about time you did something, Harry," she said, hugging her pillow as she drank her coffee. Harry's head flickered in her fireplace, green and glowing.

"It'll be good, right? I mean, I can keep an eye on the kids and it's just going to be for the next five months or so, I guess."

"Of course it's good. They'll love you," she said reassuringly.

"Want to know who asked me?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, sipping on her cup.

"Narcissa Malfoy_. On behalf_ of Draco," Harry said, watching Hermione's varying expression.

"_Why?_" she asked in confusion.

"Want to hear something ever crazier?"

"No."

"She _apologized_."

Hermione gawked at Harry, then shook herself out of her daze. "No, she didn't."

"She did. Not in so many words, but she did. It was really sweet, actually."

"You're overlooking the parts about her wanting to kill me."

Harry sighed, biting his lips nervously at Hermione's passionate comment. "Well, yeah. But she's changed for the better. I can see it."

"You only see the good in people, Harry. You trust too easily."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You're just really suspicious, that's all."

"I have every right to be," Hermione said. "She was there when I was –" Hermione broke off, glaring through Harry.

Harry knew it was time to change the subject. "Anyway, the kids are pretty excited about the coaching thing. Lily's already started preparing. She's dragging around Ginny's Firebolt whenever she leaves her bedroom. And Albus doesn't want to take off his Seeker gloves. Apparently, he wants to keep them on because if he doesn't, he might not catch the Snitch in his dreams. I may have to pry it off of his hands when he's asleep."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted Harry's ramblings.

"Hmm?"

"You are alright, aren't you?"

"Of course," he said, confused at Hermione's question.

"Will you be coming for Ron's party?"

"Well, yeah… Why do you ask?"

"You haven't spoken to him in months. I was just wondering…"

"It's fine, Hermione. We're fine," Harry said, not quite believing the statement.

"I mean – I understand how difficult it is, with the three kids. But you need to know how hard it is for Ron too. He hasn't –"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now," Harry said tiredly.

"But you never want to talk about it," Hermione said insistently.

"Because I'm handling my life just fine."

"You're not the only person in your life. Your life isn't just you and the kids, Harry. We're part of it too."

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. "I – I have to go. I'll talk to you later." And with that Harry disappeared from Hermione's fireplace.

-x-

Sure enough, when Draco saw the opportunity, he struck. Harry and Lily were walking down the sidelines hand in hand, watching the players. Draco neatly stepped in their path, stopping them.

"Potter."

"Oh, hello," Harry said, startled. "Oh, hello," Lily repeated after her father.

Draco titled a smile at Lily before continuing. "You're not an Auror anymore, are you?"

"Er – not really."

"Since you're swatting flies at home, why don't you coach one of the Minor teams?"

"Really?"

"No need to act so shocked. I know Mother talked to you already. She told me. She said you were interested."

Harry smiled. "Damn, I was hoping you'd have to actually try and convince me. Yes, I _am_ interested. How many teams are you planning on having?"

Draco rolled his eyes, jamming one hand into his pocket. "I wasn't going to waste my breath convincing you, Potter," he said sullenly. "Six to begin with, ten for now," he added.

"Ten for now?"

"Well, clearly I wasn't expecting _all_ the children to try out! So yes, now I have to make ten teams and find coaches for them. One less to find since you've agreed."

"Hmm… Are you coaching?"

"If the need arises, sure."

"Well, I pity the children."

Draco scowled at Harry. "When do you want to start?"

Harry was surprised that Draco hadn't taken the bait. Not too many years ago, a glib comment would've cost Harry his jaw. Now, Draco just glazed over it. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the change. He blinked at Draco in confusion for a moment before collecting himself and saying, "Anytime."

"Today?"

"Er – sure," Harry said, shrugging.

"Great, come one." Draco walked onto the pitch. Lily grinned and followed him, pulling Harry along with her. There were about fifty children on the pitch, broken into groups of ten. Each group was doing a different training routine, run by one of the coaches. Harry had to sidestep ten sprinting blurs as he tried to keep up with Draco. Above him, a few daring boys were corkscrewing upwards while the others watched in admiration and envy. Some of the children were on the grass, listening to their coach talking about how the game was played. Draco stopped in front of a petite woman with a hard face and soft brown eyes. Her short brown hair was stuck out on end, shooting every which way.

"This is Rora Blige. She's been helping me sort out all the mess here. Rora, this is Harry Potter."

"Of course it is," she said, rolling her eyes at Draco and holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, you played for Cannons," he said with awe. He shook her hand vigorously, evidently star struck.

Rora smiled slightly at Harry's gawking expression. "Yes, I did. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter," she said.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Alright then, Harry it is." She then looked at Draco questioningly.

"He's going to be a coach for one of the teams," Draco informed her.

Rora's eyes brightened with delight. "How wonderful! When do you want to start?"

"Malfoy thinks I should start now," Harry said.

"Even better. Have your broom on you?"

Harry's heart drummed. His broom hadn't been touched since Ginny's death. He shook his head abruptly, tightening his hold on Lily's hand.

"That's alright, he can borrow mine," Draco said, swishing his wand silently.

Harry heard a slight swishing sound as a supremely well-designed Nimbus stopped beside Harry. He eyed it warily. "I – I was thinking I could do one of the – um – ground things," he said weakly.

"Oh? That's fine too," Rora said, glancing at Draco. Harry saw Draco shrugging out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm more comfortable on my own broom, that's all," Harry explained half-heartedly.

Rora smiled easily, nodding her head. "I know what you mean. So you won't mind if I shove ten kids your way? Or do you need me to help you with them?"

"I'm sure I can manage ten kids."

"Harry bloody Potter," Draco mumbled, causing Harry's lips to twitch.

"Okay, great. Just wait here, and I'll send the brats over. We are running out of coaches, anyway," and with that Rora ran down the field to the sidelines, gathering the children who were patiently waiting for their turn on the field.

"It's not as easy as it looks, Potter. Ruddy handful, the kids," Draco said, keeping an eye on the children floating above them.

"Hmm… If they aren't taken by my charms, I'm sure I can use the other tricks up my sleeve," Harry said, following Draco's gaze.

Draco snorted in amusement. "Scorpius is steadfast on getting into your team, Potter," he said.

"I noticed," Harry said as he chuckled. They lapsed into an awkward silence, unsure of what to talk about. Harry knew it was a justified silence, since they _had_ been school rivals for over six years, the sixth year turning their petty arguments into death threats. A year after the Battle, Draco had approached Harry in the Ministry. Harry still remembered the day. He'd been in the communal lounge, talking with his fellow Auror trainees about the brutal sessions they had. Draco had entered the room without Harry's knowledge. His friends, who'd suddenly stopped chattering to glare menacingly at the doorway, had alerted Harry of Draco's presence. Ex-Death Eaters weren't usual visitors in the Ministry, let alone in the Auror lounge. Harry remembered Draco's mild stare and blank face, both directed at him. He'd stumbled out of the lounge, his mind reeling at the blond boy's sudden appearance.

"I wanted to thank you," Draco had said in a low voice, his eyes studying the floor.

Harry had been caught unaware, leading him to gape like a guppy. "What?" he had managed to ask.

"For saving me. And testifying…" Draco had muttered.

"Oh. Um – you're welcome?"

Draco had nodded curtly and walked out of Harry's life in a flash. Now, to be standing on the pitch filled with giggling children almost ten years later with Draco seemed surreal to Harry. Especially when he suddenly became aware of his own child tugging at his arm.

"What?" Harry asked, looking down at Lily.

"I want to fly!" she said.

"In a bit, okay?" he said vaguely, hoping that'd appease his daughter. He'd just caught sight of the ten children traipsing behind Rora, moving towards him.

"Okay, troops. Your coach for today is Mr. Harry Potter. Please be on your best behavior because it's his first day and because he's _Harry Potter_," Rora announced.

The children were squirming with excitement at Harry's name and Harry was squirming with embarrassment at Rora's introduction.

"He'll be showing you all about Quidditch equipment," Rora continued, ignoring the reactions around her. Draco was smirking at Harry's blushing face. Rora flicked her wand, floating the large wooden chest of equipment towards Harry. "They're all yours," she said, nodding at Harry before walking off, leaving him to fend for himself.

The children stared up at his expectantly and Harry knew they were trying to take a peek at his scar. He fidgeted with his shirt at the scrutiny, much to Draco's amusement. Having Draco stare at him wasn't helping his cause either, Harry noticed. He glared at the blond man, hoping to send the message loud and clear. Draco looked like he received the message and proceeded to sit down on the grass, waiting for Harry to continue. Harry sighed in defeat. "Um – you guys can sit down too," he said hesitantly. The children obeyed without hesitancy, their grins splitting their faces. Harry knelt beside the chest, heaving the heavy lid open. Lily was wandering around him, uncertain of what to do with herself.

"You can start with the Quaffle, Potter," Draco drawled, pulling at blades of grass.

"R – right. How many of you know what a Quaffle is?" he asked.

"I do, Daddy!" Lily said in delight. She pointed to the small Quaffle sitting in its nesting spot on one end of the chest. Harry smiled at his daughter. He pulled out the Quaffle, holding it up.

"This is the Quaffle. This is one way of earning points. If you get _this_ ball into_ those_ hoops," Harry pointed to the rings, "you get ten points. Easy enough, right?"

The children nodded. It was easy enough for them to understand because they already knew about it. But that didn't stop them from hanging onto every word stumbling out of Harry's mouth.

"That's where the Bludgers come in," Harry said, pointing to the two rattling balls that were yearning to break free.

"In real life," Draco interjected, "if you're hit by these, it hurts like he – er, it hurts really bad. But for you guys, it'll just wobble you a bit. So hold onto your brooms if you are hit by the Bludgers."

Harry nodded. "And these bats are for knocking the Bludgers towards the other team," he said, holding up the wooden bats. "The last ball is, of course, the Snitch. They are awfully sneaky. Whichever team catches the Snitch wins the game." Harry opened the hatch on the lid of the chest, drawing out the Snitch. He marveled at the feeling. It had been a long while since he had touched the golden fluttering wings. He held it up for the children to see.

"Were you a Seeker?" one of the boys asked in adoration. Harry blinked away from the glinting Snitch, looking at the boys and girls in front of him. He nodded mutely.

"I want to be a Seeker too."

"Me too!"

"I've already started practicing."

"I'm going to buy my own Snitch."

The group was starting to talk over each other, trying to garner Harry's attention. All he could do was grin helplessly as the kids stumbled over their words, trying to impress Harry with them. Draco rolled his eyes, using his clear voice to calm down the distracted children. "Potter, tell them about the time you swallowed the Snitch," he said. The group stopped chattering, blinking at Draco and then blinking at Harry.

"Er…"

"You aren't supposed to swallow it, Daddy. You have to catch it," Lily reprimanded.

And so began Harry's first tentative day as a coach. Harry enjoyed working with children for the simple fact that they were innocent and didn't ask any complicated questions. They took his mind off of his worries. It was enjoyable, listening to their mindless garbles and uninhibited laughs. By the end of three hours, Harry was getting more comfortable with teaching the groups of children. He still needed to perfect his teaching style, because he often seemed to get sidetracked with personal anecdotes and long-winded explanations. But for a first day, he was quite proud of himself.

Once he'd tucked his tired kids into bed, he ventured into his own room, opening the large closet door slowly. A light flashed on in the walk-in closet. Harry felt slightly dizzy from the vague lavender scent that Ginny had been impartial to. Her clothes still hung on the hangers messily. Harry hadn't the heart to move them. He ran his hands down the robes and dresses, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He kept expecting Ginny to pop her head into the closet and chide Harry for being in there. His eyes fell on the brooms – their brooms. The identical Firebolts were leaning against the far wall, partially wedged between shoes and Quidditch robes. He approached them slowly, his breath coming in shallow gasps. In the back of his mind, he knew that a walk into his wife's wardrobe shouldn't affect him like this. He knelt down slowly, gently rustling the Ginny's Harpies robe. He grasped his Firebolt softly, a strangled cry stifled in his clenched mouth as he was assaulted by memory after memory.

The year they got married. Ginny had landed a smooth kiss on Harry's lips as they swirled in the sky, flying to nowhere.

After her first game. Harry had spun Ginny in the air, listening to her joyous laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The day James was born. Ginny was planting soft, teary kisses on Harry's cheek as he held James in his arms for the first time.

When they clapped eyes on their soon-to-be home. Ginny's insistent look and happy smile warmed Harry as he opened the door.

When Harry acquired his first injury during training. He bit his lip nervously as Ginny stood at the hospital door, tapping her foot in mock disappointment. The next minute, he'd been wrapped in comforting arms, soft lips taking away his pain.

The first time they took Albus and James flying. One child settled in front of each parent with a glazed expression on the face. Harry and Ginny rode side by side, their legs bumping into each other as they swerved together – so in tune, so in love.

The day she died…

Harry found himself on the floor with his teary face buried in Ginny's clothes, yearning to hold her again. He shuddered as he tried to quiet his sobs. "I miss you so much," he whimpered, hoping she answered. He was met with his own gasps. He pulled Ginny's robe to him, holding it close to his chest as he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N**: I had 2000 words written before I realized how extremely stupid the chapter sounded. So I had to rewrite it. Sorry for the wait!

-x-

Scorpius had managed to get Harry's undivided attention with his triple loops that made Harry cringe with fear. Scorpius' face didn't divulge any emotion other than sheer excitement. Harry had to clench his hands into fists to stop from demanding Scorpius place his tiny feet back on the grass again. If James or Albus were doing such stunts, Harry would have his wand out, pulling them down to earth before they could finish their first loop. Apparently, Draco was fine with letting his son endanger his short life. The field was crowded, as always. Harry hadn't started teaching his next group of students yet. Hence, he was privy to Scorpius' death wish. He stifled his sigh of relief when the boy pulled his broom straight, grinning expectantly at Harry.

"Great job," Harry said weakly, his fingers aching from being clenched.

"I know! Dad taught me," Scorpius said.

"Of course he did," Harry muttered.

Scorpius didn't hear him. "Do you want to see something else?" he asked.

"Er – as long as you don't kill yourself doing it, sure…"

"Okay!" Scorpius said convincingly, knowing in his heart of hearts that he won't kill himself doing a Wronski Feint. He flew up in the air and then shot back down, his head pointing towards the grass. He also started to twist. That was all Harry's poor, frayed nerves could take. He flicked his wand silently. Scorpius halted midair, having bounced on a soft invisible cushion and being held up by an invisible hand. He pouted at the grass, willing his broom to move. When he realized that he was out of luck, he turned his pout at Harry. Harry chuckled helplessly, shaking his head. He moved his wand, pulling Scorpius upright and lowering him back towards the ground, feet first.

"I changed my mind. No more stunts," Harry said, trying to hold back his laugh. Scorpius landed softly on the pitch, his arms folded across his chest.

"No fair," the blond boy mumbled.

"Scorpius, stop tormenting him," Draco drawled, walking up to Harry.

"I wasn't! I was showing him what I can do," Scorpius whined as he dismounted.

"Of course you were. Come on," his father said, pulling him towards the sidelines. Harry blinked. _That's it?_ Draco didn't say a word to him. Harry followed Draco and Scorpius with his eyes, confused.

That day, Harry was running the Beater practice. All that entailed was throwing a Bludger shaped ball at the children and helping them hit it towards the floating target. Being the imbalanced children they were, this practice proved to be a bigger challenge than Harry had initially thought. Most of them couldn't even hit the ball, let alone aim at the target. Harry spent half the time flinching away from stray balls and errant bats. Thankfully, Luna had agreed to look after Lily that day, which meant Harry didn't have to keep an eye on the little girl. He needed both eyes to make sure the kids weren't knocking each other out with their bats.

"Watch the ball, watch the ball!" he said frantically as one of the smallest boys swung the bat two feet above the ball, letting go once he realized that he hadn't connected with it. The bat soared through the air towards unsuspecting parents. Harry quickly stopped it from seriously injuring anyone, shaking his head in disbelief. The boy looked like he was about to burst into tears. Harry floated the bat back towards the group, kneeling beside the terrified boy. "It's alright. Just don't let go next time. What good would a Beater be without his bat, right?" he said softly. The boy nodded. Harry was starting to realize that perhaps there hadn't been a Quidditch Minor before because it was rather nerve wracking to give an eight-year-old a wooden bat. He shook his head ruefully again, handing the bat back to the boy.

"How's everything going?" Rora asked, straggling towards Harry's group.

Harry sighed, watching the children swing viciously. "How does it look?"

"Awful."

"Yup."

Rora chuckled at Harry's defeated expression. "We have three whole months before actual tournament begins! No need to sulk," she said. Rora had an easy sense about her. She overlooked Harry's hero status, merely thinking of him as a coach and father of three. And she never ventured into topics more deep than Quidditch. Harry could live with that.

"I'm starting to think Malfoy's extracting revenge, putting me in charge of this practice session," Harry mumbled, catching the ball before it knocked him in the chest. He threw it back, flicking his wand to restart the charm.

"Wouldn't put it past him. He's in a rotten mood today," Rora said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Harry said, turning to face Rora. "He hasn't said a word to me yet."

"Exactly."

"Oh…" Harry supposed that was true. At Hogwarts, whenever Draco had something on his mind that bothered him, he'd ignore everyone around him. Sixth year flickered into Harry's head as he remembered Draco skulking around corners or evading his pushy friends. Harry flicked his eyes around the field, looking for Draco. He was helping one of the children slip on their Seeker gloves. "He seems fine to me," Harry said, watching Draco's bored smile.

"Yeah, as long as you don't talk to him," Rora said.

Harry laughed. "You tried, didn't you?"

"He nearly bit my head off!"

"Hmm… Is he often in a bad mood?"

Rora guffawed. "When isn't he? I suppose he has good reason to be, but _really_, why take it out on me?" She scowled at Draco's distant figure.

"Good reason? What good reason?"

"Um… Other than being an ex-Death Eater? Oh, no other reason at all," Rora muttered lowly.

"Oh, yeah. That…" Harry blushed at his obliviousness and at the Rora's matter of fact tone.

Rora sighed heavily. "It's really quite sad. It's already been ten years and Lucius has been acquitted. But that doesn't really mean anything in the real world, you know?"

Harry didn't know. He frowned over Rora's head thoughtfully. The Malfoys were the only Death Eater family to be acquitted, and that too due to Narcissa's role in the Battle. Harry had testified for them, retelling the blackmail Voldemort had used against the family and the forceful occupation of the Malfoy Manor. Harry's words were quite powerful at that time, when everyone viewed him as the Savior. It wasn't difficult to sway the Ministry into granting the Malfoys reprieve from Azkaban. But after the court appearance, Harry hadn't quite thought about what it would be like living in the wizarding community as ex-Death Eaters. Now that the scenario was in Harry's head, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "It must be hell…" he muttered.

Rora nodded in agreement. "I've known him for the better part of those ten years. It used to be hell. It's so much better now, though."

"And yet his rotten mood keeps showing up, huh?"

"What's Draco without his bad days, right?" Rora winked, grinning impishly.

"True that." Harry couldn't imagine Draco without sneering eyes and smirking lips. His brows twitched when he realized that he _did_ know Draco without sneering eyes and smirking lips – the one that was strapping the gloves onto the girl's hand. "Weird," he muttered to himself. He was knocked out of his thoughts when the ball hit him in the shin, causing him to yelp. Rora took that as a sign to leave. She waved at Harry, rushing away from the war zone, leaving Harry to fend for himself again.

As his first practice session ended, Harry was arranging the bats and balls into order while waiting for the next group to stroll in. That's when he clapped eyes on a very strange sight. He stood stock-still, unsure of what to make of it.

Albus and Scorpius were locked in a full on struggle for the Snitch in the air.

Harry blinked at the two boys, his mouth open. _No way_… He felt like he was back at Hogwarts, watching a scene from his Quidditch game with Slytherin where he was trying to beat Draco to the Snitch. Impulsively, he moved his wand, splitting the two boys from their passionate punches and kicks. The Snitch disappeared as the boys let go of it, flying away to safety. Harry flew the shouting boys down towards him, his dazed expression turning into an expression of discontent. Both boys stopped yelling at each other when they caught Harry's disapproving look. They landed on the ground, dismounting quickly but never raising their eyes to meet Harry's.

"Seekers don't fight," Harry said sternly.

"But he –"

"I caught –"

"I don't want to hear it," Harry scolded, shaking his head. The two boys snapped their mouths shut, glaring furiously at the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Draco joining him, looking displeased as well.

"I thought I told you to stop fighting, Scorpius," Draco said tersely.

"He started it!"

"No, I didn't! You're a liar!"

"And then he punched me!"

"Only because you pulled my hair!"

"That's enough," Harry said loudly, exhaling forcefully. "Albus, apologize _right now_."

"You too, Scorpius," Draco said.

The two boys continued scowling at their feet.

"Albus…"

"Scorpius…"

"Fine," the two boys grumbled. "Sorry," they said in unison, clearly not meaning it.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Where's Lily when I need her?_ He raised his eyebrow at Draco. Draco shrugged. "Shake hands," Draco said firmly. The boys begrudgingly brought their small hands out, not wanting to be the first one to make the move. Harry almost laughed in disbelief. He reached down and made them shake decisively.

"There, you're friends now, so no more fighting," Harry said. He let go of the two hands and the boys retracted them quickly. Albus stuck his tongue out at Scorpius before mounting on his broom and flying off.

"_Daddy_," Scorpius whined, stamping his foot and jutting out his bottom lip.

"What?" Draco said nonchalantly.

Scorpius huffed, clamoring back on his own broom and shooting off after Albus.

"We were brats, weren't we?" Harry said through his chuckles, watching Albus and Scorpius flying threateningly around each other.

"Yes, we were. And now we're such girls…"

Harry laughed louder, nodding in assent. "It's what having kids does to you," he said. He stuck his hand out at Draco, eyeing him with amusement. "What do you say?"

Draco's lips twitched slightly as he looked from Harry's hand to Harry's face. "Really? What's it been? Sixteen years? Sixteen years, Potter…" he said.

Harry shrugged, his hand still out and waiting. "Better late than never, right?"

"You know, shaking a Death Eater's hand is never a good thing to do in public," Draco said casually.

"_Ex_-Death Eater," Harry corrected. "Besides, I'm Harry Potter. I can do as I please," he added for Draco's benefit.

Draco's smile grew wider. "Right," he said, nodding once before shaking Harry's hand.

"Why wasn't it so easy sixteen years ago?"

"Because you were an annoying baby and I was an arrogant prick."

"Hmm… And now we're prissy mothers."

Draco laughed. "Speak for yourself, Potter. There's nothing prissy about me."

"And yet here you are, hosting Quidditch Minor."

"That's not prissy! That's Quidditch!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

-x-

"How was practice?" Luna asked as she poured Harry a mug of tea.

Harry groaned. "Don't ask. I was stuck teaching the kids how to hit a Bludger. Painful." Lily and Albus shot past them, apparently searching for James who was hiding quite cleverly in the kitchen cupboard beside Luna's feet.

"Hmm…"

"What hmm? You weren't there. It hurts like heck, being hit with those bats."

"Why would they hit you with bats?"

Harry rolled his eyes, biting into the chocolate biscuit. "Obviously not on purpose. They just have no grip on the bats. They swing it once and then let go of it. I mean, _why_ would you do that?"

"Because once they hit the ball they don't need the bat anymore. Obviously."

"Luna," Harry said in disbelief.

"What? It's true… Maybe next time you can use a Sticking Charm to keep the bat in their hands."

"I'm pretty sure their parents won't quite agree with that."

"Pity."

"Yeah, pity," Harry muttered, drinking his tea to take his mind off of the ridiculous conversation. _Speaking of which…_ "Guess what? Malfoy and I made amends," Harry said, unsure of how Luna would react to his statement. He wouldn't be surprised if she blew up like Hermione. She was tortured in the Malfoy Manor too, for a longer period of time. Animosity against the Malfoys was justifiable in her case, as with Hermione and Ron. But with Luna, anything was possible.

"About time," Luna said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good… Did you know he has a son now?"

"Oh, yes, I did know that. With Astoria, right?"

"Yeah. He's eight. Can you believe it?"

"Harry, James is almost ten. Yes, I _can_ believe that Malfoy's son is eight."

"Does nothing surprise you, Luna?"

"No."

"Hermione's mad because I told her Narcissa Malfoy was sweet," Harry said, hoping to provoke a reaction from Luna.

Luna looked up at Harry distantly. "She wasn't when I was at her house," she said.

Harry bit his tongue, chiding his loud mouth. "R – right. Sorry…"

"About what?"

"Never mind."

-x-

"Daddy, what's wrong with Scorpius?" Albus asked as Harry tucked him into bed.

Harry frowned as he perched on the edge of the mattress. "What do you mean?"

"Stella's mum asked her to stay away from him. Is it because he's mean?"

Harry's heart sank. "Did Stella's mum ask you to stay away from him?"

"No, I just heard her talking." Albus gazed at his father expectantly for an explanation. Harry grappled unsuccessfully for one. He finally settled on just answering Albus' question.

"No, it's not because he's mean."

"Then?"

"It's because his father is a Death Eater," James said, as he climbed into his bed. Harry's mouth fell open. To hear his innocent children talk about Death Eaters was too much.

"_No_, his father _was_ a Death Eater. And it wasn't his choice. I don't want you boys bringing that up, okay? It all happened a long time ago," Harry explained quickly, before Albus got any ideas in his head. "And it's okay if you want to be friends with Scorpius."

"I don't. He pulled my hair," Albus sulked.

"And you punched him. Don't think for a second that you are getting away with that," Harry rebuked. He put his boys to bed, dimming the lights and leaving the door slightly ajar. He walked down the stairs to the dining room, his thoughts keeping him from feeling drowsy.

"Long day?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, sitting down heavily. He rested his elbow on the table, placing his cheek on his palm as he gazed at Ginny. "You look _beautiful_."

Ginny laughed. "When don't I?"

Harry smiled. "You know, sometimes I wonder why people have such a hard time letting the past go…" he said.

"Specifically?"

"Malfoy, specifically."

Ginny didn't respond. Harry knew why she wouldn't. She couldn't. The portrait was merely a cheerful reflection of Ginny. There was no animosity or hatred in the painting – Harry made sure of it. But it was still comforting to know that she would listen to him when he needed to vent. Harry continued.

"I just – I never realized how hard it must've been, you know? Being a Malfoy and all. I know it sounds selfish, but I just – I kind of forgot about him after Hogwarts. Which is sad. I mean, we grew up with him. And now, he's practically a stranger… He has a son, you know?"

"What's his name?" Ginny asked.

"Scorpius. Quite unfortunate, actually," he smiled as Ginny giggled.

"And today, James – and Albus too, I mean, we were chatting about Death Eaters. _Death Eaters_ for crying out loud. They're only ten! I don't even know what to tell them. Or what not to tell them. Then, when Mrs. Malfoy talked about forgiveness and stuff, I was – I don't know, it's just all these old memories. I know people expect me to be mad at them, but I'm really not. After all they've been through, I don't think I should." Ginny merely nodded and smiled blankly. "Or maybe I'm just guilty for what I did to him in sixth year… No, I think they've changed. With everything that's happened, I think they changed for the better. I hope they have. Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me, for Merlin's sake. But I don't think anyone else notices it. I suppose their reputation is quite hard to dissolve." Harry stared at Ginny's portrait despondently. "I wish you'd say something." Ginny shrugged, looking at Harry apologetically.

Harry drummed his fingers on the table, grateful that his mind was unburdened. "Well, thanks for listening…"

"Anytime, Harry. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Don't forget Ron's birthday."

"I won't."

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** I know, cheesy, cheesy scene. Couldn't help it. It just flowed out of me :p

-x-

The crash was spectacular because no one saw it coming. The Snitch decided to speed up in the opposite direction at the last moment. Scorpius saw it coming and Albus was a second too late. Scorpius turned on the spot onto the path of Albus' speeding broom. Heads connected and elbows tangled as the two boys were knocked off, tumbling to a halt two feet off the ground and floating gently the rest of the way down. They were wailing in unison, understandably so since they were in shock and at least one of them was bleeding. Harry rushed over, kneeling down to inspect the injuries. It appeared Scorpius had it the worst, with a split lip and a cut above his eyebrow. He was coughing, apparently winded when some part of Albus' flailing body hit his chest. Albus was rolling on the grass, clutching his arm and screaming bloody murder. Harry quickly muttered a charm over the boys. Scorpius seemed to have a slight concussion and Albus' arm was fractured. Draco crouched down beside Harry.

"Not too serious, it's okay to move them," Harry said, scooping his son into his arms and hugging him comfortingly. He magically splinted Albus' broken limb. "St. Mungo's?" he asked, watching Draco inspect Scorpius' head.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Draco muttered. A crowd had gathered around them to see how bad the injuries were.

"They're fine," Harry said loudly, looking at the parents and children around them. He got up unsteadily, cradling Albus in his arms. "Um – Rora, watch James for me, okay?" he said to the woman who was quickly healing Scorpius' wounds.

"Dad, I wanna come!" James said, afraid for his brother who looked less than pleased with his situation.

"I can't Apparate with you, James. I have to hold on to Al," Harry said quietly, struggling to grip Albus' heavy body.

"I can take him, Potter," Draco said, heaving Scorpius onto his hip and taking James' hand. "Shall we?" he asked, twisting on the spot and disappearing. Harry followed suit, finding himself in St. Mungo's Apparition Point. Emergency Mediwizards quickly scanned Albus and Scorpius, adding them to a low priority list. They were taken to the waiting area, which was complete with other howling children and sniffling patients. Harry sagged into the chair with Albus draped over his chest. James sat next to them, trying to coax his brother into talking. Draco wrapped his silent son with his arm, nestling into the large couch.

"I can fix his arm if you want, Potter," Draco said, watching Albus sob into Harry's shirt.

"I just don't know if there's anything else wrong in there… Do you know how to check?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head apologetically. "They aren't in pain, in case you're wondering," Harry added.

"Oh, I already figured. You of all people wouldn't allow for needless suffering, right?" Draco asked, a smirk on his face. "Besides, if he _was_ in pain, he wouldn't be so quiet."

"Could be the concussion," Harry said worriedly.

"They're low priority, Potter. How bad could it be?"

"Right," Harry sighed, gently patting his son's back. "First time he's broken anything. He's pretty shook up."

"Dangers of Quidditch. We should've known, huh?"

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling slightly. James had finally managed to get Albus to stop crying. Harry clutched James' hand, looking at him thankfully. James flashed a cheerful grin, chatting with his brother about the awesome crash and the blood and all.

"_Fu – dge…_ Molly's going to flip," Harry muttered suddenly, closing his eyes in frustration when he realized that he was going to have to tell Arthur and Molly about the accident. They _were_ his in-laws after all.

"Who?"

"Their grandmum."

"Oh… _Fuck_, Mother too!"

"Language, Malfoy!" Harry said quickly. James tried to hide his sly smile. Before Draco could open his mouth to retort, the door flew open and four Healers rushed in, scanning the room with their eyes and landing on Harry.

"Mr. Potter. What seems to be the problem?" the older wizard asked loudly as he weaved through the sick and injured. The waiting room stilled at the greeting, turning to stare at Harry. After ten years, he still hadn't gotten used to it, so he just stared back blankly.

"Mr. Potter?" the wizard asked, now standing in front of Harry.

"Oh – r – right. Um, it's nothing, really," Harry said apologetically. It was embarrassing to be singled out. "He – er – he just broke his arm, that's all. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else wrong with him. I mean, I've already splinted it and he's not in pain or anything. I'm – in no hurry…" Harry broke off, blushing at the attention the Healers were now throwing at Albus' arm. All it took was one silent charm for the arm to be healed. Albus flinched at the slight pain, but then his eyes glowed with wonder as he watched the heavy bruising on his arm disappear.

"It's fixed!" he exclaimed happily.

"How'd you break it?" the small, stocky witch asked, running her wand over Albus' arm, looking for any other damage.

"I was playing Quidditch," Albus said importantly.

"Oh yeah, you should probably look at Scorpius too. He's got a concussion," Harry said, waving his hand at Scorpius' now sleeping body. What he wasn't prepared for was the slight change in body language when the Healers recognized Draco. A slight frown formed on Harry's brows as he saw their back stiffening and their expressions glazing over smoothly. "Um… They – they were in midair when they – collided. We already fixed his lip and he had a cut on his eyebrow. But – er, he was hit pretty bad in the head and chest, I think," Harry stammered, trying to ease tensions.

"We will be with you shortly," the older Healer said to Draco before sweeping out of the waiting room, followed by his posse.

Harry stared after them, his mouth hanging open. "What?" he asked as a delayed reaction.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. "They said they'd be with me shortly, Potter."

"B – But they were just here…" Harry said turning to Draco.

"Yes, for you," Draco said pointedly.

"Oh…"

Draco muttered something about clueless twats. Harry was too busy collecting his wits. Then he pursed his lips in consternation. "That was rude," he mumbled, getting up.

"Wh – Potter, stop!" Draco said, grabbing Harry's arm before he could disappear. The waiting room grew quiet again, trying desperately to hear the exchange. Draco glared at Harry, pulling him back into the chair. Harry sat down in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You're just going to make it worse," Draco muttered, shifting Scorpius in his arms.

"I don't think it can get much worse."

"Believe me, it can," Draco said, laughing humorlessly.

Harry looked at Scorpius' closed eyes and swollen lip. He sighed, getting up again. Draco grabbed him, practically baring his teeth. "I won't make it worse," Harry insisted softly. "I'm Harry Potter, remember?" he added with a reassuring smile, winking and wrenching his arm out of Draco's hand. He walked out of the room amidst curious eyes. Draco groaned, leaning his head against the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"It's alright, Mr. Malfoy. Daddy can fix anything," Albus said, sitting down beside him. "Is he going to be okay?" the boy asked, pointing at Scorpius.

"I think so," Draco murmured.

"I didn't mean to hit him…" Albus said ruefully.

Draco smiled weakly. "He knows that."

"Good. Why is he sleeping?"

"He got hit in the head pretty bad. He's just tired," Draco said.

"Stop pestering him, Al," James said.

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

"I wasn't, was I?" Albus asked Draco, turning his large green eyes at Draco's face.

Draco laughed despite himself. "You were, but I'm used to it. Scorpius does it to me all the time. I don't mind. Pester me all you want."

"See," Albus said, sticking his tongue out at James.

"What? He said you _were_ pestering him!"

Draco marveled at Scorpius' ability to sleep through the argument, watching the two boys squabble amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking down the hall, quickly spotting the Healer team that had attended to Albus. They seemed to be doing their rounds. He quickly caught up with them, tapping on the shoulder of the older wizard. The man turned with a frown on his face, which quickly slipped into wonderment at the scar and then to a pleasant smile at Harry.

"Mr. Potter. Is something wrong?" he asked happily.

Harry was surprised at the rapid change in mood. "Er – no. I was just – Sorry, I don't mean to be too forward, but I was wondering why you didn't do a check up on Scorpius – um, Mr. Malfoy's son," Harry said hesitantly.

The wizard's eyes were blank, as were his associates. Harry continued. "I hope it's not because of – I mean, surely you wouldn't…" Now their expressions ranged from suspicion to shame. "That was years ago," Harry said quietly, hoping no one else was overhearing them because he was starting to sound like a parent admonishing his children. "And this is his _child_. Would you be willing to do a check up on him?"

"Mr. Potter, we have other patients waiting who are much worse for the wear than Mr. Malfoy's son, so we –"

"And you had time to heal Albus' broken arm?"

"Well, you are diff –"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, making a noise of exasperation that stopped the words. "Look, I know some things don't change. But I'm asking you to take a look at Scorpius because you took a look at Albus. They are on the same boat. I don't tolerate prejudices," he said firmly.

"We don't tolerate it either, Mr. Potter. But we really must be getting to the more –"

Before Harry could open his mouth to furiously retort, he felt a soft hand touching the small of his back. He twisted around to face Narcissa. "Oh. H – Hi. Um, they're in the waiting room," Harry said, wrenched out of his thoughts. By the time he turned back around the Healers were gone. He clenched his jaw, sighing with frustration and raking his fingers through his hair. He moved to go back when he realized that Narcissa hadn't left. "Right, I don't suppose you know where it is," Harry said sheepishly.

"No, no. I know where it is," Narcissa said softly. She stood before him, not breaking eye contact.

Harry sighed again. "You heard…"

"I did."

"Look, I'm sorry. Malfoy said not to talk to them, guess he was right." _That smug little prick_. Harry didn't add the last part.

"You say sorry for the strangest things, Harry," Narcissa said vaguely, walking towards the waiting room.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets, following Narcissa dejectedly. "Is Astoria coming too? Do you want me to wait for her at the Apparition Point?" he asked.

"No, that won't be necessary. She's away on a work trip. I haven't contacted her yet," Narcissa said.

"Oh, shouldn't you?" Harry asked. If Albus were hurt when Ginny was away on her international games, she'd be back at home in a split second, coddling him half to death herself.

"Yes, I should. I want to make sure Scorpius is okay first," Narcissa said, striding into the waiting room.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, looking up at the tall blond in wonder.

"What, did you think you could get away with this?" Narcissa asked, folding her arms on her chest in displeasure.

"No, of course not. I just didn't want you to worry… Yet," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. He saw Harry's defeated face behind Narcissa. "Told you so," he added. Harry made a face at Draco, settling down beside his boys.

"I'm his grandmother. I worry about him every day!" Narcissa said, perching on the sofa and pulling a drowsy Scorpius into her lap. She kissed him lightly, gently touching his puffy lip and sighing. "Do you _really_ have to let him play, Draco?"

"If he wants to, who am I to stop him, Mother?"

"His father."

"_Mom_," Draco whined. Harry chuckled at his tone. Before Draco could retort, he was interrupted again.

"Malfoy, you little twat! We had the most amazing night together, and you don't bother to call or write. I should just break your nose right now!"

Harry burst out laughing at Blaise's obnoxious words, clapping his hand to his mouth. The waiting room tittered with amusement. Draco scowled at the door, giving Blaise an eyeful of his two fingers. Harry jabbed Draco in the ribs, looking to see if James had caught on. Apparently he had, and was now doing variations of the two-fingered salute to Albus. "You're such a bad influence, Malfoy," Harry said between his laugh.

Blaise had wasted no time in getting to Scorpius. He was now kneeling down, waking Scorpius up to do a quick check up. "What'd he do? Bang his head against a wall?"

"Quidditch," Draco said.

"Fuck Quidditch, make him read a book," Blaise muttered, ignoring Narcissa's hiss of displeasure at the curse. He quickly finished his charms by touching his wand to Scorpius' temple for a few seconds and then dropping his arm. "All better," he said, finally looking up at Draco. His gaze moved to Harry a split second later. "Oh, hell no. You left me for _him_?" He earned a sharp kick for that comment from Draco.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded, only leading to louder laughs from Harry.

"His kid _was_ the wall," Draco said, jerking his thumb at Albus.

"Holy fuck, he looks just like you, Potter!" Blaise said, flicking his eyes from Harry to Albus. Both father and son blushed.

"Language!" Harry and Narcissa exclaimed.

"What? They're going to learn it anyway. Might as well be from me," Blaise said, standing up. "Well, gotta go. I'm sure one of the Apprentices has managed to chop his fingers off by now," he said, swiftly walking away. "Oh, and next time, have the decency to send me a note _before_ standing me up, Malfoy," he said, disappearing from the room before Draco could throw a hex at him.

"Well… He's – something else, isn't he?" Harry said, his chuckles subsiding.

"Yeah. Mental. That's what he is," Draco muttered, watching his son get off of his grandmother's lap, looking refreshed.

Blaise Zabini had one of those success stories about graduating from Hogwarts and working to the bone to make a name. Being a Slytherin or a Durmstrang had negative repercussions in the Wizarding world after the Battle. Blaise had one of the top grades in school, having gone back to Hogwarts to finish his 'eighth year' as Hermione had done. But receiving Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations in his NEWTs was not an achievement in the eyes of the world. Discrimination ran amuck in the workforce. No one was willing to hire Slytherins, lest they do what their parents had done. Blaise had sunk into depression for the first few years. It was rumored that he had abused alcohol and hallucinogens. He became a recluse, isolating himself from everything and everyone. It seemed like he had dropped off the face of the earth, as had most Slytherins. Understandably so. Hardly anyone in the Wizarding world missed them.

Five years ago, inexplicably, he was brought back to the face of the earth in full force. He gained admission into the School of Medicine. He topped his class in Medical Magic, getting near perfect scores on his exams. His life revolved around his work – he had nothing else to live for. He put in countless hours, healing and curing at the small clinics and sporting events. He published papers on variations of spells to be used on specific incidents such as accidental poisonous intakes and Red Cap bites. His relentless work didn't go unnoticed to the leaders of the Ministry, who worked against the system to allow Blaise to become an employee of St. Mungo's. Resistance from the wizards and witches of the hospital and of the rest of the country was unheeded by the Ministry officials, who appointed Blaise as a Healer. Two years later, the Head Healers found Blaise an unparalleled doctor and asked him to join them. Now, here he was, defying all odds. He had been one of the youngest doctors to become part of the Head Healer Organization, successfully implementing the priority system and personalized nutrition orders.

To think Blaise took time out of his busy schedule to heal Scorpius' concussion was curiously making Harry blush with pride. Blaise was the epitome of Slytherin, never wavering from what he wanted out of life and using all and any means necessary to achieve his goals. Harry had worked for many years with the Ministry, trying to stop the bias in Britain regarding Slytherins. Five years into his crusade, he'd landed on Blaise. Blaise Zabini from Hogwarts – the pushy, sophisticated and smug boy who refused to bow down to Harry or to Voldemort, remaining neutral during the Battle. Harry learnt that Blaise was fighting his way through medical school, amidst blatant taunts and bigotry. Harry tried to persuade the Minister into aiding Blaise in his mission. Kingsley Shacklebolt had promised Harry that if Blaise had the potential of becoming a Healer, he would be ensured a reputable career. Sure enough a year later, the Minister kept his word, using his political powers to allow Blaise to join St. Mungo's. And he wasn't disappointed. Now Blaise was world-renowned, not for being a Slytherin, but for being a doctor and researcher. The story was enough to make anyone blush with pride, and Harry was clearly no exception.

Harry watched Scorpius approach Albus cautiously. "Um… Were you hurt?" the small blond asked quietly.

Albus nodded with enthusiasm, a brilliant smile on his face. "I broke my arm!" he said, holding out his healed limb.

"It's not broken…" Scorpius said.

"Well, it isn't now. But it _was_. Is your head better?" Albus asked. Scorpius nodded, touching his head just to make sure. "Good, next time don't crash into me," Albus added.

Scorpius frowned, opening his mouth to retort. But he caught the sly smile on Albus' lips and mirrored it. "If you weren't so slow, I wouldn't have," he said smugly. "Did you at least manage to catch the Snitch?"

Albus huffed. "No, and you didn't either."

"I guess we're even then. I broke your arm and you broke my head. Don't break anything else, okay?"

"I won't if you don't," Albus said, giggling.

"Isn't that adorable?" Narcissa cooed. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes. "You know what this means right?" Narcissa asked. The two men shrugged. "Play dates!"

"Ugh!"

"Mother, play dates are for girls!"

"And you're rather have them fight over Quidditch?" Narcissa asked tersely.

"They weren't fighting. They were playing!" Draco insisted.

"If that's how they play, I'd hate to see them fight," Narcissa said, eyeing her grandson lovingly.

Harry and Draco flicked their eyes at each other, biting their cheeks to stop from laughing.

-x-

"I swear, Molly! He's fine!" Harry exclaimed as Molly and her party rushed into his house, nearly bowling him over. He staggered back, letting Molly, Arthur, George, Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo through. Seeing them all in his house made him realize that he hadn't seen them in his foyer since Ginny died. Pushing the gloomy thought out of his head, he waved his hand vaguely at the drawing room. "He's in there."

"Is my sweetheart alright?" Molly cooed, walking into the room. Albus bounded towards his grandmother, jumping into her warm arms. She twirled him in her hands, holding him close. Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he walked into the room. He knew he should make more of an effort to bring the kids over to the Burrow. Molly never complained about it, so Harry never thought much about it either. James and Lily huddling around George and pressing sloppy kisses on his cheeks was almost heartbreaking to watch for Harry. He hung back near the door, letting the Weasleys have their moment. Rose and Hugo was clutching Albus' arm in wonder, turning it in their hands. Lily had pulled both Ron and Hermione down and into a hug after letting go of George. Arthur quietly approached Harry, a small smile on his aged face.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked quietly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Arthur. Sorry to worry you guys," Harry said, smiling apologetically.

"Nonsense. These things happen. You won't believe how many times my boys have broken things. Things I didn't even know they could break. Molly knows Albus is alright. She just wanted to use this as an excuse to come over," Arthur said the last part conspiringly.

"Right," Harry said, blushing remorsefully.

"Besides," Arthur continued, unaware of Harry's guilt, "quite a way to break an arm, huh? Playing Quidditch. Ginny would be furious."

"Or ecstatic," Harry commented, chuckling.

"Yes, or that."

Harry liked conversations with Arthur for this reason. Talking about Ginny was so natural with him. When Harry accidentally brings up Ginny around Ron, Charlie or Molly, he always regrets his loud mouth. But with Arthur, it was different. Ginny's father _wanted_ to talk about her, never shying away from playful exchanges about her. It was Arthur's way of coping with his loss. The same went for George and Percy, whose rude comments about Fred and Ginny would seem distasteful to others, but to Harry it sounded loving and wistful.

"So, you're coaching, huh?"

"Apparently didn't do a good enough job."

Arthur laughed. "Can't keep an eye on _all_ of them, can you?"

"Thought I could."

"Hmm… Don't stretch yourself too thin, okay?" And that was it for Arthur's fatherly advice – short and simple.

"Uncle Harry!" Hugo yelled, running up to Harry and wrapping his tiny arms around Harry's leg. Not to be outdone, Lily sprinted after Hugo, wrapping herself around Harry's other leg. Harry laughed, dropping his hands on the children's heads fondly.

"I don't want them playing Quidditch," Molly said.

Harry was surprised. Molly rarely told him how to handle his kids, always letting him take control. This comment was unexpected, causing him to stumble over his words. "I – um – well, they – I mean, _everyone_ plays Quidditch, Molly."

"That's an exaggeration, Harry and you know it," Molly said, sitting on the couch.

"Okay," Harry agreed with that statement, "but they _want_ to play. I'm not forcing them into it. All you guys played Quidditch."

"It's too dangerous," Molly insisted.

"He's fine, Mum," George said, rolling his eyes.

"He is now. But he may not be so lucky next time," Molly said, letting Albus climb onto her lap.

Harry extracted himself from the grasps of the two six year olds, sighing dejectedly. "Ginny and I've broken many bones playing Quidditch. We turned out okay, didn't we?" he asked, giving Molly a wry smile. He was half prepared for the stricken look on Molly's face and his smile faltered as her eyes glazed over. "I – I mean, we – er, sorry," he muttered.

"If she hadn't been playing, she –" Molly broke off, closing her eyes in pain.

"Molly!" Arthur admonished, looking worriedly at Harry's frozen figure.

"Harry, how's your coaching coming along?" Hermione asked quickly, trying to change the topic. Harry shook out of his trance, blinking at Hermione. He turned back to Molly, walking over and sitting down beside her. Albus sensed the tension, taking the opportunity to slide off of his grandmother's lap. Harry took Molly's shaking hand.

"Molly, you don't – she'd want them to play. You know that, right?" Harry asked quietly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I know. She didn't know any better. And you don't know any better," Molly said tersely.

"You can't blame her career for what happened!" Harry exclaimed. He'd never had any conversations with Molly about this – about Ginny's death. In over a year, they'd managed to steer clear of it, focusing on Ginny's life instead of her death. Their strained relationship couldn't handle the stress of such heavy topics. Harry was stunned to think that a simple Quidditch accident was causing them to have this conversation. In front of his children, no less.

"If she wasn't at the match, none of this would've happened. You've thought about this. I know you have," Molly said, tears glistening between her closed eyelids.

"It was just a damn match," Harry exhaled in frustration. "Just because you blame Quidditch for her death is not going to stop me for letting _my_ children play." Molly wrenched her hand out of Harry's, clenching it into a fist. Harry cringed inwardly at his insensitivity. "That's not – I didn't – it didn't come out the way – sorry," he said. Molly didn't respond. Harry glanced up at Arthur, who was now standing by the fireplace, looking awkward. The man shrugged at Harry. "Molly, there won't be another accident with the kids okay? I'll keep a close eye on them. No more broken bones. I promise," Harry said, trying to appease her.

"You promised to take care of her."

Harry's body grew cold. "What?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"You were supposed to take care of her."

Harry's breath came in short bursts. "I – I don't understand," he said.

"Mum!" George and Ron said in shock.

"Molly, please," Arthur said, kneeling in front of the sofa and taking his wife's hand.

Molly shook her head vehemently. "I've kept it in long enough. I have to – I need to say this," she took a shaky breath. "I told her not to go into Quidditch. I knew nothing good would come out of it. But she kept telling me, 'this is what I want to do with my life. Harry has always been supportive and I can't disappoint him.' When I heard that she was killed when reporting on the field, I – I didn't blame Quidditch. I can't help blaming you, Harry."

Harry let out a soft whimper, clutching Molly's arm. "I never forced her. You can't mean that. It was – just an accident," he whispered hoarsely.

"She wouldn't have been there if she wasn't trying to live up to you."

"Molly," Arthur muttered urgently, squeezing her hand to make her stop.

"She – she never… She knew she didn't – oh god," Harry broke, shooting up on his feet and stumbling blindly out of the room. Nausea was causing him to shake as he ran into his bathroom. He fell to his knees, retching into the toilet. Sobs wracked him as tears mingled with bile. He couldn't breath. His vision threatened to go black as he was assaulted with grief and anger. Hands held him in place, one draping over his shoulder and another rubbing his convulsing back.

"Please, Harry. She didn't mean it," Ron said into Harry's ear.

Harry's mind flashed through the events of Ginny's death. She'd been reporting on the Quidditch match in Turkey for the Daily Prophet. A match that had gone horribly wrong as fans protested against the referee's calls. The mob mentality grew rapidly as opposing fans crowded the pitch. Curses flew and many were hit. Ginny had been thrown against one of the bleachers, struck with multiple disarming and blasting hexes. Mediwizards said death was instantaneous, that she didn't suffer for more than a few seconds. But the thought of her in pain for even a second had left Harry grieving for months. And to hear Molly's passionate outburst had finally broken him. To think that Ginny became a Chaser _because_ of him, that she took up a job with the Daily Prophet _because_ of their children…

"I didn't know. I didn't know," Harry sobbed, wrapping his arms around his shivering body.

"Harry, it's not true. Ginny _wanted_ to play. You know she did. Please, Harry, listen to me," Ron begged.

"I'm so sorry," Harry gasped. Ron groaned, pulling Harry into a crushing hug. Harry sat on the floor in Ron's arms, crying into his shoulder. "She didn't have to die. It's my fault. Ron, I'm so sorry," Harry mumbled hysterically.

"I don't blame you. Harry, you aren't listening," Ron said urgently, looking over Harry's shoulder at Hermione's defeated figure standing at the door. "He's not listening to me," Ron said to Hermione, tears slipping from his eyes as well.

"Every day – I always wish – oh god, I would die ten times over if it meant having her alive," Harry cried, pulling away from Ron and dry heaving into the bowl. His body gave up at that moment, causing him to slip out of consciousness and the pain. He fell back onto Ron, darkness enveloping him.

-x-

**A/N:** I was shaking as I wrote this. I know it's really sad, but I don't have the heart to rewrite it and make it somewhat easier to read. This is just raw emotion, and it _shouldn't_ get any more depressing than this, but I can't guarantee it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

-x-

"Hmm?"

Harry woke up slowly from his dreamless sleep, feeling slightly confused as to why he was asleep in the middle of the day. Someone was calling him, stroking his hair. He squinted at sun streaming in through the window, his head pounding. His eyes focused on Molly's sad face. His throat contracted as memory filled itself out. Molly quickly extracted her hand from Harry's hair, looking anguished. She got up from the chair, moving to leave. Harry was quicker, sitting up and grabbing Molly's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Molly sobbed, turning back and wrapping Harry in her warm arms. "_I'm_ so sorry. I don't know what came over me. When I heard about Albus, I just couldn't – please, I didn't – I'm so sorry," she cried, sitting on his bed and kissing his hair. "I love you so much, Harry. You know that, right?"

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured, relieved to be hugged by Molly. His heart weighed a ton as it beat against his chest.

"Harry, did you hear me?" Molly asked, cupping her hand over Harry's chin. She was shocked to see the pain in his eyes and his pale cheeks. "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head truthfully, dropping his head on Molly's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her neck, sighing. "After all I've done, you still love me?" he asked.

"You didn't do anything," Molly said worriedly. "Of course, I love you! You're my son," she said, rubbing Harry's back.

"I don't know if I deserve it."

"You aren't listening to me!"

Harry chuckled sluggishly. "That's what Ron said," he mumbled. "I didn't know, Molly. I didn't know she was trying to – I thought she – I can't believe you still love me."

Molly pulled Harry away from her in alarm. Harry sat on his bed, staring at his hands that were resting on his lap blankly. "Arthur!" she gave out a strangled shout. "Please, somebody," she cried.

Ron and Arthur rushed in. "What?" Arthur asked.

"He – he's not – I don't know what's wrong with him," Molly said, her voice trembling.

"Harry," Arthur said softly.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, still staring at his hands.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Harry replied, lying back down and turning away from them. He curled up into a tight ball, shivering slightly.

"He's in shock," Hermione said, walking into the room. Ron covered Harry with a blanket, his brows pulled together in apprehension. "He'll be fine in a bit," she added for Molly's benefit.

"I'll be fine," Harry echoed softly, tears running down his face relentlessly. Now all he could think of was Ginny. He tried to pick out the fights they had had, to see if he'd missed something. He had never thought of himself as being a pressuring husband. But Molly had said that Ginny felt like she had to live up to Harry. So if she hadn't married Harry, she'd be alive. Once the thought was in Harry's mind, it was hard to erase. Harry tried to erase it with all his might, but that just reinforced the image in his head. "I can't breathe," he mumbled, his breath coming in short gasps.

Hermione wiped the tears away from Harry's cheeks, her lips trembling. "Don't think about it, Harry," she said.

"It's like she died again. But now, it's my fault," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"Harry, it's not your fault. It was an accident," Hermione insisted.

"She knew I loved her. I loved her more than anything, Hermione. She was _happy_, I swear. So I thought she wanted to play. I didn't know she was doing it for me."

"She wasn't doing it for you, Harry. She was doing it for herself. She's told me so many times how much she's loved playing. She _liked _the challenge. She told me how good you were to her, and how happy –"

"And then Molly just told me that she loved me. That I was like her son. I don't deserve this. Not after what's – everyone dies because of me. I don't deserve any of this."

"Stop," Hermione urged. "Stop talking right now. And stop thinking."

"I can't, Hermione. I can't stop thinking… Oh god, the children!" Harry sat up, furiously wiping his cheeks. "I have to – I need to –" Harry tried to push the covers off him.

Ron placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "George will look after them, Harry. Lay down," he said, pushing Harry onto the pillow.

"I can't – this can't happen right now. They need me," Harry said, trying to sit back up.

"No, Harry. _You_ need _us_ right now. They're fine. They're still in the drawing room, okay?"

"What's wrong with me? I don't know why I can't stop…" Harry whimpered, pressing his palms to his eyes and trying to staunch his tears. "I can't stop thinking about her or Mum or Dad or Sirius or Lupin or Fred. That's all I think about at night. That's all I dream about. When Ginny was here, she'd – she knew what to do. But she's not here. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing, Harry. There's nothing wrong with you," Molly insisted.

"I'm so tired," Harry said heavily, his lids closing on its own accord.

"Yes, Harry, sleep," Hermione said softly.

"I'm scared to sleep. That's – that's when – or maybe I'll dream about Ginny tonight… That'll be nice," Harry mumbled, the frown lifting off his face. He fell asleep without any more complaint.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, looking scared.

Hermione smoothed Harry's wild hair that was matted to his teary face. "Depression. He's been in depression for over ten years now…"

-x-

Harry jerked awake when he heard his bedroom door open. His eyes grew wide with amazement as Ron walked in, a tray of breakfast in his hands. He chuckled. "Really, Ron?"

"What?" Ron huffed, walking up to Harry and placing the tray on his lap. "Eat," he ordered.

"This is so embarrassing," Harry mumbled, picking the tray up and struggling to get out of bed without spilling his coffee. "I'll come downstairs," he said.

"Mum wouldn't appreciate it. And I'm not in the mood to hear her rant," Ron said, pushing Harry back down.

Harry sat on the bed, blushing and picking at the toast. "Er – Sorry for yesterday. I – um… It won't happen again," he said.

"Harry," Ron said, waiting for Harry to look up. "Shut up."

"Hmm…" Harry said, biting into his tasteless toast. "Did you guys stay here last night?"

"Hermione and I did," Ron said, sitting on Harry's bed and swiping a piece of bacon from the plate. "And don't worry, your kids were angels. As always," he added, rolling his eyes.

"As always," Harry repeated, smiling. They sat in silence for a long while, eating. Finally Ron sighed, looking at Harry.

"I'm mad at you."

"Oh?" Harry said with his eyebrows pulled up.

"Yes."

Harry twisted his fork in his hand, biting his lip. "Sorry," he said.

"If you don't stop saying sorry, I'm going to shove that fork up your nose," Ron said vehemently, grabbing the fork out of Harry's hand.

Harry exhaled forcefully, massaging his temple. "What do you want me to say, Ron?" he asked tiredly.

"Nothing. Just listen, okay?" Ron asked, gulping nervously. Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on his plate. "We're best friends, right?" Harry nodded again. "Then why do you insist on being a prick?" Harry frowned, shrugging. "Rhetorical question, Harry," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "You can tell me anything… Especially now, when Ginny's not here. Okay?" Harry didn't respond.

Ron sighed. "I know you're used to keeping the hurt inside you. That's just who you are. But I want you to know that – I can handle it. If you tell me what's bothering you, you won't be hurting me, Harry. Do you understand?" Harry stayed as he was, staring at the plate.

"Because you need to tell me the good _and_ the bad. I want to know both. If you tell me that James has learnt to read those Muggle books, I want you tell me about your nightmares too. I _want_ to help. Okay?" Ron asked, idly toying with the fork in his hand. Harry was still. Ron placed the fork on the plate, touching Harry's fingers. "Okay, Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I – I don't know how," he said softly. "Ginny just – she just knew what was wrong. I never had to tell her anything. I can't explain it, because I don't know what's happening to me," he said.

"Start from the beginning then," Ron said encouragingly.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning against the headboard. "Ron, please…"

"No, Harry. You _will_ tell me."

Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I don't know, okay? I don't know the beginning. I was in the middle of it when I realized that I was – she told me that I was – what I put her through... I couldn't handle it by myself. But she always knew what to do," he smile wistfully. "And now, the kids know too. Look, I'm coping with it, just like everyone else. I'm just – not as strong as you guys, I guess. See, nothing to talk about."

"Seriously? You're not as strong as us? Are you hearing yourself? You're bloody mental, is what you are."

"Ron, I was fine until last year, okay? And I'll _be_ fine now. It's my life and I'm dealing with all the shit as best as I can."

"Fine, fine. No need to get all touchy about it," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "If you want to talk, just let me know, okay?" he said gently.

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself. "I know… And I need to take the kids to Quidditch," he said, pushing the half eaten breakfast aside and throwing off the covers.

"Harry," Ron said indignantly.

"Please, Ron. I just need some normalcy, okay?" Harry said, running his hands down his face. "Do I look decent?" he asked.

"If by decent you mean like you have a hangover, then yes Harry, you do look decent," Ron muttered, grabbing the tray and following Harry out the door.

"That bad, huh?" Harry asked, shuffling blearily down the stairs. Halfway down the landing, eager patters of feet raced up. Harry's children threw themselves at him, causing him to fall back on the steps. Lily pressed soft lips on Harry's cheeks while James and Albus hugged him tight.

"Feeling better, Daddy?" Lily asked into Harry's ear.

"You're my little angel, you know that, right?" Harry murmured, kissing Lily's button nose.

"And you're my angel," Lily answered back, kissing Harry one last time before letting go.

"Can't forget my devils, can I?" Harry exclaimed, feeling himself calming down considerably as he felt James and Albus against his chest.

"You're alright, Dad?" James asked, worry slipping out of his happy mask. Harry ran his hand down James' cheek, nodding.

"I am now," he said. "You guys had breakfast already?"

"Yeah, Grandmum made bacon!" Albus said happily.

"Good. Now get dressed. We need to leave for the pitch soon, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay!" The kids bounded up the rest of the stairs, racing each other to their rooms. Harry sat on the stairs, collecting himself for a few seconds. Ron touched his shoulder lightly. Harry nodded, getting up off the steps and walking down to the dining room. Molly and Hermione were cleaning up the mess. Ginny's portrait eyed Harry distastefully. Harry rolled his eyes, smiling crookedly at her. "You could've at least cleaned up a bit for Mum," Ginny grumbled.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled back, trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Feeling better, Harry?" Hermione asked, flicking his eyes at Ron.

"Yeah, thanks for breakfast," he said, glancing at Molly. She smiled, winking at Harry. "And – er – I'm taking the kids to the pitch today. That's… okay, right?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course, Harry," Molly said breezily, waving the table clean expertly. "Do you want us to come?"

"Oh, no, no. It'll be pretty boring anyways. I'll just be coaching and the kids will be practicing. I can take them myself. Thanks," Harry said.

"Okay."

An hour later, Harry found himself walking down to the pitch with his children as though nothing had happened the day before. The kids dispersed as soon as they touched the pitch, taking off in different directions. Harry walked along the sidelines, keeping an eye on Lily as she flounced towards the goal rings, having spotted god-knows-who.

"You look like hell. Been up drinking all night?" Draco called out as he walked towards Harry. Harry stifled his sigh of defeat, slowing down to let Draco catch up. He wasn't in the mood to accommodate Draco's banter.

"No, didn't get any sleep," he mumbled as Draco fell in step with him. Draco frowned at Harry's profile.

"Um – okay, then. So Mother has it in her head to invite you folks over for dinner. Free tonight?" Draco asked.

"Not tonight, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Got plans?"

Harry sighed. "I can't tonight, Malfoy," he said in frustration.

Draco shoved a hand into his pocket, running the other through his windswept hair. "You alright?"

Harry had had just about enough of people asking him the same question. "_Yes,_ I'm fucking fine," he muttered vehemently.

Draco almost stumbled over his feet at Harry's answer. "Potter, what the hell?" he asked. Harry turned, glaring at Draco. Draco's frown turned to recognition, then to immense worry. "You aren't fine," he said distantly.

"And you're so interested in my well being because…"

"I'm – not interested."

Harry made a noise of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I – sorry, just a rough night, that's all," he said apologetically. "How about tomorrow? Dinner, I mean. I'll be in a better mood then."

"Yes, that would be alright."

"Okay. Tell Narcissa thanks for the invite," Harry smiled weakly. Before he could add anything, Rora bellowed his name, waving him over. "See you around," he said, shrugging at Draco.

Draco watched Harry make an effort to straighten his back and wink cheekily at Rora. He watched Harry grin at the children who were clamoring to become first in line for Keeper practice. He watched Harry shove Rora playfully when she made a snide comment. But all Draco saw were the furious green eyes, horrifically mirroring Blaise's brown ones from five years ago.

A minute later, he was at Blaise's office, rapping smartly on the door. A muffled voice asked him to enter. Blaise was sitting at the table, furiously scribbling away. His neat office exuded sterility and professionalism, so it was rather strange to see Blaise smirk devilishly at Draco. "Since when the fuck do you knock, Malfoy?" he asked, putting down his quill. He motioned to the large wooden chair opposite to his. Draco shook his head, opting to pace in front of Blaise's table moodily. Blaise watched him for a few seconds, waiting. His patience wore out after Draco made his fourth turn. "Malfoy!" he barked, frowning. "Haven't got all day."

"Shut it, I'm trying to think. Damn field is too full of kids," Draco muttered.

"My office, my rules. So spill," Blaise said authoritatively.

"Potter's depressed."

"Aw, isn't that cute. Little Draco has a crush."

"Fuck it, Blaise. I'm serious. Potter's fucking depressed."

Blaise blinked at Draco. "What?"

"You know? Depression? Like you?"

"You're kidding. Don't fucking joke about this shit, Draco," Blaise said heatedly.

"Do you really think I'm kidding? I _know_ what it does to a person. I watched you go through it, for fuck's sake! Shit, I don't know what to do. Should I – I mean, should I tell someone? Who the hell's going to believe me? Maybe I'll just confront him. He'd probably sock me in the face. He has kids, Blaise! Three kids! What if he's – no, he wouldn't – I don't know what to think!"

"You aren't kidding…" Blaise said quietly.

"You aren't helping," Draco whined.

"Wh – what do you expect me to do? You're the miracle worker!" Blaise said, throwing up his hands.

"I fixed you because I already knew you, you ass. I don't know him. I can't bloody fix him."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't! It's just – he's Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. And no one noticed? This is _ridiculous_."

"Alright, Malfoy, deep breaths. Obviously, it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. He seemed alright yesterday. You're just over reacting."

Draco took a deep breath, nodding at the floor. "Right. You're right. It's just an over reaction. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow. I'll see what's up with him then," he said, more to himself.

Blaise laughed helplessly. "You invited him over for dinner? You? Invited Potter? What's gotten over you?"

Draco huffed, folding his arms on his chest. "My mother invited them, if you must know. Besides, his kid and mine are – friends. Nothing's gotten over me," he said sullenly.

"Sure, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Seems like you're growing soft, Malfoy."

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah, heard it a million times."

-x-

"The Malfoys invited me over for dinner. What do you think?" Harry asked Ron over a cup of tea.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

Ron sighed. "If you think they've changed, then I don't have much to say. Albus is friends with what's-his-face, which must mean Malfoy's done something right. And we know they aren't going to torture you. Don't we?"

Harry chuckled, nodding. "Rest assured, they won't torture me."

"See, not much to say about it. But if they _do_ manage to poison you, don't come around my house, haunting me, okay?"

"Okay."

-x-

Harry was uncharacteristically nervous as he knocked on the door of the large Malfoy Manor. His children were dressed in their best clothes, fidgeting on the doorstep. Harry ran his fingers through his unkempt hair hopelessly. The door flew open with warning, presenting Scorpius' grinning face.

"Mr. Potter! You're here! _He's here_!" Scorpius shouted the last part into the house, pushing the door open further. "Come on! You guys want to see my room? It's this way," and with that he children ran through the white marble foyer and up the grand staircase. Harry stood in the lobby, unsure of what to do.

"In here, Potter," Draco's voice drifted from the right. Harry walked into a brilliantly lit drawing room, complete with grey leather sofas and a large red brick fireplace. Draco was leaning against the mantle, chatting with Blaise as Harry approached the couches hesitantly.

"I brought dessert," Harry said, holding out the box of cookies. "Er – Lily and Albus insisted," he said sheepishly.

"Here, I'll take it to the kitchen," Draco said, grabbing the box and walking out of the room, leaving Harry to fend for himself.

"So, Potter, long time," Blaise said lazily.

"Yes."

"What have you been up to?"

"Er – Not much, I guess…"

"Yeah, if by not much you mean getting married, having three kids, becoming an Auror, and now a Quidditch coach. Not much my foot."

Harry laughed, sitting down on the plush chair opposite to Blaise. "Okay, so I've been up to some stuff. Congratulations on your merit."

"About fucking time _someone_ congratulated me," Blaise said loudly, glancing over Harry's shoulder at Draco, who'd just entered the room again.

"Congratulations," Draco said curtly, rolling his eyes.

"What? It's a bloody big deal!" Blaise argued.

"And I said congratulations. What, do you want me to do a celebratory dance?" Draco asked, going back to leaning on the mantle.

"That'd be nice."

"In your dreams."

"That too."

"So, Potter," Draco said pointedly, ignoring Blaise. "Want a drink?" he asked. Blaise flicked his eyes at Harry, then at Draco. Harry didn't notice the tight-lipped glare Blaise was giving Draco.

"Er – what're you guys having?" Harry asked.

"I'm having Firewhiskey, he's having pumpkin juice," Draco said, ignoring Blaise. "Because he's a prissy."

Harry laughed. "Wouldn't have any Butterbeer would you?" he asked.

"Would he? What doesn't he have in this mansion," Blaise exclaimed, grinning victoriously at Draco. He flicked his wand, summoning the Butterbeer. It floated to Harry's hand in a few seconds, open and fizzing.

"Sissies," Draco muttered. "Can't handle your drinks, Potter?" he asked, hoping to bait Harry.

Harry blushed, hiding his embarrassment by taking a swig of Butterbeer. "I guess not. Unlike yourself, I _like_ to have control over my actions," he said.

"Being impulsive has its advantages, Potter," Draco said.

"Yeah, like finding yourself pantless in the middle of the lake. That turned out to be advantageous huh?" Blaise interjected.

"I swear to god, Blaise. If you don't shut the hell up, I'll _make_ you," Draco said.

"It's alright, Potter. He's great at making empty threats. Anyway, back to you. So, married to Ginny. I always thought of her as the one who got away, you know?"

Harry blinked at Blaise's callousness. "Er – what?"

"Yes, time for you to stop talking," Draco said, coming to Harry's aid and glaring menacingly at Blaise.

"What? I'm just saying. She was the one that got away. What's wrong with saying that?" Blaise asked, his face a picture of innocence.

"You – you fancied her?"

"Who didn't?"

"Blaise!" Draco growled.

Harry laughed incredulously. "_You_? Wow, I must be blind! She was the one that got away, huh? Lucky for me, I guess," he said, grinning foolishly. Draco shrugged his shoulders at Blaise, mouthing 'he's fine with it.' Blaise didn't respond to Draco, merely grinning back at Harry. "What about you?" Harry asked.

Blaise sighed dramatically. "Ah yes, the life of an overtly handsome Healer can be tiring when there are women lining up to get their hands on him. But I'm coping, Potter, no need to worry."

Draco scoffed. "You haven't gotten any action in two years," he mumbled into his glass. Harry chocked on his Butterbeer as he tried to keep from laughing. Blaise flipped Draco off, finishing his juice.

"Oh, look at that, I finished my prissy drink. I'll be right back with my meat cleaver," Blaise said, strolling out the room haughtily.

"Sorry, he's – he speaks his mind," Draco said, taking the seat Blaise had vacated.

"Makes him who he is," Harry said, smiling.

"You're looking – less awful."

"You noticed?" Harry said cheekily. "Imagine that, all I needed was some sleep."

"Imagine that," Draco repeated vaguely.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright, I want to know your ulterior motive right now," he said.

"Beats me," Draco said truthfully.

"I find that hard to believe. Malfoy without a plan is as unlikely as merpeople without tails," Harry said, shaking his head at Draco.

"Well, sorry if I can't live up to the great Harry Potter. Can't help that your expectations of me are set so low. Some of us are normal unlike…" Draco trailed off. Harry's expression had changed from playful to blank in an instant, like a switch had gone on. "Er – Potter?"

"Hmm? Unlike who?" Harry asked, smiling. Draco had seen the pain in Harry's eyes again, a slight flicker.

"Unlike you," Draco finished.

"Yes, I've heard that one before, Malfoy. I'm the most abnormal guy around these days. I'll remember to raise my expectations of you," Harry said, smirking.

"R – right," Draco muttered, looking away from Harry. The blank eyes reminded him of Blaise. And he couldn't stand looking at them.

"So, where's your wife?" Harry asked, taking a huge gulp of his drink.

"Business trip," Draco said impulsively.

"Hmm… Right, Narcissa told me. For how long?"

"A week longer."

"Haven't murdered each other, have you?" Blaise asked, waltzing into the room.

"Hardly. Malfoy's actually being civilized, for a change," Harry said, glancing at Draco's serious face in slight confusion.

"What you don't realize is that he is often civilized. Around you, it's like something inside of him snaps, releasing the inner tantrum throwing five-year-old," Blaise chuckled.

"Yeah, a five-year-old who can cuss colorfully," Harry added. He frowned when he couldn't elicit a response from the blond. "Er – I'll go say hi to Narcissa. Is she in the kitchen?"

Blaise laughed. "Narcissa? In the kitchen? That'll be the day. She's upstairs with the kids."

"Oh, okay. I'll find my way up," Harry said, glancing at Draco one last time before walking out of the room.

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Blaise smacked Draco on the head. "Snap out of it," he muttered.

Draco glowered at Blaise, waiting a few more seconds to make sure Harry was gone. Then he ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "I – I think I said something when you were gone. One second we were talking and the next, his eyes went dead. It was terrifying. It reminded me of – you…" he said softly.

Blaise groaned. "You're still hung up on him," he said bluntly.

Now Draco's expression turned murderous. "This isn't about me," he hissed in fury. "This is about him, okay?"

"If it's about him, it's about you. If this is some convoluted plan of getting in his pants, Draco, I swear, I'll strangle you to death."

Draco shot up off the couch with a snarl, pointing his wand at Blaise's calm face. "Don't you _dare_ – I would never – I would never do that to Ha – Astoria... She is my _wife_, for god's sake. So shut your fucking mouth," he said shakily.

"She's a lying, cheating bitch."

"Please, Blaise…"

"See, you won't even defend her. Because you know that I'm telling the truth."

"I can't – I can't do this right now, okay. Just, please don't bring anything up," Draco pleaded, lowering his wand.

Blaise softened at Draco's distressed expression. "You know I won't… But you have to know that he won't feel the same way about you, Draco. Please get that into your thick skull."

"I fucking _know_, alright?" Draco said, stowing his wand away and turning to leave the room.

"No, you don't," Blaise said, stopping Draco and whipping him around. "He won't – can't, Draco. He _can't_ love you back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** I know it's been super heavy the past couple chapters. It'll lighten up from now on.

-x-

When Draco is angry, there is no mercy for anyone in his path. When he laughs, the brilliance shines in his eyes and reflects to everyone around him. When he hates, he makes sure you know about it. But when he loves…

At first, Draco had thought that it was just gratitude that was causing his eyes to flick over at Harry during the testimonies at the Ministry. Of course he was thankful. Because of Harry, he wasn't going to Azkaban. Harry's words rung truthfully in the ears of the Ministry officials, who believed Harry wholeheartedly. The Malfoys didn't even have to speak during the well-publicized trial. Harry recounted his visions of Voldemort residing in the Manor without adequate consent from Lucius. He talked about his capture and what he'd seen while in the Manor – Draco's reluctance to identify him and Narcissa's fear for her family. He greatly elaborated on Narcissa's lie that caused Voldemort's death. Lucius was sentenced to two years in a minimum-security prison, but Draco was not sentenced. He was the only Death Eater not to be sentenced. The media had a field day with his story, talking about favoritism and bias. Some even attacked Harry for helping the Malfoys. Throughout all this, Draco's eyes kept wandering toward Harry. He watched every reaction and heard every word. At first he'd thought that Harry was helping them out of guilt or because of his enormous savior complex. But then Harry had smiled. At Draco. A faint smirk, but with warmth. The relief that washed over Draco was enormous and he wasn't sure why at the time. He had merely blinked at Harry, too slow to respond. Once the trial was over, Harry nodded at Draco silently. And that was it. Draco didn't hear from him, or see him for another year.

The year was spent evading mobs of wizards and witches. Draco knew he deserved anything he got, so he went on living without complaint. The reason he didn't complain was because he knew that someone cared about his wellbeing – albeit that someone was Harry Potter. Whenever Draco felt overwhelmed with anger at the way his life turned out, he'd think of how hard Harry had fought to make it less horrible than it could have been. That kept him going. He heard about Harry's quiet marriage to his school sweetheart, Ginny. He wistfully thought about how he probably would never get married. Who in their right mind would marry a Death Eater? When he started to dream about Harry, he knew something was amiss. He denied it fiercely, repulsed with himself for even thinking about Harry that way. But as months wore on, he found himself wondering how different things could've been if Harry had shaken his hand. Fed up with his morbid thoughts, he arrived at the Ministry in hopes of confronting Harry. Draco knew it was Harry's fault for making him feel this way and he was going to give Harry a piece of his mind.

But when Harry turned to look at him with his happy eyes and a confused smile, Draco's will shattered. When Harry appeased his friends and pulled Draco aside to talk to him, Draco's heart thumped and his mouth dried up. The first things that popped out of Draco's mouths were, "I wanted to thank you", not "What the hell did you do to me?" much to his chagrin. Harry's eyes had gone wide with shock and he had mumbled something, but Draco couldn't hear him over his own pattering heart. He merely continued, thanking Harry for saving his life. Then he waited the appropriate amount of time to hear Harry's response before turning around and fleeing. He knew at that moment without a doubt that he had inexplicably fallen in love with Harry.

In a fit of anger and frustration, Draco could think of no one else to talk to but Blaise. And Blaise listened. He listened to Draco's ranting, his grief, his love, and his confusion. Then he asked Draco to move on. Move on because Harry didn't feel the same way. Until a year ago, Draco thought he _had_. Then came the earth shattering news of Ginny's death. All Draco could think about after that was how Harry was coping. He couldn't imagine losing someone so close to him in an instant. Harry had had many such experiences before, all of them well known to the world. Draco had vaguely wondered why life wouldn't just give Harry a break and make him happy for once.

Seeing the anguish flash through Harry's eyes that night unsettled Draco. He knew that Harry wasn't handling Ginny's death as well as he'd once thought. And it nearly broke his heart to think that Harry hid it from everyone.

Dinner consisted of roasted partridge and mashed potatoes which Harry's children devoured happily and without complaint. Draco noticed how around the kids, Harry's eyes showed love and happiness. The emptiness slowly dissolved at Lily's laughter and James' snide comments. And Draco couldn't help staring. He received a sharp kick to his shin from under the table. He turned to glare at Blaise, picking up his wineglass to hide his exasperation.

"So, Potter, teams are going to be chosen next week. Think Scorpius has a chance?" Draco asked. Scorpius perked at his name, his eyes wide with excitement.

"I _do_ think he has a chance, Malfoy," Harry replied, winking at Scorpius.

"Then I want to be on Mr. Malfoy's team!" Albus said loudly.

Blaise laughed heartily. "You're going to coach a team too? Merlin have mercy on those children," he said.

Draco blatantly ignored Blaise, shrugging at Albus. "If I have a team, then you can be my Seeker," he said. Now Albus, Scorpius and James were talking rapidly amongst themselves on who else they should recruit to their dream team.

"So, Harry, are you planning on going back to the Ministry once Lily's off to school?" Narcissa asked.

Harry fumbled with his cutlery. "I – er – I've been thinking about – resigning," he said faintly.

"Oh, why?"

"It's an unnecessary risk," Harry said slowly, weighing his words before he spoke.

Blaise smirked. "Never thought of you as a person to shy away from risks, Potter," he commented.

Harry rolled his eyes at Blaise. "After all that's happened, I think I deserve a well-earned rest from risks," he muttered.

"That you do," Draco said unconsciously, staring at his plate.

Harry looked at Draco downturned face then at Blaise. 'What?' he mouthed to Blaise.

"So when the kids are gone," Blaise continued rapidly, trying to brush over Draco's errant remark, "you're planning on twiddling your thumbs at home? That rich, huh?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I'm _that_ rich," he said. "And, truth be told, I have been trying not to think about the time when the kids are at Hogwarts. Sore spot, really. Besides, I have four more years to decide."

"True."

The conversation lulled at one end of the table. The children were still going strong, arguing about which broom was better. Harry caught Blaise's eye again. 'Is he alright?' he mouthed, jerking his eyebrows at Draco. 'Moping,' Blaise mouthed back, jabbing Draco's ribs with his elbow.

"Huh?" Draco asked, blinking at Harry's concerned face.

"Why are you moping?" Harry asked. Blaise nearly chocked on his salad, biting his fork to keep from laughing at Draco's offended face.

"I don't mope," Draco said, scowling at Harry.

"Okay, what are you doing then?"

Narcissa watched the two men glare at each other with amusement. "We're all adults here. No need for confrontations," she chimed in before Draco could retort.

"I'm not moping," Draco grumbled lowly, picking up his fork again.

"Then talk," Harry said nonchalantly, cutting up what was left of his partridge.

"_Fine_. How did you propose?"

Narcissa's knife clattered nosily on her plate as she stared at Draco in horror. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, mind your manners," she said sternly. Harry's face had clouded over and Blaise was contemplating on whether to stab Draco with his fork or his knife. Draco had eyes only for Harry at that moment though. He was gauging Harry's reaction, his expression challenging Harry. Lily noticed the tension, sliding out of her chair and wandering towards Harry. She tugged at his shirt, holding out her hands. Harry twitched out of his trance, picking Lily up impulsively and hugging her close. He tilted his head at Draco, his expression thoughtful.

"Of all the things you could talk about, you want to know how I proposed?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. Narcissa interrupted, "Harry, don't indulge his every whim and fancy. I do it quite expertly myself. Draco, stop staring and apologize!"

"No, no," Harry said vaguely as Lily leaned her head against Harry's chest. "It's – I was just – I didn't know you'd ask me that, that's all. It's just – um – _I_ didn't propose…"

"What?" Blaise exclaimed.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't propose… She did." The table was quiet, this time the boys listened in as well. "I – er… I didn't want to – I didn't really want to her marry me," Harry said hesitantly.

"Why?" Draco asked, frowning slightly. Blaise was now kicking Draco's shins sore.

"Because I'm me," Harry said dryly, wrapping his fingers around Lily's.

"So how did she propose?"

Harry smiled sadly at his daughter's small hands. "She just told me she was going to marry me. 'Whether you like it or not, Harry Potter, I'm marrying you next month.' That was it." He swallowed down his sadness. He sniffed, horrified at his teary eyes. "Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm usually not this – You just made me all sappy. Not appreciated," he said, glancing up at Draco's face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hmm?" Harry asked, blinking away his tears.

"Sorry for bringing it up," Draco said softly.

Harry frowned in confusion. "I never thought I'd see the day you apologized," he said, laughing incredulously. "I – er – it's really not a big deal. I mean, it's been a year since she passed away. I don't mind talking about her," he explained.

"Moving right along onto more depressing topics," Blaise said loudly, "Want to know how Draco proposed?"

Harry winked impishly. "I want all the details," he said. Narcissa stifled her sigh of relief, watching her son recoup and Harry return to relative normalcy.

"Let's not go into _any_ details," Draco groaned.

"Cue romantic tunes. So, there he was with Astoria in the garden, surrounded by repugnant flowers and stinging bees. The moon was hidden behind the clouds because Draco stupidly enough didn't bother to check the weather. They could hardly make each other out. And so, in the cover of darkness, where neither could see the other's ugly mug, Draco dropped to one knee and exclaimed, 'Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?' Astoria giggled charmingly, nodding. But of course, Draco couldn't see her. So he waited. And she waited. And they waited."

By now Harry was clutching his side, laughing in bursts. Narcissa was politely tittering under her hand. Draco had dropped his blushing face in his hands. Blaise had paused for dramatic effect, grinning at Harry. Harry nodded at him to continue.

"Draco was a confused mess. He didn't know whether to stay on his knee, or ask her again, or wait some more. Astoria was most probably frowning ferociously, waiting for the ring to land on her finger. 'Draco,' she hissed. Isn't this romantic? Anyway, Draco replied eloquently with a 'Huh?' 'The ring,' she said. 'Oh, right.' And so, finally catching on, Draco fumbled to push the ring onto Astoria's finger, thus starting the marvelous three-month engagement. Quite the story, isn't it?"

Harry could hardly contain himself, hugging Lily against his chest as he laughed at Draco's mortified figure sitting in front of him. "I swear, I'm not laughing at you!" he chocked out between bursts.

"Sure sounds like you are," Draco said vehemently, dropping his hands and glaring at Harry, then at Blaise, and then at Narcissa.

"It was so unfortunate, wasn't it?" Blaise asked sadly, shrugging and sighing. This caused Harry to tear up and his stomach to cramp. The hours passed easily. With no more testy subjects to venture into, Blaise made sure he tormented Draco to no end with anecdotes. Harry knew it was punishment for Draco's callousness, but he couldn't help feel sorry for Draco as Blaise made relentless attacks. The night soon drew to a close as the grown ups drank coffee while the children finished their eclairs with delight.

"And Harry, feel free to Floo over with the children anytime, okay? It's such a pleasure having so many kids in this house," Narcissa said as they stood in the foyer to say their goodbyes.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner. The children loved it, if you can't tell. I did too," Harry said, smiling at Narcissa appreciatively.

"It's because you're a bad cook," Draco quipped.

"That too," Harry said, grinning. "Good night." The kids said their adieus as well, following Harry out the door. Four cracks sounded as they Apparated to their house. Draco closed the door softly, locking it and turning around to face the admonishing face of his mother.

"What was that?" she asked tersely.

"Mother," Draco grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Draco, what _was_ that? Obviously you get some sick satisfaction out of tormenting him," Blaise said, his expression mirroring Narcissa's.

Draco sighed. "Scorpius, go to your room," he said. The boy pouted, wanting to stay for what promised to be an exciting conversation. "Now," Draco added assertively. Scorpius stamped his foot, shuffling up the stairs slowly. Once he was out of sight, Draco turned to meet his mother's eyes. He shrugged. "I wanted to know, so I asked him."

"You have no tact, Draco. He is a widower! You don't ask him how he proposed! That's just crude behavior," Narcissa scolded.

"He said he was fine with talking about it," Draco mumbled.

"And that makes it alright? I don't think I'll ever understand you," Blaise said in disbelief.

Narcissa made a noise of exasperation, smoothing her hair. "Don't do it again," she said sharply, walking out of the foyer.

"And he's obviously _not_ depressed," Blaise added softly.

Draco shoved his hair back. "I was so sure – I mean, I saw him hiding it. Maybe if –"

"No, you are not going to anything else to him. Just let him be, Draco."

"But what if he –"

"He's moving on with his life. It's time you did too."

"If I'd moved on with my life, where would you be?" Draco asked sadly, walking away from Blaise's stricken figure.

-x-

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Great! Haven't laughed that hard in months. Especially at Malfoy's expense," Harry said, grinning.

"Good. He needs to be laughed at. You're looking better."

"Feeling better too. Narcissa extended an open invitation to visit her house, can you believe it?"

Ron guffawed. "No, I can't."

"So, all set to turn twenty-nine?"

Ron groaned, dropping his head on the table. "Don't remind me. I _know_ you guys are planning a surprise. I _hate_ surprises. Why can't Hermione just accept that?"

"Because she knows that deep down you like the presents and the streamers."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's she planning this year?"

"Besides a huge cake? She won't let me in on the plans because she knows I'll tell you."

"Do you at least know who's coming?"

"Um… Everybody."

"Ugh!" Ron said, pulling a face. "For once, I just want a nice, relaxing birthday at home with the kids and you guys."

"Well, tell Hermione that!"

"Then what? Burst her bubble? This is the one event she likes to plan top to bottom. Let her have her fun."

"Hmm…" Harry said in amusement. "And how's work?"

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, grinning. He was now a full partner with George at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, having opened a new branch in Hogsmeade. "George had been cooped up in his flat for over a month. He came out with buckteeth, strings of purple hair, dancing feet and an extra hand. So, all in all, it's going to be a heck of a year." Harry chuckled at the image. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, tonight… Well, Narcissa brought up the topic about my job. She asked me when I was going back. And – um… I realized that I didn't want to go back," Harry said, staring at his hands.

"What?" Ron asked softly. "You don't mean that…"

"It's too dangerous. I can't just put myself out there when I have to care of the kids. You understand that, don't you?"

"Y – yes, I understand that. But – I thought you _wanted_ to become an Auror. That's all you talked about in school," Ron said, feeling slightly bewildered.

"That was before. I changed my mind after thinking about the risks."

"Well, think about it more, okay? Don't make any decisions yet."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything impulsive."

-x-

"_Surprise!_"

Ron grinned widely as he walked into his house that had been transformed using pale blue and white streamers. Soft lights glowed on the corners with no seeming sources. The room was filled with red heads, no mistaking the Weasley features.

"_Happy Birthday!_" they hollered. Silver confetti floated down from the ceiling, covering everything in the room for a few seconds before disappearing. Piles of presents were piled in the middle of the room conspicuously for Ron to see.

"I thought you said she invited everybody," Ron said, glaring mildly at Harry's grin.

"So I lied. Not the first time I've done that," Harry said, chuckling.

Even though Hermione hadn't invited 'everybody', her house was filled with family from roof to floor. All of Ron's brothers and their families were there. Kids ran wild through the once neat home, jumping over gifts and chairs. Luna brought a very bewildered looking Rolf and Neville hovered around Hannah. George was sneaking about, followed by James, Lucy and Louis. All of them had sly smiles on their faces. Charlie was showing Albus, Lily, and Rose all the memorabilia from his travels around the world with the dragons. Bill and Fleur were happily chatting with Arthur about their adventures in the Muggle world over the past year. Dominique and young Molly hovered around Hermione, taking in all of her intelligent words. Harry, Ron, and Percy were joking over mugs of Butterbeer. After the incident in Harry's house, he was glad to be part of such a considerate family. He felt the awkward interactions turning more familiar. The relief at being able to talk to Ron and Molly without inhibition was enormous. The merry atmosphere reminded Harry of Christmas at the Burrow. It was the best birthday party he'd been to since Ginny died.

After a long, scrumptious dinner, the mountainous cake was floated over to the drawing room. Ron's eyes grew wide at the sheer size of the pastry. Hermione smiled ecstatically at her husband's awe. The cake was shaped like a miniature Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, complete with flashing signs and stationary figurines. The family invested half an hour to spotting little quirks and puns in the cake. Rows of pink and white Pygmy Puffs lined the roof. At the front of the shop were Fred and George tugging Ron into the store. Hermione was in the shop, beckoning for the twins to haul Ron inside. Some of the children were caught in mid-laughter, bent over double at the sight of Percy and Charlie sprouting large white beards. Fleur was gracefully jumping over a puddle in front of the shop window, pointing her toes in midair. Bill was on the other side of the puddle, holding out his hands elegantly as he waited to catch his beautiful wife. Harry and Ginny were flying on their Firebolts with clutched hands. Ginny was grinning impishly, reaching for the unsuspecting Pygmy Puff with her free hand. The rest of the children were around Arthur and Molly, hugging their legs. Every once in a while, the cake would start laughing, causing the room to echo with smooth amusement.

"Hermione, this cake is amazing!" Ron said, picking up one of the Pygmy Puffs and popping it into his mouth. "Mmm… Pygmy Puffs. My favorite," he said cheekily, his eyes glinting at the horrified girls around his feet. "Want one?" he asked nonchalantly, picking another pink ball and holding it out to Rose and Lucy. They shrieked, running away. Wandering hands and forks soon destroyed the cake. Small figurines littered the plates, most of them having died painful and horrific deaths at the hands of children who liked to eat the heads off and leave the rest for someone else. The living room was filled with bits of wrapping paper and ribbons as the night drew to a close. The group was stuffed with too much sugar and laughs. By the time Harry reached home, Lily was asleep against his shoulder and Albus was asleep on his feet. He struggled with his children, pushing them up the stairs and into bed. He saw the satisfied smiles on their faces as they fell onto their beds and sunk into the pillows. With a happy sigh, Harry went downstairs.

"Missed you tonight," he said quietly.

"I'm glad it was fun," Ginny said, yawning behind her hand.

"Oh, you stayed up for me?" Harry asked, quirking his eyebrow up.

"Of course. And now that you're here, I'm going to sleep."

"Hmm… Good night," he said, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Sweet dreams, Harry. I love you."

"Love you too."

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N: **Sorry for the enormous wait. Writer's block. AND I got betas! Woot! Please show your love to **vivienneandfred** and **Shattered** **Relampago**. Because of them, you guys won't have to live with silly spelling and grammar. We're finally getting somewhere, aren't we?

-x-

"You have to admit, it _was_ hilarious."

"It wasn't. It bloody hurt!"

"Goes to show how funny it was."

"It's funny when I get hurt?"

"It's funny when you start crying."

"I never cried!"

"Defensive…"

"Shut up, Potter."

Draco and Harry were sitting cross-legged on the edge of the field, sorting through permission forms and letters. Tryouts had ended that evening and most of the children had gone home with their parents, tuckered out after a long day. Harry's children were running around playing bubble tag with Scorpius. That left Harry and Draco free to finish their work.

"Whatever happened to it?" Draco wondered absently, frowning at one of the parchments on the grass.

"Not it. She."

"It was a she?" Draco exclaimed, looking up at Harry.

Harry had a slight smile on his face as he shuffled through the forms. "Yes."

Draco sighed, "No wonder I haven't lived it down."

"No wonder… I suppose it's not a big deal to tell you now, anyway. _She_ helped Sirius Black escape."

Draco frowned in confusion, putting down the papers on the ground. "From Hogwarts?"

"Yes. The day she was sentenced to execution was the day Sirius – the day he was caught in Hogwarts." It was old news for the Wizarding world that Harry's godfather was Sirius Black, who was in fact wrongfully accused of the murder of Peter Pettigrew. "They escaped together," Harry said, glancing up at Draco with wistful eyes.

"They escaped together… Why didn't I know this?" Draco asked.

"Big embarrassment for the Ministry. Hushed."

"Oh… How did they escape?"

Harry blushed. "I – er… Well, we… You see, I didn't –"

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Y – you! You helped them escape?" he asked incredulously. Then he laughed. "Of course you did. You did all the crazy shit in school."

"Well, I didn't want them to _die_," Harry muttered.

"Wow, Potter," Draco muttered after him. "So, want to give me details?"

Harry unconsciously pulled at the blades of grass beside him as he put the papers on the ground. "Sure. We helped Buckbeak escape first. Then we flew her to the room Sirius was being held in and broke him out of there. They escaped before the Ministry officials realized what had happened," Harry said.

"I said details."

"Um… I'm still a bit foggy on the details myself," Harry said with an apologetic smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, I know you're this mysterious, quiet type and all, but you can't just leave me with that crummy explanation, Potter."

Harry laughed, brushing the hair off of his eyes. "No. I mean, I'm _really_ foggy on the details. We went back in time and saved them."

"Back – back in – time?" Draco stammered.

"Have you heard of Time-Turners?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged and shook his head. Harry left his fingers in his hair, twisting them absently. "It's an object that helps you go back in time and essentially change it. But you're not really changing it. Because it already happened. Okay, that made no sense…"

"No, it didn't," Draco said. "And I don't know if you're full of shit or not."

"I'm never full of shit, Draco," Harry said, chuckling.

Draco's heart swelled at the sound of his name rolling off of Harry's tongue. He tried not to blush, frantically pushing papers here and there.

"Alright, I'll give you an example," Harry said, unfolding his numb legs from under him and stretching them straight out. He leaned back, supporting himself with his elbows. "Sirius, Hermione and I were caught by the lake and Dementors were surrounding us. I couldn't make a proper Patronus. But before they could perform the Kiss, a Patronus drew the Dementors away from us. I couldn't really see it, but I could make out a blurry person on the other side of the shore. I – at first I thought it was my – my father. I mean, it looked like him and all. I thought he had saved me. Then, later, we used the Time-Turner to help save Sirius and Buckbeak. When I came back to the lake, I wanted to – well, obviously I wanted to see my father. So I waited for him. He never came. That's when I realized that I hadn't seen my father before. It was just me… So I – I saved past me and Hermione and Sirius with a Patronus. What I had seen before was the future me saving me. But it's still the same thing. I didn't change anything. I just went back in time and did what I was always _supposed_ to do. And I was _supposed_ to go back and save Buckbeak and Sirius, so I did. It wasn't… Oh, fuck it."

Draco had given up on all pretenses and was sitting on the grass with his mouth gaping open in an unMalfoy-like fashion. Harry glanced uncomfortably at Draco before lying down on the grass and staring up at the dusky sky.

Draco snapped his mouth shut with an audible click, blinking at Harry. "Potter… There are so many things wrong with what you just said, I can't even begin to comprehend it," Draco said deliberately.

"Well, you had to be there."

"Glad I wasn't."

They sat in silent contemplation for a time. Therefore Draco was startled when Harry snorted loudly without warning.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I was just remembering Professor Snape that night. Looked like a lunatic when he found out that Sirius was gone. All red in the face and spit flying everywhere. Thought he was going to throttle me to death. Screaming about how he _knew_ I did it, even though I was locked in the hospital wing. 'You don't know Potter. He did it, I know he did it.' Funny enough, I _did_ do it," Harry reminisced, laughing mutely.

Draco felt the ever-present sadness dicing through his chest. Severus had been one of the bravest men Draco knew. He always regretted that he hadn't known about Severus' allegiance until after his death. Draco always wondered how different his life would have been had he known about Severus. Perhaps he would never have agreed to become a Death Eater.

Harry noticed Draco's pensive silence. He sat up, watching Draco's downturned face. "He was a good man," Harry said softly.

Draco looked up at Harry. "Yes, he was."

"I just wish I'd known before he - I guess I did know. Dumbledore always said so. but I never believed it. And when he – when he killed Dumbledore, I –" Harry sighed despondently. "It doesn't matter. He was good. That's all that matters."

Draco swallowed down his grief painfully.

Harry smiled wanly. "Besides, he's probably smirking at us right now. Imagine that, Potter and Malfoy actually getting along," he said.

Draco flicked his eyes at Harry thoughtfully. "In heaven?"

"Of course."

"You believe in heaven?"

"It's the reason I'm still alive." Harry heard a sharp intake of breath and looked at Draco, and then realized what he had said. "I – er, I meant that I don't want to disappoint anyone…" he said quickly, wondering what Draco had thought he had meant.

"Oh."

"You don't?" Harry asked inquisitively. Draco shrugged nonchalantly, not letting his emotions show on his face. "If they are in heaven, that means that they aren't really gone," Harry explained. Draco's brows knitted together at the statement. "You just can't see them," Harry continued.

Now Draco was thoroughly perplexed. _How on Earth is he so optimistic?_ "But they can see you?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes," Harry said with a grin. "They can see me."

"So you think Uncle Severus can see us right now?" Draco asked, looking up at the beautiful sky.

"If he can, he must be choking on his tongue," Harry deadpanned.

Draco guffawed. "Or strangling your father," he said.

"Not when Mum's around though," Harry added.

"Oh? He could always wait until she's off lounging on another cloud."

"Sure he could. Perfect opportunity. Of course, Dad will probably see him coming."

"Causing an epic battle of epic proportions."

"Maybe Snape will hang Dad upside down by the ankle this time."

"_What_?"

"In school, that's what Dad did to Snape. I really don't blame Snape for hating him."

"He hung Uncle Sev upside down?"

"Not his best day, so don't rub it in."

"Your father was a bully?"

"I said leave it."

"Fine, fine. So your dad is hanging upside down by his ankles. Because of Uncle Severus. Up in heaven. Ordinary enough."

"You're so weird, Malfoy."

"Right… I'm weird…"

They stared at each other solemnly for a few seconds. Harry was the first to crack, chuckles bursting out of his pursed lips. Draco winked, smiling at Harry's poor attempt at being serious. Their hearts lightened in that moment.

Harry looked up to the sky, tracing the clouds with an outstretched hand as he laughed. "Serves you right, Dad," he said.

Draco felt like he was about to burst from the love he was feeling. The way Harry was impulsively using his fingers to draw the sky, staring up with worry-free eyes and a clumsy smile… "What do you think your wife's doing right now?" Draco asked. He saw Harry's smile wavering and his eyes clouding. Harry withdrew his arm, pulling it back to the ground. Draco wondered if he had struck a nerve.

"Flying." Draco felt a painful lurch in his chest as Harry looked at him with sad eyes. "She's an angel and she's flying with Mum."

Draco looked up at the sky. "Yes, she is," he said softly.

Harry blinked at Draco's upturned face in bewilderment. Harry had no idea why he had said what he had said. He was even more perplexed at why Draco wasn't taunting him about it. "Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Draco didn't shift, gazing into the horizon with pensive eyes. "I am. Are you?"

Harry frowned in puzzlement now. This was getting bizarre. "Y – yes," Harry stammered.

"So why haven't you flown yet?"

Harry felt dread filling him. "Huh?" he asked, playing dumb.

Draco turned his head down and looked at Harry with open and unguarded eyes. Harry nearly scrambled away at the gaze. "Why haven't you flown yet?" Draco repeated.

Harry swallowed loudly, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. "I – I – I don't know…"

"You bring your broom every day and you still haven't flown. In school you never passed up a chance to fly. But now…"

Harry cursed Draco silently for suddenly becoming so perceptive. He shrugged.

Draco bit his lip, looking lost in thought. "Do you want to fly right now?" he finally asked.

"N – now?" Harry stammered, trepidation growing.

"Yes."

"I – it's – no, that's fine," Harry said lamely, pushing the papers into a messy pile.

"We have time," Draco said, trying to read Harry.

"The kids…" Harry gestured vaguely.

"We'll keep an eye on them."

Harry shook his head, avoiding Draco's gaze. He didn't understand why Draco was so pushy. He also didn't understand why Draco was so interested. Draco wanted to sigh in frustration, but he held it in. He tried to think of other ways to push Harry's buttons. Draco brushed the grass off of his jeans and felt his pocket. He flicked his eyes at Harry. He pulled out the pint-sized Snitch, holding it out towards Harry. "Race you for it," Draco said.

Harry frowned at the Snitch, taken aback. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Harry asked. Both men knew he meant why Draco was so insistent on making Harry fly. Both men also knew Draco wasn't going to answer that question.

"Personal grudge," Draco said. "Scared, Potter?" Draco noted a spark that lit Harry's face for a second – a spark that caused Harry's lips to curl up and his eyes to grow narrower. The spark was gone after that second, but Draco had seen it. He was getting close.

Harry didn't answer Draco's taunt. Draco smirked his usual Malfoy smirk. "You _are_? I suppose you have every right to be. I would probably leave you in the dust with my new broom," Draco said smugly. Harry's eyes narrowed a hint again. "Of course, I don't want to embarrass you in front of your children. Forfeit is noble," Draco said, tossing the Snitch up in the air and catching it.

"Forfeit?" Harry asked quietly.

"You're refusing my challenge. Forfeit." Toss, catch, toss, catch.

"I've never forfeited before."

"There's always a first time for everything." Toss, catch, toss, catch, toss…

Harry moved with a swiftness Draco hadn't seen in a while. The Snitch was gone. Harry opened his palm, eyeing the golden ball inquisitively. "Forfeit… I don't think I want a first time at forfeit," Harry said faintly.

Draco quelled the urge to pump the air with his fist in victory. He merely contented with smirking widely. He lazily flicked his wand, causing the two brooms to float over.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" Draco asked, swiping the Snitch from Harry's palm and throwing it up. The golden ball drew out its wings and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Draco was on his broom and in the air right on after it, crossing his fingers and hoping Harry was going to follow his spontaneous movements.

"A head start is not going to help, Malfoy," Harry said in amusement as he pulled up next to Draco.

Draco grinned, unusually abashed. "Never hurts," he said, veering off to the right.

Harry mirrored Draco, feeling the familiar rush of flying as the wind caught his hair and blew into his eyes. He gripped his broom tight and lowered his body onto it, pushing it faster. Draco saw Harry shooting out in front of him and gave a shout of surprise before following his lead. They hurtled down the field, speeding closer and closer to the end zone. The Snitch was nowhere in sight, but Harry wasn't looking for it. The adrenaline was coursing through him, pumping blood to his head and heart with ferocity. He hadn't felt this in years. In fact, he hadn't felt this since school. He also couldn't believe that Draco was keeping up. He flicked his eyes to his left and saw Draco's determined smirk. With a smirk of his own, Harry switched directions with a quick corkscrew, leaving Draco in his wake.

"Can't get rid of me, Potter," Draco said, causing Harry to jump. Harry hadn't even heard Draco pull up next to him.

Harry grinned at Draco's jibe. "Wasn't planning on it," he said, slowing to a halt in the middle of the field. Draco stopped beside him, hovering meters above the ground. They could see the children waving at them happily. Harry waved back with a laugh and Draco felt his own euphoria growing. They floated in silence for a few minutes, both men reveling in the flight. The sun was on its way down and large shadows were being cast across the park. It was deserted.

"Thanks…"

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. "Hmm?"

"I needed that kick in the arse," Harry said with a helpless shrug.

"Yes, you did. Who better to deal you a kick than me, right?"

Harry chuckled, "Right."

Harry caught a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. Draco was onto it before Harry could register what it was. Harry rushed after Draco, shaking his head in amazement. Draco _had,_ inexplicably, gotten better. Harry caught up, pushing himself faster and faster as he tried to even the playing field. Draco felt Harry moving up beside him and smiled. Harry hadn't lost his touch and Draco was impressed. They were battling over who was going to have the lead as they approached the Snitch. The Snitch seemed to notice the Seekers flying towards it because it decided to zoom towards the other end of the field in a split second. The two men groaned in frustration and swerved together, nearing the flighty ball. They were gaining on it, slowly but surely.

"Haven't lost a Snitch to you yet," Harry shouted over the whistle of the wind in his ears.

"Again, always a first time," Draco shouted back.

"Don't want a first time," Harry yelled, almost bent double as he used one last spurt of energy and reached out his arm.

"Oi!" Draco shouted in astonishment, pushing forward and swatting Harry's hand away. Harry grinned, moving into Draco. He tried to veer Draco off course with his body. Draco wouldn't yield, surging forward. The two men reached out simultaneously, shoving each other as they neared the frightened Snitch who stood no chance.

One last lunge was all it took. Harry grabbed the Snitch and Draco grabbed it a moment too late, catching hold of Harry's fist instead. Draco felt a shiver run through his spine as he felt Harry's leg pressed against his. Harry was panting and laughing as they flew to a gradual stop.

"How about that, Gin –" Harry stopped when he turned his head to look at Draco. Draco saw a flicker of confusion in Harry's face. Draco waited with bated breath for it to turn to grief. And he waited. And waited. The confusion stayed on Harry's face. Draco felt the same expression showing on his face too. They were still pressed together from hip to knee, but Harry didn't seem to notice. It was all Draco _could_ notice. Harry was frowning slightly, running his eyes up and down Draco's face.

"What?" Draco asked, scowling. He knew if Harry continued to stare at him like that, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from saying something stupid.

"My hand…"

Draco looked down at Harry's hand. It was still clutching the broom.

"The _other_ hand, Draco…"

Suddenly, Draco was aware of Harry's _other_ hand. Very aware. Their fingers were entwined.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco exclaimed, untangling his fingers from between Harry's and pulling his broom away.

Harry's confusion cleared to make room for amusement. "I caught the Snitch," he said softly, holding it out to Draco.

Draco was still trying to regain his composure. "R – right. You did," he stammered as he took the golden ball back.

Harry eyed Draco for a moment longer before seemingly shaking himself out of his musings. "That was – fun," he said, hoping to encourage Draco into talking.

"Yeah," Draco said, looking everywhere but at Harry.

"We should do that again sometime."

"Okay."

"Next time, I won't be so easy on you."

"Hmm…"

Now Harry was thoroughly surprised. Draco hadn't even responded to Harry's blatant taunt. "Malfoy," he barked.

Draco blinked up at Harry, lost in the green eyes. "Wh – what?"

Harry narrowed his eyes slyly. "Oh… I see what's happening here," he said slowly, a wicked smile on his face.

Draco frowned. "What's happening?"

"_You_ have a crush on me."

Draco's eyes widened as he started to sputter. "Wh – n – how – I mean, _no_!"

Now Harry's eyes widened. "You do?"

_Damn it, he was bluffing_. Draco tried to rearrange his face into a scowl. "Like hell I do," he muttered.

Harry looked much too pleased. "That's messed up," he said.

_I know_. "What? I said I don't!" Draco said loudly. Harry rolled his eyes. Draco made a noise of frustration. "Potter, you're so infuriating! And you're putting words in my mouth!" he said. _Besides, it's not a crush_.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that," he said, flying back down to the ground.

"I _don't_!" Draco yelled after Harry. Draco was trying his best not to blush with mortification. _Is it that obvious_?

"I was only kidding, Malfoy," Harry shouted up.

"Damn it, Potter," Draco muttered, flying down. He touched down next to Harry and dismounted quickly, then diligently ignored Harry's smirk while he collected the forms that were scattered on the ground. Harry bit his cheek to keep from grinning at Draco's obvious uncomfortable thoughts.

"I was only kidding," Harry repeated, helping Draco gather the parchment.

"Nothing to joke about," Draco said grumpily.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because it's – it's rude to make assumptions."

Harry guffawed. "Of all the reasons you could have given me, you're making _that_ argument?" he asked incredulously.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

The sun was setting rapidly now, so the two men gathered the children, who stopped playing quite reluctantly.

"Dad, can we go to Scorpius' house tomorrow?" Albus whined.

"Please," Lily whined with him.

"He has cool toys," James said candidly.

Harry looked at Draco with a shrug. Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said.

"Awesome!" Scorpius and Albus said in unison.

They started trudging out of the field with the equipment. "It's been a while since they've had any new friends. It's all been family," Harry explained.

"It's been a while since he had any friends, period," Draco muttered.

"Oh…" They made it to the Apparition Point with the kids whining and griping. Harry smiled warmly at Draco, causing him to shiver slightly. "I'm serious, Draco. Thanks for forcing me to – fly," Harry said.

"Don't mention it. Ever," Draco said grumpily.

"Oh, I won't," Harry said solemnly, picking Lily up and grabbing James and Albus' hands. Then he looked thoughtful. "Well… Maybe just to Zabini," he said with a flashy grin and twisted on the spot.

Before Draco could respond, Harry was gone. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Daddy! Bad word!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, a _very_ bad word," he said through gritted teeth as he Apparated to the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** Oh boy, just getting to the juicy parts :D And if you can't tell, I'm a sucker for musicals. Thanks **Shattered Relampago **and **vivienneandfred** for the awesome Beta! Hurray for de-Americanization and proper spelling!

* * *

"Hmm? What is this?" Draco asked, eyeing the large black mount on the wall.

"It's our telly," Harry said, licking the chocolate off of his fingers after he stirred his drink.

"Telly?"

"How else are we going to watch the film?"

"Film?"

"Hopeless," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. The children were all settled on the transfigured cushions in front of the television, bundled in blankets and mouths filled with crisps.

Harry handed a mug of hot chocolate to Draco, who sat on the sofa, eyeing the television suspiciously.

"It won't bite," Harry said absently as he switched it on with his remote, "and, unfortunately, I only have one selection. I know you're going to make fun. But I really don't care because I rather like it."

"I like it too, Daddy!" Lily interjected.

Draco looked at Harry in amusement. The screen was now flashing on and Draco's eyes grew wide. "What is this?" he asked in wonderment.

"You can record people and play it on here. Like a Pensieve, except it isn't real life. Everything is made up. It's like a book you can watch happen in front of your eyes. Or a play," Harry explained as he folded a leg under him and sat down beside Draco. "I thought Scorpius might like it. My kids are in love."

"Wow," Draco breathed, his eyes taking in all they could. "My fair lady?"

"That's the name of the film."

"Oh, okay."

Harry dimmed the lights a smidge and conjured a blanket for Draco. "Just in case," Harry said with a smile as he settled back.

"In case of what?"

"In case you start crying."

"_What?_"

"Shh!" the children hissed as the screen filled with fur, jewels, and gaudy women. The music filled the room, drowning out Draco's protest.

Scorpius was enraptured. The people were larger than life. They were wearing odd, rich clothes. And the sounds were remarkable; the music seemed to come out of nowhere. When the rain started pouring, he laughed in amazement. It sounded like it was pouring in the room. When the poor lady dropped her flowers, he gave out an unconscious, "Oh no!" Harry couldn't help laughing at his soft exclamation.

"I don't understand a word she's saying," Draco said, curling his legs up onto the couch.

"That's pretty much how it all begins," Harry answered. "Now stop talking and keep watching."

The children were tittering at the woman's crude language. And then, of course, the man in the tan overcoat started singing.

"He – he's singing?" Draco asked in amazement.

"Well, it is a musical film. Only natural that he sings," Harry explained.

"Unbelievable…" Draco muttered.

The scene carried on. Eliza's singing was accompanied by Lily's broken tune. "_Warm hands, warm face, warm feet, and wouldn't it be lovely_," she sang. Her brothers shushed her.

The night rolled on with laughs and outrageous songs. Wonders never ceased with the television, but everyone was even more enthralled by what was going on onscreen. The transformation of Eliza was magical in its own sense. The way Henry helped change and shape Eliza from a common flower girl to a glowing lady fit to be a Duchess was remarkable. Eliza's spunk and Henry's stubbornness was the cause for many laughs and gasps.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Harry asked as Eliza danced with the Prince of Transylvania. The children were fast asleep by then, tangled in the sheets as they curled into themselves.

Draco smiled faintly. "Yes, she is," he said, dragging the blanket up.

"I suppose that's the reason I like this movie. Reminds me of my wife," Harry remarked.

Draco chuckled. "Audrey Hepburn reminds you of Ginny?" he asked. He was still trying to wrap his head around 'actors' playing completely different characters on this strange device. His definition between actor and character was blurry at best.

Harry guffawed. "Shut up. Prick." They sat in silence, watching the dancers and listening to the smooth music. "I meant that I like Eliza. She reminds me of Ginny," Harry clarified.

"Hmm?"

"She speaks her mind and she's always a breath of fresh air. It's fun being with her, you know?"

Draco didn't deign to answer.

"And she looked this beautiful on our wedding day," Harry said with a grin as he turned to Draco. "In fact, I think she looked more beautiful than Hepburn."

Draco looked at Harry with a faint smile. Harry seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Draco studied him for a few seconds before wrenching his eyes away.

"I can't believe you haven't made fun of me yet," Harry grinned, shifting on his seat so he could talk to Draco directly.

"We haven't finished watching yet, Potter. I'm saving it all up, believe me," Draco said slyly.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying it, too." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Alright, I won't tell Blaise."

Harry laughed heartily at this, clapping his hand to his mouth when Albus moaned at the loud noise. Draco snickered. Harry shook his head and asked, "Since when did we become so terrified of Blaise?"

"I don't know about you but I've always been terrified of that devil incarnate," Draco commented.

"And yet, he's your best friend. Now what does that tell us about you?" Harry asked in good humor.

"Glutton for punishment, I suppose. I mean, hell, I'm in your house watching a prissy film, aren't I?"

"That's what you are, a glutton."

"Fell right into that one."

"Yes, you did," Harry said with a smirk. "Now stop talking and let me watch."

"Ah! You talked to _me_!"

"Semantics," Harry quipped, moving to face the television again. Draco tried not to get bothered when Harry's shoulder touched him.

The chuckles were getting sparser as the men felt sleep bogging them down. The story continued on. Eliza was less than pleased with Henry and Henry was oblivious. Everything was going downhill after the dance. Eliza was with Freddy and Pickering was a mess. And there was Henry Higgins, puttering about his business as usual. All in all, a recipe for disaster.

"_And why can't a woman be more like a man_?" Henry asked Pickering quite intently.

"Why indeed," Harry remarked faintly.

Draco broke out into snickers. "What?"

"_Men are so honest, so thoroughly square;  
Eternally noble, historically fair.  
Who, when you win, will always give your back a pat.  
Why can't a woman be like that?_" Henry recited.

"See?" Harry said, nodding graciously at Henry.

"No, I don't."

"_Why does every one do what the others do?  
Can't a woman learn to use her head?  
Why do they do everything their mothers do?  
Why don't they grow up, well, like their father instead?_"

"You want women to be like their fathers?" Draco asked.

"If it means I can understand them, why not?" Harry answered.

"_Why can't a woman take after a man?  
Men are so pleasant, so easy to please.  
Whenever you're with them, you're always at ease._

_Would you be slighted if I didn't speak for hours?_"

Harry smiled questioningly at Draco. Draco shrugged. Pickering answered, "_Of course not_."

"_Would you be livid if I had a drink or two_?" Harry asked with Henry.

Draco smiled and shook his head. Pickering said, "_Nonsense_."

"_Would you be wounded if I never sent you flowers_?" Harry asked pointedly. His expressive eyes amused Draco.

"_Never_," Pickering replied. "Never," Draco repeated with a chuckle after Pickering.

"_Well, why can't a woman be more like a man_?" Harry asked with a theatrical sigh.

"_One man in a million may shout a bit.  
Now and then, there's one with slight defects.  
One perhaps whose truthfulness you doubt a bit,  
But by and large we are a marvelous sex!_" Henry said proudly.

"We _are_ quite marvelous, aren't we?" Draco said.

"Obviously."

"_Why can't a woman take after a man?  
'Cause men are so friendly, good-natured and kind.  
A better companion you never will find._

_If I were hours late for dinner would you bellow?_"

"Perhaps," Draco shrugged. "_Of course not_," Pickering answered.

"_If I forgot your silly birthday, would you fuss_?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes!" Draco exclaimed. Pickering felt otherwise and said, "_Nonsense_." Harry grinned.

"_Would you complain if I took out another fellow_?" Harry wondered, winking.

"I'd sock you one," Draco drawled. "_Never_," Pickering remarked.

"_Why can't a woman be like us?_" Henry and Harry finished up.

Harry and Draco were too consumed with laughter to continue. Henry could take it from there. "You are so strange, Potter," Draco chuckled.

"I know. It's like my strangeness was waiting to pounce."

"You should take care of that. Don't want it coming out in business meetings."

"Just come over more often, I'll unload all the strangeness onto you," Harry laughed.

Draco stretched lazily with a grin on his face. "Speaking of which, I should get going," he said.

"We haven't finished."

"I'm sure I can guess what happens. Eliza goes back to Henry. And they live happily ever after. Am I right?" Draco asked, throwing the blanket off of him and getting up.

"Well, yes. But that's not the point. You need to know _how_," Harry insisted.

"Clearly they love each other, what's there to know?" Draco was kneeling on the floor and untangling Scorpius from the sheets and pillows.

"You're no fun," Harry murmured with a smile as he muted the television.

"Not when I'm asleep, no," Draco answered. Scorpius was making a fuss as he was rudely pulled out of his dreams of feathers and singing. Draco dropped a hasty kiss on his son's cheek, letting him know it was all right. Scorpius sighed and settled his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco stood up shakily. "Alright, best be going now. I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Good night," Harry said, walking Draco to the Apparition Point of the house.

"Yeah, 'night," Draco smiled, twisting on the spot and disappearing with Scorpius.

Harry yawned and stretched his back as he went into the drawing room. It was littered with food and plates. He gathered all the utensils, piling them precariously and holding the food in his hand. He floated the mugs and plates to the kitchen.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

"What?" Harry asked quietly, throwing the empty bags into the trash and stowing away the juice in the cupboard.

"Who was that?"

"Draco."

"Oh."

Harry quickly cleaned the plates with a swish of his wand and tidied the kitchen as best as he could. Then he walked back to the dining room. "So. Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

"You kept me up," Ginny said.

Harry smiled. "Didn't mean to. Sorry," he said. "Were we that loud?"

Ginny grinned, nodding. "And happy!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Loud and happy. It was nice."

"Hmm… That's good."

"Yes."

* * *

Narcissa was reading her book in the large and luxurious library while Draco was idly running his eyes down the shelves for a good read. Narcissa kept glancing up, getting more and more annoyed at each passing look. Finally she gave up and sighed, putting the book on her lap. "What are you humming?" she asked.

"What?" Draco turned slightly to his mother, tilting his head inquisitively.

"You never hum," she said.

"I wasn't humming," Draco remarked absently.

"Yes, you were. Why would I say you were if you weren't?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Narcissa before returning to his search. Narcissa noticed the silence more than ever now. "Well, don't stop," she said emphatically. "You hum very well. You should do it more often."

"Mother, I wasn't humming. Seriously."

They went back to their business at that. Narcissa got no further than a page before Draco started again. "Hah!" she exclaimed. Draco jumped and turned to his mother, looking startled. "There! You're humming!" she said triumphantly.

Draco frowned at his mother, then at himself when he felt the next note caught in his throat. "I was, wasn't I?" he said vaguely, staring past his mother. "What was it?"

"I don't know," Narcissa said. "I've never heard it before."

"Oh," Draco let his head fall back in recognition. "Damned Potter," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Narcissa asked. "Why?"

"He's made a ruddy song get stuck in my head."

"You don't like music," Narcissa deadpanned.

"Well, I don't hate it either. I just find no point to it," Draco grumbled, turning back to the shelves.

"And you find a point to this song?"

Draco smiled to himself. "Hmm… Yes. I suppose."

Narcissa didn't comment on her son's amused voice, preferring to plot her next move silently in her head instead. As always, her plots included Blaise.

Blaise was traipsing around the drawing room while Narcissa sat complacently on the chair. Draco was conveniently out of the house with Scorpius. The Quidditch training was going full force. So that left Narcissa home alone, which was a perfect time to chat with Blaise. After Blaise's reentry into the world, Narcissa saw him as her own son. He was one of Draco's oldest friends and without a doubt a positive reinforcement for Draco. And Narcissa had no one else to talk to.

"Humming?" Blaise asked again.

"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Humming?"

Narcissa didn't answer.

"Draco doesn't hum, Narcissa."

"I didn't think he did, either."

"So, what did you do?"

Narcissa shrugged slightly. "I asked him what he was humming," she said.

"And?"

"He said, and I quote, 'damned Potter'."

Narcissa noticed Blaise's eyes grow wide but when she blinked, he looked nonchalant again.

"Damned Potter," Blaise muttered lowly.

Narcissa looked at Blaise oddly. "What do you think?"

"I'll tell you what I think after I talk to Draco."

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, you come clean right now or I w – oh, Astoria," Blaise stumbled to a halt at the doorway of Draco's study.

Astoria was an exquisite woman, quite unlike her sister Daphne. It seemed she had somehow garnered Daphne's beauty as well. Her locks of strawberry blond hair curled effortlessly down her back, pinned up with a small accessory. Her deep blue dress and black pumps indicated to her ties to the Muggle world. She was a business consultant for law firms. Her demeanor was such, too – strong willed and caustic. Her blue eyes shone with distrust when they fell upon Blaise. Her pretty mouth curled into disgust for a moment before smoothening out. She was always guarded around Blaise. It seemed only appropriate since Blaise thought none too highly of her.

"Hello," he said curtly, nodding once at her.

"Hello," she responded as required.

Draco had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the two. Goblins and centaurs got along better than them.

"When did you get back?" Blaise asked, walking towards the couple slowly.

"Just now," she said.

"How was – um…"

"Amsterdam? Good."

"When are you leaving again?" Blaise asked, his intent concealed very poorly on purpose.

Astoria's expression hardened. Draco knew it was time to intervene. "So, anyway," he quickly interrupted, "How about we postpone to that weekend?"

Astoria quickly scrolled through her phone, checking her calendar. "Yes. That's perfect," she said with a charming smile.

"Good, now that's settled. Anything else?"

Astoria shrugged. "I guess not," she said. "I'll go see Scorpius." And with a flip of her hair and a glare at Blaise, she clopped out of Draco's study. Draco sighed, giving an equally harrowed glare at Blaise as he leaned against his desk and nodded at him to talk. Blaise flicked his hand at the door, closing it and silencing the room.

"When is she leaving?" he asked Draco.

"Two days. She'll be back by the weekend," Draco said.

"In time for the birthday?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They stood in silence for a few moments, each lost in their thoughts. Blaise was the first to shake out of it. "So, anyways, as I was saying… Draco Malfoy, you come clean right now or I'm going to use the worst fucking Legilimency you have ever had used on you."

Draco leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. Why the fuck were you humming?"

Draco looked confused. "What?"

"Humming. In the library."

"Oh, hell! Why would Mother tell you _that_?" Draco asked incredulously.

"This is about Potter, isn't it?" Blaise asked, rubbing his temple with his fingers as he sighed.

"Look, it's nothing. So I hummed. Big deal. Everybody hums."

"No, Malfoy. Everybody hums except for you," Blaise corrected.

"Whatever. I got a song stuck in my head. No need to have an aneurysm," Draco said candidly.

"I will have one if the reason for it is Potter."

"Why is everything about Potter with you?" Draco asked irritably.

"Because everything's about Potter with you."

Draco gave a defeated sigh. "You're hopeless," he grumbled.

"Right. I'm the hopeless one."

* * *

"Mmm… I missed you."

"I'm glad. I was starting to think you didn't need me."

"Far from the truth."

Draco chuckled, pulling Astoria atop him. She placed her palms on his cheeks and kissed him soundly. "I missed these lips," she said.

"And?"

She narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly. She kissed the side of his neck. "And this neck."

Draco shivered against the breath. "And?"

She moved down to his pale torso. "And this chest," she murmured, fluttering her lips over Draco's skin.

He squirmed and his eyes fell shut. Astoria exuded the sensual aura that made any man swoon and Draco was doubly under her spell. "And?" he whispered hoarsely.

"And this stomach," she said, moving tantalizingly lower.

"And…"

"And then…"

"Hmm," Draco smiled, pulling his wife to him and kissing her slowly. "And I know what else," he said between their lips.

Astoria's response was lost under Scorpius' loud shout. "Dad! I'm thirsty!"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be right back," he said, planting a smooth kiss on Astoria. He didn't see the flash of annoyance in Astoria's eyes. He slipped out of bed and put on his robe.

Draco padded barefoot to Scorpius' room. His son was sitting glumly on his bed. Draco conjured the glass and filled it with water before handing it to Scorpius. "And you couldn't get this yourself because…"

Scorpius didn't answer, taking a sip of water and putting it away on his bedside table.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I had a bad dream," Scorpius said sadly.

"Oh," Draco groaned, sitting on the bed and pulling his son into a hug. "That sucks."

"It does," Scorpius agreed, shrinking into Draco's lap and resting against his chest.

"What was it about?"

"I was falling."

"From where?"

"From nowhere. I was just falling. And I kept falling. I got scared."

Draco gave Scorpius a gentle squeeze. "Everyone has those dreams. Even I do," he said.

"What do you do?"

"I wake up. Just like you did."

"But I wake up scared," Scorpius mumbled, tears pricking his eyes.

Draco rocked slightly, feeling like his love for his son was about to spill over. "I'll catch you," he whispered.

"Huh?" Scorpius asked, sniffing and wiping his tears.

"I'll catch you if you fall, okay?" Draco said softly.

"I know," the boy murmured. "I know you'll catch me."

Draco smiled. "Good. Think you can go back to sleep?"

"Don't go, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco said reassuringly as Scorpius moved off of Draco's lap and onto his bed. Draco tucked him in and wiped away the rest of the tears on Scorpius' cheeks. "Sweet dreams…"

Scorpius was asleep in a matter of five minutes. Draco waited two more, just to make sure, before he unwound Scorpius' fingers from his hand. After planting a soft kiss on his son's forehead he tiptoed back into his room. And on his bed was Astoria, looking as glum as Scorpius had appeared.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled.

"Bad dream," he explained, extinguishing the lights with a flick of his hand and slipping into bed.

"Isn't he a bit too old?"

"To have bad dreams? Hell, I have bad dreams all the time," Draco said, raising his eyebrows.

"I meant isn't he a bit too old to need you for his bad dreams?" Astoria clarified, rolling his eyes at Draco's oblivious remark.

"Oh, that. How would I know?" Draco said with a shrug.

"Hmm… Right," she said thoughtfully. Her hand found Draco's cheek and she turned it towards her. "Where were we?"

"I'm sure you remember," Draco murmured as Astoria pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

* * *

It was a balmy fifth day of training for the children. Harry was arranging the equipment in preparation. He was rather proud of the team he had landed. Most of the children were proficient on the broom and the Keeper was a daredevil who loved to get her hands on the Quaffle one way or the other. Scorpius was talented with the Snitch as long as he kept his eyes on it. The Chasers and Beaters needed practice with aiming and controlling their brooms while trying to pass or defend. Harry had more than enough time to shape his team. He was starting to feel like he was back in school and coaching his Gryffindor Quidditch team again.

This was the most interaction Harry had had with the world since Ginny's death. He was meeting numerous parents and giddy kids everyday. He was out of the house for hours with his own children. He was finally comfortable on his broom. Hermione seemed to take pleasure in reminding Harry that she told him so. She liked to think that Harry was finally starting to live again. Harry supposed Hermione had been right about his introverted behavior. Even Lily noticed Harry's lessened nightmares and cheerful demeanor. The same Lily who was now chasing Hugo around Harry and down the field. Harry had given up on trying to stop the two from playing rough. Inevitably, Harry heard Hugo's loud shrieks of utter discomfort and anger reaching his ears. With a sigh he got up. He fully expected Lily to be standing above Hugo with her hands clenched into fists when he turned around. Instead, he saw a blond woman crouching next to Hugo's red, crying face and a guilty Lily. Harry rushed over.

"So sorry," he said quickly, glaring at Lily and bending down to inspect Hugo for injuries.

"Oh, not at all. He's fine. He just – tripped…" she trailed off.

"Hmm?" Harry looked up at the woman. A flicker of recognition ran through his mind as he tried to place her. "Oh," he said absently. Then his brain finally cooperated. "Oh! Hi! Astoria, right?" he asked with a smile.

"R – right," she stuttered.

"I'm Harry."

"I see that."

Harry laughed and brushed his hair out of habit. "I guess you do," he said. "It's great to finally meet you."

Hugo was not taking kindly to being ignored, so he renewed his screams. Harry quickly scooped him up in his arms. The young boy quieted almost instantly as he rubbed his running nose and teary cheeks on Harry's shoulder.

"Your children?" Astoria asked.

"That one is," Harry said, jerking his head at Lily's pouting figure. "This one's my nephew. My boys are at the other end."

Before Astoria could add in another word, Scorpius hurtled into her. "You met Harry!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, I have," Astoria responded, smiling faintly at Harry.

"He's my coach, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did know that," she said as she grinned down at Scorpius. Then she looked up at Harry with a curious expression. "Not quite as glamorous as Auror, is it now?"

Harry laughed at her candid comment. "No. Much safer."

"If Scorpius is anything to go by, I'd doubt that it's any safer."

"What can I say? Draco has a way with words," Harry said jokingly.

"Draco?" Now Astoria looked doubly exasperated. "Since when did Malfoy become Draco?"

Harry was thoroughly amused by Astoria's confusion. "Since he finally started to behave decent."

"To _you_?"

"I know, imagine my shock!"

Astoria shook her head in disbelief. By now, Hugo was done with his mini-tantrum and itching to get his feet back on the grass. Harry let him loose and soon Lily was rushing after him like nothing had happened. Scorpius wandered off after them. Harry sighed in defeat and shrugged at Astoria. "Kids will be kids," Astoria responded to Harry's look.

Harry smiled wryly. "True… So, how was your trip?"

"Trip?"

"Business trip."

"Oh, great!" Astoria said with her brilliant smile to compliment her words. "Always wonderful."

"Where did you go?"

"Amsterdam. Remarkable place. So different from London."

"I bet. What do you do? Draco's never told me…"

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Because apparently it's not interesting enough for him. I'm a law consultant. Muggle law though. I could never quite figure out the Wizengamot…"

"You and me both," Harry grinned, thoroughly impressed. "So you don't practice?"

"Used to. More money in consulting," Astoria said with a wink.

"Harry, stop getting sidetracked and get back here," Rora bellowed.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Astoria. "I'll see you around then. Don't want to incur Rora's wrath. Again," he said apologetically.

"Of course. I'll be here," she said, waving Harry off.

The five-hour practice passed slowly. Harry was in the midst of teaching the Chasers the Porskoff Ploy when Draco pulled up next to him. Harry sent the five Chasers away to practice before facing Draco. "Met your wife," Harry said.

"And?"

"She's nice."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. "Wasn't expecting you to say otherwise."

"Looked like you wanted me to."

"Prat."

"She was also genuinely surprised that you're being borderline friendly to me," Harry said nonchalantly. Draco pursed his lips and looked indignantly at Harry. "I told her I was surprised too," Harry added for Draco's benefit.

"So I matured. Can't help it if you two haven't," Draco retorted.

"Of course. You can't help it," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Anyway," Draco said dismissively, "she wanted me to invite you to the party."

"What party?"

"Birthday."

"Whose?"

Draco made a noise of exasperation. "Mine. Whose else?"

Harry snorted. "Wait, you're inviting _me_ to _your_ birthday party?"

Draco scowled. "Fine, don't come," he said, turning his broom.

"I never said I _wouldn't_ come! Stop sulking."

"Malfoys don't sulk, Potter," Draco muttered as he flew away.

"But you are!" Harry shouted after him with a wide grin.

* * *

"Did Draco invite you?" Astoria inquired, looking pointedly at her husband while directing the question at Harry.

"When is it?" Harry asked as he packed up the equipment for the day.

"Saturday," Draco replied begrudgingly.

"What do you want?"

"Quite an open ended question, isn't it?"

Harry smiled to himself. "Yes, I suppose it is quite open ended."

"Surprise me."

"You don't like surprises."

Draco allowed himself a grin. "I'm pretty sure I won't mind your surprises. At least I know for sure that you aren't out to kill me."

"For sure?"

"To a certain degree, then…"

"Bring the kids," Astoria interjected. "Scorpius would need some company."

"Of course," Harry nodded. "They never pass up a chance to come over."

"Great!"

* * *

Scorpius was busily showing his mother all the new toys Narcissa had showered on him. The playroom was filled with scattered playthings. Draco was sitting on the small stool, absently watching his wife and son playing with the floating figurines.

"How on Earth did you get Potter on your side?" Astoria asked suddenly, turning her head at Draco.

Draco gave her a faint smile. "I decided to talk to him. Nicely. Imagine that?" he said sarcastically.

"Hmm… Quite tragic what happened to them, isn't it?"

Draco nodded solemnly as his mind wandered. Astoria watched the far away look dawn on her husband's face and she turned back to Scorpius. She never understood why Draco liked to brood. She had often tried to get him to open up to her, but she knew he wasn't capable of letting his feelings show. There was too much Malfoy in him. She supposed that was the reason she married Draco. He was so intriguing, even in school. She had wanted to see what he was all about. He kept to himself, putting on a façade for everyone to see. But she knew his softer side. Living with him for years had allowed her to peek at his sensitive demeanor that he kept hidden behind the sardonic mask. It perturbed her that Blaise knew so much more about Draco than she did. But she didn't like pressing Draco into talking. She knew Draco didn't like it either. So after a few years, she had stopped. _No more deep conversations_. She was glad Scorpius was more like her – a free spirit.

Astoria sighed in mild annoyance. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at Draco. She saw a slight flinch and a smoothening of expression on Draco's face. She had lost him again.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "If you start obsessing over Potter again, I'll be forced to strangle you," she said snidely as Scorpius grabbed her attention with his color changing parchment. She didn't notice the slight tinge of pink on Draco's cheeks. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

Draco reigned himself in before answering, "I don't know. Hang out here?"

Astoria tsked in disapproval. "You're so boring," she muttered.

"Hmm? Me?"

"Yeah, you don't _do_ anything."

"I'm unusually offended by that," Draco said with a smile.

"Good. Let's do something tonight, then?"

Scorpius perked up. "Me too! I want to do something too!"

Draco laughed at the two. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Eat!" Scorpius and Astoria said in unison.

* * *

"Only mildly disastrous," Astoria said, trying to keep her smile at bay as she put on her nightclothes.

"Mildly?" Draco all but squeaked in indignation.

"Well, who do you think he got it from?"

"Me?" Draco asked with a scowl. "I don't throw tantrums."

Astoria snorted softly as she crawled into bed. "Oh no? Remember that one time we were in Warsaw? The incident with the hotel room? That wasn't a hissy fit?"

"I don't want to hear another word out of you," Draco said grumpily. "You didn't even help. Laughing like a mad woman is not what a mother does."

"What? It was _funny_!" Astoria insisted.

"Because you weren't the one who got sprayed with water!"

"Alright, alright, I call a truce," she seceded, holding her hands up in the air in surrender. "I was a bad mother tonight. And you were the best father any son could have."

"Sincerely now."

Astoria raised her eyebrows derisively. "Yeah, milk it out while you can," she said, lifting the covers so Draco could slip in.

"Great food though, huh?" Draco asked, flicking the lights off.

"Mhm." Astoria turned onto her stomach and rested her head on Draco's chest. They lay in silence for a long while, replaying the disastrous dinner and Scorpius' temper in their minds. "Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Draco shifted under her as his arms wrapped her in a soft hug. "I know," he said quietly.

He almost never said it back. Astoria knew this was one of those times. It's like he always forgot that he was supposed to. It's like he needed reminding. "Do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Sincerely now."

Draco chuckled once and kissed the top of Astoria's head. "I love you too."

"Better," she sighed. "Now go to sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Thought you'd never tire out," Draco murmured slyly.

"Prick."

* * *

"_Harry's here!_" Scorpius yelled above the chatter. Lily, Albus, and James shot away from Harry's side and into the mansion like speeding trains. Harry was about to scold them into slowing down, but Blaise cut him off smoothly by pulling him into the bustling foyer.

"About time. Scorpius was going out of his mind waiting for you guys," Blaise said, snatching Harry's jacket and throwing it haphazardly over the coat hook. Harry couldn't even get a word in edgewise as he was ushered into the drawing room. It was filled with many unfamiliar faces. Harry could hear the children running on the floor above him.

Blaise grabbed the presents from Harry's hands. "I'll take those," he said. "You mingle. Want anything to drink?"

"Er…"

"Butterbeer it is," Blaise grinned. He dodged past the wizards and witches as he made his way into the dining room.

"Fashionably late?"

Harry turned with a grin at Draco's glib remark. "No. Just late. Happy birthday," he said.

Draco chuckled. "Thanks. If your plan was to keep Scorpius on edge, it worked wonderfully," he said.

"Oh, good. It's all coming along marvelously, then," Harry said in mock wickedness.

"Anyway, I was –" Draco was interrupted when Harry's gaze slipped from him to over his shoulder. He glanced back and saw Astoria smiling at him expectantly.

"Hello," Astoria said pleasantly. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course," Harry said with a nod. "Not like I'm a busy man or anything," he added with a grin.

"Surprisingly enough, you aren't," Astoria noted.

"Keeping a low profile. Don't want the press snapping photos of me covered in snot," Harry remarked jokingly.

"Speaking of snot, Scorpius hasn't shut up all day about the sleepover."

"Speaking of snot?" Harry laughed.

"Snot, children, same difference, right?" Astoria asked cheekily.

"Most of the time, no difference. Yeah, Albus wanted to get here at noon! He was pretty angry with me for being late," Harry informed her.

"I expect Scorpius is quite angry with you too."

Draco was left on the wayside. Not that he minded. He was always left on the wayside when he was with Astoria. So he was surprised when he heard his name.

"Huh?"

"You just spaced out," Harry said.

"Oh…"

Astoria hid her embarrassment in her laugh. "He does that quite often," she said faintly.

Harry chuckled. "I was just asking you if you'd been on any of the trips with Astoria," he said.

"I suppose, once or twice. That was years ago though, when we first got married," Draco said quickly, trying to cover up his 'spacing out'.

"You know, I've never been outside Europe," Harry said. "I was like you, I guess. I've been around once or twice. I left the rest of the travels to my wife."

Draco grinned devilishly. "Always knew she wore the pants in the family," he said.

"Draco!" Astoria said in shock. She was even more shocked when Harry laughed it off.

"Well, she definitely did," Harry replied, shaking his head at Draco.

Astoria seemed to be stifling the urge to throttle her husband as she blushed with mortification. "His mouth runs off with him," she said apologetically.

"Oh, I know that better than anyone," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Blaise tapped Harry's shoulder with the bottle of Butterbeer. "Here," he said. "Try not to get piss drunk." Astoria made a noise of consternation while Harry and Draco chuckled. "Not you, Malfoy," Blaise said, glaring at Draco. "It's your birthday, so you _better_ get piss drunk," he said brazenly.

"This is something I've got to see," Harry said.

"Something you _won't_ be seeing," Draco countered.

Now Astoria was left on the wayside. "Harry, let me introduce you to everyone," she said with a smile of a good hostess.

"Oh, of course," Harry said with a grin.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco behind Astoria's back. Draco was about to glare at him, but got distracted when Harry pulled him along by the wrist. He looked back at Blaise with wide eyes as he let Harry lead him. Blaise had that same expression on his face.

"Do you know all these people?" Harry asked lowly.

"I – er… No, not really. Astoria's friends, mostly," Draco stammered.

"Stick with me, then," Harry remarked, letting go of Draco's wrist.

"Y – yeah, okay…"

"Wouldn't want to get stuck with Blaise, do you?" Harry asked with a wink.

Draco snorted. "Definitely not," he mumbled, glancing at Blaise's utterly confused face.

Astoria knew how to work the room with her charms and elegance. Harry had efficiently met everyone and exchanged pleasantries in a matter of an hour. Everyone knew Harry Potter. It seemed Harry Potter only knew a handful of them. Astoria made introductions. Not that Harry had anything to show for it. Harry couldn't remember names.

"There, now you've met everyone," Astoria said with a winning grin.

"Great!" Harry remarked, lying through his teeth.

"I'll see if the buffet is ready," she said, excusing herself.

Harry and Draco stood as they were. All it took was one glance at each other's bewildered faces to cause them to start snickering under their hands. "I'm pants at remembering names!" Harry whispered conspiringly.

"Don't look at me. I lost count after the fortieth fucking person we met!" Draco hissed back.

"None of them were fucking, Malfoy."

This caused Draco to laugh even louder. "Hell! I never thought I'd hear you say that!"

"I'm screwed if someone talks to me," Harry snickered.

"Act like you're drunk. They'll leave you alone."

Harry guffawed heartily, drawing curious looks. Draco nodded, trying to look solemn as he said, "Yes, just like that."

"You want me to look like a maniac?" Harry asked, trying to quell his laughs.

"Well… Yeah."

"What's so funny?" Astoria asked as she glided back into the room.

That caused Harry and Draco to sober up quickly. "Nothing. Malfoy is being a smart Alec."

Draco crossed his arms in mock offense. "And what were you being? A twa –"

"Okay," Astoria interrupted quickly before she could hear the end of that. "If you're done acting like children, we can start dinner."

"Right, right. I'm not a child. Responsible adults, that's what we are," Draco said, nodding deliberately at Harry. That just caused Harry to crack up again. Astoria made a noise of frustration and walked away. Draco sighed, his eyes moving after his wife. "You're right, Potter. Why can't a woman be more like a man?"

Harry's loud snort of amusement brought the room to a standstill. "Erk, sorry, sorry," Harry said shakily, clapping his hand to his mouth as he backed away into the foyer. Draco followed him, laughing at Harry's lack of self-control. Harry was clutching his stomach as he tried to breathe while laughing.

"You're going to be the death of me!" Harry wheezed.

"Boy-Who-Lived, remember?"

"Please – just stop talking. _Now!_" Harry pleaded.

Draco shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Potter," Blaise exclaimed as he walked in. "Do you get off on making a scene?"

Harry was near tears now as he walked away from Draco and Blaise to calm himself down. "Don't follow me," he said as he walked to the stairs and sat on the steps.

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's grin. "What exactly did you do to him?" Blaise asked, glancing at Harry who was now hidden behind his hands.

"Nothing. Just talking," Draco said innocently.

"He seems much too happy," Blaise grumbled.

"You're the doctor."

"Twit."

"It's wrong to be happy now?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

"He's not – you know – _on_ anything, is he?"

"Oh my gosh, Blaise. And you're calling _me_ a twit?" Draco exclaimed in disbelief. "Of course he's not _on_ anything!" he said in a low tone. "He's just very – expressive…"

"He never used to be," Blaise said, observing Harry.

"Well, he is now. Deal with it," Draco said, feeling unusually ruffled that Blaise was attacking Harry.

"I also have _very_ good hearing," Harry said loudly.

"Do you ever shut up, Potter?" Blaise said, glaring at Harry. "I'm trying to have a conversation here. _Behind _your back."

"Right, right. Carry on," Harry said, nodding at Blaise.

"Well, it's hardly fun anymore, is it?" Blaise remarked, turning on his heel and walking back into the drawing room.

"I really don't see how you stand him, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and walked over to Harry. "Me neither," he said, sitting down.

"So, where's Narcissa?" Harry asked.

"With the children. She's 'forbidden' to come downstairs. Stori's orders," Draco said.

"Forbidden, huh? Sounds like something Ron would do. Well, then I'll just have to go upstairs, won't I?" and with that Harry was up on his feet and walking up the stairs.

Draco laughed, staggering onto his feet and following Harry. "Stori's going to be even less pleased with that," he said.

"Oh?"

"Well, quite obviously, you're the pièce de résistance."

Harry looked back at Draco with large eyes. "_Me_? It's you," he said.

"She's lived with me for years! She's known you for two days! Who do you think she's more interested in?"

"Whatever."

"Let's be serious for a second. When are you _not_ the man of the hour?" Draco asked casually.

"That's easy. Quidditch matches."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"And?"

"And at home."

"And?"

"And… um – well… I mean –"

"There you go."

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, that's not fair," he said.

"Since when have you had it fair?" Draco asked with a small smile.

"I meant that's not fair to you."

Draco sighed heavily. "That's what I've been trying to say for _years_! But of course no one listens. I tell them, 'Potter's not all he's cracked up to be' and they glare. I say, 'Potter's just a whiny brat' and they hex me. I make one comment about how Potter's pants at everything except Quidditch and I get flaming tomatoes thrown at me. Not fair to me at all. I'm glad you're finally seeing things through my eyes."

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Hmm… No one listens."

Harry threw open the door to the playroom before Draco could get any sillier. The commotion inside stopped abruptly. All occupants looked like they had been caught red-handed. Harry flicked his eyes at Draco and back at the stilled children. Even Narcissa looked terribly guilty.

"Alright, spill," Draco said, looking at his mother with a firm expression.

Narcissa sighed in defeat and opened her hands. The children grinned sheepishly, their teeth stained brown with chocolate. Harry was laughing through clamped lips while Draco shook his head reproachfully at his mother. "No self restraint," Draco murmured, walking up to Narcissa and snatching the melting chocolates out of her hands. He threw a couple at Harry.

"Before dinner?" Harry asked impishly.

"If they can, why can't we, right?" Draco reasoned, popping the rest into his mouth. "No more chocolates," he said, his words muffled against the chocolate. The children giggled.

Lily ran up to Draco and hugged his leg with her grubby hands. "Happy birthday. You get to make one wish!" she said happily.

"One wish?"

"Yes. Tell me," Lily said eagerly.

Draco knelt on the floor. "If I tell you, you'll make it come true?" he asked.

"Of course! It's your birthday."

Draco grinned at Harry. "Alright then," he said, bringing his mouth near Lily's ear. As he whispered, Harry saw her face light up.

"That one's easy," she said, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and kissing his cheek soundly.

"Well, would you look at that? It came true!" Draco exclaimed.

"That's because today's your birthday," Lily explained again.

"Right. Thank you," he said, winking at Lily and standing up.

"Isn't she precious?" Narcissa cooed.

"Just spend a few days with her. Precious turns to brat," Harry said. Lily stuck her tongue out at Harry with her hands on her hips. "See?"

"So, you guys want to come downstairs for food?" Draco asked. "Or are you too full of sweets?"

"I want food!" James said quickly. Albus and Scorpius followed suit.

"Hold up," Harry said. "You aren't going downstairs looking like _that_!" he said.

"Hmm… Probably true," Draco said. "We'll –"

"Not them. You," Harry said, pulling Draco towards him and wiping away the smudge of slobber and chocolate with his hand. "Astoria might actually decide to murder you," he said, using the back of his hand to wipe away any residue.

Narcissa seemed to be the only one who noticed Draco's sudden shift in demeanor. It went from playful to utter terror in a second. Draco stood as still as a statue as Harry wiped his cheek. Narcissa saw the color on Draco's face fading away rapidly. She opened her mouth to remark, but stopped herself when Draco relaxed considerably once Harry let go of him. Now Draco just looked horribly flustered, blushing profusely. Narcissa had never seen her son lose himself that way, not even in court. She gaped at Draco and Harry.

"There, somewhat presentable now," Harry said, giving Draco a once over.

Draco shifted his weight uncomfortably, trying to stop the blush from creeping up on him. Narcissa's mind was working overtime.

Dinner was devastatingly delicious and all the guests were full beyond belief by the end of the party. The children were snoring in their chairs. Some of the adults were too. The party was loud and happy, filled with numerous conversations and plenty of laughs. The cake was nothing extravagant – marble cake with pearl icing. The drinks were quite extravagant – many of them bubbling and sparkling. Presents were forgotten in lieu of almost everyone being utterly intoxicated.

"What happened to 'not going to get piss drunk'?" Harry asked as Draco dropped tiredly onto the inviting sofa.

"I don't know what happened," Draco slurred. "Being piss drunk feels amazing though. You should try it," he added.

Blaise and Harry looked at each other as they tried to hold in their mirth. "So, what exactly happens when Malfoy gets drunk?" Harry asked Blaise conversationally.

"Oh gosh, just wait 'til it hits him," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "It's like split personality."

"Does this mean I'm going to get some dirt on him tonight?" Harry asked impishly.

"Better believe it. I'd have a Penseive handy."

Harry laughed at Blaise's frank comment. So far, all Draco had done was laze about and talk very slowly. Not unlike some of the other guests in the room. Most were holding their alcohol in but a few stumbled onto the conjured couches for a quick snooze. Loud conversations ran into each other. It was like they were teenagers again. Astoria had finally put a cap on the drinks, being the sensible type that she was.

"He's just sleeping? What fun is that?" Harry asked in dismay as Draco eyes fell shut.

"What fun is that, indeed…"Blaise echoed.

As though on cue, Draco said, "I'm not sleeping. Just resting my eyes. Everything's too damn bright."

"You stay with him, Potter. I'm going to go see if any of these ladies require… ahem… assistance."

"Ugh!" Harry exclaimed as Blaise winked at him.

"Yeah, stay, Potter," Draco agreed wholeheartedly. "Plenty of room here," he said, moving to one side of the couch.

"Fine. Don't chuck all over me, though," Harry said, lounging next to Draco.

"I don't chuck."

"Mhm."

Draco groaned sleepily. "I shouldn't be drunk," he muttered, dropping his head into his hands. Harry didn't answer, merely waiting for Draco to continue. "I make such a fool of myself," Draco said.

"So far, not so much."

"Good. I plan on keeping it that way," Draco said as he draped an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"Whoa," Harry guffawed and slipped out of Draco's grip. "Right, not doing a great job with that plan."

Draco frowned. "I wish you were drunk too. That way you won't find me this amusing," he said, his words minced with inebriated lilts and slurs. "Anyway, what did you get me?"

"You told me to surprise you. So it's a surprise. Why would I tell you?" Harry asked idly as he watched Blaise make his way through gaggles of intoxicated woman.

"Okay, let's go open it," Draco said cheerfully. He got up on his unsteady feet and beckoned for Harry to follow him back into the dining room. A neat pile of presents lay on the table, each wrapped in sophisticated paper and ribbons. "Which one's yours?"

"Can't guess?" Harry asked sarcastically, pointing at the loud red present with stickers of cake and candles stuck to it. "Lily and Albus insisted on wrapping it."

"Excuses," Draco mumbled as he grabbed the present. He shook it expectantly. "Hmm…" he said to himself as he ripped the wrapping paper with slow fingers. "Why'd you wrap it so tight?"

"I didn't. You're too drunk."

"Shut up, Potter." Draco finally got the long parcel unwrapped. It was a plain wooden rectangular box.

"I don't know if you can even use it anymore…" Harry said with a shrug.

"A box?"

"Inside the box. Seriously, what did you drink?"

Draco laughed as he tried to undo the clasp and open the box. "Something Blaise made that I should have known better – Whoa! Wh – Harry, what… How did you -"

"It's yours."

Nested against the green-pillowed insides of the box was a ten-inch hawthorn wand.

"But it was –"

"The Elder Wand can do some pretty crazy stuff," Harry said, laughing awkwardly.

"I don't – I don't understand…"

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Um… It's my wand, really. I thought you might – like it back. I – I don't think it'll work, but – um… Yeah."

Draco had yet to let his eyes stray from the wand. The wand he had thought was lost in the ashes in the Room of Requirements. The wand that wasn't his. He ran his fingers down the unblemished wand, lingering at the handle. "It won't work…" he said softly, sounding sober.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't want it."

Harry blinked at Draco. "Huh?"

"I don't want it."

"Why?" Harry asked after a pause.

"It's yours."

Harry felt perturbed at Draco's abrupt and emotionless responses. "Right. It's mine. It _was_ yours. And now it _is_ yours. I'm giving it back to you," he said slowly.

Draco shook his head as he snapped the box shut. "No."

"Besides, you can't return presents. That's just rude," Harry said, trying to gauge Draco's reaction. There was no reaction. Harry sighed. "I know I should have – returned it… But I wasn't sure if you – And then I – When my wand broke, I – I know how it feels to not have –" Harry finally gave up on words. He was never good with them. Instead, he grabbed the box from Draco's unresponsive hand. He opened it and pulled out the wand. "It's yours because I'm giving it to you. Understand?" he asked firmly. He held the ten-inch hawthorn out.

Draco finally looked up at Harry. Harry flinched at the helpless and resigned look. He'd never seen it before in Draco. "What have we got to lose, right?" Harry asked gently as he reached for Draco's arm and brought it up. "Try it out," Harry said, pressing the wand into Draco's hand.

Draco inhaled forcefully as the warmth coursed through his palm. Soft white sparks jumped out of the wand as Draco unconsciously gripped it tight. Draco flicked his wide eyes up at Harry when he heard a surprised laugh. Harry looked ecstatic. "It worked?" Harry asked, his bright green eyes looking up at Draco. Draco nodded in shock. "Do something!" Harry exclaimed. Draco merely stared at the wand in his hand. "_Lumos_ or something," Harry urged again.

"_Lumos_," Draco repeated faintly after Harry.

The wand gave out light and Draco knew. This was his wand. "To keep?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" he said.

Draco pulled Harry into a crushing hug. His eyes stung as he clutched his wand with tight fingers. "Thank you," he whispered. Then he laughed in disbelief. "My wand – I can't – it's just –" He squeezed Harry against him. "I love you and thank you for this."

Harry smiled against Draco's shoulder. "If Blaise sees you crying, you won't hear the end of it."

Draco immediately let go of Harry. "Fuck, you're right," he said, quickly wiping his eyes. But he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Wow! My wand!" he said again as he waved it in front of him. "You had it all along?"

Harry shrugged and blushed. "I – er – not really. The – um… The Ministry had it. I – pulled some strings."

"Oh?"

"You know how it is, being the Boy-Who-Lived and all."

Draco laughed almost hysterically at this. "Thank you," he said again.

"I'm glad you like it. Surprised, weren't you?"

"You have no fucking idea. Come on, let's show Blaise!" he said excitedly. He turned towards the door and staggered to a halt. His face fell. "You were spying!" he said accusingly to his wife who was standing in the doorway.

Astoria didn't answer, merely choosing to watch her husband.

"If you tell anyone that you saw me crying, I'll – I'll burn all your shoes," Draco said smugly, pointing his wand at her feet.

"Right."

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, let's show Blaise!" Draco grinned wildly at Harry before traipsing out of the dining room in his drunken and euphoric stupor. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's retreating figure.

"He's… smashed," Harry told Astoria.

"I see that."

Harry smiled apologetically at Astoria as he followed Draco. Before he could pass her, she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Harry…"

"Hmm?"

Astoria glanced back at the crowded room, spotting Draco showing off his reunited wand to a bewildered Blaise. "I – he – thanks. He appreciates it," she said falteringly.

He laughed. "I figured. He was practically crying all over me! Never thought I'd live to see the day," he said.

"Me neither," she added absently, letting go of him. "Thank you," she repeated, her blue eyes now looking at Harry.

"You're welcome," he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** Bahaha, **Padfoot's Blondie**. Fine, I'll put you out of your misery. This is where everything goes to shit. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"Merlin's fucking staff! I need a Sobering Potion. Fast," Draco groaned as his stomach lurched unpleasantly. He rolled over and buried his head against Astoria's hair.

"I'm not giving you one. Think of it as a lesson you need to learn," Astoria said.

"Please," Draco pleaded.

"No."

Draco sighed. "What the hell happened yesterday?" he asked as he sat up gingerly.

"You got drunk."

"I figured. Anything incriminating?"

Astoria traced patterns on Draco's slouched back from where she lay. "You cried."

Draco's head twitched to the side. "I what?"

"Cried."

Draco quickly flicked through his memories, trying to figure out what Astoria was talking about. "I never – oh… Oh! The wand! My wand!"

"It's under your pillow. You wouldn't let go of it. You're such a baby at times."

Draco grappled under the pillow and grinned when he felt his wand under it. "Isn't it amazing?" he asked, pulling it out.

"Yeah. It was amazing the first ten times you showed me."

"It's still quite – wait… Shit!" Draco quickly turned to look at Astoria. "I cried in front of Harry?"

"Yup."

"Oh, fuck my life!" Draco swore. "Fuck," he added as he punched his mattress vehemently. "Why'd you let me drink?"

"Not like I could've stopped you."

Draco groaned pitifully and fell back onto the pillows. "I want to die," he muttered as he curled up into Astoria.

"Something else happened…"

"I don't think I want to hear this," Draco mumbled.

"You said you loved him."

Draco's blood ran cold and his mouth went dry.

"When you hugged him. You said you loved him…"

Draco wasn't breathing. He tried to stop his hands from shaking by clenching them into fists.

"What did you mean?"

Draco couldn't talk because he couldn't remember how to. Panic was engulfing him too quickly.

"You – you've never told Blaise you love him."

Draco listened silently to Astoria.

"You almost never tell me you love me."

Draco's heart plunged at this.

"But you said you loved him."

"Spur of the moment," Draco said, horrified at how shaky his voice had become. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I was drunk. I say things when I'm drunk."

"Wrong answer. Try again."

"Stori, it's nothing!"

"One more shot."

"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked desperately.

Astoria was silent for a long while. Draco's mind was racing too quickly and his migraine was forming and pounding. He was still pressed against Astoria and he was glad that she hadn't moved away. The minutes felt like hours to him. But he stopped himself from shifting or talking. He needed to hear Astoria. "I – I guess I thought…" Astoria started before trailing off. Draco held still. She took a deep breath, as though to clear her mind. "I guess I thought you would just laugh it off. Or get mad. Or both. I didn't think you'd get – upset…"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block everything out. He was supposed to laugh it off or get angry. _Why the hell would I get upset? Fuck._

"If you're upset, it means that I'm right…"

Draco was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to make her believe otherwise, even if otherwise was a lie.

"Draco, say _something_. Lie if you have to. Why aren't you saying anything?" Astoria asked, almost begged.

"I'm sorry."

Astoria swallowed painfully. This wasn't what she had wanted Draco to say. It wasn't what Draco had wanted to say, either. He was stricken with bewilderment when the words left his mouth impulsively. Astoria moved away from Draco. Draco watched her pad out of their room without another word. He rolled over onto the pillow and shouted in rage.

* * *

Blaise blinked in astonishment as Astoria breezed into his office at St. Mungo's. "Um… What the hell?" he asked.

"I want to know everything."

Blaise gauged Astoria's stiff composure and hard expression, trying to figure out what had happened. "Everything…"

"Is Draco having an affair?"

Blaise sputtered. "Wh – what? You're accusing him of – _you_ were the one – why would you even – you're one to talk!" he said vehemently.

"Is he?"

"_No_! With who? Why would you even think he would? What happened?" Blaise asked with growing trepidation.

"Then I'm just being paranoid?"

Blaise closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Astoria, if you don't tell me what's going on _right this instant_, I swear I'll hex your hair off," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yesterday he told Potter that he loved him. I want to know why."

Blaise gripped his desk painfully as he sat back down on his chair. "He did what?" he asked breathlessly as he looked out into space.

"You know…"

"What did Draco say?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"He said he's sorry. He's fucking sorry. When is he ever sorry?" she asked fiercely. "Is he fooling around?"

He glared at her with fiery eyes. "Do you really think Draco is capable of it? He's not like you. He would never," he said forcefully.

"So he loves Potter how?" Astoria asked authoritatively. "Why doesn't he ever tell me how much he loves me? I want to know everything."

"Why would you ask me?" Blaise asked, suddenly feeling much too tired.

"Because you know. And Draco won't talk. Tell me when. Tell me why. Tell me how."

"What are you going to do?"

Astoria felt her eyes stinging at the question. That was all she needed to hear. Draco loved Harry. "I don't know," she said thickly. "I just – I need to know. Please."

Blaise softened at Astoria's cracking composure. He waved his hand at the chair and Astoria sat down shakily. He drummed his antsy fingers over his parchment-covered desk. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew Draco would not hesitate to pull his wand out when he found out. He also knew Draco owed Astoria this much at least.

"Ten years…"

Astoria shook her head in confusion. "What's ten years?"

"He's been in love with Potter for ten years."

She took in a shuddering breath and pressed her hand to her lips. "Ten… But I – we –"

"He thought he was over it. Hell, I thought he was over it."

"Then…"

"Then… Potter came back."

"I don't understand," Astoria said in a hushed tone.

Blaise raked his fingers through his short hair and sat back. "The year after school, Draco knocks at my door. I've never seen him so – so helpless. He – he hated himself for feeling the way he did. I told him to forget about it. I told him it was a lost cause. I didn't think – I didn't think he'd still be…" Blaise trailed off.

"_Why_?"

Blaise sighed and shook his head. "I – I don't know. Talk to him. Please. I can't – I can't tell you everything, because I don't know everything," he said.

Astoria nodded in silence as she shut her eyes.

"Why do you even care?" Blaise asked incredulously. "You've cheated more times than I can count!"

"Blaise, I –"

"I know Draco's overlooked it all. That's just who he is. You have no right –"

"I have – I'm his wife!"

"And he's your husband."

"I love him. Those were mistakes. Those were a long time ago."

"He has _never_ cheated on –"

"It doesn't matter, don't you see?"

Blaise snapped his mouth shut at Astoria's teary question. "Why doesn't it matter? Tell me why you being unfaithful doesn't matter," he said harshly.

"Because he doesn't love me," Astoria cried out, tears marring her cheeks.

"You know that's not true," Blaise said in a quiet tone. Her tears unsettled him. He got up from behind his desk and walked up to Astoria. "He loves you… Why else would he put with you?"

Astoria dropped her face in her hands and her shoulders shook. "Why did he marry me?" she sobbed.

Blaise closed his eyes, willing Merlin to give him patience. He waved his hand and the chair pulled up opposite to Astoria. He sat down and nudged her knee. She looked up with glassy eyes. "He married you because he loves you," he said. "He married you because you were the first person to give a shit about him. He does love you. He doesn't – it's just not the kind of love you want him to feel for you. He doesn't know. He's never known. He married you because you love him like he loves you."

"Blaise, I –"

"Talk to him, Stori…"

* * *

Astoria walked into the drawing room to find Draco pacing the rug vehemently. When he spotted her, he stumbled to a halt with his arms still crossed on his chest. He looked every bit like the insecure boy he had been in school. He looked at her with guarded eyes and a quiet expression.

"You hurt me," Astoria murmured. Draco shut his eyes lightly and turned his head away. She felt tears filling her eyes again. She walked up to her husband and placed a soft hand on his chin, bringing it back up. "Blaise told me."

Draco let out a half gasp half groan as he opened his eyes. "Please, I –"

"Just…" Astoria wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. "Let's just… be."

Draco unwound his arms from his chest and pulled Astoria close. She felt his thundering heart slowly dying down to a soft patter. She wondered how this had happened – how this had slipped through her fingers. She had wanted to hold onto Draco forever. Now she knew that she never had him.

"It doesn't matter."

Astoria sighed despondently and pushed Draco away. "What?" she asked evenly.

The uncertain look reappeared on Draco again. He blinked at Astoria. "I – I was…"

"It doesn't matter? What do you mean?" she asked in disbelief. "It matters more than ever!"

"Wh – why? I – It's nothing."

Astoria growled with frustration. "Draco, get real. Do you have any _idea_ what's happening?"

"I –" Draco shook his head. "Please, Stori, I –"

"We're lying to each other, don't you see?"

Draco took a loud breath and reached out to clutch her hand. "There's nothing we can do," he said with a cracked voice.

"I understand now. I understand why you are like you are," she said, squeezing her husband's hand. "I understand why you – why it didn't bother you when I – I always wondered why you didn't care."

"No, please. I _do_ care," Draco said quickly, feeling helpless as ever.

Astoria shook her head. "I know you care. Of course you care. I meant… I understand why you didn't care when I cheated. It didn't – it didn't mean anything to you," she said, not daring to look at Draco during her admission. It had been a shameful part of their marriage, their fourth and fifth year. Draco didn't deign to speak. So Astoria continued. "You never – it's a different kind of love, Draco. The one you have for me. It's a complicated kind of love. Isn't it?" She looked at Draco for confirmation.

Draco sighed. "I don't know anymore," he said.

"We should separate."

Draco's grip slackened. "N – no. What? No!"

Astoria held onto Draco's hand. "We have our whole lives ahead of us!"

"This can't – we can't just – Scorpius!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco," Astoria said, trying to reassure Draco. "But it's not fair to you – or me – if we stay married. I can't give you what you need."

Draco's life was crumbling before his eyes. "I need you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not going anywhere," Astoria said again. "Nothing's changing," she murmured as she pulled Draco into another hug. "We were never together. You've loved him like you could never love me."

Draco crushed Astoria to him. "What are you saying?" he asked as his thoughts scrambled.

"I'm saying it's wrong for us to stay married. I'm saying we need to separate… I'm saying you should tell him."

"No."

"Yes."

"Please."

"You will."

"I can't."

"It's the right thing to do."

"He'll hate me."

Astoria felt sadness growing in her at Draco's pleading words. But she needed to stay strong. "You can be so much happier," she said. "Ten years. Do you understand how long that is? Ten whole years?"

Draco was scared. Astoria was his anchor. And now she was leaving him. "He doesn't – he doesn't have to know. No one has to know. I'm so sorry. Please, don't go."

"You'd rather be miserable with me?"

"I'm not miserable with you. I'm happy. You're all I need."

"You deserve more," Astoria murmured. "I'm not enough. I've never been enough. I know that. You know that too."

Draco shook his head vehemently. "No, that's not true."

"I'm never home. You never talk to me. I am far from perfect. You're happier around him. I'm not him."

"This can't be happening…"

"I'm glad it is," Astoria answered.

* * *

Harry choked on his drink. "Divorce?" he asked incredulously.

Rora nodded as she took a bite out of her sandwich. The pub was almost empty, being the middle of the day. So no one looked twice at Harry's loud exclamation.

"Wh – why?"

Rora shrugged. "Dunno. Just like that."

"They were – I mean, they seemed – they were happy!"

"It is quite sad, isn't it?"

"Why hasn't he told me?"

"He hasn't really told anyone."

Harry's appetite was nowhere to be found, so he pushed away his plate of crisps despondently. "And Scorpius…"

Rora smiled sadly at Harry's openly worried expression. "Harry, it's alright. Happens all the time. Besides, this was one of the better splits I've ever seen. No bad blood or anything."

"But they'd been married for _so_ long! And all of a sudden, they're – not?"

"Between you and me," Rora said conspiringly, "I never thought they stood a chance. I mean, they're so different. She has ambition and Draco would rather just sit at home. She wants to do so much. But Draco… He's – they were never compatible…"

"You think it's because of her job?"

"I'd think so. What else could it be? She's never around. Maybe Draco finally got fed up."

"He never told me…"

Rora shook her head in dejection. "Sad."

"Yes," Harry said thoughtfully.

* * *

Harry found Draco sitting on the bleachers, watching the three teams practice on the pitch. He straggled on the sidelines, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to the blond man who looked like he would pull his wand out at the next person to talk to him. Harry took the chance anyway, walking towards Draco and sitting next to him. "Hey."

Draco sighed. "Rora has a big mouth on her, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

Draco gulped painfully. "Hardly your fault."

Harry flicked his eyes at Draco. "You doing alright?" he asked.

"Sure, sure."

Harry bit his lip when he heard the blatant lie. He didn't know what to do. "How's Scorpius handling it?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "He has no idea what's happening…"

Harry nodded as he watched the children flying laps along the length of the field. "Life's a bitch, huh?"

Draco snorted humorlessly. "You have no idea," he muttered.

Harry gave Draco's knee a squeeze. "Hang in there, okay?"

Draco nodded stiffly. Harry smiled and jerked his head towards the field. "Fancy a flight?"

Draco shook his head. "Not right now."

"Hmm… If – if you need to talk…" Harry said hesitantly. "I mean, talk to someone other than Blaise…"

"I know."

"Good."

* * *

Narcissa was still in shock, even after two weeks. She was sitting idly in the library, not bothering to read the book. She looked out the window blankly instead. Everything had happened so fast. Neither Draco nor Astoria would talk to her about what had happened. Scorpius was a confused mess. And she was trying to keep everything together.

Blaise wandered into the library and spotted Narcissa sitting at the bay window. He mentally cursed Draco and Astoria as he walked to her and stood silently beside her. It took Narcissa a few moments to realize his presence. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "Didn't hear you come in," she said.

"Let myself in."

"Hmm…"

He sat down next to her. "How are you doing?"

"Coping. I'm just – it's all so fast. I don't know what happened."

He looked out into the green lawns of the Malfoy Estate. "What's he told you?"

"That it was a mutual separation."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Blaise looked back at Narcissa. "What do you want to know?" he asked, leaning against the panes.

Narcissa blinked at her hands that were resting on her lap. "You know what happened..."

"Do you want to know?"

Narcissa held still, unsure. She wanted to know, but not from Blaise. She wanted to know from her own son. "No."

* * *

"Malfoy, you're the most selfish areshole I've ever met," Blaise said as he stormed into Draco's office.

"Shut up," Draco said without the usual bite.

"Do you have any fucking idea what your son and mother is going through? And all you're doing is wallowing in your shit. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you. You have no right ruining their lives," Blaise said, his tone increasing in intensity and volume as he spoke. "All because of this – this prat you _think_ you love? What the fuck is happening with you? When the hell did you – I can't – they deserve better than this. Your mother deserves better than you."

Draco looked like he had been stricken. "Blaise, I –"

"She's been nothing but good to you," Blaise interjected. "She is your mother. She needs to know. Do you know how badly you've hurt her? When did you turn into such an egocentric fuck that you are? Fuck you and fuck Astoria."

"You don't –"

Blaise slammed his fist on Draco's desk, jolting the quills and upsetting the ink well. "I am sick and tired of your excuses. This is _not_ your life. They're part of it. Think about what –"

"This _is_ my life!" Draco shouted, toppling his chair as he stood up in fervor. "I'm done living for others. That's all I've done for _years_. I want to live for _me_. I'm done listening to all your _fucking_ crap. I want to be happy, damn it!" Tears spilled unheeded. "I just want to be happy."

Blaise watched as Draco turned away, fists clenched to his sides and head bowed. For the first time in ten years, Blaise finally saw Draco again. "Draco?" he said uncertainly.

Draco quickly wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. "Sorry," he said wearily. "I don't – I didn't mean – I – I'll tell her, okay? Not much I can do about it, anyway."

"Draco, look –"

Draco looked back at Blaise with a closed expression. "It's overrated, huh?" he asked with a shrug. "I guess I have been selfish. I just – I needed some time to –" His voice broke as his chin trembled. "Fuck," he breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to reign himself in. "I didn't – I didn't mean to hurt them. I know I –"

"Bloody martyr," Blaise muttered as he pulled Draco into a hug. "Fuck them all."

Draco hated himself for crying, but he couldn't help it. Blaise didn't say another word. "I don't know what to do," Draco gasped between sobs. "It's all happening too fast."

"Draco…"

Draco opened his eyes to find Narcissa standing at the door with tears on her face. He groaned and pushed away from Blaise. _Too fast…_ He walked up to his mother and wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

Narcissa shook her head and enveloped Draco with trembling arms. "Because you were crying."

"You weren't supposed to see," Draco murmured absently.

"Please, talk to me," she pleaded.

Blaise shuffled out of the office, murmuring a weak excuse as he sidled past Draco and Narcissa. They didn't move from the doorway. It was silent except for the occasional gasp and sob coming from Narcissa. Draco hated seeing her cry, but sadly it wasn't the first time he had been privy to her tears. It was in those teary moments that he saw Narcissa as a vulnerable mother.

"I love someone else."

"Who?"

"Apparently, not Stori."

"She found out…"

"Yes," Draco croaked.

"You won't tell me who it is?"

Draco felt his mother rubbing his back comfortingly. _What else have I got to lose?_ "Harry."

The hand stilled for a second. "Hmm…" It resumed moving in soothing circles.

Draco blinked in confusion. "Hmm? That's it?"

"What did you expect?" Narcissa asked mildly, relieved that Draco's voice was strengthening now.

"I – I don't know. Not _this_… Rants, yelling – disappointment." Draco said the last phrase quietly.

Narcissa smiled wanly. "You're my son. Do you really think you could disappoint me?" she asked, moving away to look up at Draco. "Harry… Why him? Him, of all people?"

Draco shrugged helplessly. "It just – I don't know. I mean, after court – it just felt like he – he cared… I don't –"

"Court?" Narcissa interrupted. "Draco, th – that was…" she trailed off.

"I know. I'm a hopeless basket case. Blaise already made sure I knew," Draco murmured, looking at his shoes.

"For so long?"

"I – I was supposed to get over it. Lost cause and all. But when he came back… And now we're friends. And I can't get him out of my mind," Draco's words picked up momentum at this point. He wanted to tell Narcissa everything. "I kept telling myself that all I wanted to do was help Harry. But then… Then it changed. And now I want more. And I can't have more. And it hurts. I don't know why. It never used to. And now… It hurts more now than before because she's gone. I feel like I've – I've ruined it for her. Like I _was_ being selfish when I married her. I've made such a mess of my life…"

It hurt Narcissa beyond belief that she hadn't known this about her son – that she was so oblivious. Every mother prided herself in being the one and only person to know their child better than anyone. To hear Draco admit as much to Narcissa was painful for both. It was never supposed to come to this, not for any family.

"Do you know why you're so miserable?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head.

"It's because you tried to forget and it didn't work. Now you try to make amends."

Draco swallowed down his self-pity and nodded at his mother to continue.

"You could have done two things. Forget or confess. You tried to forget. For years, you've tried it. Now you need to try to confess."

"I can't. He'll –"

Narcissa cupped Draco's chin in her hand. "Do you really think Potter is capable of hating you for loving him?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm a sucker for dreams and fairy tales.

* * *

Harry cracked his eyes open at the sound of grass crunching beside him. "Malfoy," he greeted with a lazy smirk.

Draco gave Harry a one-sided smile as he sat down. They were outside the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the first couple of teams to finish their practice. The sun was beating down on the ground, but the tree provided ample shade. Harry's picnic spread was half strewn on the blanket, the only evidence that his kids were with him.

"What's up?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Draco.

"You said if I wanted to talk…"

Harry was silent for a few seconds, as though contemplating Draco's words. Then he nodded curtly. "Right. I'd listen."

"Good." Draco had had weeks to run through the conversation in his mind. Each scenario ended differently – with Harry storming away, or hexing him, or loving him, or hating him. Reality was much harder than Draco had imagined. "How did you know you loved Ginny?"

Harry looked at Draco thoughtfully and shrugged. "I knew. She made me a better man. So I knew. How did you know you loved Astoria?"

Draco shook his head dismissively. "That's not – I mean, how'd you _feel_ around her?"

Harry absently chewed on the inside of his cheek before answering. "I guess… special? Like I was supposed to be with her."

"Happy?"

Harry smiled at Draco. "Of course. Always."

Draco nodded. "Right."

Harry sat up now, sitting cross-legged on the crumpled picnic blanket. "You weren't?"

Draco made an indifferent gesture with his hands. "I guess. I don't know. Happiness is a varying emotion, right?"

"Right. When have you felt the happiest?"

"When Scorpius was born," Draco said without a moment of thought.

Harry grinned in understanding. "Because you love him. See?"

Draco felt his lips twitch up. "Yeah."

"When else have you felt happy?"

"Flying…"

"Because you love flying."

"School."

"Me too," Harry said, nodding at Draco in encouragement.

"But…"

"But what?"

"With Stori – I _thought_ I was happy."

"And you weren't?" Harry asked.

"I guess I was happier somewhere else."

Harry frowned at Draco in puzzlement. "Somewhere –" His eyes widened. "You didn't –"

Draco growled with frustration, interrupting Harry's tentative question. "_No_, I didn't cheat on her," he muttered fiercely.

Harry visibly pulled back at Draco's anger. His confusion grew. "Oh. That's not what I – I meant… Never mind."

"What did you mean?" Draco asked stiffly.

"Not that," Harry said sullenly.

"What did you mean, Potter?"

"Look, I know you wouldn't cheat on her. Not like that."

Draco didn't bother responding to Harry. He chose to stare studiously at the spindly spider crawling onto the plate of carrots.

"Draco," Harry said, nudging Draco's arm. "I didn't mean – I was just – I thought maybe you… Well, when you said you were happier somewhere else, I thought you meant that you loved someone else."

Harry was hitting too close to the mark and Draco was getting much too antsy. Draco started with anxiety as Harry spoke those words. He swiveled his eyes at Harry before he could stop himself. Harry's brows knitted together as revelation struck. "You _do_ love someone else…" he murmured, more as a thought said out loud. Draco didn't say anything. Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as though to relieve the tension. "She loves you back?" he asked, wondering if that was an appropriate question.

"If I said it was he, you'd say…"

It was almost inaudible, but Harry heard it nonetheless. He saw Draco's growing apprehension in his body language. "I'd ask," Harry said deliberately, "does he love you back?"

Draco let out his breath slowly, slumping as his nerves loosened. Harry noticed this and smiled wryly. "He does?" he asked. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, appearing more at ease now. The scoff wiped the smile off of Harry's lips. "He doesn't…"

Draco glanced at Harry with a cocked eyebrow. "You're so far in my business right now," he informed.

Harry laughed lightly. "Most drama I've had in months," he said.

"Hmm…" Draco said. They sat in comfortable silence for a long while. Draco couldn't believe Harry was so approachable. He was also astounded that Harry didn't really care for his sexuality. _Maybe there's hope for me yet._ Harry, on the other hand, was more than stunned that Draco had chosen to talk to him about this. He supposed Blaise was absolutely no help. But Harry had never realized until then that he was one of Draco's closest friends. _Weird…_

"Do you and Scorpius want to come over for dinner tonight?" Harry asked abruptly.

"Sure."

* * *

The four children were seated comfortably on the floor, playing their board game. Scorpius seemed perfectly happy to be there, much to Draco's relief. The past month had been hard on the boy, with Astoria moving out and the miserable atmosphere in the house. It was relief to get out and forget. The usual banter between Albus and Scorpius was returning and the room was filled with laughs and reproachful words.

"It's going to be awful when he's at Hogwarts," Draco said absently.

"I know what you mean," Harry answered as he added salt to the stir-fry.

"I _really_ need a job. And I don't want to get one."

Harry grinned at Draco's griping. "You just need a hobby," he said. "Like right now, you're doing Quidditch. In the winter, you can… I dunno, help out with other stuff." He tasted the rice and grimaced, looking at Draco. Draco sighed and grabbed the spoon from Harry's hand. Harry moved aside and leaned against the counter, nursing his Firewhiskey. After a few seconds of silent contemplation, a sly smile grew on his face. "You can help Hermione with SPEW!"

Draco's eyes widened as they turned towards Harry. "You have to be _fucking_ kidding me!" he said in disbelief.

"No," Harry said, playing along.

"Gone bonkers," Draco muttered, waving his wand at the steaming food. "I'll probably get killed working for her. As in, she'll kill me. And if that doesn't work, the bloody elves will kill me."

"Perfect time to make amends," Harry shrugged nonchalantly, amused by Draco's words.

"Fluff for brains," Draco grumbled and swirled his wand to levitate the spices from the cupboards. Harry watched many of the (as of yet unopened) seasonings being dumped into the pan.

"By the way, how did you learn to cook?" Harry asked, thoroughly mesmerized by Draco's handiwork. The scent was no longer repugnant, but rather spicy and sour.

"Unlike you, I _like_ to eat good food."

"You taught yourself?"

"I've had time."

"Hmm…"

"It's not poison."

"Anything that smells that good couldn't possibly kill me," Harry said appraisingly.

"Yes, yes, keep the compliments rolling."

Harry guffawed. "That's all you're getting from me."

"Also, what exactly have you been feeding your kids if you can't cook worth shit?" Draco asked in mock concern.

"Laugh it up, why don't you," Harry muttered, giving Draco the stink eye. "I'm not _hopeless_. Sheesh."

An hour later…

"I want Uncle Draco to cook us dinner _everyday_!" Lily announced.

Draco smirked at Harry, who answered with a contemptuous stare. "Whatever," he said dismissively as he polished off the dinner. The boys snickered at Harry.

"Can I sleep over?" Scorpius asked loudly.

Draco was about to give Scorpius a scolding but Harry silenced him with a glare. "Sure," he said, turning to Scorpius with a smile.

Once the two men were in the kitchen alone, Harry gave Draco an earful. "Why exactly were you objecting? Obviously this is what he needs right now," he said.

"Didn't want to impose," Draco muttered, Scourgifying the plates and glasses.

"Since when have you not wanted to impose on me?" Harry asked, trying to hide his smirk.

"Shut up."

By the time the clock struck nine, the six were situated comfortably on the drawing room floor, busily playing Scrabble.

"No, Nargles is definitely not a word, Potter. You're such a cheater," Draco said.

"Cheater!" James reiterated, sticking his tongue out at Harry.

"It is too a word!" Harry said, trying to convince Draco's team, which consisted of Draco, James and Lily.

"Yeah, it is too a word," Albus said. "Aunty Luna uses it _all the time_."

"Aunty Luna is touched in the head," Draco muttered glibly.

"Malfoy!"

"Either make a new word, or I'm wiping your scoreboard clean."

"No! You're just a sore loser."

"I am if you're winning because you're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating! Nargles is a word!"

"Ever seen one?"

"Um…"

"Exactly."

"That's convoluted logic, and you know it!"

"Just make a new word," Draco said dismissively.

Before Harry could retort heatedly, Scorpius' mouth was against his ear, whispering, "I want water." Just as Harry was about to conjure the water, Scorpius got to his feet and trotted to the kitchen. Harry watched him go and shrugged at Draco. Draco's amused eyes were on Harry's wand.

"Planning on hexing me?" he asked. "Such a poor sport."

Harry scoffed as he got up stiffly. "I don't stoop to such low actions. I'll be back. Albus, keep an eye on the board. I just know Malfoy's up to no good," he said with a haughty smile. "Make your next word. And I'll know if you changed anything."

The laughs died down as the door to Harry's kitchen swung shut. Harry found Scorpius standing uncomfortably by the sink. He quirked his eyebrows at the boy, who simply shrugged. Harry got out the cup and filled it with water before handing it to Scorpius. He took a quick sip and handed the cup back. Harry tried to keep his smile at bay. He realized that Scorpius didn't really want the water. "Alright," Harry said, putting the cup away. "What's the deal?"

"No deal," Scorpius said. "Just don't tell Dad, okay?"

"Tell him what?"

Scorpius motioned for Harry to crouch down. Once Harry was at eye level, Scorpius tentatively hugged him around the neck. Harry frowned in confusion as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "You alright?" he asked. Scorpius nodded mutely, his grip tightening around Harry.

"Mummy left…"

Harry stifled a groan. "I know."

"Now Daddy's sad. I don't want to make him sadder."

"You could never make him sad," Harry murmured reassuringly.

Scorpius didn't respond, instead choosing to stay as he was. "Thanks for being nice to us," he whispered after a long moment.

Harry chuckled helplessly. "Well, thanks for being nice to _us_," he said. He looked up from the floor to find Draco standing in the doorway. Harry smiled weakly and shook his head. Draco nodded, his expression unreadable, and stepped out of the room. After another minute, Scorpius let go of Harry and discreetly wiped his tears. Harry's heart ached at the sight. It reminded him of his children's tears after Ginny had passed.

"I'm okay now," Scorpius said shakily.

"Not yet," Harry said with a half-smile as he waved his hand. He handed the small slab of chocolate to Scorpius. "_Now_ you are."

"Um…"

"Don't tell Dad," Harry said conspiringly. Scorpius smiled as he took a nibble out of the chocolate. Harry straightened Scorpius' crumpled shirt. "When I was in school, my Dad's best friend would give me a piece of chocolate anytime I felt down. It helps, doesn't it?"

Scorpius nodded. "You're my Dad's best friend, then?" he asked absently, taking bigger bites now.

Harry snorted. "Highly unlikely," he said, laughing.

Scorpius grinned knowingly. "I think you are," he said, handing back the half-eaten bar of chocolate. "I'm done."

"We'll go back?" Harry asked.

"Mhm," Scorpius said, wiping his cheeks one last time before heading towards the door. Harry followed, thoroughly preoccupied with his thoughts. Scorpius' loud voice interrupted them. "I agree with Uncle Harry. Nargles _is_ a word," the boy said, sitting back down next to Albus.

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "What did you do? Bribe him?" he asked, his gaze softening when he looked up at Harry.

"No," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. Harry winked at Draco and smiled. 'He's fine,' he mouthed. Draco nodded. "Besides," Scorpius continued, "Uncle Harry doesn't lie."

"It's true," Harry said solemnly, causing Lily to snicker.

As midnight rolled in, all the children were knocked out on piles of blankets in front of the television. The blue screen made soft static, lulling everyone to sleep. Harry jerked awake, suddenly noticing the inactivity. Draco was asleep too, his head cradling in his arm as he curled into the couch.

"Wake up," Harry whispered groggily.

Draco opened his eyes lazily. "What?" he asked.

"Sleep upstairs," Harry said, getting up from the couch and stretching out the kinks on his neck.

"I'm fine here," Draco mumbled.

"You'll wake up with a killer backache," Harry said. "Guest room's not that bad."

Draco grumbled as he pushed off the sofa and got up unsteadily. The men dragged themselves up the stairs. Harry pushed a door open near the stairs, letting Draco into the room. "'Night," he said.

"Yeah."

Harry was out cold in minutes, as was Draco. Not that it mattered for the latter because he was scared awake a second later, or so it seemed. Draco sat up in the dark, his heart hammering. He whipped his eyes around the strange room, trying to figure out where he was. "Oh," he sighed with relief as he remembered. He fell back onto the pillows. _"Tempus_," he muttered. It was just after three. He groaned tiredly as he rolled over and shut his eyes again.

"Stop."

Draco frowned, his eyes opening again. He listened.

"Please…"

Draco threw back his covers and slipped out of bed. His heart was hammering again. He took a hesitant step towards the door.

Muffled shouts.

Draco's feet faltered and he froze. _Harry?_ He shook himself awake and quickly walked to the door, opening it slowly. He followed the noise to a shut door. He opened it and flicked the lights on with his wand. Harry didn't wake up. He was thrashing in bed, fighting off his nightmare. "Potter," Draco hissed, poking his head out the door to see if the kids were woken up. Harry was still trapped in his dream. Draco quickly placed a muffling charm on the door and closed it. He tiptoed to Harry, heavily disconcerted by his pained expression. "Wake up," Draco said. Harry didn't hear. Draco poked Harry with his wand. "Wake up," he said again. Harry was mumbling incoherently now. Sweat drenched his hair. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder uncertainly and shook it. "Harry, wake up."

Harry gasped and sat up, coughing as the sudden intake of air went down the wrong pipe. He squinted against the light and his shaking subsided.

"What the hell, Potter?"

Harry whipped his head to the side and ogled Draco. "Wh – what are you – oh! Fuck! Sorry! I forgot to… um…"

"You have those often?" Draco interrupted.

Harry nodded unconsciously, even as he said, "No big deal. I've had them forever."

"Scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Harry apologized again, blushing as he stumbled out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Three."

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Awful."

"You're telling me," Draco yawned, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry stumbled into his bathroom and ran the water. Draco heard some splashing and a minute later Harry came out, face dripping and hair sopping wet.

"Go to sleep," he said, wiping his face with the towel.

"Don't think I can anymore," Draco said.

"Makes the two of us…"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

Draco made a face. "You don't _have_ to carry all of the world's problems on your shoulders, Potter," he said emphatically.

Harry snorted derisively as he sat down on his bed. "Don't worry, I'm not."

"So, what? You run on four hours of sleep everyday?"

"I'm used to it," Harry mumbled, twisting the edge of the blanket in his hand.

"No wonder you look like hell."

Harry gave Draco a thin-lipped smile. "Boy, you sure know how to make me feel good."

Draco grinned. "Truth's the truth." After a long pause, he said, "About Scorpius… Thanks."

"He's quite mature for his age, isn't he?"

"He's had to grow up fast."

Harry nodded in agreement. Both men left it at that. More silence.

"You know what you should do?" Draco said with finality.

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"You should go back to becoming an Auror."

An expression of perplexity dawned on Harry's face. "What?"

"You. Auror."

"Um…"

"See, there's your problem, right there," Draco said, pointing at Harry.

"What problem?" Harry asked, looking down at himself.

"You think too much."

Harry looked back up at Draco with arched brows. "Huh?"

"You think too much. Where's that impulsive streak you had in school? Couldn't have saved that damned hippogriff if you were thinking too much."

"You're making no –"

"I'm saying," Draco said loudly, overpowering Harry's weak words. "Stop being such a girl."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and looked affronted. "A g – a girl! I'm being a girl? Me?"

"Yeah. You."

Harry sputtered indignantly. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might _not_ want to get myself killed?" he asked heatedly.

Draco guffawed. "You're Harry Potter. Almost getting killed is who you are. Besides, you can't die. No big deal."

"I'm not invincible."

"Tell me why you don't want to be an Auror," Draco said.

"I have children!"

"Yeah, you and half of the Aurors out there."

"I'm a single parent."

"Um… With a family like the Weasleys, I'd think that's the weakest excuse in the books."

"It's not worth the risk."

"Hah!" Draco exclaimed triumphantly. "See, you are such a girl!"

Harry huffed. "I don't like this conversation."

"Look," Draco said, sobering up. "All I'm saying is, stop over-thinking things. If you love doing your job, you should do it. No holds barred."

"It's not that simple…"

"Make it simple!"

Harry shook his head at Draco as he leaned against his headboard. "You know," he said, "I didn't want to be an Auror after the Battle."

Draco looked shocked at the admission. "I thought you… Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, really. Ginny _made_ me join." Draco waited for Harry to continue, nodding. Harry shrugged. "Guess you're right."

"Which part?" Draco asked, a lazy smile on his face.

"I loved it…" It surprised Harry to hear it out loud.

The smile grew into a grin as Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "See. You should go back."

"I'll thi –"

"No!" Draco interjected. "No thinking allowed."

"But I –"

"You make so many bloody excuses, Potter. I have no idea how Weaslette dealt with you…"

"It's Ginny, not Weaslette," Harry mumbled sullenly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "This is _exactly_ how she dealt with it. She wouldn't let me think."

"Smart woman."

Harry smiled. "That she was."

Draco twirled his wand in his fingers. "So, after Quidditch season, you should go back," he said. Harry didn't deign to respond. Draco pointed his wand at Harry. "Yes?" he asked. Harry shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes. "What, you don't even flinch?"

"I'm fairly certain you won't curse me."

"Hmm…" Draco smiled, lowering his wand. "Petty way to get to Azakaban, huh?"

"Very petty," Harry grinned.

They wiled the minutes away with banter and laughs. By the end of an hour, they were asleep – Draco at one end of the bed and Harry against the headboard.

* * *

Draco blinked back the sun. It seemed like he had gotten absolutely no sleep. He almost groaned in frustration but stifled it when he suddenly remembered that it was a Saturday. With a grateful sigh, he relaxed again. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the vision that appeared before him. A simple vision, but it managed to take Draco's breath away.

During the course of the night, Harry had managed to find his way to the middle of the bed. He didn't even bother to get under the covers. He was on his side, his knees pulled up to his chest and a lazy arm holding them close. His other arm was under the pillow, holding it as though to stop it from escaping from beneath his head. His tousled hair looked like a nightmare. But Draco couldn't keep away from Harry's face. The expressionless sleeping mask with lips pulled down. Draco had never seen Harry this way, without the sharp eyes and quick smile.

Impulsively, Draco sat up and crawled up to Harry. He lay down on his side and stared into Harry's slackened face. He wanted to see the smile. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers down Harry's jaw with a feather-like touch. He had never felt Harry before. He held in a gasp when he realized that now he had felt Harry, he never wanted to let go. His fingers moved from the stubble on Harry's jaw to the smooth nose. He traveled up and reverently touched the exposed scar on the forehead. Harry murmured something and tried to flinch away. Draco fought to breathe as his fingers slid down and captured Harry's chin. He pulled it up and leaned in for a chaste taste.

Smooth lips pressed against chapped ones.

That was all…

Draco opened his eyes and pulled away. Harry was still asleep. The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips unconsciously, causing Draco to shiver. Harry unwrapped his arm from around his legs and wound it around Draco. A soft smile played on Harry's lips.

Draco dipped down and captured Harry's lips in his. He felt a heady rush as Harry responded. The response was eager. Harry's arm tightened as he pulled Draco in. His legs shifted away and Draco was closer than ever now. Draco didn't know right from wrong anymore. He was too consumed by Harry's long kiss. His lips were sucked between Harry's teeth without hurry. Harry let out a low moan, as though he had been waiting for this for ages. His hand moved sluggishly as it pushed under Draco's shirt. Draco's body shuddered under the hot touch. Harry's fingers were running over him and it felt like the heat seared to the bone. Then it stilled over Draco's thundering heart that, try as he might, wouldn't stop aching. Draco felt Harry's lips freezing as well.

Draco opened his eyes and stared into bewildered green ones. Their lips were still melded together. Draco wasn't going to move them. He wasn't going to move Harry's hand away either. He saw recognition dawn in Harry's wide eyes. He closed his eyes before he could see the horror break through. He felt Harry's lips trembling against his now.

"I love you," Draco whispered, his lips gliding over Harry's.

Harry let out a strangled cry and, in a flurry of movement, pushed Draco away. Draco felt like he had been punched in the chest and left winded. He sat up slowly, watching Harry pale and scramble away. "No," Harry said, his voice hoarse from sleep and emotion.

"Yes," Draco said, wrapping his arms around himself while trying to breathe.

Harry staggered out of bed, never once looking at Draco. "You need to go," he said shakily.

Draco felt the ache grow in his chest, crushing him. "Please, let me –"

"No. You need to go."

Draco lurched out of bed in a trance. "Harry, I can't –"

"Now," Harry said with a crack in his tone as he threw the door open.

Draco neared Harry cautiously. "You have to listen," he said.

"I don't."

"I'm not –"

Harry growled with anger and grabbed the front of Draco's shirt. He slammed Draco against the wall with fierce murder in his eyes. "You have no right," Harry snarled.

"No right to what? No right to love you?" Draco asked in a voice harsher than he had intended.

"How dare you! This is not some fucking joke!"

"Do you see me laughing?" Draco hissed, shoving Harry's chest. Harry staggered back. "You waltz into my life and tell me I have no right?"

"Do you take pleasure in fucking up my life?" Harry asked, his wand at hand.

"I'm sick of being who you want me to be," Draco spat out. He was seething now and he would stop at nothing. "I've been a friend. I've helped you out. I've been nothing but good to you. And I'm sick of it. I want more. I'm sick of being who you want me to be. I want to be who I want to be. And I want to love you. You have no right to tell me I can't."

"I never asked you to change for me," Harry shouted.

Draco pulled out his wand swiftly. "You're not the only person in your life! Stop being so fucking self-involved. Everyone has problems. But you seem to be the only one having trouble letting go. Even your children know when you're depressed!"

Harry took a menacing step forward. "Shut. Up."

"Being a widower is not the end of the world! And you should _not_ be bringing your children into it!" Draco couldn't stop himself now. Harry was listening now and Draco was going to tell him everything he had wanted to say. "You're wasting your life because, what, your _wife_ died? Move on! Everyone moves on!"

"S – stop t –"

"_No_. I'm not saying move on with me," Draco said, trying to calm down. "I'm saying you can't run away from it all. I've tried. God knows, I've tried. I know what you're going through. I watched Blaise – and it was – I can't – Harry, I can't watch you go through that. It consumed him for five years. Imagine what five years could do to _you_? You can't even handle a year of it. Please, just –"

Harry muffled a sob against his hand and rushed to his bathroom, slamming the door shut before Draco could reach it. A crash sounded. Draco rattled the knob but the door remained closed. "Harry," Draco rapped on the door. "Please, open the door." Draco listened for any other noise, but couldn't hear anything. He knocked harder. "Now!" he said forcefully. There was no movement. "Fuck, Potter! Open up!" Draco all but yelled as he pounded the door. "I want you out of there _right now_!" It was too quiet and Draco's terrified mind was racing. "I'm opening it if you won't," he threatened. There was no response. "Fuck," Draco breathed, kicking the door vehemently before fumbling with his wand. It took him another minute to get the door open as he tried to bypass Harry's Locking charms. The second Draco heard the click, he threw the door open.

Harry was on the floor, leaning against the bathtub with his knees pulled up and his arms hugging his legs to him. His face was hidden away, downturned. One hand clutched his wand with white knuckles and the other was bloodied. Draco saw the shards of mirror scattered across the granite counter and the tiled floor. He quickly swished his wand, clearing the debris in an instant. He knelt down beside Harry, feeling utterly helpless. He gently took Harry's gashed hand in his. Harry's head shot up as he tried to pull away. Draco felt sorrow well up inside him when he saw Harry's teary face and pained eyes.

"Let go," Harry gasped, trying to tug his hand free.

"No," Draco said gently. The tugging stopped and Harry's hand fell limp in Draco's. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked, holding his wand out. Harry flinched at the sight of the wand. Draco hesitated, unsure of what to do. Harry didn't answer, his eyes set on the wand. They sat in silence for a few seconds. "I'm sorry," Draco said. "I shouldn't have – I was just emotional. I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

Harry merely blinked at him. He took the opportunity to close the cuts on Harry's hand and assess for any other injuries. Finding none, he finished up quickly and lowered his wand.

"Not one year."

Draco frowned at Harry's soft words. "What?"

"It's not about Ginny."

"What's not about Ginny?" Draco asked, relieved that Harry was talking.

"I have trouble letting go."

Harry was making no sense. His hand was still in Draco's. He tightened his grip, not wanting to let go of Draco. Draco merely looked at Harry.

"Not one year. All my life."

Draco felt his stomach clenching painfully. "What?" he breathed in horror.

"She helped me through it. But she's gone now."

Draco struggled to understand what Harry was saying. Harry was looking at him the most open eyes he had ever seen. He resisted the urge to envelope Harry into a hug.

"It's because I have trouble letting go. I know that…"

"All your life?" Draco asked, knowing the answer as he asked the question.

"Depression."

Draco sagged at the word.

"It got worse after Seventh Year. After everyone – it wasn't - it's not about Ginny. I know she's gone. I know I have to let go of her." Harry's eyes shifted away from Draco and he let go of Draco's hand. "I have to let go of everybody," he murmured lowly as fresh tears sprung.

Draco was at a loss for words. His hand hung where it had been, void of Harry's touch.

Harry quickly wiped his cheeks. "She even put it in our vows, you know," he reminisced. "Till death us do part. She wanted to cover all the bases, she said. To make sure I'd learn to let go if anything –" he broke off as he choked on his words. He cleared his throat painfully. "I didn't want to, but she insisted. And now… Now she's dead and we've parted." He didn't resist when Draco wrapped him in an embrace. His tears spilt on Draco's shoulder.

"Letting go and forgetting are two different things, Harry," Draco said.

Harry nodded but Draco wasn't sure if he understood. They sat on the cold floor for a long while.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, his words muffled.

"Hmm?"

"For everything."

Draco frowned at the wall. "What exactly are you sorry for?"

Harry shrugged. "You and Astoria… Scorpius. Everything."

Draco made an impatient noise. "I thought I told you that everything doesn't revolve around you." Harry didn't remark at this outburst. Draco sighed in frustration. "Look, it was bound to happen. You aren't at fault."

"I didn't mean for you to change…"

Draco's harsh words were coming back to haunt him mere fifteen minutes later. He gently squeezed Harry. "You've changed me for the better…" he said.

"Oh."

"And, um… about – you don't have to –" Draco stammered.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm just clueless like that."

"I just needed to get it off of my chest," Draco said apologetically. "You don't need to do anything about it."

"Hmm…"

"It's going to be awkward now, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

"But you don't mind?"

Harry shrugged and untangled himself from Draco's arms. Draco unwound his arms begrudgingly. Harry took a moment to collect himself. He looked at Draco warily. "I'm the last person to know, aren't I?"

Draco bit his lip uncomfortably. "Well… um… Not the _very_ last per –"

Harry groaned tiredly. "Draco…" he muttered, dropping his head in his hands.

"What? I was confused," Draco said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I can't believe you'd tell me last," Harry said, getting up off the floor.

Draco huffed. "I wasn't going to surprise you with it. I had to be sure too," he said, looking up at Harry.

"Wasn't going to surp – you _kissed_ me!"

"Um…"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"Blaise's known for years, so you don't really need to wor –"

"Years?"

Draco gulped nervously. "I – er… Never mind."

"How many?"

Draco scrambled up, blushing profusely. "Doesn't matter."

"Malfoy," Harry said emphatically. "How long?" he asked.

Draco scowled at Harry. "Ten," he mumbled.

Harry's eyes widened. "What the f – ten? Ten years?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically high.

"Whatever," Draco muttered, eager to get out of the suddenly stuffy bathroom. He pushed past Harry, but was stopped by a steady grip on his shoulder.

"You _were_ crushing on me," Harry exclaimed.

"That's about all the humiliation I can handle for today, Potter," Draco drawled, slipping out of Harry's grasp and exiting the room.

"Awkward," Harry muttered to himself, straightening his clothes and smoothing his hair as he walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

* * *

"I – I need to talk to you about… um…"

Ron rolled his eyes at his bumbling friend. "Hey, George, I'm stepping out for a bit," he called out over the din. His brother nodded down from the floating ladder. Ron grabbed Harry's elbow and pushed his way through the crowd towards the backroom. He opened the door and shoved Harry inside. The moment the door closed, the room was bathed in silence. "Okay, what did you need to stammer about?" Ron asked, motioning for Harry to sit on one of the wooden crates.

Harry was more than agitated at this point, his nerves frayed and his palms sweaty. He cleared his throat painfully. "Um… Yesterday, I – I guess I realized that – I owed you an apology…"

Ron frowned in confusion as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. "For what?" he asked.

Harry gulped. "F – for shutting you out… I guess."

"You guess," Ron said slowly, dropping his eyes to the floor to figure out what Harry was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I was talking to… Malfoy. And I realized that – that I was being selfish."

"Harry," Ron sighed, pushing off of the wall and sitting beside his defeated friend. "What are you going on and on about? I have no clue what you're saying."

"Ginny always said that I keep too much bottled up inside. She said that I needed to let it out. So… this is me letting it out, I guess. I'm not very good at it."

"Okay, tell me."

"I can't – I've tried so hard, but I can't remember how her hands felt…"

Ron was silent as he heard Harry's broken words.

"I don't know why I can't remember them. I've nearly gone out of my mind trying to remember. I can't remember… I can't remember her hands or her warmth or her kiss. I can't."

Ron pulled Harry into a hug. "It's alright…" he said softly, feeling the slight tremors in his friend. "It's okay."

"Draco said that – he said that letting go isn't the same as forgetting. But I – I'm forgetting. And now – I – I don't know why I can't remember."

"You're thinking too much into it. Stop thinking."

Harry smiled wryly. "Why doesn't anybody want me to think?"

"Because you think too much. That's why. It doesn't matter, Harry," Ron said, holding Harry out so he could look into the sad green eyes. "It doesn't matter that you can't remember her hands. It doesn't matter because all that matters is that you love her. And I _know_ you will _never_ forget her. Okay?"

Harry's breath hitched as he nodded. Ron hugged him tightly again. "Thanks for listening."

Ron chuckled. "You are so weird…" he muttered as he let go and straightened his robes.

"I know," Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron shook his head as he headed to the door, beckoning Harry to follow him out into the store. But Harry stayed put. "Something else?" Ron asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah. It's about the Ministry. I was wondering if I –"

"Yes, you should," Ron interrupted forcefully. "Of course you should."

Harry's eyes were glazed as he stared at his hands. "Hmm…"

* * *

Draco was sitting across from Blaise, banging his head against the table. Blaise had given up on trying to squeeze words out of his friend. He contented in merely watching Draco punish himself. It also didn't hurt that the blond was throwing crude insults out into Blaise's office.

This went on for a good five minutes before Draco straightened up and looked at Blaise with a helpless expression.

"Ready to talk?"

"No."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he sat back against his chair. "Really, Malfoy, if you wanted to throw a tantrum, could've done it in your own home."

"Mother's there."

"So you grace me with your presence?"

"Yes."

"Spill."

"I kissed Harry."

"Oh, fuck."

"I know."

"How are you still alive?"

"He was in shock…"

Blaise closed his eyes and tried to quell his laughter. "Okay, let me get this straight. You kissed Potter and he didn't beat the shit out of you?"

"He tried."

"And…"

"And I confronted him about – his depression…"

Blaise dropped his face in his hands. "You are so royally fucked! How is it even _possible_ to fuck up your life so bad? You're like the king of –"

"Look, I get it, alright?" Draco said irritably.

"So, what happened?"

"Shit happened. Now it's all awkward and stuff."

Blaise cocked his head in confusion. "W – wait… He's still – talking to you?"

Draco frowned. "Um… Yeah. Of course."

"That's weird."

"Why?"

Blaise looked at Draco as though he was a madman. "Because you kissed him," he said emphatically. "And you aren't supposed to kiss random people. Or widowers. Or Harry Potter. Especially Harry Potter."

"Well, he _did_ go bezerk. I – distracted him…"

"With…"

"His depression."

For Blaise, it just kept getting worse as he listened. "Tact, Draco. Ever heard of it?"

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "We were emotional. He thought I was kidding, and I got mad. And then we just – started yelling. Then it all just came out. It's not like I planned it all out."

"Did you plan _anything_ out?"

"No."

"Just stop and think once in a while. It does wonders to your life," Blaise said sardonically.

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

Harry knocked on the open door before entering the large office. Kingsley looked up from his papers and a grin grew on him when he recognized Harry. "What are you doing here?" he asked, getting off of his chair and walking up to shake Harry's hand.

Harry smiled uncomfortably. "You can't imagine how lame I feel, but I was wondering if –"

"Open invitation means open invitation, Harry," the Minister said jovially.

"Oh."

"When do you want to start?"

"Um…"

"In a week?"

"Er – sure?"

"Great!"

* * *

"I told him."

Astoria's eyes lit up. "What?" she asked in amazement.

"Well, more like I sprung it on him."

"And?"

"And nothing."

She rolled her eyes. "I meant, how do you feel?"

"Oh."

"Good?"

"Um…"

"Happy?'

"Er – sure?"

"Great!"

* * *

"He's staring again," Rora murmured. Draco sighed, trying to keep his blush at bay. "Why's he doing that?"

"Ask him. How should I know?"

"Okay," she said, getting up on her feet. "I'll go ask."

Draco's brows shot up as he watched Rora turn. "Wait, Rora! Fuck! Shit!" he swore as he scrambled up and grabbed her before she could put more than four feet between him. He dragged her back down. "Are you nuts?" he asked.

Rora smiled devilishly. "Oh…" she said, making it long and thoughtful. "So you _know_ why he's staring…"

"Shut up and get to work," Draco grumbled, shoving game plays at her.

"Not until you tell me."

"I don't know," Draco lied.

"Which is why I was going to ask him."

Draco sighed. "I'll ask him, alright?" _Anything to get you out of my hair_.

"Yeah, that's fine too," she said sensibly. She stared at him for a long while.

"Wait, you want me to ask _now_?" he exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. No point in asking later. He's staring at you now, might as well ask him now."

Draco tried not to bite his lip nervously. With Rora's keen gaze, he couldn't do anything nervously. "Fine," he said fiercely, scowling at her. "I'll go." He got up very slowly, hoping to stall long enough for Harry to stop staring. He was in no such luck. He couldn't even meet Harry's leveled gaze. Rora all but pushed his calves to get him moving.

"Find out what he wants. Then tell me, okay?" she whispered conspiringly.

Draco glared at her furiously before straightening his shirt and stumbling towards Harry. The latter kept staring passively as Draco made his way along the sidelines to the bleachers. Draco's mind was running a mile a minute as he neared Harry. He had no idea what he wanted to say. He cringed to think that his plan was to stammer uselessly and then blush profusely before stumbling back to Rora. He hated himself for envisioning the scene. He was a Malfoy, after all. Malfoys don't stammer or blush or stumble.

"Hi," he said oddly as he staggered to a halt beside Harry.

"Hey."

"Did – um… Were you – that is… er, did you need something?" he stuttered.

"No."

He colored brightly at Harry's calm answer. "Alright then," he murmured, clenching his fingers into fists as he beat himself up over his pathetic words. He turned to go, wincing in embarrassment.

"I don't need anything, Draco. Just wanted to talk."

Draco froze and gulped. "Talk?" he asked, turning to face Harry again.

"Yeah. You know… Talk."

"Oh. Okay," he said, gliding on air as he sat down next to Harry. "About what?"

"I took your advice."

"Which one?"

Harry smiled at the grass. "The Auror one."

"Hmm… The – oh… Oh! You're joining!"

"Yeah."

Draco grinned in excitement. "That's great!" he said enthusiastically, squeezing Harry's hand. He realized it a moment too late. His gaze dropped to his hand and a flicker of comfort and horror flashed through him, disorienting him. He quickly let go and looked up at Harry. "S – sorry," he stammered. He saw the blank eyes staring through him. He flinched against it. "Harry?" he asked hesitantly. The eyes focused on Draco and the emptiness shifted to make room for bewilderment. "Sorry?" Draco tried, glad to see expression in the green eyes.

"It's fine," Harry said vaguely.

Draco stared into Harry's eyes for a beat longer before pushing himself up off the bleachers. He was done making a fool of himself again. "When do you start?" he asked.

"A week."

"Need to find a new coach, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Draco said simply before walking away.

Harry was left on the bleachers to stare after the blond man. His gaze dropped down to his empty hand.

He remembered.

* * *

"No, I swear he flew into the tree!"

"You're so full of bull…"

"Why would I be lying?"

The rest of the coaches were laughing heartily at the bickering. They were in the pub, enjoying their bi-weekly get together. Two tables were squished together to make room for the ten-odd men and women. Tankards of mead littered the table, along with crisps and napkins. It was a loud night at the pub and so the group needed to talk even louder to be heard.

"Because you're drunk!" one of the women hooted from the other end of the table.

Mark looked offended at this, scowling and pushing his mug of ale away. "I am not! I'm telling the truth!" he insisted.

"Oi! We have Potter at the table. Why would we listen to you? Sing us your praises, Harry!"

Harry grinned as he took a swig. "I don't blow my own trumpet," he said.

"Fan favorite is the first ride you took."

"Yeah, the one that nearly got me expelled," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Thanks to this prick," he added, jerking his thumb at Draco, who was sitting beside him.

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "I had _no_ idea he was going to pull a stunt like that for a ruddy Remembrall."

"Natural born Seeker, right here!"

Harry chortled at the drunk proclamation. "I wouldn't call it natural," he said.

"Yeah, nothing natural about it. Famous Harry Potter," Draco added with a smirk.

The conversation moved on to banter about who _really_ was a natural born Seeker. Draco and Harry reached out to grab from the nacho platter when their fingers brushed. They pulled away at the same time. Harry felt a twinge in his chest as a flash of memory presented itself in his mind.

"_Famous Harry Potter," Draco exclaimed loudly. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."_

"_Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She scowled at the blond furiously. _

"_Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco smirked, quirking his brow. Ginny turned red._

Harry glanced at Draco with a faint smile on his lips. Draco stared at his tankard studiously, tinged pink.

"I just remembered something," Harry said softly, knowing no one else was paying attention except for Draco.

"What?"

"The first time I really heard Ginny talk…"

Draco's curiosity got the better of him as he turned to look at Harry. "Huh?"

"Second year, in the bookstore. You were teasing me and she got mad," Harry grinned as the colors came flooding back. "She was so embarrassed when you called her my girlfriend."

Draco saw the glow on Harry's face. "I don't recall," he said.

"I do…"

Draco lifted his eyes away from Harry, knowing that he was staring for much too long.

Harry's eyes fell to Draco's pale hand, which was resting placidly on the wooden bench. He silently wondered what it would be like…

Draco nearly jumped up when he felt Harry's fingers against his. He whipped his head at Harry, only to find the man's face downturned. Harry was tracing Draco's hand lightly, confidently. Draco's heart drummed such that it hurt his ribs. But he didn't pull away. When Harry's fingers reached Draco's wrist, they froze. Harry made a noise of consternation and looked up at Draco with a frown. His fingers ran back down the soft hand, ending at the tips. Then it was gone. Draco felt Harry withdraw his hand.

Draco felt as though he were about to swoon without Harry's hand on his. He had no idea what had just happened. He stared wide-eyed at Harry's profile, unable to talk or move. He wanted more.

Harry had thought that he would get another burst of memory if he touched Draco. He had been right.

But it wasn't about Ginny.

_"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."_

_"No one can help me," Draco sobbed. His whole body was shaking. "I haven't got any options!" he said, turning as white as Dumbledore. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family! I've got no choice."_

"_Caught the unfortunate Weasel bug, huh?"_

"_I love you…"_

Harry was silent for a long while.

"Harry?" Draco said uncertainly.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah… Sorry."

* * *

"I think I'm going out of my mind!" Draco sighed, falling into the chair.

"Hmm…" Blaise said nonchalantly.

"And it's all Potter's fault."

"Of course it is."

"He held my hand."

Blaise spilled his ink on his parchment. "What?" he sputtered.

"He held my hand. At the pub."

"Why?"

"Beats me," Draco shrugged. "Just out of the blue."

"I am pretty sure you're exaggerating. What do you mean, held?"

"His hand was on my hand for a good half-minute. What do you think I mean?"

"What the fuck is he playing at?"

"I don't know," Draco said helplessly.

* * *

"Whoa, careful with that bat!"

Rora was chasing Harry straight across the field with the said bat. "You're leaving in a week?" she shrieked.

Harry ducked instinctively, just as the bat went whizzing over his head. "Rora!" he admonished, not bothering to slow down because he didn't want to know what would happen when she got her hands on him.

"You were supposed to stay for the season, you twat!"

Harry laughed as he turned around, running backwards so he could keep an eye on the woman. "Plans change!"

"Change it again!"

"I already – oof." Harry tripped as he bumped into Draco.

"Potter!" Draco muttered, grabbing him before he could fall.

Harry felt Draco's arms winding across his chest, holding him steady. His breath stalled.

"Rora, stop torturing him," Draco chided, rolling his eyes at her as she stumbled to a halt before him. "I already told him it was alright."

"Without consulting me?"

"Oh? Why would I consult you?"

Harry felt Draco's hold tighten around him, spreading warmth. The queasiness wouldn't back down and Harry couldn't pull away. He didn't want to pull away. He felt Draco's steady heart against his back.

"Because I said so," Rora exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Next time…" Draco said in appeasement. He let go of Harry. "And you," he said in mock scorn. "You should know better than to spring that on her."

Harry had to physically shake himself from his trance. "Didn't think she'd take it that bad," he said, glancing at Rora as he blushed.

"Now you know," Draco huffed.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he shifted his shoulder strap and held a hand over the door handle.

"Don't think," he muttered, pulling down the handle and opening the door in an instant.

All conversation stopped as the Aurors turned to stare at the doorway. Harry glanced at the team with trepidation, shoving his hand in his pocket to stop it from shaking.

"Hey…"

No more than three seconds later, he was engulfed in arms and loud shouts.

"You're back!"

"Took you long enough!"

"For good?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Welcome back."

"Missed you!"

The grinning faces overwhelmed Harry and he couldn't help grinning back. "It's great to be back," he said, relief spreading through him.

* * *

Luna stared at Harry without inhibition. Usually, Harry was used to it. He could keep Luna's eyes in the back of his mind as he chatted with Rolf. But that night, it seemed like she wanted Harry to stop ignoring her.

"What?" he asked finally, looking at her.

"Something's different about you," she remarked, taking an innocent bite out of her pie.

"Hmm? And what's that?"

"Your smile."

Harry glanced at Rolf, who was shrugging his shoulders in ignorance. "What about my smile?" Harry asked deliberately.

"It's nice."

Harry laughed. "Thanks," he said with a wink.

"I haven't seen it in a while."

"Didn't want to wear it out."

"A smile like that could never wear out, Harry," she said in all seriousness.

"He was kidding, honey," Rolf said patiently.

"Oh," Luna said, nodding at her fiancé. "Hmm… In that case, okay."

"Hold up," Harry said. "What brought this on?"

She shrugged, putting her fork down silently. "I just noticed all of a sudden. Thought you might want to know."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "It might have something to do with me joining the Ministry again," he said sheepishly.

"What?" the couple exclaimed in unison.

"Today was my first day back."

"That's amazing!" Luna said with her usual laugh. "That's incredible! I never thought you were going back."

"Me neither," Harry confessed.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Rolf asked.

"Blame it all on Draco," he said begrudgingly.

"Draco… Malfoy?"

"Yeah. Malfoy," Harry said dismissively. "We were talking and he was saying how I was being a girl about it. Got me all riled up. So I decided to join again."

"Malfoy, huh?" Luna murmured.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

* * *

Blaise and Harry were sitting on the kitchen counter, legs swinging carelessly and their hands holding their drinks. Draco was flitting through with his wand out, orchestrating dinner.

"Not a week has passed and you've already caught three bad guys," Blaise said.

"Not_ me_. My Auror team," Harry muttered behind his glass of juice.

"Same difference."

Harry rolled his eyes as he kicked the cabinets with his heel. Draco was basting the bird by then, checking the temperature and texture. "Just a couple more minutes," he said, flicking his wand.

"I'll get the kids," Blaise said, jumping off of the granite and walking out the warm kitchen.

"Do you miss them while you're at work?" Draco asked, stirring the potatoes.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Not as much as I used to, but yeah…"

"I suppose I would too, if I was working."

"It keeps me busy. And you'll be pleased to hear that it keeps me from thinking."

Draco guffawed as he glanced at Harry. "Yes, that news pleases me very much."

"Apparently, I'm more cheerful."

Draco nearly dropped the ladle on the stove because he was laughing at Harry's displeased tone. "Wh – what?"

"I smile more or some shit like that."

"Only you could make that sound like a bad thing, Potter," Draco said with a grin.

"Not good for my Auror image."

Draco snorted in amusement. "Yeah, because you have such a high image to take care of. So tough with your nest of hair and sleepy eyes."

"I don't have sleepy eyes," Harry said indignantly.

"No? If you got more than four hours a day, you won't."

Harry harrumphed. "Verbal abuse. I don't appreciate it."

"It's the truth," Draco smiled as he plated the food.

Dinner passed with muted fanfare and plenty of laughs. Narcissa was more than curious at having found Draco being at ease with Harry. Blaise kicked Draco under the table whenever he felt that the blond was staring at Harry with doe eyes. But Draco had eyes for no one but Harry. Now that he knew, Draco didn't have to hide anymore. Harry didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care. Most of the conversation was light. Blaise's anecdotes added to the night, as did the delicious food Draco had prepared. The antsy kids were excused from the table once their plates were void of scraps.

Narcissa helped Draco clear the table while Harry and Blaise went into the drawing room.

"You told him, didn't you?" she asked, leaning her back against the sink.

Draco blushed as he floated the dishes towards the counter, placing them down gently before turning to face his mother. "Yes," he murmured.

"And he's fine with it?"

"Kind of…"

Narcissa looked her son over. "He seemed fine tonight," she remarked.

"Yeah."

"Draco."

He finally looked up at Narcissa. "Hmm?"

"What happened?"

Narcissa was surprised to see the blush on her son's cheeks. "Nothing," Draco said quickly, busying himself by cleaning the dishes.

"You're lying!" Narcissa said with a surprised grin. It was rare to see Draco flustered, especially around her. "What happened?"

"It's personal, Mother."

"Too personal for even your mother to know?" she asked, appearing hurt.

"Yes," Draco said bitingly.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Draco."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Narcissa bit her lip, trying to figure out another angle to go about prying into her son's life. "Fine, then," she said abruptly. "I'll just ask Blaise."

Draco all but dropped the bowl as he whipped around. "_No_!"

Narcissa looked triumphant. "Okay. So tell me what happened?"

The man slumped, sulking. "I told you it was personal…"

"I need to know everything personal about you. I'm your mother," she said again, hoping to drill the idea into Draco's brain.

"It's embarrassing."

"I won't laugh."

"I kissed him."

Narcissa's jaw dropped. "What?" she breathed.

Draco hid his face behind his hands. "I know," he groaned. "I was an idiot."

"Wh – why did you – and he – you kissed him?"

"I feel bad already, Mother. Don't make it worse."

Narcissa could do nothing but blink owlishly at her son. "Why did you kiss him?" she asked after a long pause.

"I couldn't help it," he said sullenly. "I needed to. So I did."

"And…"

"And I told him."

"After you kissed him."

Draco was a disconcerted mess by now, his fingers raking his hair and his feet shuffling on the spot. "Let's not talk about it, okay?" he said.

"He doesn't hate you for it."

Draco sighed in frustration. "He damn near killed me."

"But he didn't."

"Look, it doesn't matter. I told him and now it's all awkward and I don't what to do and he's probably weirded out and my life has been flushed down the toilet yet again, thanks to my fucked mind."

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded.

"What?" Draco whined. "It's true."

Narcissa shook her head. "I have no idea how you became so melodramatic. It's absolutely unsightly," she chided as she walked away.

"Mother!" Draco complained, his tone filled with self-pity.

Narcissa laughed quietly as she let the door fall shut. She took a frightened step back when she nearly ran into Harry. His back was against the wall, evidently having eavesdropped on the conversation.

"He wasn't kidding…" Harry said softly.

Narcissa saw the contemplative look on Harry's face. "No, he wasn't," she confirmed.

"Hmm…"

She waited a minute to see if Harry was going to say something else. When he didn't, she let him be, walking to the drawing room to join Blaise.

Harry glanced at the kitchen door furtively. He could hear Draco walking about, stowing leftovers into containers and running the water. After scuffing the floor with his shoe, he walked into the kitchen. Draco didn't notice, his back turned away as he waved his wand in patterns. Harry was trying to figure out what he wanted to say as he inched closer. He didn't know what he wanted. And whatever it was he wanted, he knew he couldn't have. Draco swirled his wand with an added flourish, drying all the dripping utensils and floating them into the appropriate cabinets. He surveyed the counter for a few seconds before turning around, running smack dab into Harry.

"Oh," Draco said, surprised. "Hi."

Harry saw it then. The surprise had turned to elation, then to love, then to uncertainty, finally settling on guarded. He had seen it for years in Ginny's eyes. After sixth year, the movement of emotions had stopped at love, never moving on. Harry wanted to see the same love again in the grey eyes. "Hi," he said faintly, staring into the masked grey in front of him.

When Harry didn't step back, Draco took the initiative, moving away quickly. "I was just finishing up," he said, trying to step out of Harry's gaze.

"Right," Harry said, stepping forward.

Draco's eyes widened slightly as he stepped back to reciprocate. "Um… We should go," he said weakly.

"We should," Harry echoed, bewilderment in his eyes as he moved forward.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, stepping back again.

"Nothing…"

Draco's legs hit the counter, but Harry never stopped coming in closer. "Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked, horrified at his shaky voice.

All Harry saw was terror in the pools of grey. It was disconcerting to say the least. He didn't want to see terror. He hated seeing terror. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied unconsciously, finally halting. Draco relaxed visibly at this. His hands still clenched the counter with white knuckles. He was not about to let go until Harry turned around. The trouble was that Harry wasn't turning around to leave. He was just standing there, staring with intensity. Draco felt helpless.

He gulped nervously. "Shall we?" he asked, heavily hinting at Harry to leave.

Harry took a tentative step forward. He watched Draco stiffen once again. "Why are you scared?" he asked the blond.

Draco blinked at Harry. "I – I'm not scared. What are you talking about?"

Harry took another step. Draco's eyes widened. "See?" Harry asked, nodding at him.

"No, I don't see," Draco said quickly. "And you're starting to freak me out."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Harry murmured, stepping to the side to let Draco pass. The latter stared at the former in perplexity. Harry didn't say anything else.

"O – okay," Draco repeated, letting go of the counter gingerly, his eyes never leaving Harry. When Harry made no move to leave, Draco figured it best that he left. He wrenched his eyes away as he moved. "Blaise is probably filling –"

"Draco."

Draco was turned around forcefully. Harry pulled him down into a desperate kiss. Both pairs of eyes were open and unblinking as they moved their lips in unison. Harry saw the terror shifting away into confusion, and then to what he had wanted to see – love. His eyes fell shut.

Draco saw Harry's emerald eyes being hidden away and he did the same, closing his eyes as his arms wound around Harry's back. Harry fumbled with his hands, bringing them up to hold Draco in place as their kiss deepened. His thumbs ran against Draco's cold, smooth cheeks. He felt everything melt away around him. He tasted the heat.

It was all so familiar – the embrace, the timed breathing, the moving kiss. It was familiar but so alien. The usual soft hug was replaced with confident arms. The soft moans were replaced with harsh breaths. The strawberry lips were replaced with vanilla. Harry finally realized why it was all so familiar to him. It was love's embrace, love's breath, and love's kiss.

"You love me…" Harry whispered into Draco.

Draco nearly whimpered at Harry's voice, feeling free for the first time in a long time. He responded by entwining his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling him closer still. Harry felt his heart beating against Draco's.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his lips moving to Harry's ear.

"Trying not to think," Harry responded, dropping his head against Draco's shoulder. "Trying so hard not to think…"

"Don't think," Draco breathed, pulling Harry away from his shoulder and planting insistent kisses against the warm lips. "Please, don't think."

"I won't," Harry sighed, winding his arms around Draco's neck.

"I love you so much, Harry."

"I know…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

* * *

"Why?"

Draco struggled to let the question through his panicked and euphoric mind. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes, staving off the dizziness. "Because you care…"

Harry felt his frightened heart settle against Draco's chest. "I do?"

"You care about everyone. Even me."

"Even you…"

Draco smiled into Harry's neck. "I fell in love with that."

They held each other in silence. Draco marveled at the feel of Harry against him. He had never imagined this. He had dared not imagine it. And to have Harry in his arms was spectacular. He would have given the sun and the moon for this. He revisited the desperate kiss and the yearning in Harry's eyes. He didn't know what the yearning was for, but he knew that he had given what Harry wanted. The satisfaction nearly did Draco in. He reigned in his emotions instead of laughing hysterically.

He felt Harry's heart speed up.

His stomach dropped.

"No," he murmured, tightening his hold on Harry's waist.

Harry didn't say a word, choosing instead to reciprocate by squeezing his eyes shut and calming himself down.

"Please, Harry."

"What are we doing?"

Draco felt queasy when he heard the hurried, whispered question. "Don't think. Please."

"I can't – I'm not – what if I can't… And Molly… The kids. We can't –"

Draco wouldn't let Harry pull away. "Don't do this."

"I – I need to think, Draco."

"I love you."

Harry groaned painfully as he pushed away from Draco, breaking the hold. "I need to think."

* * *

Hermione stumbled down the stairs, flicking the lights on with a wave of her hand. It was past midnight as the bell rung insistently, causing a colorful stream of curses to fall out of Ron's tongue. The last vulgar insult of 'shoving a crooked broom up the bastard's arse' did it for Hermione. She ran her fingers down her tangled hair and pulled the door open. Harry pulled Hermione into a terrified hug, waking her up in an instant. "H – Harry? What's wrong?" she asked, her words thick with sleep.

"I did something I – I don't – I don't know what to do. I didn't know where to go."

Hermione's breath hitched in alarm. "What happened?" she asked as she untangled herself from Harry's arms.

His hands shook uncontrollably. Hermione's expression betrayed her immense worry. He closed his eyes in anguish. "I think I – No, I know – Fuck!"

"You're scaring me, Harry. Please, just tell me what happened! The kids?"

"Oh god, no. They're fine," he said quickly. "It's not them. It's – me."

"Tell me."

Harry's eyes shot open as he heard Hermione's tortured screams in his mind. He saw her broken body in Shell Cottage. _This can't happen…_ "I shouldn't have come," he said distantly, backing away.

"No, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, holding the man in place. "You _will_ tell me what happened."

He easily pulled his arms out of her grip. "I have to go," he murmured, giving her a pained look. With a pop, he vanished from her doorstep.

"Ron," she yelled out. "Ron. Wake up, now!"

* * *

Draco leaned against the doorjamb of the darkened playroom. He watched the four children sleep soundly, surrounded by toys and pillows. Lily was happily splayed over James, her long tresses feathered over the blanket. Scorpius was wedged between James and Albus, a fist clutching at the latter's shirt. Draco couldn't help the smile on his face even as his mind raced with worry.

"Draco," Narcissa whispered from behind him.

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Narcissa wrapped an arm around her son's waist. "Really?"

"Yeah."

They stood together, casting long shadows across the playroom. The quiet lull washed over the house again.

Scorpius jerked and gasped, hands flailing as he fell in his sleep. Albus groaned when he was hit with flying limbs. Draco and Narcissa watched the boys blink at each other sleepily.

"Just a dream," Albus sighed, throwing an arm around Scorpius and closing his eyes.

"Yeah," Scorpius murmured, curling up and falling asleep.

Draco chuckled silently as he dropped his arm around his mother's shoulders. "Mother, what if…" he started saying before trailing off.

"What if…" Narcissa repeated, instigating her son to keep talking.

He gazed at the sleeping children. "What if they were all mine?"

* * *

"I ought to smack you one."

Harry jumped in fright and whipped around. Ron was steaming behind him, scowling fiercely.

"You damn near gave Hermione a heart attack!"

"S – sorry," Harry stammered, looking away quickly while trying to wipe away his tears as discreetly as possible.

Ron noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked, appearing calmer now.

"Nothing," Harry muttered quickly.

Ron sighed in exasperation. "You knock at my door and then leave my hysterical wife standing in the hall, screaming at me. I damned well deserve to know what's going on."

"Look, it's nothing. I was just having a – meltdown. I'm fine now."

"No, you aren't."

"I just need to be alone."

"No, you don't."

"Ron."

"Harry."

The men were at Godric's Hollow. They were standing in front of the dilapidated house. Ron wondered why Harry felt the need to torture himself by coming here. Harry's eyes never left the destroyed second floor of his home. Dawn was breaking slowly.

"I think I'm falling in love."

Ron blinked at Harry's back owlishly. "Huh?" he asked, more out of shock than as a query.

Harry hugged himself and let his eyes fall shut. "I think I'm falling in love," he said again, as though wanting to hear the words out loud. "And I think it's for the wrong reasons."

"Who?" Ron asked in confusion.

Harry shook his head. "It matters why."

Ron wasn't sure what he felt. Harry was his brother-in-law and best friend. To hear him talk about loving someone other than Ginny was irking him. But it was also causing him to feel a sense of relief. "Okay. Why?" he asked cautiously.

"Because I miss Ginny."

Ron shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I don't understand," he said.

"I want someone to love me like she loved me."

"Oh."

"And I found that someone."

"Oh…"

"And I'm doing it for all the wrong reasons."

Ron's mind was now overwhelmed with questions and memories. But he couldn't voice anything.

Harry let out a humorless laugh. "And if you knew who, I may as well be dead," he said vacantly. "Like I said, just a meltdown. Head in the clouds and all."

"This is not a meltdown! It's your life!" Ron said in disbelief.

"But there isn't anything I do about it, is there?" he asked helplessly.

"She loves you?"

Harry felt a horrible motion of déjà vu. He steeled himself by digging his fingers into his palms. He knew that he could lose everything – everything that mattered to him. He didn't want to lose Ron. "It's fine, Ron. I'm fine," he lied, trying not to grit his teeth.

Ron saw Harry struggling, even though it was hidden under the mask of calm. "Are you happy with her?" he asked.

Her hair flowed down her shoulders and the white satin moved as though enchanted. Her arms wound around Harry's neck as they twirled with the music. Their smiles mirrored each other as they danced.

He smirked slyly as he knocked into Harry's broom. A haughty challenge showed in the grey eyes when he titled his head in amusement. Their smiles mirrored each other as they swerved towards the fluttering Snitch.

Her eyes widened in shock before dissolving into musical laughter. Harry scowled as he dripped water from head to toe. Loud giggles and splashes sounded from the bathroom, accompanying her delight.

He put his thumb to his nose and wiggled his fingers, the children following suit. Harry couldn't help the laughs that bubbled up at the spectacle in front of him.

She kissed Harry softly, her lips moving in patterns that never failed to take his breath away. Harry hugged her close, never wanting to let go.

He kissed Harry tentatively, his lips moving in self-conscious patterns. Harry hugged him close, never wanting to let go.

"Yes," Harry said almost inaudibly. "He makes me happy."

Ron swallowed painfully. "He?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"You're sorry that you love him?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "No... I'm not sorry about that," he said.

"You aren't?"

"Sh – should I be?"

Ron didn't know. Half of him thought that Harry should feel remorse for loving someone other than Ginny. He felt that Harry should be horrified at his feelings for another man. But the other half wanted Harry to tell him more. He wanted to understand. "No," he said impulsively.

"It's Draco."

Ron jerked back at the impromptu confession. "Wh – what?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"N – no…"

Harry felt tears well up in him again. He could hear the horror in Ron's voice. He didn't want to lose Ron. And he didn't want to lose Draco. Not now. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

"You can't…"

"He loves me, Ron."

"Are you hearing yourself right now?"

Harry felt the tears fall on his cheeks and was glad that he was facing away from his friend. He nodded silently.

"You're talking about Malfoy?"

Another nod.

"He doesn't love you."

Harry stiffened as he clenched his jaw.

"He – he _can't_! I don't – I have no idea what you're saying, Harry!"

He fisted his shirt as he hugged himself with vigor.

"He has a hidden agenda! Why else – and you – you don't love him! What are you even – and the kids… Oh god, the kids!"

Fury welled up and Harry whipped around. "Don't you _dare_ say another word," he snarled, curling his lip in disgust. "You have _no_ _right_ making accusations!"

Ron held his ground. "He's manipulating you! He's always manipulated you!" he said, overpowering Harry's words. "And you're falling for it _again_! Stop being so fucking naïve. You love Ginny. Not this fucking bastard!"

"Shut up!"

"You are married to Ginny! How dare you tell me that you love _a man_?"

"I _was_ married to Ginny!"

"What has he been –"

"She's dead!" Harry roared.

Ron let out a strangled breath, as though he had just been punched in the gut. Harry's fury left him in that instant, now replaced with dread.

"Where are the kids?"

The question sounded muddled in Harry's head. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"What did you do with the kids?"

"I didn't – what do you mean?"

"I want to know where they are _right now_."

"Ron, please –"

"Where?"

Harry was frightened to see Ron staring at him, looking strangely blank and devoid of expression. He moved forward and Ron moved back without hesitation. "Malfoy Manor," Harry murmured faintly.

A flicker of revulsion ran through Ron's eyes before he Disapparated.

"No," Harry breathed, following Ron to the mansion. He caught the man on the stairs leading up to the front door. "No," he said louder, his hand latching onto Ron's arm and pulling him away.

"Let go," Ron said vehemently, slapping Harry's hand away and racing up the steps.

Harry sprinted after him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Spinning him around, he said, "Stop it, Ron! You're being unreasonable!"

Ron shoved Harry, causing him to trip down a few steps. "_I'm_ being unreasonable? You leave the kids in – in _this house_? What the fuck happened to you?" he asked in horror.

"It's not like that!" Harry said earnestly, trying to make Ron understand. "You don't think I would –"

"I'm taking the kids," Ron interjected. "And I'm keeping them in my home."

"Wh – why?" Harry stammered.

"Because you – you're a fucking lunatic! That's why!"

Harry gawked at his friend in disbelief. "I – I'm what?"

"Mentally unstable," Ron said, pushing Harry away before he took the last five steps in a matter of a second. He opened the door with a flick of his wand, letting the wood slam against the wall.

"You can't! Ron!" Harry stumbled up to the foyer. "You can't!"

The men froze when Draco stared at them incredulously from atop the second floor. "What the hell?" he muttered. He took in Ron's fury before looking past him at Harry. His heart staggered when he saw the pained expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, making his way down to the landing slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Neither man answered, instead choosing to stare. "Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked again, his steps quickening out of panic. Harry opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a broken sob. That was all it took to get Draco running down the steps in twos and threes. "Please, tell me," he pleaded, clearing the last three in a jump and advanced.

Ron easily stepped in, wand pointed out. Draco jerked to a halt, his gaze moving away from Harry. "What are you doing?" Ron asked quietly.

Draco frowned in confusion. "I – Harry – and he's – what's wrong?" he stammered.

"What have you done to him?"

"What?"

All it took was a long stride to close the gap between the wand and Draco's chest. Ron's anger had doubled since seeing the blond. Draco's breath hitched when Ron pushed the wand into him. "Where are the children?"

Draco saw Harry flinch in his peripherals. He looked over Ron's shoulder to find Harry shaking. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes on Harry. A low growl quickly broke the silent conversation between the two men as Draco looked back at Ron.

"Tell me where they are," Ron seethed, vaguely wondering why Draco didn't have his wand out.

Draco looked at Ron helplessly. "I don't understand," he said faintly.

"What's there to understand?" Ron asked harshly. "I'm taking the kids."

"Why?"

Ron's eyes widened with disbelief. "You are seriously asking me _why_?" Draco flicked his eyes at Harry as he nodded. The wand singed through Draco's shirt, causing him to hiss. "Because they're in this filthy house. That's why," Ron said, digging his wand into Draco's chest.

Draco snatched the wand and ripped it out of Ron's grasp in a flurry of movements. "What did you do to Harry?" the blond asked lowly, gripping the front of Ron's shirt.

Ron forced Draco back with a push. "You son of a bitch," he swore, using Draco's surprise to pick up his wand. "You're manipulating him."

Draco's wand slipped out as well, now trained at Ron. "Shut up, Weasley. Get out of my house."

"Not before I get the kids."

"You aren't taking them anywhere."

"I don't need your fucking permission. I am their uncle."

"You'll take them away without Harry's consent?" Draco asked menacingly.

"If he can't think straight, then yes."

"What the fuck are you saying, Weasley?"

"He thinks he's in love with _you_! Of all the fucked up things in the world, he is – I can't even –"

Draco couldn't hear the rest of the rant. His stomach clenched at the first words. He stared at Harry wondrously. Harry looked back with equal shock. And it's what put him in motion. He forced his legs to move towards Ron. He grabbed his friend and turned him around forcibly. "Stop," he said softly, holding Ron in place. "Please…"

Ron twisted out of Harry's hands and turned to glare at Draco. Their wands lifted at the same moment, the start of curses at their tongues.

"_Immobulus_."

"_Expluso_."

"No."

Draco and Ron watched in horror as Harry sidestepped into the spells. They whipped their wands away a moment late. Harry was thrown against the wall jarringly. He fell to the ground with a crack. Narcissa's cry of alarm broke through the silence. She flew down the stairs with purpose. "What did you do?" she breathed, pushing the horrified men out of the way. She knelt beside Harry, trying to assess his health. Her hands were trembling and her wand was held over the limp man unsteadily. "Wake up," she said desperately. "_Rennervate_," she chanted. A small white light flew into Harry. "Harry, please," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. He wasn't breathing.

She looked back at Draco and said, "Get Blaise. Now." Draco could do nothing but stare helplessly. "Draco!" Narcissa all but shouted, trying to snap her son out of his trance. He blinked as his eyes focused. "Get Blaise. We need to take him to St. Mungo's. Now," she said concisely, hoping her son understood. He nodded faintly and staggered into the drawing room to firecall Blaise. Narcissa turned back to Harry, feeling nauseous at the sight of blood that was trickling down his nose. She wiped it away with her hand while trying to revive him. "_Rennervate_."

Ron knelt beside Narcissa, dazed and in shock. "Harry?" he said, his voice cracking. "You have to wake up." He clutched Harry's cold hand. "I'm so sorry. Please, wake up." He tried to will Harry into waking up.

"_Rennervate_," Narcissa tried desperately.

Harry choked on his tongue as he struggled to breathe. Swallowing hard, he pushed away the pain to focus on dragging in air. He couldn't hear the cries of relief from Narcissa and Ron. He squeezed his eyes shut as he let his oxygen-starved body breathe. After a few deep breaths, the pain came pulsing back. He clenched his jaw as he groaned, trying to shift his body. He clamped down on Ron's hand as the agony shot through his shoulder and into his chest. His eyes shot open at the sound of Ron saying something, but he couldn't understand.

"Ron," he gasped urgently, squeezing his friend's fingers. "Listen."

Ron nodded, unable to stop his tears.

"Don't take them away. Please. I – I'll forget about him. Just don't – please, I can't live – I need them… I'm sorry. I won't do anything. I won't say anything. Just don't – don't take them away. I'll forget about everything. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Harry awoke screaming against his nightmare. Arms wrapped around him, stopping him from thrashing. He tried to push away and escape.

"It's me."

Harry let out a cry of relief as he stopped struggling against Draco. He held onto Draco as he fell back into reality. He clutched Draco's shirt and calmed himself down.

"Are you in pain?"

Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder tiredly. "No."

"Good."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Y – yes," Draco stammered, squeezing Harry against him. "Don't ever do that to me."

"I won't. I'm sorry. I just – I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"So you got hurt instead?" Draco asked.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "I – I guess."

"You love me?"

Harry's heart sank. "Huh?"

"Weasley said you love me. He said that's why –"

"We can't," Harry interrupted before Draco could get too far. "We can't do anything. Do you understand?"

Draco pulled away from Harry in bewilderment. "What?"

"If Ron couldn't handle it, how would anyone else?"

Draco blinked at Harry. "What are you saying?"

Harry let go of Draco. "I'm – I'm saying that nothing can happen."

"But – then, you – you do love me?"

Harry didn't deign to respond. He looked away instead.

"If you love me, what does it matter?" Draco asked pressingly.

"They'll take the kids away."

Draco reeled back in astonishment. "Who will?" he asked.

"Ron thought I was going mental. My best friend thought I was a lunatic. Imagine what – when everyone finds out, I'll – they'll take my kids away. Please, just – I need to – we can't do anything."

"But I love you," Draco said feebly.

"It doesn't matter. Fuck, I don't even know what love is anymore, Draco!"

"You're doing this to please everyone?" he asked with anger.

"You were the one who said I was being egocentric. Well, here I am trying to do the right thing and –"

"This is _not_ the right thing!" Draco interrupted.

"What else would you have me do? Choose you over my children?"

"I never asked you to –"

"Because I can't. I can't choose one over the other, okay?"

"Then don't, damn it! Choose both of us. Please."

"Why don't you understand?" Harry asked in despair. "I _can't_. I can't ever choose. I never have a choice. I'm sorry."

"Have you _ever_ thought of what _I_ want?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Harry sobbed. "Of course I have. I know what you want. I can't give it to you. I don't have what you want. Please, just forget about me. I'm sorry. Please."

"I can't!" Draco shouted, drowning Harry's words. "I've tried for ten damned years. I've waited for you for ten years, Harry. You can't – I won't let you – you're mine. I love you and I won't let you go."

Harry pulled Draco into a hard kiss, savoring the need. Draco didn't have time to respond because Harry pushed him away the next instant. Harry's eyes bore into him with certainty. "I love you, Draco," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt. I'm letting go of you before you get hurt. I need to you let me do this. Will you do that for me?"

"No," Draco breathed defiantly. "I will never let you do that."

"Draco…"

"I won't let them take the kids away. I promise. Stay with me."

"I can't."

"You can. You will."

"Everyone will hate you," Harry said hoarsely.

"I don't care. I don't care what they think of me."

"And Scorpius…"

Draco halted, his eyes growing unfocused as he ran the words through his head. Harry pushed forward.

"Imagine what he would go through. I can't put him through that. I can't put you through that. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if –"

"Stop thinking."

Harry blinked at Draco. "Huh?"

"You're thinking too much. Stop it."

"I – I can't."

"You can. Just stop thinking and kiss me."

Harry was swept up in a confident kiss. Draco moved his lips against Harry's supple ones. Their fingers entangled into each other. "I love you," Draco murmured, breathing in Harry's tears and warmth. "I will love you forever. Till death us do part. That's how it will be."

Harry pushed into Draco, wanting every word to be true. "No…"

Draco stopped with his lips planted against Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

"I won't let you die."

Draco nearly cried in relief as Harry hugged him close with all his might.

"You will be with me forever."

Draco nodded silently.

"Because I love you."

"And I love you," Draco whispered.

They held each other for a long while. Draco felt Harry go limp from exhaustion after several minutes. He laid the sleeping man down against the pillows. He kissed Harry's forehead endearingly, wiping away the tear tracks with the back of his hand. He touched the cold cheeks before getting off of bed. His emotions caught up to him as he walked out of the room. He felt ready to collapse, so he staggered to one of the chairs beside Harry's hospital room and let the tears fall. He hid his face in his hands as he cried silently. It was beyond overwhelming. To know that Harry loved him made him hysterical. He smiled through his tears as he sniffed it back. Harry would stay with him forever. And no matter what happens, Harry would love him. The silent sobs turned to gasps as Draco tried to breathe through his euphoria. He breathed deeply, his chest shuddering, as he tried to calm himself down. He wiped away his tears with his wet hands.

"Malfoy…"

Draco jerked up and saw Hermione standing before him. He groaned lowly as he tried to make himself presentable by running his fingers through his hair and sniffing back his tears. "What?" he asked, wincing at his thick voice.

Hermione noticed Draco's pathetic attempt at looking calm and collected. "You love him," she said as a fact rather than as a question.

Draco massaged his aching temple tiredly. "No, Granger. I'm just crying over him for no reason whatsoever."

"You – you're crying o – over _Harry_?"

Draco just realized what he had said. "Fuck! Um… N – no. That's not wh – it's not like – no, I'm not crying over Potter," he stuttered indignantly.

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you start loving him?"

Draco pursed his lips in consternation, trying not to blush.

"Ten years," Ron responded for him, his voice expressing the shock.

Draco whipped his head at the man who was standing against the wall on the other side of the door. "Y – you were listening in?" Draco asked accusingly. Ron had the courtesy to look away. "That – that was personal!"

"Ten years?" Hermione mouthed to herself, staring at Draco.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered.

"B – but you got married…"

Draco closed his eyes while he begged Merlin to stop him from murdering Harry's best friends. "You should stop talking now, Granger."

"You have a son!"

Draco snapped and stood up vehemently. "And he has three kids. I love them. There is nothing either of you can do about it. So fuck off," he swore.

Just as he moved to leave the couple, Hermione grabbed him and spun him around. She held his left hand and dragged up his sleeve. "See this?" she asked, pointing at his pale green Dark Mark. "_This_ is where your problems begin. I will _not_ let you use Harry to end them," she said furiously. She threw his arm down and looked at him. She didn't expect to see sadness in his eyes. Draco quickly masked it with his blank face, staring impassively at Hermione. But she had seen it for a second and it threw her off.

"I am not _using_ him for anything."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I just want to be with him, alright?" Draco answered forcefully. "I just want him to be happy. And if you insist on ruining it for him, so help me Merlin, I'll curse you both to Kingdom come. Don't you dare threaten to take our kids away. You have no right to hurt him or them. He's been through enough without you fucking up his life."

"_We're_ fucking up his life?" Hermione asked angrily. "You have no idea what Harry has been through and you have no idea what he's going through right now!"

"I know him better than anyone else."

Ron interrupted his wife before she could get in another word. "You know… what do you mean you know him better than us?" he asked.

Draco's mask slipped when he realized that he had said too much. "I – just an expression," he said, glaring at the two.

"No. You meant something by it. What did you mean?"

"None of your fucking business."

"What did you mean, Malfoy?" Ron asked threateningly.

"You know what your problem is? You don't know when to shut up. Like right now."

"He told you?"

Draco blinked. "Told me what?"

Hermione's frown of anger turned into a frown of confusion. "He told you?" she repeated after Ron.

Draco was taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor. "I – uh… about what?" he asked, wondering how long he could play this game before one of them blew up.

"Depression."

Draco flinched at the candid way it was said. "H – how did you – did he – how did you know?"

Ron looked at Hermione in wonderment before turning to Draco. "How did _you _know? Did he tell you?" he asked.

Draco blinked in puzzlement. "No. Do you really think he would tell me?"

"Then how?"

Draco shrugged. "I just knew," he murmured, unsure of what he was supposed to say at this point.

"Like Ginny," Hermione said softly.

"Um…" was all Draco managed to say to that.

"You love him," Ron mused.

"And he loves you," Hermione added.

Draco stood before them, gob smacked at the sudden turn of events. The couple looked at each other for a few seconds before nodding. "If you do _anything_ to hurt Harry," Ron said threateningly. "We'll kill you without inhibition," Hermione finished.

Draco's jaw fell open, much to his chagrin. "Y – you – what?" he asked stupidly.

"No one's going to take the children away. Don't worry about that," Ron quipped.

"Oh…"

"We'll talk things over with Mum."

"What things?" Draco asked.

"You and Harry. Things. Stuff. Fucked up love triangles. All of it."

"Oh…"

* * *

Harry sighed awake, pulling the small body closer to him. "Hey, angel."

"Hi, Daddy," Lily grinned, kissing his cheek. "You're awake!"

"I know! How about that?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. All thanks to you," Harry smiled, happy beyond reason. "I love you."

"Love you!" she responded with a choking hug.

He heard a soft cough behind him and he sat up quickly, dragging Lily up with him. He turned to find Ron standing by his bed nervously. Harry stared for a second longer than anticipated before turning to Lily. "Honey, go play with your brothers, okay?" She nodded and jumped off the bed, skipping out of the room. Harry looked up at Ron again. "Hey," he said hesitantly.

"Hi."

"I –"

"I'm sorry," Ron said quickly as he sat on the bed. "I didn't – I was being an fucking arse. I – I'm sorry."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love Draco and I can't forget about him."

Ron looked at Harry blankly. "Huh?"

Harry swallowed painfully. "I know I – that I said I'd forget about him. I – I realized that I can't. But please don't – don't take the kids. I need all of them. I swear, I'm not going crazy. I can't forget about him…"

"What part of 'I was being a fucking arse' don't you get, Harry?"

"Uh…"

"Of course I'm not going to take the kids away! They're your kids!"

"Oh."

"And about Malfoy… I, um – talked to Mum. Didn't go over so well…"

"Oh…"

"It's alright. She'll understand. She just has trouble with understanding _why_. Like I did. I heard you two talking."

"Us talking… When?"

"In the morning. You said you loved him."

"Oh. Oh! You were eavesdropping?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I – er, wanted to make sure he wasn't strangling you."

Harry blushed when he thought of what Draco had done instead of strangling him. "R – right…"

"I talked to him, Harry. Hermione and I talked to him. And after the talk… I think he's what you need."

"Um…"

"He knows about your depression."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "It just came out. I didn't – it was an accident."

"You don't need to explain it to me. All that matters is that he knows and he will take care of you like Ginny did."

Harry scowled. "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

Ron chuckled slightly. "Right, right. You can take care of him like you took care of Ginny, then."

"Right."

They looked at each other with amused expressions. "Also," Ron added. "Sorry about hexing you."

"Yeah, completely uncalled for."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mum's threatened to take the hide off my bum."

"Makes me feel loads better. Thanks."

"It's what I'm here for."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I didn't realize that it had been a whole month since I updated! Forgive me! I have no excuses! Thanks for being so amazingly patient. You guys rock my world. Here's... a whole lot of smut. Yes, I'm changing the rating from T to M.**

* * *

He was sleeping again. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, watching Harry's eyes flutter as he dreamed. Pale fingers caressed black hair reverently. There was the expressionless face again. Draco moved his fingers to Harry's lips, tracing it. He felt the warm breath against his hand. He bent down and kissed Harry gently. Harry groaned in his sleep and tilted his head away slightly, frowning. Draco smiled. He supposed a frown was better than nothing at all. Harry wet his lips and sighed, moving his hands. He brushed against Draco's shirt and grabbed on, pulling the man down. Draco caught Harry's lips against his, crawling onto the bed. Harry jerked Draco close, chest against chest. His hand sought Draco's back, causing the latter to gasp. It traveled up the shirt, hungrily searching. When the other hand joined in, Draco lost his footing and tumbled into Harry. Eyes shot open. "Oh…" Harry said softly, letting go of Draco. "S – sorry," he stammered, trying to untangle both of them.

Draco righted himself, hands on either side of the pillow as he looked down at Harry. He took in the embarrassed expression, uncertain eyes and swollen lips. "Hi," he murmured.

"Hi," Harry replied, unable to breathe. He wanted to brush the strand of blond hair out of Draco's eyes. He wanted to taste those lips again. He wanted to run his fingers down Draco's cheek.

They met in the middle, touching lips lightly. Harry tugged Draco's hair, scrunching it in his fists. Draco pressed his palms against Harry's cheek, holding him steady. He bit into the warm lips. Harry arched up, moving closer. He was trembling under Draco's touch. Draco kissed past Harry's lips and to his neck. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting Draco in. He felt fingers deftly pulling up the hem of his shirt. Every touch on his bare skin caused him to gasp. Harry's pulse was against Draco's lips, fluttering rapidly. He ran soft circles around Harry's side, making him quiver. He stopped short when Harry moaned loudly.

"Is this alright?" Draco asked.

Harry wasn't able to do anything but sigh and shake his head.

Draco slid his hand off of Harry, eliciting another moan. He moved his lips up to Harry's and kissed him slowly.

"I've never…"

Draco smiled, pulling back. "I know. Me neither," he said.

Harry nodded, his eyes still closed as he steeled himself. After a few breaths, he opened his eyes again. "You're so…" he started saying, trailing off as his gaze moved along Draco's features.

"I'm so what?" Draco asked, sliding off of Harry and settling down beside him. Harry pulled the covers over both of them, his arm resting against Draco's hip.

"Different," Harry murmured, pressing his head against Draco's chest. "So different."

"Hmm…"

"And –"

"And what?"

"Good looking. So good looking."

Harry felt Draco's laugh as he heard it. "Thank you," Draco said through his grin as he pulled Harry into a hug. "You are too."

"Hmm… Maybe," Harry said. "Where are the kids?"

"Asleep. Aren't they always?"

"Whoa, wait a minute! How did you get in?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

"Floo."

"It was open?"

"Yup…"

"And why, exactly, are you awake at this hour?"

"What hour? Nine?"

Harry shot up. "Damn! Nine?" he swore, stumbling out of bed and running to the bathroom.

"What? What?" Draco asked, sitting up in bewilderment.

"I have a breakfast date! In an hour!"

Draco scrunched his nose. "With who?"

"Molly."

"Shit…"

Harry's head stuck out from the doorway. "Do you want to come?"

Draco held up his hands in surrender. "No, thank you. The way she looks at me…"

"You haven't seen her in years!"

"Whatever. The glare stays."

Harry chuckled as he pushed the door closed. "You're so melodramatic," he said through the noise of running water.

"Me? I'm melodramatic?" Draco asked indignantly. "Obviously you haven't been on the receiving end of her glare."

"Because she _loves_ me," Harry said emphatically.

"And she _hates_ me."

"We have to change that…"

Draco nervously fingered the sheets. "She probably hates me even more now," he mumbled to himself.

The splash of water died down and Harry's head peered out again. "Draco…"

"What? It's true…"

"You don't know Molly. She could never hate anyone. She's too kind," Harry said. "So here's what we'll do."

An hour later, Harry was knocking on the door to the Burrow, four kids behind him and Draco sulking beside him. "Be nice. And stop scowling," Harry said under his breath, just as the door shot open.

"They're here," Ron shouted back, beckoning for the group to come inside. "Also," he said turning to Harry, "what's he doing here?"

"Figured he needed to meet the family," Harry said, digging into Draco's ribs.

"Prick," Draco muttered, glaring at Ron and Harry in turn.

"Then I better go warn Mum," Ron said, hurrying to the kitchen.

"I'm really not comfortable with this," Draco said, eyeing the foyer with distaste.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco as he led the way. The kids took off after Rose and Hugo. Draco was left to fend for himself. He shifted uncomfortably. Compared to the mansion, the Burrow was cramped and filled with much too many things and people. Even the heat coming from the kitchen was getting on Draco's nerves. Harry pulled Draco into the drawing room.

"Harry," Arthur greeted jovially, hugging him with warmth. "Looking alright. Feeling fine?"

"Yes. Thanks," Harry answered, blushing slightly. "Arthur, this is Draco. Draco, Arthur."

"We've met," Arthur said with a wry smile, holding out his hand for Draco to shake.

"Figured I'd make new introductions," Harry replied, watching Draco hesitantly shake Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Well, make yourselves comfortable. Molly's not done yet. Just a few more minutes," Arthur said, waving his hands at the couch. Draco followed Harry and sat beside him on the red plush, sinking in further than expected.

"You have a son, don't you?" Arthur asked Draco.

"Yes. Scorpius. He's – somewhere in here," Draco said, shrugging.

"Oh? Kids often get lost in this house. Fair warning," the man said jokingly. Draco smiled faintly in response. "What do you do?" Arthur inquired, getting back to his cup of coffee.

"Um…"

"He started the Quidditch Minor," Harry interjected.

"Oh, of course! Harry had told me. Slipped my mind. How is that coming along?"

"Splendidly," Harry said proudly. "Almost ready. And just in time for Quidditch season too! The kids are loving it."

"Well, about time someone made a Quidditch Minor," Arthur said, nodding approvingly. "What made you want to start one up?"

Draco shrugged. "Scorpius was bored and there wasn't much else to do. So… Yeah," he said half-heartedly.

"Well, I'm looking forward for the matches. Gotta see the grandkids in action," Arthur laughed with a wink. "How's the Ministry?" he asked Harry.

"Still standing. I'm not really all that involved anymore. With the kids and all," Harry said.

Arthur laughed some more. "Not from what I hear. My department is buzzing with news about your Auror team. Can't take a break?"

"I already had my break," Harry said. "Besides, I'm just doing my job. Nothing to talk about."

"One thing you learn if you hang around him long enough," Arthur told Draco conspiringly, "he's much too modest for his own good."

Harry rolled his eyes as the men smiled at him. Arthur brought the mug up for another sip before his eyes widened. "Oh! I completely forgot! Teddy's back in a week!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"The owl got here last night. Don't know why it came here… Anyway, he's coming down next week. Wants to stay at yours, of course. I'll see if I can find the letter. Too much of a mess," and with more mumbling, Arthur got up and moved to the kitchen to search for the parchment.

"Teddy… Who?"

"My godson," Harry said happily. "He was in France for the past five months. Apprentice to Charlie. Have you met him?" Draco shook his head. Harry grinned. "You'll love him. He's your… first cousin, once removed, isn't he?"

"Er…"

Harry frowned. "Um… Remus and Tonks' son. Andy's grandson? No? Well, you're related on Narcissa's side, of course. Went to Hogwarts for a few years. Now wants to transfer to Durmstrang. Honestly, I think it's just to get Andy all riled up."

Draco just looked at Harry blankly.

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled, trailing off.

"I have a cousin?"

"Seriously, Draco?"

"I am _so_ confused…"

"You don't –"

Hermione interrupted. "Breakfast's ready," she chimed before moving back into the dining room.

"You have to explain later," Draco insisted.

"You are so darn clueless, you know that?" Harry asked, shaking his head as he hoisted Draco off of the couch and pushed him along into the dining room. Warm and sugary smell wafted from the laden table. Stacks of pancake and waffles teetered on plates. Syrup was warmed and mismatched goblets were filled with juice. Sausages and bacon steamed on platters. Slices of fruits were scattered in bowls.

"Sit down, sit down," Arthur said, waving at everyone. "I'll get the kids."

"Harry," Molly greeted with a hug. "How _are_ you?"

"I'm fine, Molly. Great, in fact," Harry said, returning the hug with a tight squeeze. Once he let go, he pushed Draco forward lightly. "This is Draco."

"Of course," Molly said with a soft smile and a nod.

"Thanks for inviting me here," Draco said awkwardly, unsure of where to look.

"Oh no, no trouble at all! What's a couple extra place settings, right?"

"Right," Harry said.

The kids bounded in, panting and laughing. Scorpius tugged at Draco's hand urgently. "Dad, Dad, guess what Rose – can… do…" he broke off when he realized that he was looking at unfamiliar faces. "Oh…"

"This is Scorpius," Harry said, nodding at the boy. "Draco's son."

"I see he's already been initiated into the group," Molly said, kneeling down. "Hi Scorpius. I'm Molly."

"Hi," Scorpius said, looking uncharacteristically shy as he half hid himself behind Draco's leg.

"How old is he?" Molly asked.

"Eight," Draco answered.

"And a half," Scorpius added quietly.

"Gramma!" Lily shouted, hurtling towards Molly and launching herself. "I love you!" she added loudly, kissing her grandmother on the cheek.

"And you just managed to melt my heart," Molly responded, kissing Lily's nose.

Lily giggled. "Uncle Draco says that too. You're funny. I can't melt hearts. See, it's still here," she said, pointing to Molly's chest. Draco's eyes widened in mortification and he opened his mouth to justify himself as thoroughly as possible. A jab from Harry's elbow shut him up instantly. Molly flicked her eyes at Draco for a second before returning to Lily again.

"Hungry, sweetheart?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "I want to sit next to you and Aunty Hermione," she said, dragging Molly towards the chairs.

Once Molly was far enough away, Draco slumped and looked at Harry pitifully. "Most embarrassing day of my life. I hate you," he said.

"And I love you," Harry replied, slipping his fingers between Draco's inconspicuously. "You're doing great, by the way."

"That's because I haven't had to talk yet," Draco grumbled, squeezing Harry's hand lovingly nonetheless.

"I have all of breakfast to look forward to, then," Harry said with a wink. "Have a seat." He motioned at the bench. Scorpius was unwilling to leave Draco's side now. So Albus decided to join him. With the kids wedged between them, Draco managed to garner a seat between Scorpius and Hermione. When he realized this, he shot a pleading look at Harry, who conveniently ignored him.

"Pass the apples," Hermione said curtly. Draco did just that, avoiding eye contact whenever possible. He took a couple pancakes and a waffle from the tray in front of him. After adding a small amount of syrup, he put a waffle on Scorpius' plate as well.

"Want anything else?" he asked the boy. Scorpius shrugged, attacking his waffle with vigor after watching James do the same. Draco frowned slightly. "You guys don't _have_ to inhale it, you know?" he said sarcastically. James stuck his tongue out at Draco while Scorpius blushed and slowed down.

"James," Harry admonished.

"Yeah, James," Draco muttered, trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, James," Albus echoed, grinning brightly at his brother.

"It tastes better when I inhale it."

Arthur and Ron broke out into peals of laughter while Draco and Harry glanced at each other with a defeated smile. The tension at the table lessened considerably now. The kids made sure to leave a mess behind after their food was gobbled up. Draco and Harry didn't display any more affection than what could be said through smiles and vague words. Molly's guarded expression was softening now. Hermione was still stiff as a board at having to sit next to Draco, but he had been slowly inching away from her as the meal wore on and Scorpius had left. He wondered if she noticed. If she did, she didn't say anything about it. After-breakfast coffee was served an hour later. Arthur insisted on showing Draco all of his Muggle memorabilia. Harry refused to rescue Draco from his doom, choosing instead to stay and help clear the table. He floated the dishes to the sink where Molly and Hermione were cleaning and putting away the leftovers.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"About what?" Hermione asked, playing dumb.

"Draco."

"He's changed," she murmured, unusually busy inspecting a bowl. Harry waited for Molly to respond. She didn't.

"Molly?" Harry asked in a soft tone.

"Hmm?"

"You don't mind, do you? I mean, I know it's – he is – he helps me get through stuff. And he's wonderful with the kids. He's different now. You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course, I believe you, Harry," she said with sad smile. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anything bad to happen to you again."

Harry returned the smile. "He won't…" Then he took a deep breath. "He loves me. Just like Ginny did. Ginny could have never hurt me. Draco won't either."

"You are that sure?" Hermione asked.

"Even more so," Harry said firmly.

"Why?" Molly asked suddenly. "How are you so sure that he feels the same way?"

Harry looked away thoughtfully. "I guess… because _I_ feel the same way. I'm happy with him. I am so happy with him. He makes me laugh. He helps me live. He knows everything about me. He's known me for as long as I've known Ginny and you guys. You trust me, don't you?"

Hermione nodded. Molly continued to look slightly perturbed. Harry didn't push his luck any further. "Thanks for being so understanding," he told them with a grateful smile. "He was nervous. But I'm really glad he decided to come."

"Never thought I'd see Malfoy wiping Lily's nose," Hermione commented. Molly and Harry laughed at the snide remark, shaking their heads.

* * *

"Harry!" Teddy yelled, throwing himself at his godfather. "You won't believe the stories I have to tell! Fuckin' unbelievable!"

Harry boxed Teddy's ear. "Language, mister," he said, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

The boy transfigured his ears into slits, slipping away from Harry's grasp. "Right, right. What can I say? Charlie has this effect on me," Teddy said, barking with laughter. His grin slipped from his lips when he looked past Harry and inspected Draco. "Who's this?" he asked unabashedly.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry said.

Teddy's mouth fell open. "What the hell? What's he doing in your house?" he asked, flicking his eyes from Draco to Harry.

"Thought it was about time you met more of your family," Harry said. "Meet your cousin." Draco frowned at Harry.

Teddy guffawed, walking up to Draco. "Some cousin you are," he said, jabbing Draco's arm. "Haven't met you in sixteen years."

"Didn't even know you existed," Draco countered glibly.

Teddy pretended to be offended. "How rude!" he said. "So, where're the brats?" he asked.

"Hiding. Obviously," Harry said, floating in Teddy's luggage and sending them whizzing up the stairs.

"Ready or not, here I come," Teddy yelled, racing up the steps after the bags.

Draco stared at Harry in bewilderment. Harry shrugged. "He's a character. Takes after his mother," he explained.

"Weird kid," Draco muttered as loud shrieks and laughter leaked down from upstairs.

"Harry," Teddy shouted down. "Did you know you have an extra kid hanging about?"

"Yeah. I noticed," Harry shouted back, winking at Draco.

"Durmstrang, huh?" Draco asked derisively, looking up at the shaking ceiling.

"He'd probably whip them into shape if he decides to go," Harry said. "So… Has Narcissa talked with Andy yet?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes.

"Have _you_?"

Draco faltered, blushing. "I thought I'd wait for Mother to talk things over first," he said.

"_Or_," Harry interjected, "we could go see her tonight. With Teddy."

"What is it with you and reconciliation?"

"Gives me that warm, fuzzy feeling, obviously," Harry said with a sly grin.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco muttered, pulling him into a loud kiss.

"Whoa!" Teddy said, stumbling down the stairs. Harry and Draco broke apart in an instant, mortified. "Twilight zone. Are you guys dating? 'Cause that's just awkward."

"I – um… We – You weren't supposed to see that," Harry said quickly, glaring at the boy.

"Oh, but I did, didn't I?" Teddy said, slowly walking towards them. The children were in tow, gazing up at him in adoration. "This is new… Happened while I was away, did it? Knew I should be keeping a better eye on you, Harry."

"That's enough sass out of you," Harry said in disbelief.

"Does everyone know?" he asked, wiggling his brows.

Harry scowled, mirroring Draco. "Everyone who needs to know, knows."

"As in, not the press?"

Harry narrowed his lids. "What are you saying, precisely?"

"Just wondering how long you guys were going to keep it on the down low. Don't want to go blabbering to Victoire," he said with a laugh.

Harry's eyes went wide now. "Don't. You. Dare," he said in horror.

Teddy shook his head in disappointment. "No responsibility. Never mind that, Harry. What's for lunch?"

Draco's look of incredulity was threatening to undo Harry into knots of laughter. "I'm serious, Ted. Not a peep," Harry said shakily.

"Okay. No peeps, chirps, or tweets. Happy?" he asked. "Come, my little minions. Let us raid the depths of this kitchen. Onwards and upwards." He raced into the kitchen, the children sprinting to keep up with him.

"What the fuck just happened?" Draco asked, his eyes on the door to the kitchen.

"No clue," Harry said, dragging Draco into another tantalizing kiss. "From what I gathered, he doesn't mind."

"And," Teddy interrupted from the door, "if you don't want me to hurl, you'll stop tonguing each other this instant."

Harry responded with a slow smile. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," he said, making Draco back up considerably.

"My cue to disappear," Teddy told Draco before closing the door behind him.

"This kid's going to out us!" Draco said horrifically.

"What's so wrong with that?" Harry asked.

Draco blinked at the door for a few second, then turned to Harry. "Really?" he asked. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Would you?"

Draco frowned slightly, thinking. "I thought you would… I – I don't know. What do you think will happen?"

"Rotten tomatoes?" Harry said helpfully.

"Best case scenario," Draco added.

"So… We're… dating?" Harry asked.

A confused smile appeared on Draco's lips. "Just dating?" he asked.

"More than dating, then?"

"Fair guess," Draco said with a nod.

"I'm with Teddy on this one. I think I'm about to hurl," Ginny called out from inside the dining room.

Harry tried to hide his smile as he peered around the corner. "Shut up," he said, looking at her pointedly.

She shrugged as she twirled her hair. "Just saying," she muttered, going back to her book.

Harry chuckled faintly as he turned back to Draco. "What are we doing? We can't… We'll get murdered!" he said.

"No one's murdered us yet," Draco said sensibly.

"Because everyone thinks we're just friends. No need for drastic measures. Just disapproving scowls, right?"

"Besides, no one's going to murder you. Me, maybe…"

"You for sure."

Draco shook his head with a grin. "You are a piece of work, Harry Potter," he said, running his thumb over Harry's jaw.

"Don't I know it?" Harry said glibly, moving into the touch.

Draco sighed and leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the man. "If we don't last?" he whispered.

Harry's smile slipped for a moment. "You can't be serious," he said, turning his head to look at Draco.

Draco shook his head, as though to dislodge his thoughts. "Right. Sorry," he said quickly, stepping away.

"No, wait," Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm before he could walk any further. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I was just – thinking out loud. It's nothing."

"Draco. Look at me," Harry said, gently bringing Draco's face up with a nudge on the chin. "Whatever happens, you are more important to me, okay? Not what anyone thinks. I don't care what anyone else thinks. They can all go to hell."

Draco took in Harry's determined gaze. "Yeah. They can," he repeated, swallowing loudly.

"You're so strange, Malfoy," Harry muttered. "Stop worrying."

* * *

"Potter, get in here _this instant_!" Draco called out over the falling rain.

Harry responded with a smirk, a hand in his pocket and the other ruffling his drenched hair. He nodded at Draco to come out into the street.

"No way in hell!" the blond said, glaring at Harry.

Harry shrugged and turned away, lifting his face up at the soft drops. Draco sighed irritably, ignoring the awkward looks he was getting as people sidled past him into the pub. "Potter!" he snapped.

Harry looked back, mouthing 'What?'

"Get inside!" Draco said helplessly. He was met with a snubbed turn of the head. He sighed in frustration, glancing up at the piling clouds with dismay. With a low swear, he stepped out into the uncovered street. "You're such a child," he said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him towards the shelter.

He felt Harry's fingers weave into his fingers and he looked back in alarm. Harry had a knowing smile on him as he pulled his arm out of Draco's grip and wound it around the narrow waist.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, leaning back.

"Outing us," Harry murmured, pressing his wet lips against Draco. He let out a soft moan as he tasted Draco through the water. The rain fell around them, curtains of cold. Draco shivered as he became disoriented. Harry pulled him closer, chest to knee. "I've always wanted to kiss in the rain," he added against Draco's mouth. Draco could do nothing but stand still, surrendering to Harry's whim. Harry noticed Draco's inactivity and slowed down. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying not to think," Draco said quietly, eyes still closed. "Trying so hard not to think…"

Harry laughed. "Good. Don't. Please, don't think," he said. Draco closed the gap in an instant, a hand against the nape of Harry's neck and lips on warm lips.

Everything washed away. Everyone was erased. Harry was his. He had everything he wanted in his arms. Years ago, he would have wondered if he deserved this. That day, he knew Harry deserved this. Harry deserved this and so much more. And Draco was going to spend the rest of his life making sure Harry knew this.

"Marry me?" he asked.

Harry's heart lurched to a halt and plunged for a horrifying moment. "What?" he asked.

"Please, marry me…"

Harry searched Draco's face in awe. "You… Really?" he asked. "Wh – what if…" he stammered, trailing off in panic. "Marry you?"

"I don't want to force you, Harry. But I damn well will if you don't say yes in the next five seconds…"

"Yes."

A half-grin appeared on Draco. "Yes?" he asked.

"Yes…" Harry gasped, unable to breathe through the terror and euphoria. He knocked into Draco as he threw wild arms around the man. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Draco staggered back, holding Harry tight. "Thank you," he murmured, his face hidden away as he tried to stop from getting dizzy.

He was thrown back forcefully. He gasped in shock as he landed on the bed, still drenched. Harry kicked off his shoes and fell onto Draco, bruising his lips with a harsh kiss. The ruffled sheets were soaking with rain as Draco was pushed down. "I want you," Harry whispered between kisses, hands roving up Draco's chest, eliciting a strangled groan. "Now," Harry added, pulling at Draco's shirt.

Draco sat up, unwilling to break from the lip lock. He frantically tore at his jacket, flinging it across the room when his arms were finally free. He peeled his wet shirt off of him, moaning in desperation when Harry pulled away to help him. Legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled the shirt over his head. It fell to the ground with a wet slither. He noticed that Harry had taken the moment to shrug off his own jacket. He wanted more. He latched onto Harry's neck, marking him fiercely. Harry yelped, digging his nails into Draco's shoulder from the unexpected gesture. The fingers then moved down to the pale, damp chest.

This felt so… real. So real. Draco felt Harry's breath catch and he looked down. "It's fine," Draco murmured mechanically, staring at his pale chest.

"Oh god…" Harry whispered, hands running down the scars.

"It's fine," Draco repeated, trembling from need. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head. "Don't – it's… it's fine," he said uncertainly. He nearly cried out when he felt Harry's hands leaving him and the legs unwinding. He couldn't breathe. Everything spun again as he felt the physical ache in him.

He looked up, startled, when he felt strong hands pushing him back down against the bed. Harry's open eyes bore into him. "I really am sorry," Harry said, bending down and kissing Draco's neck. "You're so beautiful…"

Draco melted into Harry. He was drowning in his urges. He needed more. He needed more now. "Harry," he moaned as fingers ran across his torso, playing him like a guitar.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, tasting Draco as he moved wherever his mind wanted him to.

"You're driving me crazy."

"So are you."

Draco sighed and quivered when Harry's fingers brushed the skin under his navel, sending tingles through him. "Please," he pleaded, arching his back unconsciously.

Harry's breath moved up Draco's shoulder to his neck and finally to his ear. "I don't know what I'm doing," he murmured in amusement.

"Whatever it is, don't stop," Draco responded, groaning through his words as Harry's fingers sought and found.

"Do you want to try?"

Draco let out a growl of frustration as he tipped and rolled Harry onto his back. He snapped the buttons as he ran his fingers down Harry's shirt. The first taste of Harry's chest drove Draco into frenzy. He planted kisses as he moved across. Against his cold hands, Harry's chest was steaming, begging to be cooled. Draco obliged without a second thought. "You're so hot," he exhaled.

Without warning, Harry felt Draco's fingers undoing his jeans and slipping in. "Oh," he gasped, blushing over his already flushed cheeks. As the pressure increased, he threw his head back. "Fuck," he sighed as pleasure flared in him.

Draco's lips stilled and broke its contact with Harry's stomach. "Fuck?" he asked incredulously.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as fingers kneaded him. "Oh, fuck…" he groaned gutturally.

"Why, Harry, what an awful thing to say," Draco said, sitting up on the jean-clad thighs. His hand pushed under Harry's boxers.

"No," Harry said inaudibly. Cold fingers stroked him, teasing him. His breath was irregular now, punctuated with moans.

"How is it?" Draco asked.

"Awful," Harry gasped out.

"Hmm…" Draco murmured, stilling his fingers. "Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry asked breathlessly, gripping Draco's wrist. "Don't you dare stop! Don't fucking stop." Draco gave him a perplexed smile as he hesitantly went back to gripping the raging hard on. "Don't ever stop," Harry said forcibly, pushing up. Draco made a sound of consternation before tugging at Harry's jeans. The latter figured out what was required of him and he pulled his hips up from the bed. Draco pushed the wet jeans down with some difficulty, leaving the tented boxers intact. Harry kicked it off of his feet just as Draco pulled down the last of his clothes.

"Holy fuck!"

"What?" Harry asked, raising himself up.

"You're huge!"

Harry groaned in dismay as he fell back. "Malfoy," he whined. "This is worse than my first time with Ginny."

Draco pursed his lips. "You're thinking of Ginny?" he asked, unconsciously running his fingers down Harry's thighs.

"You're such a prick," Harry said, grabbing Draco's shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. "Stop embarrassing me. This is hard as it is," he muttered.

"You're hard, alright," Draco answered with a wink. Harry blushed again, heat spreading everywhere. "Also," Draco added, "should've warned me about… this."

"How the fuck should I know what's big?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Really, Potter?" Draco deadpanned.

"Malfoy," Harry muttered fiercely, "stop fucking with me." He frantically undid Draco's belt. "I'm not getting any younger." He struggled to get the zipper down. Draco decided to take pity and help him out. "And if you don't stop talking," he said wickedly as Draco struggled out of his slacks, "I'm going to have to shut you up." He casually stroked Draco.

Draco leaned into Harry as he felt the hand enveloping him. "Oh god," he inhaled sharply, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "I love you. I love you so much," he said as Harry tightened his fingers. He shuddered when a thumb grazed over his tip. He couldn't believe how close he was. His hand found Harry's erection. He felt Harry's heart against his chest. "This is so weird…"

"Tell me about it," Harry said, kissing Draco's neck.

"I'm not going to last, Harry."

"You think I am?"

They laughed, choking on their breaths as they sped up to the rhythm of their hearts.

"Almost forgot," Draco panted. In an instant, Harry's arousal was covered in warm wetness. He bit into Draco's shoulder to keep from shouting. Draco flinched as he smiled into Harry's neck.

"What is that?" Harry asked in wonder, his fingers faltering.

"What do you think?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"You _have_ to teach me…" he responded, moaning in ecstasy as Draco's fingers slipped around him so easily. "Oh god, I'm cramping," he groaned. Draco rolled his eyes, muttering another charm. "What the fuck?" Harry swore. "How are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I'm _much_ more experienced than you in this field. Now shut up and concentrate."

"I can't," Harry said. Draco groaned in annoyance when the hand left him. He also frowned when Harry's hand joined his in his ministrations. "You have no idea how good this feels," Harry muttered, wrapping his fingers around his own arousal.

"I won't if you don't start – oh my fucking Merlin…" Harry had slicked his hand and returned it to Draco's erection now. The assault proved too much. "I'm – I can't stop. Fuck, I'm coming," Draco snarled. Harry doubled his movement, pushing Draco further into his climax. With a shout, the blond crushed into Harry, bucking as he came. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he murmured as he breathed harshly, trying to stop his body from jerking into Harry.

"Amazing, huh?" Harry asked, his voice less shaky.

"Oh my fuck. I've waited much too long to do that," Draco replied. He noticed that his hand was no longer on Harry's hard on, instead splayed on the man's stomach. "I can imagine you've waited even longer," he added, turning his attention to Harry despite his trembling his hands and shaking body. "You're fucking amazing, Potter. Well worth ten years." Harry couldn't hold himself up anymore. He fell onto the mattress again, dragging Draco down with him.

Draco kissed Harry as he moved his hand, catching all the gasps and moans. "I'm going to love you forever. Forever and ever. And you will never leave me. I will never let you leave. Because you are mine. And I am yours. And we're going to stay in bed for hours, just you and me. Hours on end. I'll give you anything you want, Harry. I'll give you the world. Oh god, I just want you so bad. So fucking bad…"

Harry bit his lips as he climaxed hard. His tension slipped away. His worries were gone in a flash. His fists clenched the sheets as he spilled onto Draco's hand. "Draco," he gasped, reaching up blindly.

"I'm here," Draco said, kissing Harry's breath away. "With you. Always with you."

"Stop being such a sap," Harry panted, his head floating on clouds as he pulled Draco closer to him. "I love you so much. So much, it hurts," he whispered. "And yes, I would _love_ to stay in bed for hours on end. I would love that very much."

"Good. Because I don't think I can get enough of you. At least not for a while…"

Harry finally opened his eyes. He was on his side, legs hooked around Draco's and arms entangled around Draco's back. "You have no clue how awkward this is," Harry sighed.

"Can't tell. You still have your erection."

Harry laughed throatily. "You have no right being so cute, Malfoy."

"Not cute. Devastatingly handsome."

"Devastatingly handsome. That's what you are."

"I know…"

Harry waved his hand lazily. A white sheet floated towards them and covered them warmly. He idly toyed with Draco's hair as he fell into post-coital bliss.

"You know something?" Draco asked after a fashion of time, wrenching Harry out of his sleepy trance.

"No. What should I know?"

"I thought you were going to have sex with me."

Harry blinked up at the canopy. "I am," he said in slight confusion. "Why? Don't you want to?"

Draco snickered. "I do, Harry," he said deliberately.

"You just… distracted me. Let me catch my breath first. We have all day, don't we?"

"Insatiable Auror, you."

Harry laughed into Draco's hair. "I'm happier than I've been for a while, Draco. Thank you," he said.

Draco smiled vaguely. "You're welcome," he said in return.

* * *

**A/N**: Did that happen too fast? I dunno, I was just in this sort of a mood today. Do you guys want to see more conflict or more love? I'm up for either. Also, yes, I'll be bringing back Teddy in the next chapter. Most likely Andromeda too. Did you want to see them married? I guess I felt that Harry wouldn't truly be 'ready' until Draco asked him. Did you guys _want_ to see some aspects of homophobia or would you rather see some Drarry-phobia (self-explanatory word, right?)? And don't worry, all angst will be kept at a minimum with heavy tones of humor masking it.

And again, so extremely sorry for the wait!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

* * *

Draco awoke to Harry's soft breathing. The smell of rain lingered on them. He pressed his lips against the damp black head of hair under his chin. He couldn't believe how perfect this was. His hand was clasped in Harry's. The other was splayed over Harry's chest, moving with each breath. The open window was bringing in wet air, cooling the hot room. He sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Harry," he said softly.

Harry didn't respond.

"Are you awake?"

When he didn't hear anything, Draco tightened his hold on Harry. They shifted in unison, staying close together.

"I never told you why."

"Hmm…" Harry murmured in his sleep, feeling the reverberations in his spine.

"You… I don't know how you do it. But you've always been a part of me. I had hated you for so long, just like you hated me. It was exhilarating, feeling that way. Everything I did riled you up, didn't it? Everything you did riled me up – your friends, Gryffindor, your naïveté… Your selflessness. Everything. I couldn't be you. I never even tried because I knew it was hopeless. You have no idea how much I hated you. Why did you hate me?"

"Because you were you," Harry said. "You were everything I despised – cocky, prejudiced, Slytherin, Malfoy. Everything."

"Then…" Draco continued. "Everything grew so much bigger than my hate for you. It didn't even matter. It didn't matter that you hated me or that I hated you because I – I thought you were going to die. I knew I was going to die. Every move I made was the wrong one. I couldn't do anything without permission. The one thing I was allowed to do was hate you. I couldn't even do that. You have no idea how terrifying…"

Harry looked up at Draco. "It's over now," he said.

"Yes. When it was over, I – it changed me. For better or for worse, it changed me so much. I started to think about _why_ I was alive. Why I was still allowed to live after what I'd –" he swallowed hard. "We were in court. I don't know if you remember. I'm sure you were there day in and day out. You testified for us, for Mother. I couldn't hear half the things you said. All I heard was 'Exempted'. I didn't understand. I didn't understand why they would do that to me. I had nothing to live for. And they were dealing me the worst punishment… Then you smiled. Oh god, you smiled." Draco broke off and pulled Harry up into a frantic kiss. "Never stop," he murmured, rolling Harry onto his back as they kissed furiously. Harry let Draco's desperation take him, giving all he could with touches. Draco's tongue plunged into Harry's inviting mouth, taking in all he could with moans and gasps. His hands gripped Harry tight enough to bruise. And Harry did nothing to stop him. Draco's frightened heart started to slow after a few minutes. His tongue retreated and his hands lingered on Harry's chest. His teeth stopped biting and his lips stopped marking. He let out a shuddering breath, relaxing into Harry. "I fell in love with the smile," he said brokenly. "I didn't know it then. It took me a year to figure out why I started hating you again. I hated you because you made me fall in love with you. Everything I hated about you was nothing now. I didn't understand it then. I don't even understand it now. That day at the Ministry, do you remember it?"

"Yes," Harry breathed.

"I was so close to hexing you, Harry, you have no idea. I was so close to screaming at you. I was so close to telling you. So close to kissing you. So close. I couldn't. I couldn't do it to you. So I left. I didn't even want to see you again. I wanted you out of my life. Forever. I wasn't enough. You had Ginny. You had your dreams. You had your children. You had everything I couldn't have. Then I met Stori." He smiled fondly at this. "I think… I gave her some of my love. Most of it. I thought I gave her all of it. She gave me everything I wanted – the perfect life, love, Scorpius. I went days without thinking about you. I think eventually I went months, even years without you. She brought me back to reality.

"Then you show up. Oh god, I cursed you to hell. I wanted to – I don't know, hurt you? Hurt you for hurting me. But you… And your damned smile. And the way you talked to me. It was like ten years had never happened. It was like I was back in the Ministry. Only, this time I felt like maybe… maybe I was enough. Maybe you needed me. Those weeks without Astoria were terrifying. As terrifying as having Voldemort in my house. I didn't know what to do…

"No, that's not true. I guess I did know what to do. I was supposed to leave you alone. Forget again. However hard it was to do that with you so close to me. You became my friend. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you would ever want to be my friend. I was so confused. I thought you hated me. Hell, I was supposed to hate you. It's like everything changed in a blink of an eye. I missed that blink. I realized then… Even if you didn't need me, I needed you. Even if I wasn't enough for you, you were more than enough for me. Every touch, every word, I couldn't get enough of you.

"I don't blame you for what happened with Astoria. It was my fault. It was all my fault. Blaise had always said that I feel too much – too much hate, too much sadness… I felt too much love. I had tried so hard to forget you. Failed miserably. So Mother asked me to just… talk to you. Again, failed miserably, huh? But I – I'm glad I did. Kiss you, I mean. Even if you nearly murdered me for doing it." He laughed faintly. "I – I was lying when I said that I kissed you to be sure. I was sure. I had been sure for so long. I kissed you because I… I wanted to know how it could have been. What we could have been. Even if you hated me after the kiss, I would know what it would have been like to be with you. Even for a second.

"And you – you didn't hate me? I didn't – I didn't understand."

Harry ran his fingers over Draco's nose. "I didn't hate you. You loved me. How could I hate you?" Draco was speechless. He stared at Harry as the man smiled and place a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm done with hate, Draco. It's – it's draining. It's obsessive. It's angry."

"Love is not obsessive?" Draco asked.

Harry chuckled. "Okay, I guess it is. I love love. It makes me so…"

"Happy."

"It's amazing," Harry sighed, reveling in Draco's embrace.

"Why did you kiss me, Harry? In the kitchen that night?" Draco asked.

Harry liked this. He liked being with Draco. It felt like time was still. It was as though the world was theirs. He knew that no one could convince him otherwise. He loved this. "I wanted to be sure," he said faintly.

"Oh…"

Harry shook his head. "No, I wanted to be sure you knew what you were getting yourself into," he corrected. "It's just… You looked terrified when I – you looked unsure. I didn't want to force you into anything. I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't leave."

"After the kiss, you were sure?"

"After the look, I was sure," Harry said, gazing into the same eyes again. "Then I just needed to be sure about myself. That I wouldn't leave you."

"And now you are sure?"

Harry nodded. "You're so good to me. I don't know why. I don't know… Luna says I laugh more now. It's because of you. I used to get so wound up thinking about – things. Now all I can think about is you. You… You brought me back, Draco, do you know that? You brought me back to my life. Oh god, I love you." He wished there was a word stronger than 'love', and 'thank you'. He wished there were actions more potent than kisses and touches. Because if there were, he would be showering them on Draco without inhibition. "I want to be with you forever."

"I love you, Harry."

Harry hummed in pleasure as Draco nuzzled him. They lay in each other's arms, too tired to do anything. They didn't notice the hours floating by as they dozed on and off in silence. As the sun started to set, Draco sighed contently and pulled the blanket closer to him. Harry sniffled loudly, groaning and flipping over on his stomach. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," Draco muttered. "Are you sick?" he asked, poking at the man beside him.

"No," Harry said nasally.

Draco picked himself up, untangling Harry's arms from around his waist. "You are too. I told you to stay out of the rain," he said.

Harry turned his stuffed head towards Draco and smiled. "I wanted to kiss you," he responded, leaning his chin on his arm.

"Does this mean I'll get sick too?" Draco asked huffily.

"More time in bed? Yes, please," Harry said, biting his lip cheekily as he yanked Draco back onto the pillows. "I'm such a giving person, aren't I?" he asked, planting errant kisses on Draco's mouth.

"That you are," Draco muttered, shoving him away. "No way am I getting sick. You stay away," he said, inching backwards.

"Whoa, hold up," Harry said, raising a finger. "Are we going to have to change our names?"

"What the hell?" Draco asked, wondering just how easily Harry became delirious.

"When we get married. I don't want to change my name," he said quickly.

Draco's eyes widened. "When were you planning on getting married?" he asked.

"Well, eventually. Whenever. A bridge we'll have to cross. We don't _have_ to change names, do we? I rather like mine. I like yours too."

"Oh my god, Potter," Draco said in defeat, rolling his eyes. "Get some sleep. I have to go pick up the kids."

"Besides, nothing wrong with having two different last names... You also know we're dead men, right?"

"I know, I know," Draco exhaled, dragging on his jeans.

"I'm not kidding. Ron's going to murder us. You first. Then he'll think about it a bit more and maybe decide to maim me."

"Best case scenario," Draco said, grinning when his back was turned to Harry.

"We could elope."

"You are seriously freaking me out. So shut up and sleep," Draco said, shrugging on his shirt and picking up his jacket from the ground. "See you in a bit, _love_."

"Hey, I'm no love," Harry said indignantly right when the door closed with a soft thud. He smiled at it for a brief moment before blushing wildly and falling back on the bed, wrenching the blanket over himself. He laughed in hysterics into the pillows as he kicked the mattress repeatedly. It was all happening so fast and he loved it. He loved every moment.

* * *

"I don't get it," James said, frowning at his father. They were on the floor of the boys' room, James with his book while Harry leaned against the bedpost.

"You know I'll always love Mum, right?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah. I know. I love her too," James said, looking away.

Harry fidgeted with his fingers, unsure of how to approach this. "I also love Draco. I love him like I loved Mum…"

"So?"

"So… When two people love each other that much, they get married."

James blinked at Harry. "You can't marry Uncle Draco," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Harry asked, eternally grateful that his son was smart enough to piece it together. He had dreaded spelling it out for James, knowing that he was bound to stumble over words.

"Because only boys and girls get married," James said sensibly.

"And if I love another boy? We aren't allowed to marry?"

James' frown deepened. "Oh… But…"

"But?"

"What do you mean, Dad? Like, you want to marry him? He's going to live with us? Scorpius is going to live with us? Why? What about Mum?"

Harry beckoned James to come closer. James scooted over to Harry and sat on his lap, leaning his head against his Dad's shoulder. "I love you so much, James. Always," Harry murmured, holding the boy close.

"I know. You love Mum too, right? Always?"

"Always."

"Then why do you love Uncle Draco?"

Harry breathed in the apple shampoo scent from James' thick hair as he tried to think of a way to explain. "You can never run out of love," he said finally.

"So you have to love Mum even more, then."

"Draco loves me too, James."

"So?"

"So… When someone loves you, what do you do?" Harry asked.

James toyed with Harry's hand, drawing patterns against the palm. "You love them back," he whispered.

"Draco loves you. What would you do?"

"Dad," James whined.

"What would you do, James?"

The boy sulked against Harry. "Love him back," he grumbled.

"You _do_ love him, don't you?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Not like I love you or Mum," he said.

"Do you think you _can_ love him?"

James paused at this, his fingers slipping into the spaces between Harry's. "Is this important, Daddy?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"It's our life. It is very important," Harry replied, closing his hand to capture James' fingers in his.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

Harry couldn't help the sad smile. "Yes, I did."

"What?"

"Would you mind if I married Draco?"

James looked back at Harry's hesitant eyes. "Do you want to marry him?" he asked, turning around so he could see Harry's expression.

It was like looking into Ginny's eyes. His breath caught in his chest as he stared into the doleful eyes. "I – Yes, I do," he said almost inaudibly.

"Then I don't mind," James said gravely, hugging Harry loosely. "If he makes you happy, I don't mind. Don't forget Mum, okay?"

Harry felt tears well up in him as his heart thumped painfully. "Okay," he choked out, thanking the higher power for letting him have James. "I won't forget her, James. Because I have you. You have a part of her in you. I could never forget her."

* * *

Harry couldn't sit still despite Draco's firm hand on his knee. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and shrugged.

"Do you want me to say it?" Draco asked, tired of Harry's jitters.

"_No_! No… I'll – um… I'll tell them," Harry stammered.

"Tell us what?" Scorpius asked, looking extremely suspicious.

"Yeah, tell us what?" Albus asked, echoing Scorpius.

"That we're getting married," Draco said with a half-smile. Three jaws fell open in unison. Draco flicked his eyes at Harry. "Well, it's not like you were making much progress." Harry snapped his mouth shut and swallowed down his dismay.

"Wait, what?" Scorpius asked. "What about Mum?"

"Yeah, what about Mum?" Albus repeated.

"I still love Mum," Harry said.

"And Mum and I aren't married anymore," Draco explained.

"B – but… Why…"

"Why are you getting married? Don't do that!"

The men twitched their lips. "No?" Draco asked Albus. "Why not?"

"B – because," Albus stammered, "you only get married if you… if you want to have babies."

Harry's eyes grew wide in shock just as Draco's crinkled in amusement.

"Are you having a baby?" Scorpius asked in horror. "What?"

"No one's having a baby," Harry said quickly, looking at Draco for support. The only support he got was a stifled giggle. "That's not _why_ people get married, Albus. People get married when they love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives with each other."

The boys relaxed slightly at the 'good news' of not having to expect a baby sister. "But Mum and Dad used to be married," Scorpius said, his tone tinged with confusion. "Why aren't we living with her anymore?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair absently, thinking. "I guess… We don't love each other like Harry and I do. We have a different kind of love. Does that make sense?"

"So you'll stay with Uncle Draco forever?" Albus asked.

Harry smiled faintly. "Forever," he said, nodding.

"What's going to happen to me?" Scorpius asked, his chin trembling.

Draco's brows knitted in puzzlement. But before he could add in another word, Albus was hugging Scorpius. "You can stay with us! We have plenty of room," he said comfortingly. Draco turned to Harry helplessly. Now it was Harry who was trying to hold it in.

"Scorpius, when I said I'm marrying Harry, I didn't mean that you weren't coming along. Nothing's going to happen to you. We're all just going to be a bigger family. You'll have two brothers and a sister now," Draco explained rapidly. "I could never leave you," he said, rubbing his son's back soothingly. "Don't ever think that I will, okay?"

"Did you hear that, Scorpius? We're going to be brothers! Isn't that exciting?" Albus asked, trying to cheer up his frightened friend. Scorpius nodded silently, his flushed face still hidden against Albus' shoulder. "We'll even go to school together! We're going to be best friends forever," Albus said. "Don't cry…" Scorpius nodded again, sniffing softly.

"That went well," Harry said sarcastically, leaning against the sofa in exhaustion.

* * *

"So… You're Daddy and he's Daddy?" Lily asked, pointing at Harry and Draco in turn.

"That was easy."

* * *

"Damn. Should we have gotten engagement rings?"

"Why? Do you want one?"

"Not really. Maybe it'll be easier to break it to them if –"

"If we aren't splashed on the front page of the Prophet like last week?"

"Right," Harry muttered, scuffing his shoe on his porch as he blushed. That had been a fiasco unto itself. The photo of the two men kissing in the rain took up nearly half of the front page, much to Harry's mortification. He hadn't even seen a flash go off. Then again, he couldn't remember much about that kiss except for the kiss. Of course he had done it to get the rumors going. He didn't expect the rumors to consist of solid evidence by way of a photo of the drenched Savior melting into the arms of the Ex-Death Eater. They hadn't ventured out into the public yet. Harry was dreading that day. Almost as much as he was dreading talking to the Weasleys.

"Look, Potter. I love you and all, but no way in hell am I wearing an engagement ring."

"Yeah… Stupid idea," Harry said, glaring at his shoes as though they were the cause of all of the world's problems.

"Hey," Draco murmured quietly, bringing Harry's gaze up. "You alright?"

"Scared," Harry said shakily.

"Don't be," Draco said, his hands dropping down to Harry's sides. "I'm right here with you."

"That's why I'm scared," Harry said, hugging Draco close. "You might get hurt."

Draco smiled wryly. "Contrary to popular belief, I _can_ stand on my own two feet. I've used a wand before."

"Not hurt like that. Words hurt. I know that too well," Harry said.

"Are you serious right now? Do you have any clue who you're dealing with here?"

Harry guffawed into Draco. "Okay. Maybe I'm projecting onto you," he admitted.

"Which is why I'm coming with you. So I can beat up Weasel for you," Draco said loudly.

"Right. My hero."

"Mhm. That's me."

"I love you, Draco."

"Oh, you better if I get a black eye because of you."


	16. Chapter 16

"Just in time for dinner," Molly said as her greeting, inviting the men in. Draco smiled politely while Harry tried not to look ill.

"Oh, good, you're here," Arthur said as he came down the stairs. "Do I have a little something to show you, Harry! Picked it up at the department. Apparently it's broken, but I figured I could get you to look at it. Come on." He jerked his thumb back upstairs to his 'workshop'.

"You go ahead," Draco mumbled to Harry. "I'll stay. And for god's sakes, get a grip."

Harry was in a daze through all this, so he could think of doing nothing else but what Draco had asked him to do. He followed Arthur up without a backwards glance. Draco was left alone in the foyer. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself down. "No big deal," he muttered to himself as he shook his nerves out of his hands. He pushed open the door to the kitchen.

Molly flicked her eyes at Draco and returned to her cooking. Then she froze and looked back again. "Oh… Hello," she said weakly, turning away again.

"Hi," Draco said.

"You can go upstairs with Harry if you'd like," she said.

Draco swallowed nervously. "Actually, I – I needed to talk to you," he said.

Molly frowned as she turned back to look at Draco. "What?" she asked, not quite able to mask her wariness.

"I know I…" He shook his head, starting over. "Harry is always –" He made a noise of frustration, breaking off again. "I'm not – fuck… Oh, damn – I mean… shoot?"

Molly smiled faintly when Draco clapped his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. "You don't have to talk in riddles with me," she said, crossing her arms against her chest as she leaned against the counter, looking at ease.

Draco was mortified. He had no idea what had happened to him. "S – sorry. I –" He tugged at his shirt nervously, not daring to look at Molly for fear that he stumble over himself again. He cleared his throat painfully. "I wanted to ask for Harry's hand in marriage."

"Oh…" Molly gasped.

"I know it may seem quick. But I – we love each other. And I can't think of anything I'd rather do than marry him," Draco said, stammering as his words ran into each other.

"I'm not his mother…"

Draco finally looked up at Molly. Her expression was closed and her tone was withdrawn. He nearly stepped back. "The children," he said feebly. "They're your grandchildren. I thought I… I should ask you," he trailed off.

"If I say no?"

Draco inhaled sharply, his heart stalling. "I – I've already asked Harry," he said quietly. "He's said yes."

"Oh…"

"Y – you don't have to… you don't have to make a decision right now. I just –" Draco had the sudden urge to slam his fist against the wall. "I don't know what came over me. We actually just came over to tell you that we are engaged and then he left and I thought that maybe I should ask you and see if it was alright and I don't know what I'll do if you aren't and I'm really sorry for everything." His mouth snapped close with a click, as though his body was doing what his mind couldn't – shut the hell up.

"He's said yes? _You_ proposed?"

Draco flushed again. "I – I did. He said yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

Draco saw the hurt in her eyes and the overwhelming terror in her tone. "N – no, I – I love him," he said, feeling as though he were fighting a losing battle. "It's the only reason I'm doing this." Molly didn't answer. Draco wanted to scream in anguish. "You believe me, don't you?" he asked instead, his voice trembling. "Please…"

"Don't take the children away," she said, looking years older than she did a moment ago.

Draco blinked at her. "I – n – no," he said uncertainly. "No, of course not. I – I wouldn't – I would never do that. We aren't going anywhere."

"Then why are you asking me?" she asked desperately.

"Because you're his family!" Draco pleaded in equal desperation. "Because I don't want you to hate him for loving me! Please, don't hurt him…"

"Draco…"

Harry's expression of horror brought Draco back to reality. He felt tears on his cheeks. With a low swear, he wiped them off vehemently. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Harry," he croaked. "I didn't mean – I… I'm sorry." He was in Harry's arms the next instant.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be bawling, idiot," Harry murmured into Draco's ear.

"You have so much to lose, Harry. You have too much to lose," Draco whispered urgently.

"I have more to lose if I don't do this."

"They're your family. You can't – you can't just –"

"I'm not. I am not going to choose. I can have both. You said I can have both," Harry said, trying to calm Draco down. He felt the nod on his shoulder. He looked up at Molly. "I would never take the kids away, Molly. I just – we're just getting married. What's so wrong with that?" he asked. "How is this different from when Ginny and I got married?"

"Because I knew Ginny. I don't know him…"

"Then get to know him," Harry insisted.

Draco pulled away, looking utterly miserable at being talked about in this manner. "It's alright," he muttered, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. He shrugged it off. Draco gaped at Harry for a brief moment before putting his hand on the man's shoulder again. "Harry," he said forcibly, turning the man around. "Stop." Harry frowned, shaking his head questioningly. "Stop being so huffy," Draco elaborated. Harry's mouth shot open to argue fiercely. "Just give her some time," Draco murmured as he pulled Harry away. "Damned temper," he muttered, pushing Harry through the door.

He felt a touch on his back. He turned around, staring incredulously at Molly. She was searching his face for something. He wasn't sure what. "I won't hurt him. I just want to make sure you don't," she said vaguely.

"I won't," Draco said, praying that Harry wouldn't come barging in again.

"Harry's right, of course," Molly said with a wry smile. "I just need to get to know you." She straightened Draco's rumpled shirt absently. "You have my blessing."

Draco felt faint. "I - I do?"

"Do you always stammer, Draco?" she asked.

"N – no. Almost never," he answered in shock.

"That was a joke, dear."

"R – right."

Molly's eyes shone with amusement. "You better follow Harry. You are right about his temper," she said, gently pushing Draco out of the kitchen.

Draco found himself facing a furious Harry. "What the hell was that, Malfoy? She needs to underst –"

"She gave me her blessing…"

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"She said yes!"

"Oh… Oh! She did? Oh my god. She did!" Harry hurtled into Draco, knocking him into the wall.

"Huh?" Arthur asked faintly, appearing lost.

"Shit," Draco muttered, pushing Harry away.

"We're getting married," Harry said hysterically, kissing Draco with all his might.

Arthur's brows went up in unhidden surprise. "Oh? You are?" he asked, utterly perplexed.

"Yes," Harry breathed, letting go of Draco and beaming. "We are."

"News to me," Arthur murmured with a shrug.

"Sorry," Draco said quickly. "He's – very enthusiastic about this…"

"I can see that," Arthur said, looking past the couple at a bewildered Molly who had been privy to the loud display of affection.

"We're gonna go to Ron's now," Harry said, dragging Draco out into the foyer. "We'll come back in a bit, okay?" He threw the door open and Apparated with Draco to Ron's bungalow.

"Slow down," Draco said, head spinning from all that was happening.

"I can't. I've never felt so… alive!" Harry said, laughing. "Like nothing can stop me." He hugged Draco in fervor. Before Draco could stop him, he knocked on the door.

"Harry, maybe we should break it to them slowly," Draco said nervously as he heard patter of tiny feet inside the house.

"There isn't a way to do this slowly. Either way, it's the same news, right?" The door shot open and Hugo peered out with a lollipop hanging out the corner of his mouth. With a wide-toothed grin of recognition, he lifted his arms up at Harry. Harry picked him up, not minding the sticky hands on his shirt. "It's me," Harry shouted into the house, kicking the door open and holding it for Draco, who shuffled in stiffly.

"I'll be right down," Ron shouted back from upstairs.

"Hey, Har – oh," Hermione stopped short at seeing Draco. "Um… What's up?" she asked, flicker her eyes back at Harry.

"We'll wait 'til Ron gets here," Harry said, setting Hugo down so he could run off to find his sister. On cue, Ron appeared on the stairs, silently questioning Hermione when he saw the two men. She shrugged in response. "We wanted to be the first ones to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Hermione asked with growing trepidation.

"We're getting married," Harry said, holding Draco's hand firmly. "Before you get mad," he added quickly, "we already talked to Molly and Arthur. Well… we talked to Molly. Um – _he_ talked to Molly. She's okay with it. I hope you guys are too."

"Married?" Ron squeaked.

"Yeah. Married."

"Already?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Draco. "Sometime… Whenever. We aren't in a hurry," he said.

"But you – you haven't even been together that long…"

"I know it's fast. But this is what I want to do," Harry said decisively. "We're sure of it."

"The kids?" Hermione asked.

"They're fine with it. We asked them first. They're fine with us."

"Mum is too?" Ron asked, his eyes unfocused.

"Draco talked her into it," Harry said with a fond smile as he rubbed small circles on Draco's hand with his thumb. "She gave us her blessing."

"Wow," Ron breathed, suddenly refocusing on the men as clarity hit. "You are engaged?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Wh – when?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed. "He – er… he asked me last week," he murmured, heating up.

"He asked you?"

"I'm right here," Draco said irritably. Eyes turned to him. "You don't have to talk like I'm not here," he clarified, scowling at Harry.

"Fine. Do you have anything to add?" Harry asked, cocking his brow.

"Well, no. I'm just saying –"

"Then you should just let me –"

"You're obviously doing a shoddy –"

"Like you could do better. I didn't –"

"I _told_ you not to spring it –"

"They're handling it f –"

"Shut up, Potter."

"No."

The men glared at each other, an odd thing to see since their fingers were entwined fiercely as though letting go would cause one of them to disappear.

"Oh my gosh. You guys are squabbling already," Ron groaned pitifully. He looked at Hermione. "It'll be like we never left Hogwarts…"

A slow smile erupted on Harry's face. "Really?" he asked. "You're okay with us?"

"Do we really have a choice in this matter?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Draco answered.

"That's what I thought," she muttered, looking miffed.

They stood in silence for a while, Ron gaping at Harry and Draco, Hermione frowning thoughtfully as she pieced everything together, Harry looking borderline mad with euphoria, and Draco shifting uncomfortably under Ron's wide eyes.

"I have to tell Mother," Draco murmured into Harry's ear.

"Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry," Harry exclaimed. He looked at his friends. "We've got to go now. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"R – right," Ron stammered as Harry pulled Draco out of the house and Disapparated with a pop. "Hermione," he said piteously. "Hold me…"

Draco flicked his wand at the door and opened it, inviting Harry in. "I can't believe this is happening," he said as Harry shut the door behind him.

"I know. It's like a dream, isn't it?"

Draco smiled. "Yes. A dream…"

Narcissa appeared out of the drawing room with a book in hand. After a moment of confusion, she said, "Hello. What are you two doing here?"

"You tell her," Harry said with a shy smile.

Draco couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He ran up to his mother and hugged her fiercely. "Harry and I are getting married," he whispered.

"What?" she breathed in disbelief.

"He said yes!"

"Married?"

"I know!" Draco said thickly. "I know…"

Narcissa looked at Harry, her breath hurried. "You said yes…" she murmured, a smile of disbelief on her lips.

"I did," Harry stammered, shifting his weight.

"The children?" she asked.

"We talked to them already," Draco was quick to say.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached up to hug her son. "Engaged…" she gushed. "I'm so happy for you, Draco. You look so happy."

"I _am_," he said, grinning as he kissed Narcissa's forehead. "So happy. Thank you for everything, Mother. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she laughed, closing her eyes.

* * *

"We're getting married," Harry breathed, pulling Draco into the bedroom. "Doesn't that scare you?"

"Enough to shit my pants," Draco chuckled, dragging Harry into an elaborate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, Draco."

Draco picked him up and walked him to the bed. They pressed loving kisses on each other. "We'll have the perfect life together, Harry," Draco whispered, undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt. "We'll be the talk of the town."

"Mmm… Perfect children, perfect house, perfect life," Harry smiled, sitting up to let Draco work the shirt off of him. "This isn't too fast for you, is it?" he asked.

"Not fast enough," Draco said roguishly, unbuckling Harry's belt.

"You know that's not what I meant," Harry laughed, lifting up his hips.

"You… should stop talking now," Draco breathed, running smooth lips over Harry's to silence him.

"It's time we moved on, right?"

"Right," Draco said, jerking off his shirt.

"We deserve to be happy. Right?"

"Right." Pale fingers ran over Harry's chest possessively.

"Who cares what others says. They can mind their own business, right?"

"Right," Draco sighed, brushing his lips against Harry's neck.

"Ugh, I can't do this," Harry groaned, pushing Draco away. Draco groaned right on back, rolling on top of Harry again. "Stop."

"So you get me all riled up and then expect me to stay put?" Draco asked, smiling against Harry's heart.

"Damn it, I can't stop thinking," Harry said forcefully, trying to extract himself from Draco's grasp.

"This stopping you from thinking?" Draco asked, massaging Harry through his boxers.

Harry moaned, closing his eyes. "Yes…"

"How about this?" Draco asked, his hand slipping in.

Harry arched his back, wrapping his leg around Draco's waist. "Yes…"

"Well then, it seems we should both stop thinking, doesn't it?"

Harry cracked his eyes open with a faint smile. "Yes…"

"I love you, Harry. Leave the thinking to me," Draco said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Damned thinker," Draco muttered, crawling up and kissing Harry soundly.

* * *

The press chalked it up to temporary insanity. Not the news of Harry's engagement. That was yet to be public. The temporary insanity was in lieu of the photograph of Harry kissing Draco in the rain. It was an emotional breakdown on Harry's part and an oversight on Draco's.

"Damn," Draco said, looking up from the Daily Prophet. "They still won't let it go, will they? Forget Voldemort. _We'll_ be the ones killing the Wizarding World with news like this. Their hearts will give out left, right, and center."

"You're so funny," Harry laughed, sipping on his coffee. "They'll just have to learn to live with it. It's my life. It's always been different. And it'll always be different."

"Has anyone tried to talk to you about me?" Draco asked casually, peeking at Harry from over his newspaper.

"Nope," Harry said. "Too scared to find out."

"Oh."

"What oh?"

"Nothing."

"What, Draco?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"I said nothing, didn't I?'

"Tell me," Harry said, his smile widening to a grin. "You _want_ them to ask?"

Draco hid behind the paper, scowling at it. "Whatever."

"What should I say if they ask?"

"I don't know."

Harry laughed, slapping the paper out of Draco's hands and pulling him forward by the shirt. "What do you want me to say, Malfoy?" Harry asked, inches away.

Draco closed his eyes, tilting his head so his nose slid beside Harry's. "I want you to say," he whispered, his lips barely touching Harry's, "that you love to f –" His words were muffled against Harry's urgent kisses. They laughed behind their lips, stumbling around the table.

"You want me to say that?" Harry asked, his arms looped over Draco's shoulders.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, his forehead against Harry's.

"Everything about you is sickly sweet, you know that?" Harry said, pressing two soft kisses on Draco's lips before pulling away. "I have to get to work. I'll see you in the evening."

"I'll be here," Draco said with a roguish smile.

"Oh, fuck it," Harry muttered, pulling Draco into a dizzying kiss. Draco staggered back, hitting the counter. Harry's hands found the hem of Draco's shirt quite expertly. Draco made a muffled sound of distress and pushed Harry's hands away.

"Whoa, work, remember?"

Harry whimpered piteously, letting go of his fiancé. "You suck," he muttered, slumping out of the kitchen.

Draco smiled, rolling his eyes.

Harry peeked into the drawing room where the children were watching television. "See you later," he called out over the din. He didn't expect anything but low murmurs, so he chuckled to himself and turned to leave. He heard a soft patter of feet and he turned around with a grin. He didn't expect to find Scorpius hurtle into him and give his legs a hug. He groaned from an overload of adorableness. He bend down and gave Scorpius a hug back. "Thanks, buddy," he said, kissing the boy's cheek. "Love you."

"I love you," Scorpius murmured, kissing Harry's cheek. "Bye." Then he ran back in, leaving Harry melted into a gloop of love.

"Need some help?" Draco asked.

"I think I'm going to cry," Harry said thickly, taking Draco's hand and pulling himself back onto his feet.

"You're such a girl," Draco murmured, hugging Harry close. "And you are _so_ late."

Harry sighed. "I don't want to go," he grumbled, stepping away and walking to the foyer with Draco towing behind him.

"Catch some bad guys for us," Draco said, hoping to cheer Harry up.

"No," Harry whined, turning to Draco with an utterly miserable mask on.

"Make the world a better place and all that."

"Don't make me go."

"Just bring home the money, then," Draco said.

"That's all I am. The breadwinner."

"Screw you!" Draco exclaimed, smacking Harry over the head.

Harry winked at him. "Bye." He Disapparated to the Ministry.

* * *

"Okay, I think I've been quiet long enough," Sheila sighed, putting her quill down forcefully. The rest of the Auror team perked up when they heard this, because they had all been thinking what she had just said. Harry kept on writing, oblivious. "What's this thing with Malfoy?" she asked.

Harry shrugged, scanning the book. "Oh, I just love to fohmygod!" He clamped his mouth shut with his hands. His team looked at him with shock, deliriously amused. "I didn't just say that!" Harry insisted, his words muffled. "I didn't say _anything_!"

"Oh, we heard _exactly_ what you said," Michael said shakily. That set the entire room into obnoxious laughter and hoots.

"Harry's getting _laid_!"

"With _Malfoy_, no less!"

"Could it get _any_ hotter in here?"

"Way to go!"

Harry dropped his head on the table, pressing his fingers into his ears. "I didn't say that," he murmured pitifully. "Damn it!"

"How long's it been, you horny son of a bitch?" Bernie asked, wiggling his brows.

"No wonder you've been looking so perky lately. Enough to perk about at home, eh?"

"You guys suck balls," Harry growled, getting up moodily and walking towards the door. Michael flicked his wand at it. Harry stopped, scowling. "You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"Details, sweetheart. We want _all_ the details," Sheila said, smirking.

"You guys are sick bastards, you know that?" Harry asked, leaning against the door in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

"Who tops?" Anne asked loudly. She was cheered on by loud laughs.

Harry dropped his face in his hands. "Really?" he asked. "You really want to ask that?"

"Of course! And we want the truth!"

Harry sighed. "We… take turns," he said, swallowing loudly.

More laughter followed. "And who moans the loudest?"

"No," Harry groaned, slamming the back of his head against the door. "Don't ask me that!"

"Why? You don't know? If you don't know, then that means you moan louder, obviously." The team could hardly contain their excitement as they smacked the tables while roaring. "And who falls asleep first?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know… He does?" he said. "Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"You're wearing him down with your _manly_ prowess."

"Oh god," Harry murmured, wanting to kill himself.

"Who put on the first move?"

Harry sighed in resignation. "He proposed and I took it from there," he said, scuffing his shoe on the floor. Silence. Harry frowned, running over his words in his head. His eyes went wide. "Oh. Fuck."

Chairs scraped against the floor and he was pummeled with bodies. "You're fucking engaged? Holy shit! Congratulations!" "You didn't even bother telling us? You prick!" "Holy hell! You're fucking serious about this!" "Congratulations, man! Wow!" "We're so happy for you!"

"Does this mean no more questions?"

"This means a hell of a lot of _worse_ questions, mate."

"That's just great," Harry muttered.

* * *

Draco nearly died on the counter. He was laughing so hard that he felt like throwing up. "I _have _to meet these people!" he gasped.

"You are the devil, you know that? You put that damned thought into my damned head and my damned brain was _too damned stupid_ to filter it out. Damn you!"

"Damn me," Draco laughed, kissing Harry splendidly. "So I'm the passive one?" he asked.

"It's what those braniacs in my office say after analyzing every part of our sex life."

"Hmm… I'll have to work on being more dominant then, won't I?" Draco winked.

"This has to be the most embarrassing day _of my life_. Could it get any worse?" Harry asked, plopping down on the barstool.

"Oh yes. It could have gone _much_ worse," Draco said impishly.

"Look, I love you and all, but if you keep talking, I'll have to commit a crime of passion. With a knife."

* * *

It was only a matter of time before the Prophet caught wind of the news. Their favorite celebrity was about to wed the heinous Death Eater.

"Is this getting to you?" Harry asked, drawing invisible lines on Draco's back.

"Hmm…" Draco sighed, turning his head to look out the window. He was on his stomach and Harry was pressing soft kisses on his shoulder blades, relaxing him. "Maybe."

"Is it because of what they are writing?" Harry asked, crawling on top of Draco and moving his kisses down the spine.

"Partly."

"And the other part."

"The looks I'm getting."

Harry breathed onto Draco's back, causing the latter to shiver. "Time to hold an interview?"

"I don't know… It sounds so frivolous."

"It'll dispel rumors."

Draco gasped as Harry's fingers dipped lower. "It might," he whispered.

"Shall I call for one next week?"

"If you think it wise."

"I do…"

"Okay."

* * *

The doorbell rang, causing Draco to nearly jump out of his skin. "Whoa, calm down," Harry said, laughing at his lover.

"I'm calm," Draco insisted, gulping.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning to the children. "Okay, I want you all to be on your best behavior, remember?"

"We know," James said, rolling his eyes like Harry.

"Good," Harry murmured. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Draco said with a smile.

"And you look even more so," Harry whispered, kissing Draco chastely. Then he threw the door open.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. I am Sam Briggs from the Quibbler," the lanky brunet said with a tip of his hat. He had a large camera that hung from a strap around his neck and a briefcase in his hand.

"Good evening," Harry said with a warm smile, letting the guest in.

Sam smiled at Draco. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening," Draco said in turn.

"And these are the children I have heard so much about," Sam grinned, kneeling down. Harry and Draco looked at each other, pleasantly surprised by the reporter. "I'm Sam," he said, looking at the kids.

James cleared his throat importantly. "Good evening, Sam," he said, mimicking Harry and Draco. "I am James. And these are Scorpius, Albus, and Lily."

"It's a pleasure," Sam said, nodding at James grimly before standing up. "Where did you want to conduct the interview?" Sam asked Harry.

"Drawing room?"

"Good."

Five minutes later they were settled down, the children scattered around Harry and Draco on the couch and Sam across from them on the chair.

"Shall we begin?" Sam asked. Harry and Draco nodded in unison. Sam pulled out a book and a self-recording quill, which Harry eyed warily. Sam also took out a small black box that recorded spoken words. He flicked his wand at both, preparing it. "Let's start at the beginning. When was the first time you two met?"

Draco nodded at Harry to answer. Harry smiled wanly. "It was so long ago. We were eleven and in Madam Malkin's, buying robes for Hogwarts. Had our first real talk there."

"What about?" Sam asked.

Harry frowned. "Um… Quidditch? And brooms. Hogwarts houses," he murmured, trying to remember. "Less than two minutes, really?"

"And what was your impression?"

Harry flicked his eyes at Draco and they laughed. Harry said, "I got a bad impression and he practically forgot the conversation."

"Mr. Potter, you were a Gryffindor and Mr. Malfoy was a Slytherin. Was this the cause for the animosity in Hogwarts between the two of you?" Sam asked.

"Actually, Harry and Draco will do," Harry said with a faint smile. "And yes. That was one of the reasons. We hated each other's guts. And we rivaled in Quidditch, which was our passion. Our ideals… clashed. So many reasons."

"And yet here you are."

"Here we are," Harry echoed, grinning at Draco.

Sam waved his wand at the quill and the recording box. "That was the introduction," he said. "Now, I wanted to know if there were some questions you _wouldn't_ want me to ask."

Draco shrugged while Harry looked pensive. "What did you want to ask us?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Would you be willing to talk about Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's death?"

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I… I'd rather not," he said. Harry shook his head.

"How about Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass?"

Harry blinked at Sam. "Oh…" He turned to Draco, who was waiting for him to answer. "I – um… I'm willing to talk about Ginny. But Astoria. We should respect her privacy."

"Very well. And the children. Am I allowed to interview them as well?"

"Yes!" Lily answered happily. Harry laughed, nodding.

"Great. If I ask a question you aren't willing to answer, let me know," Sam said, flicking his wand at his devices again. "Let's get started. How did you relationship develop over your six years at Hogwarts?"

"Poorly," Harry answered. "Every year, we would dislike each other that much more. I don't blame either of us, of course. Circumstances were such."

"Mr. Malfoy… Er, Draco… What were you reasons for the enmity?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I was supposed to hate him, so… I found reasons," he said.

"You were supposed to hate him. Your family meant for you to hate him?"

"Yes," Draco answered curtly.

"There was no other reason?"

Draco let out a slow breath. "I mean, sure there were other reasons. We were rival Seekers. We were in most of the same classes. We were in separate houses. Many other reasons."

Sam shook his head. "No, I meant character. Did you hate him for being him?"

Draco knew what Sam had wanted to ask from the beginning. "I guess… He is different from the people I have been around. I never knew a person like him could exist, you know? I never knew he would be so… surreal. Selfless. Meant to save the world. Different. All the more reason to envy him." Harry smiled, slipping his hand into Draco's.

"And you, Harry? The characteristics that made you hate Draco?"

Harry thought about it for a second before laughing. "Pretty much the opposite of what he said. He was fake, followed everything his parents told him, selfish. No offense," he added.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco muttered, looking affronted.

Sam hid his smile, nodding. "Very well. So, what changed?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked, distracted.

"What changed? How did the hate become love? Who changed?"

Harry chuckled softly. "Wow, I don't – I think we both changed. I mean, it's been over a decade, hasn't it? And the situation changed. Our lives changed. Everything."

"How did you meet? After…"

Draco grinned. "Funnily enough, Quidditch," he said. "The Minor League was having tryouts and Harry brought his kids. We ran into each other there."

"And your thoughts on that meeting?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Awkward," they said in unison.

"I am sure," Sam said in amusement. "And Harry, when had Ginny passed away?"

"It's been a year and half now."

"You were coping when you met Draco."

"Barely coping when I met Draco, yes," Harry said distantly.

Sam looked at Draco in surprise. Draco shrugged, smiling. "Would you mind elaborating?" Sam asked Harry hesitantly.

Harry snapped out of his reverie, blinking at Sam. "Sorry?" he asked.

"You said you were barely coping. Would you mind elaborating?"

"Oh…" Harry blushed. "No, it's just – I mean, she had died and I – um…"

Sam leaned in. "You are telling me you were in depression?" he asked quietly.

Harry closed his eyes, mentally chiding his loud mouth. "I – yes. I was…"

Sam looked stunned. "Do you mind if I asked about this? Or would you rather we skim over this?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand comfortingly. Harry looked troubled. This was what he had been hiding for all of his life. "I don't mind," he murmured.

"When did you depression start?" Sam asked gravely.

Harry felt Lily tugging at his shirt. He smiled at her, letting her sit on his lap. She leaned against him, playing with his free hand. "It's not something I have talked about. Ever," Harry said, his words muted.

"Because you were ashamed?" Sam asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. Didn't want to worry anyone," he said with a humorless laugh.

"No one knows of this?"

Harry put away his misgivings about talking about it to this reporter. "Ginny knew. Now her family knows. Draco knows."

"Wait," Sam said, frowning. "Ginny knew… This was _before_ her death?"

Harry nodded. "Almost all my life," he confessed.

Sam breathed out forcibly. "Wow," he murmured, sitting back. "All your life… No one knew…"

"I never noticed," Harry said. "How could I notice? I never knew what it was like _not_ to be that way. Once I started Hogwarts, I guess I… I realized I could try and be happier," he laughed. "No one knew because I don't think I knew myself. I just thought that that's how my mind worked. Ginny knew before I did. Draco knew before I told him. I guess I got kind of sloppy at hiding it."

"You hid it well," Sam said absently, questions piling into his mind. "Before Hogwarts. That's awful."

"It's my life," Harry said. "Besides, you make it sound awful. It wasn't. It's me. And I was working through it. But after the War, it got worse. Understandably worse. I just thought I was going through what everyone was going through. Ginny convinced me otherwise. And she helped me after that. We got married. Had three wonderful children."

"And when she died?"

"When she died," Harry sighed, "I didn't have the support anymore. She had been the only one to know about me. My children knew, I suppose. They helped me out of my… rut, as you'd call it. Again, it's my life. I didn't think much of it."

"Draco, you knew?" Sam asked.

"Not immediately, of course," Draco said, not knowing how much he should divulge. "One day he snapped at me and I figured it out. I've seen depression before. I knew the signs. I was just surprised I had never noticed before that day."

"Not immediately as in you kept meeting?"

"Yes," Harry smiled. "After Ginny's death, I took a hiatus from the Ministry. And Draco asked me if I wanted to coach the team. I said yes. So I was one of the coaches. We met nearly every day."

"That's how you became friends?"

"Hmm… Friends," Draco laughed. "I suppose, yes. Only, I had an ulterior motive, of course. I always have an ulterior motive."

"Which was?" Sam asked.

Harry glanced at Draco cheekily, wondering if he should say it. Draco beat him to it. "I was in love with him."

Sam's brows shot up. "Huh?"

"I had been in love with him for years," Draco said. "I didn't think anything would come of it, of course, so I moved on. Then I met him again, ten years later. I thought I was over it. When I realized he was unhappy, I just… wanted to make him happy again. I fell in love with him again."

"Ten years?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It's what I've been saying," Harry laughed. "I was too caught up in my life to see it. He was too caught up in my life to tell me. So we were 'friends'," he said.

"Unrequited love. Interesting," Sam said, laughing with Harry.

"You do realize you're laughing at my expense, don't you?" Draco asked, glaring at the two men.

"So let me get this straight," Sam said, holding up his finger. "Draco was trying to…"

"Seduce me?" Harry asked snidely, earning a jab on the ribs from his partner.

"I wasn't!" Draco said, affronted. "I'm much too refined for that. I was just… trying to sort it out for both of us."

"Oh, I'm sure," Sam murmured to himself.

"Don't write seduced!" Draco said, suddenly wary.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sam chuckled. "And you sorted it out, then?"

Harry grinned. "Of course… As you can see."

Sam nodded. "So Draco was already in love with you. When did you start noticing him?" he asked.

"When he kissed me."

"Potter!" Draco snapped, blushing.

Sam was trying to hold it in. "When he _kissed_ you? I see. No warning before the kiss?"

"I was asleep."

Draco cradled his head in his hands, not wanting to be a part of this any longer. "That's too much information," he hissed.

"What? The people want to know when I noticed you. That's when I noticed you," Harry grinned.

"Well then, shall I tell them how you nearly killed me for kissing you?" Draco asked.

"I would love to hear that," Sam interrupted.

"I didn't nearly kill him," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "I – was very surprised… That's all. Mind you, I had never seen him in a sense other than as a friend. _After_ that day, things changed. We got to know each other better. And…"

"We got a photograph of you kissing in the rain," Sam finished.

"Well, I didn't know how else to break the news," Harry said. "He had no idea what I was planning on doing. I had no idea there would be a photographer present. Things snowballed from there."

"I'm guessing that's not the real reason you called this interview," Sam said, smiling knowingly.

Harry laughed. "Yes, we are engaged."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Sam looked at the patient children. "How do you guys feel about that?"

"Scorpius gets to live with us now," Albus burst out, grinning like mad. "He's my best friend. That's him," he pointed at the blushing blond.

"You don't mind everyone living together?"

"We don't mind," James said. "Uncle Draco cooks great food."

"Mmm, yummy," Lily added.

"They don't mind the personal chef," Draco chuckled.

"Would you mind if I snapped a few photos?" Sam asked. The next hour flew by with pictures, questions, and laughs. Sam put the men at ease with his passive words and quick smile. Draco opened up about his life after Hogwarts, Harry opened up about life with Ginny. They talked about their private relationship. It was different for them to be speaking to another person about their life. "I think that wraps everything up," Sam said. "Thank you so much for this interview. You have no idea how many people want to know the story."

"We can imagine," Draco said.

"Anything else to add?" Sam asked.

"No, not really," they said, shaking their heads.

Sam was saying his goodbyes a few minutes later, shaking the children's hands gravely. "The interview will be published in a couple of days. I need to edit and find all the good parts," he said, glancing at the men.

"Only the good parts," Draco said threateningly.

"Of course," Sam laughed. Harry opened the door, letting the reporter out. "Thank you for the interview."

"Pleasure's ours," Harry said.

As Sam walked down the landing, Draco sighed, finally relaxing. "Well, that wasn't too bad," he murmured, looking at Harry.

"I think that went _very_ well," Harry said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

A loud flash sounded, causing the men to stagger away. "That's all I needed," Sam said impishly, Disapparating away.

"He's good," Draco said, impressed. Harry laughed, dragging the children inside and reaching up to kiss Draco again.

* * *

**A/N:** Not beta'd yet. Couldn't wait to put this out. Sorry for any typos. I will read over this in a couple of hours and post a corrected version. And so sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be the interview as written by Sam Briggs.


	17. Chapter 17

"Here it is!" Harry said, throwing the two Quibblers on the table facedown. Draco grabbed one and flipped it over before Harry could even sit down. "Slow down! I want to read it with you," he laughed.

"Oh god…"

"I know," Harry said, flipping his copy over. It was the photo that Sam taken last. Harry was on his toes, smiling as he pressed his lips against Draco. The children were busy conversing amongst themselves while behind them, Draco was closing his eyes and leaning into Harry. "It's so sweet," Harry chuckled, running his fingers down the photo.

"Blaise is going to – Merlin, I don't even want to know what he'll do!" Draco said breathlessly as he grew paler than usual. "And Stori! Mother! Oh, fuck this!"

"Let's read, shall we?" Harry said, keeping his laughs contained for Draco's benefit.

* * *

**Life with Harry and Draco**  
_Sam Briggs_

The world knows of Harry James Potter, who survived far more assassination attempts than any Minister of Magic our Ministry has seen. The world knows of the War in which Harry Potter defeated the darkest of the wizards and stopped the spiral into darkness. The world knows of the Boy-Who-Lived.

I was invited into his home one warm evening. The door opened to reveal Harry and his three children – Lily, Albus, and James. There were two more present behind that door; Draco Lucius Malfoy and his son, Scorpius. To see such elusive families under the same roof was a thrill. They graciously agreed to full disclosure. I learned of their life. I learned of the good, the bad, and the worse. I learned about the life of the former Gryffindor who is now engaged to the ex-Slytherin.

Harry met Draco in Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion at Diagon Alley nearly twenty years ago. When asked how they felt about their first chat, Harry answers, "I got a bad impression and he practically forgot the conversation." They had no knowledge of whom they had been talking to. Then came Hogwarts, their second meeting and hundreds since. Being sorted into rival houses added to the enmity. Each year caused their volatile relationship to crack under the pressures of school, family, and expectations. "I was supposed to hate him, so I found reasons," Draco says. Harry agrees with this. They were pitted against each other in school, on the Quidditch field, and against ideals. The breaking point was the War. They fought on different sides. "It wasn't our fight. It was our fathers'," Harry explains. "I realize this afterwards, when I think back." All that remained was the need for forgiveness and moving on.

"It was at the testimonies that I noticed Harry differently," Draco says. The testimonies he speaks of are the heavily publicized trials held for the Death Eaters who were captured. These trials saw Draco and his parents on the stands, tried as Death Eaters and accomplices. "To tell you the truth, I don't quite remember it all. I just couldn't believe it was happening to me," Draco confesses. Harry testified for the Malfoys, indebted to the family for their involvement in aiding his efforts to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was Harry's compassion that caused Draco to question his reasons for hating the seventeen-year-old. The case relied heavily on Harry's words and resulted in the release of Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry made it known that he held no grudges and the past was forgiven.

It is now that Draco reveals his budding love for Harry. The days after the War unmasked the elusive Harry Potter. The world saw him as the Savior. We saw his continued efforts to bring justice to the wrongfully imprisoned. The years after the War saw him working with the Ministry to erase prejudices among the Wizarding community. His work did not end with the War. "And I just fell for him," Draco says with a distant laugh. "I fell for him just like half the world fell for him, I suppose. It's not a crime, is it?" Not a crime at all. Harry and Draco parted ways after Wizengamot. A decade passed.

Harry married his sweetheart, Ginevra Molly Weasley. He became the Head Auror while she was the Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, then later a sports reporter for the Daily Prophet. Their firstborn was James Sirius Potter, who was conceived a year into marriage. Then came Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Draco married Astoria Marie Greengrass. Their only son is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. "Life was great," Harry reminisces. "It was perfect, in fact." But tragedy soon followed when Ginevra met with an accident during a riot in Ankara, Turkey. Her passing was a blow to Harry and his children. "I just thought she would be with me forever," Harry says. "It was sudden. It was unexpected. I lost my first love." The sorrow was not just because of the loss of a friend, mother, sister, and wife. Ginevra was what helped Harry stay grounded.

"It's not something I have talked about… I didn't want anyone to worry," Harry says. Harry was under depression. What surprised me most was what I found when I prodded deeper. "Almost all my life," he divulged. Harry did not realized it. He had no family to advice him otherwise. He noticed the differences between him and the other children when he reached Hogwarts at age eleven. "I realized I could try and be happier," he says with a smile. He hid it well once he understood how he was supposed to act and live. By pretending to be happier, he became what he was miming. The depression sunk away. "I never thought of another way to cope than by pushing it away. I never thought anyone would understand," he says. But the War took a toll on him. He lost many friends and colleagues. Ginevra pulled him through it. She was the first person to find out about Harry. She was the first person to tell Harry that he deserved to be happier than he was. "She made me marry her," he says jokingly. He was happier, as she had promised. "Like an amazing dream," he remembers. The nightmare began with her death. Harry is thankful for his children, who were his anchors then.

A year later, Draco and Harry meet at the Quidditch Minor League tryouts, children in tow. "[It was] awkward," they say in unison. Understandably so, since ten years had passed and the animosity had all but diminished. With Harry's boys in the League, Draco offered Harry a position as a coach. "He is a decent Seeker. So I figured I'd give him a shot," Draco says snidely, earning a glare from his fiancé. Thus began a shaky friendship. But every Slytherin relationship has an ulterior motive. "I was in love with him," Draco confirms. Even after the ten years, his torch for Harry had yet to die down. "Which was embarrassing," he continues, "since I was still married." As their children came to know each other better, so did the men. "We aren't so bad once you get to know us," Harry says with a charming grin. I can attest to this.

Draco found out about Harry's depression before Harry wanted it revealed. "I never let on that I knew," Draco says. He tried to help Harry through it without seeming obvious. They talked through evenings, dinners with family and Quidditch with the children. Draco realized that he would have to let go of his perfect life if he wanted to help Harry. Astoria and Draco separated amicably. "That's when I realized that I needed Harry as much as he needed me," Draco confides. Then came the kiss.

"I was asleep," Harry says, poking fun at Draco. After a late night with the children and a few rounds of Scrabble, Harry awoke to Draco's kiss. Unfortunately, it did not lead to love at first kiss. An exchange of angry words and a broken mirror later, truth spilled out from both ends – Harry about his depression and Draco about his unrequited love. Another awkward session followed. Harry had never thought of seeing Draco as anything but a friend. "I love Ginny. It was inconceivable for me to love him back," Harry says. But the seed was planted, for better or for worse. It blossomed under Draco's care. He urged Harry to rejoin the Auror force. He showed Harry that it was possible to live life without feeling the despair. He helped the children move on from the death. "And one day, I was in love with him too," Harry says.

"It was terrifying," Draco tells me. "I had hoped for this, but I didn't think it possible."

"I spend too much time in my head," Harry says with a laugh. "He helps me get out of it."

Next we heard of the two was the infamous photograph of the kiss in the rain. Harry admits that it was a publicity stunt. It was spontaneous and brash, something Harry would never do. But he did. He lured Draco out into the rain for a kiss. "I didn't know how else to break the news [that we were dating]," Harry says. He did not expect to be photographed. And Draco did not expect to propose. "I just had to ask," Draco says. Draco Malfoy asked Harry Potter to marry him under the kiss and the rain. "I said yes," Harry finishes.

The children are more than happy. Albus has announced Scorpius as being his best friend. Draco's cooking is to die for, according to James and Lily. Harry's Seeker prowess is all Scorpius can talk about. Their friends and families are more than supportive. "They have embraced us," Harry says, thankful for them. When asked the date of the wedding, Draco rolls his eyes while Harry laughs jovially. "We aren't in a hurry," Harry responds.

I couldn't help ask about the autobiography that all you readers have been looking forward to reading. Harry finds this amusing. "I don't know if I will," he says with understandable hesitance. He has been a private man and will always be a private man. Draco explained to me how Harry liked to keep his thoughts to himself, so expecting an autobiography could lead to a very long wait. So keep your fingers crossed, fellow Quibblerites, that Draco is able to wheedle a book out of Harry.

"I know our relationship may seem strange to others. But to us, it makes sense. We are happy. I mean, you won't understand how happy we are. It's almost criminal! We couldn't ask for more," Draco says.

"We are in love! How could we ask for more?" Harry asks.

That evening, I spent two hours with a loving family. The home was warm and filled with laughs. Harry and Draco were smiling with ease, even with a guest present. The children were more than ecstatic to answer questions. It was a pleasant reprieve from the news of the world. It was a reminder that love knows no bounds and can be found in the most absurd places – between a former Gryffindor and an ex-Slytherin.

Their untold stories are in my mind and in my heart. I will always cherish them, even if I cannot write them. Before leaving, I was able to capture a final picture of the family without their knowledge. A picture is worth a thousand words, after all. If my thousand haven't convinced you, perhaps the photograph has.

* * *

Harry closed the magazine with a soft smile. He looked up to find Draco watching him, already finished. "That was nice…" Harry murmured.

"Hmm," Draco answered, capturing Harry's smile against his lips. "I love you so much, Harry."

Harry shifted, sliding onto Draco's lap as he wrapped an arm around his fiancé. "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Harry laughed as he spun Lily around. She giggled, her hands clutching Harry's shirt as her hair flew in the breeze. "I love you, my perfect angel," he murmured, kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"I missed you!"

"We missed you too," she said, burying her face against the crook of his neck. He staggered to a stop as the boys ran out of the house and nearly bowled him over with hugs. He looked up at Draco, who was leaning against the doorjamb, looking awfully pleased with himself. "What?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing…"

"What did you do?" Harry frowned through his grin, suspicious.

"Why would you think I did anything?"

The three boys pulled Harry into the house as his bags lay forgotten on the porch. He sniffed once. "Mmm… What did you do?" he murmured, kissing Draco.

"We'll show you," Draco whispered, leading him into the dining room. Harry gaped at the spread before him. "Surprise!"

"Wow," Harry breathed, his eyes moving over the steaming food. "You guys made this?"

"Yeah!" James said. "We helped!"

Draco helped Harry untangle from the children. He leaned in and muttered, "Don't go into the kitchen."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry chuckled. "You really didn't have to."

"We wanted to," Draco said, pushing Harry into the chair. "Let's eat!"

* * *

"Hear that?" Harry asked, whispering.

Draco, who was putting the dishes away, paused. He cocked his head to the side. "What am I listening for?" he asked, concentrating.

"Nothing," Harry murmured, jerking Draco forward and kissing him loudly. "They're asleep."

"Oh," Draco laughed, picking Harry up and seating him on the counter. "Well, then," he said, kissing down Harry's neck.

* * *

Scorpius sighed despondently, feeling sorry for himself as he sat in bed, swinging his legs over the edge. The door cracked open and Albus tiptoed it. A surprised smile dawned on Scorpius' lips. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a loud whisper.

"I'm bored," Albus whispered back, getting up in bed while making sure not to make it creak. "Let's play!"

"I'm grounded," Scorpius said, falling back onto the bed and scowling up at the ceiling.

"I know! We'll play _really_ quietly," Albus said, trying to pull Scorpius upright.

"You'll get in trouble, Al," Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"I won't tell if you won't," Albus said, winking mischievously.

Scorpius grinned again, scrambling onto his knees.

* * *

Draco touched his wand to Lily's hair, braiding it neatly with a pink elastic. Lily rocked on Draco's lap, humming to herself. "There. All ready for bed," he said, kissing her. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

Lily laid her head on Draco's shoulder, absently fingering his blond hair. "Can I call you Daddy?" she asked.

Draco smiled, blushing. "Really?"

"I don't know. Can I?"

"If you want," Draco answered.

"Okay. I want cookies, Daddy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you do," he murmured.

* * *

"Oi! Watch it!"

"Part of the game," Draco smirked, winking at Harry.

The Spring Quidditch Game was an annual Weasley tradition. And that year, with Harry and Draco as rival seekers, the game promised to be one for the books. Harry scowled at his fiancé, trying to kick him. Draco evaded him easily, laughing as he barrel-rolled above Harry and took off towards the goal rings.

Never mind the hushed whispers and awkward looks the couple gained while out in the public's eye. Here, in the field, with family and friends… nothing mattered. It was a safe haven. They thrived on acceptance, Draco in particular. It was well earned, Hermione would tell Harry. Draco was a wonderful addition to Harry's family and to his life. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had a nightmare. He couldn't remember the last time he had a meltdown. Draco was his anchor, lover, and –

"Argh! I hate you!"

Draco snickered, fingering the Snitch as they made their way into the house. "Sore loser," he taunted, patting Harry's head patronizingly.

* * *

"Oh, Grandma. So naïve," Teddy said, shaking his head as he smiled at Andromeda condescendingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Enough out of you," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Harry, tell her," Teddy said dismissively, acting like a spoiled prince. Harry swatted Teddy over the head. "Fine," Teddy muttered, sidestepping Harry's reach. "Draco, you tell her."

"I don't have anything to tell," Draco said, holding his hands up.

"You were almost sent there! You should know enough," Teddy exclaimed. "Go on. Be my council."

"Keyword being almost, you brat. Mother wouldn't let me go because it was too dangerous," Draco said sarcastically.

"Argh!" Teddy growled in frustration, dramatically looking up at the ceiling. "I was born into a family of cowards!" he said, shaking his fists. All these exaggerated emotions were in lieu of Teddy's stubbornness to go to Durmstrang for his last year of schooling. "Imagine the fame! I'll be the talk of Hogwarts," the boy said, looking distant as he swept his hands in front of him for added effect.

"You'll be dead in a day, you mean?" Harry asked.

"We'd make a good pair, Harry," Teddy said. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived and I'll be the Boy-Who-Died."

Draco laughed heartily while Andromeda looked thoroughly horrified.

* * *

Draco was rifling through the closet. Harry was in bed, half-asleep. Draco pulled out a shirt, holding it against him as he looked in the mirror. "Harry," he said, flicking his eyes at his fiancé.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco with half-hidden ardor.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm," Harry murmured.

"Have you introduced the kids to your aunt?"

Harry lifted his head from the pillow, a slow frown forming. "I'm sorry?" he asked, sitting up.

Draco tugged a pair of jeans from the wardrobe as well. "I was just wondering," he said, walking to the bathroom.

Harry stared at Draco. If his mind weren't clouded with questions, he would've seen right through Draco's words. Draco smiled as he nudged the door closed, sure that he had struck a nerve.

* * *

Harry thoughts were in silent struggle for a week. Draco let Harry go at it. He didn't want to influence Harry's decision. Harry was preoccupied for hours, just sitting on the couch and pretending to read a book. Draco made sure to keep the children from pestering him for too long. Then…

"Draco," Harry whispered, rolling over and pressing himself against his lover.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, wrapping Harry in his arms.

"Do you… do you remember asking me about… my aunt?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco waited a few seconds, 'thinking'. "When was this?" he asked, smiling in the dark.

"I don't know. A while ago," Harry said vaguely.

"Hmm… What about her?" Draco asked.

"Well… you… you asked if I had ever taken my kids to see her," Harry said, running nervous patterns against Draco's skin.

"Oh," Draco murmured, feeling slightly guilty for making Harry this uncomfortable.

"I– I was thinking about that. And… I was thinking that maybe… maybe I should?"

"Really?"

"I mean… She's their great-aunt. I've never– I mean… we've never been close, you know? But the kids… maybe they want to get to know her. See what she looks like. See what my family looks like…"

Draco pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "You're so brave, Harry," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If I were so brave, I'd have gone to see them when Ginny was alive," he said quietly.

"It's not too late, you know?"

"I know…"

* * *

"I can't do this," Harry said, looking at Draco imploringly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're just calling her. It's no big deal," he said.

"It's a _huge_ deal!" Harry argued. "I haven't talked to her in… gosh, more than a decade! She probably won't even recognize my voice!"

"Which is why you introduce yourself," Draco muttered. "You're such a baby!"

Harry pouted, wanting to rattle off about Draco's reservations on seeing Andromeda. "You suck," he said instead, punching in the phone number vehemently. He stuck the phone to his ear, looping an arm around Draco's waist for support.

"You'll be fine," Draco said warmly.

"It's ringing…"

The phone rang thrice before Harry heard the sound of the receiver being picked up. "Hello?" He recognized the voice. It was Aunt Petunia.

"H– Hello," he stammered, grimacing. This was such an awful idea. There was silence for a short while.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" she asked.

Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and shook his head. "I can't do this," he whispered.

"Harry," Draco threatened, forcing the phone up. Harry shook his head furiously now, struggling with Draco. He was about to click it off when Draco jerked the receiver from Harry's hand. "Hello?" he said quickly, before Petunia could hand up.

"Um… hello? Who is this?" she asked.

"Is this Mrs. Dursley?"

"Give me the damned phone!" Harry hissed, trying to claw the phone from Draco's hand. Draco pushed Harry away, shielding the phone with his body.

"Yes," she said hesitantly. "And I'm not interested in buying anything."

"Oh, no! I'm not selling anything," Draco said. "I'm actually calling because…" he paused. Because what? "Um… because…" _Because I'm marrying Harry?_ Definitely not something Harry would appreciate. "Because Harry wants to talk to you." He quickly pushed the phone into Harry's hands.

Harry looked faint. "What?" he asked weakly, looking at Draco as though he had been kicked in the stomach. Draco raised his hands in surrender. Harry brought the phone to his ear again. "Hello?" he said almost inaudibly. He was met with silence. He closed his eyes, clearing his throat. "Hello?" he said louder. Nothing. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at Draco and said, "She hung up."

"I'm still here."

Harry fumbled with the phone, nearly dropping it. "Oh… H– hello. I– um… I just– er… how– how are you?" he stammered.

"Fine."

Harry nodded, memories flooding back as he heard her stiff tone. None of them good. Draco moved closer when he sensed Harry's turmoil. Harry leaned against him. "I– um… I was wondering if I could…" Harry stopped, the words stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath. Draco wound his arms around Harry. "I was wondering if I could visit you," Harry said quietly.

Silence.

Harry winced, gritting his teeth. "I– I mean… if you wanted. I thought maybe you'd– like to see the kids," he added.

"Kids?"

Harry felt Draco's steady heart against him, trying to calm him down. "Y– yes… I have four," he murmured. Draco smiled, squeezing Harry in acknowledgement. "I was just wondering." Talking to his aunt made him feel eleven again. Unsure, scared, and desperate.

"Four…"

"Yes."

"Did you want to see Dudley too?"

Harry was taken aback by the question. Did that mean she wanted to see the children? "S– sure."

"Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"For lunch?"

"Yeah," Harry murmured, a surprised smile against his lips.

"Goodbye." A resolute click sounded, effectively ending the conversation. Harry pulled the phone away, looking at it with bewilderment.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Saturday. Lunch."

* * *

"Here we are…" Harry said with a heavy dose of doom. 4 Privet Drive.

"Your home, Daddy?" Albus asked, his eyes wide as he scanned the perfect house from the window of the car.

"Home… Sure," Harry murmured.

"It'll be fine," Draco said. "Just… be civil and we'll all get out unscathed."

"You sure know how to set the mood, don't you?" Harry muttered sarcastically.

Draco laughed, getting out of the car. He opened the door for the kids, who piled out in excitement. Harry stayed in the car, pounding his head against the steering wheel. Draco opened the door to Harry's side and pulled him out. "Remember. Brave."

"Stuff it," Harry said sullenly, letting Lily clutch his hand.

"Let's go, Daddy!" she said, pulling Harry towards the front door.

"If I start throwing up, just take me home," Harry said, latching onto Draco.

"Mhm."

The whole group stood on the landing. Everyone waited for Harry to ring the bell. Harry waited to wake up from this nightmare. James harrumphed and rang the bell. "See? That's all you have to do," he said, rolling his eyes at his father.

Harry slumped. He remembered how he wasn't allowed to use the front door. The Dursleys always made him come in through the back door. The white door opened to reveal Petunia Dursley. Looking worse for the wear, she still dressed meticulously. A thin blonde, her sour expression was ever present and her demeanor was that of condescendence. Harry was disoriented for a moment.

Petunia looked at her nephew with well-hidden surprise. She had been expecting the same boy of seventeen to be looking at her passively, the way he had been when she had left him. Instead, he was nervous and much too innocent. Her gaze then fell upon the calm man beside Harry. Draco nodded in greeting. She nodded back. Then she looked at the scattered children below her eye-level.

She noted the odd one out. The blond child. He looked like the blond man. Then there were three. Three who looked strikingly familiar. Two, in particular. The girl… so much like Lily. And the youngest boy… so much like Harry. She knelt down, her breath taken away. "They look like you," she said, reaching out to touch the girl's cheek.

Harry found his voice. "These… these are my children. Lily, Albus, Scorpius, and James," he said. "And this," he added when Petunia looked at Draco, "is Draco. My… fiancé."

Her eyes widened. "I'm– fi– pardon?" she stammered, flustered. She stood up quickly.

"Draco," Harry repeated.

"Fiancé?" she asked in shock. Harry nodded, gulping loudly. Before she could question any further, they were interrupted.

"Mum, the turkey's– on fire…"

"Oh!" Petunia squeaked, hurrying to the kitchen.

Dudley's brows shot up. "Um… Hey," he said.

Harry's jaw fell open. "D– Dudley?" he asked in astonishment.

Dudley narrowed his eyes. "No need to look so surprised," he muttered.

"Dudley? What the hell?"

Gone was the pudgy boy with the perpetual smirk and chocolate lining his mouth. In fact, gone was the heavyset adolescent with the mean glare and clenched fists. The fair-haired man was tall and well-built with calm blue eyes and… "You're _married_?" Harry blurted out.

"Shut up," Dudley frowned, crossing his arms against his chest while absently fingering the ring Harry had seen. "Not like you haven't been… procreating," he added, eyeing the plethora of children. Then he looked up at Draco. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Draco."

"Draco… who?"

Silence.

Dudley smirked. "Draco, your gay boyfriend?" he asked.

Harry scowled, ready to snap at Dudley. Draco beat him to it. "Draco, his gay fiancé," he said, sizing Dudley up.

"Hmm…" Dudley murmured, not looking nearly as shocked as he should have been. "Guess you weren't gay when you had them." He waved everyone in, motioning to the living room. "It's going to get kind of crowded."

Harry stumbled to a halt when he met the 'crowd'. Dudley wasn't just married. He was married and with children, from the looks of it. A brunette was sitting on the couch, bouncing a laughing baby girl on her knees while the lanky boy was seated on Vernon's lap, chattering excitedly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Harry.

"Oh, little baby!" Lily cooed, running over to the girl with brown curls. "Hi, little baby," Lily murmured, kissing the chubby cheeks.

"Her name's Marie," the woman whispered.

"Marie! What a pretty name!" Lily exclaimed. "Hi, Marie." The baby gurgled, displaying four teeth. "My name's Lily."

"What a pretty name," the woman said, smiling.

Lily blushed, suddenly shy. "Thank you," she said, looking at Harry dolefully. He rolled his eyes, nodding his head. She grinned and crawled onto the sofa, sitting beside –

"My wife, Wendy," Dudley said. "And my children – Marie and Michael."

"Hi," Harry said, smiling awkwardly.

"This is Harry. And _this_," Dudley said pointedly, jerking his thumb at Draco, "is his gay fiancé."

"Dudley!" Wendy admonished, looking horrified. Vernon looked horrified for an entirely different reason.

"Don't look at me," Dudley said, shaking his head. "He said it first."

Draco gave Dudley the stink eye. "Won't you sit down?" Wendy asked, trying to cover for her husband's lack of filter between his brain and his tongue.

Harry ushered the boys towards the empty couch, squeezing onto it with Albus on one side and James on the other. Scorpius sat on Draco's lap, quiet. Dudley sat down next to his wife, looking at Harry expectantly. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing."

Harry hazarded at look at his uncle. Vernon was studiously looking at his grandson, appearing more purple than usual. "Harry has told me _so_ much about you," Draco said glibly.

"Oh, I'm sure he has," Dudley retorted.

"Nothing good."

Harry stifled his groan, glowering at Draco. "I'm really sorry about him," he said. The TV was where it had always been. A few walls were knocked down and a few were built back up, changing the house slightly. But it looked so familiar. Nauseatingly familiar. How many times had he been made to clean this room until it was spotless? How many letters had filled this house? How much unwanted magic had happened under this roof?

James and Michael eyed each other, sizing up the competition. They seemed to be the same age, Michael a bit older perhaps. "What year are you guys in?" Wendy asked conversationally, looking at the boys on the couch. They blinked back, blank.

"They're home schooled," Draco lied smoothly.

"Oh? That's interesting," she murmured.

"I'm in fourth year," Michael boasted, smirking at James.

James stuck his tongue out at his cousin, earning a tight clearing of the throat from Draco. Albus pulled at Harry's sleeve, urging him to bend down. "Hmm?" Harry asked.

"Who's that?" Albus whispered, gesturing inconspicuously at Vernon.

"That's my uncle. Uncle Vernon," Harry whispered back.

"Oh… Okay," Albus said, nodding sagely. "And who's that?" he asked, looking at Dudley.

"That's Uncle Dudley. He's my cousin."

"Okay. Who opened the door?"

Harry smiled, kissing Albus' hair. "I explained everything before we came here, remember?" he asked.

"I forget."

"Hmm… That's my aunt. Aunt Petunia. Your grandmother's sister. Okay?"

"Okay."

Harry straightened up, his smile fading when he realized that everyone was looking at him. Albus wasn't done, though. He tugged Harry down again. "Daddy," he murmured.

Harry asked, "What?"

"Can I… go see the baby? With Lily?"

"If you'd like. Be _very_ gentle though, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay," Albus smiled, wiggling off of the couch and sidling towards Marie and Wendy shyly.

"I want to go too," Scorpius whispered urgently, looking up at Draco. Before Draco could answer, Scorpius jumped off and followed Albus. Harry shrugged at Draco.

"What do you do now, Harry?" Dudley asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I work for the government," Harry said, making it as ambiguous as possible.

"Doing what?" Apparently Dudley was adamant on making it as unambiguous as possible.

"Government stuff…" Harry said lamely.

Dudley blinked at him. "Really?" he asked. "That's all you can say?"

Harry shrugged. "Yes?" he said out of uncertainty.

"Daddy catches bad guys!" Lily explained helpfully.

Wendy looked impressed. "You're in the police force?" she asked.

Harry fiddled with his hands. "Not… really," he murmured, hoping Draco would save him. No such luck. Draco was as lost as Harry was on how to answer the question. They hadn't been expecting an unsuspecting Muggle to be present. They hadn't rehearsed anything.

"Would it be a lot easier if we told her?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley!" Vernon barked.

"What?" Dudley asked. "I'm just asking."

"Tell me what?" Wendy asked.

Harry couldn't believe it. Since when had Dudley been this blasé about the Wizarding world? Here he was, wondering whether to let his wife in on his 'disgraceful' relatives. Harry was speechless. Where had the inarticulate, spoilt, and disagreeable Dudley gone? "You can't be serious!" he said without thinking.

"We'll just speak in riddles, then?" Dudley asked. "She's family too, you know?"

Harry nearly scoffed. Family? "I'm family now?" he snapped. His mouth was running off on him. Draco pressed a hand to Harry's knee, stopping him from ranting and raving. Lily climbed down from the sofa and pattered towards Harry, holding up her arms. He sighed, controlling his emotions as he picked his daughter up and placed her on his lap. She hugged him, calming him down. "Sorry," he murmured, keeping his eyes on Lily's red hair. That's all he ever said to the Dursleys. Sorry for this. Didn't mean to do that. Won't do this ever again. Pathetic.

"Do you think we would have put up with you if you weren't family?"

Harry jerked, looking up at his aunt who was standing by the door, oven mitts on her hands. "I– I– um…" he trailed off, not sure what she wanted to hear.

"Lunch is ready," she said, walking away.

It took a few moments for the guests to comprehend what Petunia had said. Wendy got up first, throwing loaded looks at her husband. She was so lost. Albus and Scorpius, who were lavishing attention on Marie, followed Wendy and Dudley into the dining room. Vernon and Michael followed them out. Harry was left on the couch with Lily on his lap and Draco beside him. "You alright?" Draco asked, rubbing Harry's back.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, getting up and hoisting Lily onto his hips. "Hungry, honey?"

"Yes," Lily said, kissing Harry's cheek. Draco kept his sighs to himself, walking to the dining room with Harry.

Lunch was turkey, rice, and vegetables. Albus, Scorpius and James made sure to sit together. This left empty chairs between them and Dudley. Draco maneuvered into the chair beside the bulky man, making sure to put room between Harry and his cousin. Once seated, clatter of spoons on dishes sounded as the food was passed around. "And I'm guessing _that_ one is yours," Dudley said, looking at Draco while gesturing to Scorpius.

"What gave it away?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Dudley kept his smile to himself. "So, what? You decided you'd like blokes all of a sudden?" he asked.

Vernon and Petunia choked on their food while Wendy was shocked beyond words. Harry ignored Dudley. It's what he used to do. It's what he would continue to do. Draco, however… "It's not a switch you flick on," Draco muttered, glaring at Dudley.

This time, Dudley did smile. "Glad it's not. How'd you two meet, then?" he asked.

"School," Harry answered.

"Oh? Boarding school?" Dudley asked, emphasizing 'boarding'.

"Yes. _Boarding_ school," Harry said brusquely.

"Isn't that sweet?" Dudley murmured to himself, slicing his turkey.

Wendy decided to draw the conversation away from the obvious tension. "And what do you do, Draco?" she asked.

"Nothing. I don't work," Draco said candidly, challenging Dudley to say something about it.

"Kind of hard to figure out who wears the pants in your family."

Harry gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes on his plate. Draco tsked in exasperation, keeping quiet as well.

"You named her Lily…"

Harry looked up at Petunia in surprise. "Um… yeah… after Mum," he said hesitantly.

"That's nice," Petunia said, taking a nibble out of her carrot. "She looks like her, you know?"

Harry glanced at Lily, who was listening to the conversation closely. "She… looks like her mum," he corrected, smiling at her fondly.

"Divorced?" Petunia asked, not bothering to keep the disdain out of her voice.

Harry's smile faltered as he looked his aunt again. "I– n– no. Not– not a divorce," he stammered.

Vernon turned purple again. "You can't mean to say these children were born out of wedlock!" he said loudly. The children cowered in their seats while Dudley dropped his face in his hands out of mortification. "I told you he was still a good-for-nothing ingrate!"

"Dad!"

"And you insisted on seeing these– these– you must be out of your damned mind, Petunia!" Vernon nearly shouted. Draco was stunned by the sudden change in dynamic. Harry was quelled into silence. Wendy looked uncomfortable while Petunia had a stony mask in place. The children were staring at their forks and knives, unsure of what was happening. Dudley was glaring at his father and mother in turn. Was this how Harry was treated in this house? The Harry Potter? Reduced to… nothing? "They're _freaks_! Like him!" Vernon spat out, his mustache trembling.

"Freaks?" Wendy and Draco asked breathlessly.

"Not– not out of wedlock," Harry quietly.

His words were drowned by Petunia's retort. "And these are Lily's grandchildren, understand?" she said with finality. "Lily's grandchildren. My family."

"Since when have you cared about Lily?" Vernon asked.

"She's my _sister_!"

"Who is like _him_!"

Petunia's glare stopped Vernon in his path. The heavy man sat back down under his wife's black look. Harry was suddenly aware of the soft sobs beside him. He groaned in dismay, scooping Lily up in his arms and hugging her close. "It's okay," he whispered.

Dudley muttered, "That was rude, Dad."

Vernon was about to get started again, but Petunia cleared her throat primly. Harry brushed Lily's tears away, kissing her gently. "You alright, angel?" he asked.

"Are you alright, Daddy?" she asked in turn.

Harry smiled lovingly. "Of course," he answered.

"Okay," Lily said, cuddling against Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Not out of wedlock," he said, raising his eyes to meet his uncle's. "She passed away. And… she was my wife. Ginevra." The table grew silent. Harry shifted in his seat, dragging his eyes back down to his daughter who was hiding her face against his shirt. "Ginny passed two years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Wendy said sadly.

"Who's Ginny?" Michael asked.

"Mum," James answered. "She died…"

"Oh…" Michael murmured. He flicked his eyes over James and Albus. "That's so sad."

"I know," Albus said, nodding. "It's okay. We aren't sad anymore."

"Harry's a wizard."

Everyone turned to Dudley in shock. "He's a what?" Wendy asked, her eyes wide.

"Dudley!" Petunia, Vernon and Harry barked in unison.

"What?" Dudley asked. "She's my wife. No secrets, remember?"

"You're a what?" Wendy asked again, now looking at Harry.

"A wizard!" Albus said.

"Daddy is too," Scorpius added, not wanting to be outdone.

Harry and Draco sat silently, hoping for the whole thing to just blow over. "A _wizard_?" Wendy squeaked. "What does that– what does that even mean?"

"You know…" Dudley said, waving his fork about. "Magic and all."

"Magic?"

"Dudley, you keep your words to yourself," Vernon growled, looking at his son threateningly.

"Magic?" Wendy said weakly, trying to make Harry and Draco negate the words. "What?"

"Why don't you just show her?" Dudley asked Harry pointedly.

The men didn't make a move. "I can do magic!" Lily quipped, her words muffled against Harry's shirt. Before Harry could stop her, she turned around and moved her hand over the fork. It floated a few inches above the plate. "Do you like it? Daddy can do pretty magic," she said, grinning at Wendy despite the tears on her cheeks. Wendy's mouth was hanging open, as was Michael's. "Show her," Lily said, urging Harry. Harry shook his head, struck dumb.

"Magic…" Wendy breathed.

"That's so _cool_!" Michael crowed, slamming his hands onto the table. "What can _you_ do?" he asked James. James knew better than to show his magic. He shook his head like Harry, keeping his hands to himself. "Can't you do it?" Michael asked.

"Sure he can," Albus answered happily. "He can do _anything_. Show him!"

"Yeah! He can do _anything_," Scorpius repeated. James looked guilty now, sinking into the chair and shaking his head again.

Draco blinked at Harry. "Show them," he whispered.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he looked at Draco in shock. "What?" he stammered. "No!"

"Why not?"

"Because they…" he stopped, tightening his hold on Lily. "They… don't like it," he murmured.

"So?"

Harry couldn't believe how disastrous this lunch was turning out to be. To top it all off, he was quite sure that he was about to have a breakdown from just sitting in the dining room where he had had his meals for over sixteen years of his life.

"He saved my life, you know?" Dudley said.

Draco frowned, tilting his head at Dudley. "He did?"

"Hmm… A year before we had to leave, in the summer. Used _magic_," Dudley said.

Draco's brows rose. "I had no idea," he said absently, looking at Harry who was blushing himself red. "Wouldn't be surprised… He likes being the martyr," Draco added.

Harry flashed his angry green eyes at Draco. "Shut it," he muttered quietly.

"What happened?" Wendy asked, awestruck.

"Yes. What happened?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Harry said. "He's alive, isn't he? Nothing happened."

"I never really found out," Dudley murmured.

Harry clicked his tongue in consternation. "There were Dementors and I had to use a Patronus. See? Nothing happened," he told Draco. He was met with silence. "And it's not like I didn't get trouble for it, or anything," he added.

"When was this?" Draco asked, horrified.

Harry sighed, sitting back. "I don't know," he said. "A long time ago."

"You got in trouble for saving my life. Sounds nice," Dudley said sardonically.

"You got in trouble?" Draco asked. "How?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Harry asked imploringly.

"It's rather interesting," Wendy offered.

"Yes. _Very_ interesting," Dudley agreed.

Harry frowned in displeasure. "I– I was tried. Almost expelled from school," he said, shrugging.

"When?" Draco prodded.

Harry's appetite vanished. "Sixth year," he answered, shifting Lily to a more comfortable spot.

"Tried?" Wendy asked.

"In court. Tried in court," Harry added.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"I – um… we– we aren't allowed to… do magic if we are underage. So… yeah," Harry said haltingly.

"What magic?" she asked, enthralled by both Harry's reluctance and her husband's interest.

"You aren't underage anymore, Harry," Dudley pointed out.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Gosh, you guys have no idea how he is, do you?" he asked. How on Earth could Harry's family not know what Harry had done for the Wizarding world? "He's _the_ Harry Potter."

"Draco," Harry said bitingly.

"Why don't they know?" Draco asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because they're Muggles."

"They're _family_ first, remember?"

Harry didn't have anything to say to that. "_The_ Harry Potter?" Dudley asked in derision.

"He's the most famous wizard in history," Draco said none too proudly.

Throughout these exchanges, Vernon looked ready to burst from anger and frustration at being made to keep silent. Petunia was listening closely, biting her tongue so she could finally hear her nephew speak. She realized how infrequently Harry had spoken in front of her. But most of all, she couldn't keep her eyes off of Lily.

"Really?" Wendy asked, patting her fussy baby.

"Really," Draco nodded. "He saved the world."

Dudley raked his fingers through his hair, looking at Harry over Draco's shoulder. "I know _nothing_ about you, huh?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Harry said.

"You didn't _really_ save the world, did you?"

"Nope."

"Oh, yes, he did," Draco interjected.

"He likes to exaggerate," Harry said.

Dudley nodded thoughtfully. "Then you _kind of_ saved the world?" he asked, smiling.

"I just stopped the bad guy. Everyone helped," Harry said.

"He's slightly infuriating, isn't he?" Dudley asked Draco.

"Understatement," Draco said, glaring at Harry.

Lunch was spent making Harry, Petunia, and Vernon as uncomfortable as possible. Since Harry refused to perform magic in front of them, Draco took it upon himself to educated Wendy with a crash course about the Wizarding world. Michael seemed to be in love with Draco by the end of it, listening to every word dropping out of the man's mouth with enraptured attention.

"Bathroom," Harry murmured, putting Lily back on her seat before struggling out of his chair. He escaped the loud room, walking into the bathroom and closing the door quickly. He took a deep breath, leaning against the door. He stared at his reflection. He looked awful. He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wipe the exhaustion off it. He ran the water, letting the cold run over his hands. He hadn't been expecting this at lunch. He had wanted an awkward and silent meal with nothing but an exchange of mild pleasantries and tense smiles. But here they were, chatting about Gringotts and Harry's fortune. He resisted the urge to throw a fit. And Dudley was _so_ confusing.

A loud knock interrupted Harry's introspection. Harry reigned in his thoughts. "Don't think," he murmured. It had been his mantra for months now, thanks to Draco's insistence. He dried his hands on the towel before opening the door. He staggered back when he was met with Dudley's towering figure. "Oh… S– sorry," he stammered, tried to sidle past his cousin.

Dudley easily stepped into Harry's path, stopping him. "I never thanked you," he said.

Harry paused, looking up at Dudley. "For what?" he asked.

"Saving my life."

Harry shook his head, sighing. "It's– it's nothing. Not like I was going to let you die," he muttered dismissively.

"Why didn't you?"

Harry twitched at the question. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Dudley asked.

"Wh– why?" Harry asked, eyes widening. "What, you _wanted_ me to let you die?"

"Obviously not. I quite like being alive," Dudley murmured. "It's just… you don't think much of me. So… I was wondering."

Why did he save Dudley? To be honest, it had been impulse. A reflex. See a Dementor, cast a Patronus. He said as much. "I didn't think. I just… did it. Reflex," he answered.

Dudley nodded as he thought back to the day. It had been terrifying. All his nightmares had come to life in front of his eyes. He remembered the horrible chill and morbid feeling of sadness. Death. Harry had saved him from it. Reflex, Harry said. "Most people would run. That's reflex," Dudley said quietly.

"Fight or flight. I fought," Harry responded.

"Hmm…"

Harry was astounded at how mature Dudley was. "You're welcome," he said. If Dudley could be this mature, why couldn't Harry? The men blinked at each other. Dudley stepped aside, letting Harry through. Harry walked past the foyer, Dudley following closely. He was jerked to a halt by the stairs. Before he could retort, he was dragged down the hall.

"Remember?" Dudley asked, letting go of the back fo Harry's shirt.

Harry scowled, staring the door to the cupboard where he had lived for ten years. "All too well," he snapped.

"We were awful, huh?"

"Yes."

Dudley nodded, touching the handle of the cupboard. He also remembered it all too well. Thinking back, he was revolted. He couldn't imagine his son being treated that way. They gave Harry no respect, no love and no security. "You and Draco…"

Harry frowned, pulled out of his own thoughts. "Eh?" he asked.

"You and Draco. How long have you known each other?" Dudley asked, letting go fo the knob and turning around to face Harry.

Harry frowned. "Um… I don't know… twenty years, or something like that," he murmured.

"And your wife?"

Harry crossed his arms to his chest defensively. "The same."

Dudley nodded, staring at his shoes as he scuffed the floor. "That's nice," he murmured. "Meant to be, huh?"

"Pardon?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"He seems to like you a lot," Dudley offered.

Harry stared at Dudley as though he had grown an extra eye. "He's… he's in love with me," Harry said hesitantly.

"Hmm…" Dudley nodded. "And I'm saying that it's nice."

"Okay," Harry said carefully.

Dudley looked up at Harry. "You're happy, aren't you?"

Harry blinked. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, his tone dripping with cynicism. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the dining room.

Dudley nodded, reassuring himself. At least they hadn't managed to permanently damage Harry. The man seemed happy. Why wouldn't he be? He had a full family. Dudley kicked the cupboard door with the heel of his shoe. Let the skeletons gather dust in the closet. No one was going to open it again. If Harry had forgiven him, then… then everything was alright.

* * *

Harry refused to speak to Draco for three days after the dreaded family reunion. Vernon had all but stormed away after lunch. Wendy and Michael were ready to laugh hysterically from the information overload. Dudley and Draco were on joking terms. _How dare he?_ Petunia was condescending as always.

Except to the children. Petunia was gentle with the children. Kind, even. And she had extended an open invitation for them to visit anytime.

Draco tossed and turned against the pillows, pouting. Harry was asleep in the adjacent bedroom, too miffed at Draco to be able to sleep in the same bed. This was unfortunate for Draco because he couldn't sleep unless someone was sleeping beside him. He was so used to having company in bed. He sat up and punched the mattress with his fists before throwing the blankets off of him and stomping to 'Harry's' bedroom. He poked Harry insistently until the sleeping man awoke groggily. "Hmm?" Harry asked.

"I can't sleep," Draco grumbled.

"Good," Harry sighed, turning away from Draco.

"Not good. Harry," Draco whined, getting into bed with Harry. Harry pushed him away with his feet. "Please?"

"Go away."

"I already said I was sorry."

"Fuck you," Harry said, nodding off even as he said it.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him close. Harry tried to wriggle out of the warmth. Draco held on tight, pressing his face against Harry's hair. "I love you," Draco whispered.

Harry groaned, turning around. He tangled his legs against Draco's and looped drowsy arms around him. "Go to sleep, arsehole," Harry yawned, resting his head against Draco's chest.

Draco smiled, closing his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lol! Just a little something for my wonderful reviewers. Hope you love it. It's smut galore in here. And it goes both ways ;D

* * *

**

"June 24."

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

Draco moved his lips to fit against Harry. His fingers sought out the elastic band on Harry's pajamas, sliding in. Harry jolted awake, opening his mouth in surprise. Draco swept his tongue along Harry's teeth. Harry exhaled as he kissed back. Draco massaged Harry, making him writhe against the sheets. Harry moaned unconsciously, trying to increase the friction. Draco took a sharp breath at this, opening his eyes and looking at Harry's furrowed brows. He slid his lips away. Harry's lips remained parted as Draco stroked him slowly. The air moved loudly through Harry.

"Tired?" Draco asked heavily.

Harry cracked his eyes open. "No," he murmured, gasping when Draco increased his ministrations.

"Good," Draco smiled, pushing down Harry's pajama bottoms. Harry kicked it off of his ankles, reaching up to push his lips against Draco again. Draco shucked his boxers away. Harry nibbled on Draco' lip, relaxing under the soft touches. Every time Draco kissed him this way, it made him melt. Every time Draco caressed him this way, it made him shiver. He felt the tip of Draco's tongue tracing his lips. He hummed in approval, letting Draco take over.

Draco murmured a wandless lubrication charm, slicking his hand. He stroked Harry slowly, eliciting drawn out moans. Harry was so exciting during sex, Draco could hardly handle it. Harry was the type that got off on knowing that his significant other was satisfied beyond comprehension. Harry gave everything during sex. And his guttural groans drove Draco wild. Draco let go of Harry's throbbing arousal and moved his hand to the soft opening below. Harry opened his legs wider, nodding as he licked his lips.

Draco pushed a finger through. Harry clenched around it deliciously, causing Draco to take a deep breath to stop his premature orgasms. Harry arched his hips up, asking for more. Draco obliged, working his finger in as far as it could go. He slowly reamed Harry, circling the warm walls and coating it with healing lubricant. He added another finger without prompt, causing Harry to inhale in surprise before relaxing.

"Draco," he whispered, opening his eyes to look at his fiancé. It was too dark to make out every feature from that far away, but Harry knew how Draco would appear. A third finger entered him, stretching him tight with discomfort. He loosened his muscles as best as he could. Even after all this time, sex with Draco was painful and intense. Draco stroked Harry's slick erection enticingly. Harry pursed his lips, breathing out. Painful, intense, and orgasmic. "I'm ready." The fingers left him abruptly and his opening resized itself, closing.

Draco slicked his own arousal with lubricant. He pressed a swift kiss on Harry's lips, causing a surprised smile to paste itself on them. A constant pressure dug into Harry's opening. Harry pushed out as Draco moved in. Both men hissed as they joined together. Draco let Harry adjust to the first two inches. Harry clenched and relaxed sporadically. Draco felt the warmth trying to force him out then draw him in. Draco pushed in further, causing Harry to whimper. "Wait, wait," Harry breathed, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Draco murmured, stroking Harry again. That was all it took. Draco felt Harry's muscles expanding, opening up for Draco. Harry felt so full and he knew there was so much more to go. He lifted his leg up. Draco held it by the calf and draped it over his shoulder. Harry moved slightly, taking in more of Draco. They paused again, letting Harry adjust. "Better?" Draco asked. Harry wrapped his other leg around Draco's waist. Draco took that as a yes. Harry winced as Draco pulled out an inch, dragging his walls out as well. Then Draco pushed in further.

"Hn," Harry grunted breathlessly, clenching Draco so tightly it hurt.

"Loosen up," Draco urged.

Harry pushed out again, trying to loosen up as Draco had said. Draco forced more in. Harry made a soft noise of consternation, pressing his hand against Draco's stomach to make him stop. "Impatient?" he asked tiredly.

Draco rolled his eyes, reaching forward and brushing Harry's hair. "I asked if you wanted to marry me on midsummer's day," he murmured.

Harry blinked. "Huh?" he asked lamely.

"June 24. Marry me on June 24?" Draco asked. "It's right between our birthdays…"

"June… 24? _This_ June 24?" Harry breathed in disbelief.

"Hmm… five months…"

Harry's mouth fell open as he stared up at Draco. Married. In five months. Draco pushed all the way in, causing Harry to shout in ardor. "Oh God, YES!"

"Yes?"

Harry saw stars. The pain washed through him, tiring him beyond belief. But Draco… Married to Draco. "Yes," Harry said, panting. "Of course!"

Draco laughed in excitement. Married to Harry. "I love you so much!" he said, thrusting deeper.

"Fuck, not so hard," Harry moaned.

"Harder," Draco contradicted.

Harry's legs tightened around Draco, drawing him in. Draco moved back instead. Harry braced himself. Draco drove in, impaling Harry. "Ah…" Harry gasped, the breath knocked out of him. Draco reached down and hauled Harry up. Harry groaned as he was stretched wider than ever. With Draco still in him, each slight pressure against his prostate was making him shudder violently. Draco seated him down on his lap. Harry's head lolled back. Draco was digging deeper as gravity worked in his favor. Harry's arms were around Draco, crushing him as everything adjusted to the new position.

Harry was now straddling Draco, nestled on his lap. He picked his head up and looked at Draco. Draco smiled back at him, in heaven. Harry was so hot and wet. Incredibly handsome. They kissed languidly, Harry clenching around Draco's cock at odd intervals. If this was love, they wanted to live forever just to stay this way. "Harry…"

"Hmm?"

"Move."

Harry ground against Draco. He lifted his hips up slightly before pushing down onto Draco. They growled in lust. Next time Harry moved up and gripped Draco's cock with his muscles, Draco thrust up. They met in the middle. Harry latched onto Draco's neck, sucking and biting as he increased his rhythm. Draco matched him, arching his back. Harry stared at Draco's expression with lust. Draco was purring. That was all it took for Harry to increase his speed. Harry pushed into him, making him fall back. Harry pinned him to the bed and went to town on him. Draco fisted the sheets as Harry squeezed the life out of him. Harry felt Draco brushing his prostate with every jerk. He was too sensitive. Much too sensitive. "Oh, fuck," he groaned as Draco got a direct hit on his sweet spot. "Bloody hurts."

Draco paused, trying to catch his breath. Harry wouldn't let him. Fingers ran across his chest as Harry rode him. "Too fast, Ha– Harry. Too– too fast," Draco groaned.

"Good. So good," Harry responded, breathing vocally now. "So– so fucking good."

"I– you'll make me– fuck, I'm coming," Draco swore, thrusting into Harry and flipping him over.

Harry fell onto the bed and Draco wailed on his, now wide open, arse. They creaked the bed in their fervor. Draco pressed Harry's knees to his chest. "In me. In me," Harry begged, wild with endorphins.

"I'm coming," Draco gasped, flooding Harry with his seed. Harry felt the warm liquid searing him. Draco was plunging into Harry as he came, causing wet sounds to escape into the room. "Harry," Draco whimpered. "Oh shit, Harry, you're so hot! So hot!"

"Mmm…" Harry murmured, lying still as Draco slowed his thrusts. "Only for you…"

Draco finally caught his breath, exhausted and covered in sweat. He reached down and kissed Harry, pulling out. Harry felt empty and his sphincter clenched, trying to close. Draco fell beside Harry. "Wow…"

Harry nuzzled Draco, rolling over on top of him. "Hey," he whispered, breathing heavily.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, closing his eyes as his mind started to shut down.

"I haven't come yet, you ponce…"

Draco opened his eyes and frowned. "What?" he asked through the haze of his orgasm.

"I haven't come yet," Harry repeated.

"_Why_?" Draco asked. Harry always came when Draco made love to him.

Harry licked down Draco's neck, approaching his chest. "Because," he whispered, tasting the tangy sweat. "I want to fuck you."

"Merlin," Draco breathed with desire as Harry's fingers probed his opening. "Fuck, Harry. I'm never letting you go."

"Good," Harry murmured, chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you and you know it," Draco said haltingly as Harry stretched him. "Quit your job and let's make love every minute of every day. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry laughed, kissing Draco's flat stomach. "Just don't get a potbelly anytime soon."

"We'll get one together," Draco murmured, squirming under Harry's fingers. They were so long and dexterous. Sex with Harry was always this fresh. So wonderfully happy. And it was always slow. Slow and drawn out. Never painful. Draco sighed as Harry entered him slowly. They worked towards each other.

Harry loved the feeling of Draco embracing him this intimately. He loved the feeling of gaining entrance into hidden flesh that was reserved for him alone. He loved Draco's soft coos as he pressed on diligently. He ran his fingers down Draco's thighs lightly. "Perfect," Harry whispered sensually.

"Hmm," Draco smiled, reaching up and brushing his hand against Harry's cheek. "So are you."

Harry hilted Draco, burying his face against the crook of Draco's neck. "Draco," Harry murmured, already ready to climax from just being inside Draco. "Draco…"

"Yeah?"

"You're so romantic," Harry whispered.

"Really?"

"Hmm," Harry nodded, slowly moving against Draco. He braced himself with his forearms resting against the mattress, holding Draco in a cage. Draco wrapped his arms and legs around Harry, moving fluidly. "Midsummer's day? About as romantic as it gets…"

"You deserve nothing less," Draco answered, gasping as Harry started to expand inside him.

"Fuck, I'm coming already," Harry groaned, slightly disappointed.

Draco clenched tightly, stopping Harry. They breathed together. Harry winced, feeling his urges subside and the warmth dissipate. "Now?" Draco asked, his expression mirroring Harry's as the feel of the large erection filled him.

Harry nodded tightly. "Fine," he muttered, breathing out slowly. He started moving again, moaning with each slide of skin against skin. "Where were we?"

"I was singing praises about you. As always," Draco said, grinning.

"Mhm. Want me to sing some praises of you too?" Harry asked, grunting between words.

"Always," Draco moaned, trying to make Harry go deeper. Harry was always so afraid of hurting Draco. "Deeper, Harry."

"Okay," Harry murmured, doing as he was told. "Who's your best man?"

"Hah, oh God, Harry! Mph… Um– bes– best man? Huh, ah– I– I don't know… Blaise? Who else?"

"And Ron for me?" Harry asked.

"Let's _not_ talk– fuck… talk about other men when– when you're fucking me. Sou– sounds fine?"

Harry laughed, hugging Draco as he increased his efforts. "Agreed," he panted. "Women?"

"Or women. Don't– don't talk about… about anyone b– but us, Harry. Fuck, Harry. Harder. Oh god, I'm– I think I'm–"

"Again?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You– you're killing me," Draco whined, jerking as Harry rammed into his prostate. Harry slowed in response. "Don't you dare!" Draco growled, forcing Harry forward by tightening his legs around Harry's lithe frame.

"Wait for me, then," Harry whispered, bucking in and out of Draco with intensity now.

"Can't. Can't. Can't," Draco said with each thrust. "Please, Harry. Please."

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Come!" Draco said, his voice cracking as he squeezed Harry firmly.

Harry jerked, his shout caught in his throat. He climaxed inside Draco unexpectedly, dizzy and detached. "Fuck," he groaned, dragging out the syllables as he plunged into Draco. Draco screamed for Harry, taken over by another crashing orgasm. They clutched at each other, trying to ground to reality while rushing through near-insanity. "How the hell– how the fuck– what did you– oh my fucking Merlin," Harry stammered, heaving and pulsing inside Draco.

"I know…" Draco murmured, falling asleep.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked in awe, laying his head against Draco's chest. Draco unwound his legs from Harry's waist. Harry pulled out very reluctantly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt his spent cock gliding through Draco's flesh so easily. They fell into each other's embrace, covered in sweat and come.

"Do what?"

"Make me climax? You made me climax!" Harry exclaimed in astonishment.

"I don't know," Draco grumbled. "I'm too tired to think."

Harry laughed in surprise, still high on his orgasm that he hadn't seen coming. "You _made_ me come. On demand. Weird, huh?"

"I have you wrapped around my finger," Draco said.

"Must be the only explanation," Harry muttered glibly.

"Hmm… Good?"

"_Good_?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Fantastic. Incredible. I'll quit my job and make love to you every minute of every day."

Draco smiled, kissing Harry's hair. "You do that…"

Harry smiled back, closing his eyes. "June 24?"

"Midsummer's day."

"Such a romantic…"

Draco hummed, grinning foolishly. "My love," he whispered.

"And you're mine…"

* * *

**Next up... wedding!**


	20. Chapter 20

"FIVE MONTHS?"  
"Five… months?"  
"_Five_? What?"  
"So soon!"  
"Too many things to do!"  
"Guest lists."  
"Table settings."  
"Tailor!"  
"Food!"  
"Rings…"  
"Venue."  
"Invitations."  
"Music!"  
"Photographers."

"Help…"

Draco tsked, sitting up and frowning at Harry. "What?" he asked, brushing back Harry's hair.

Harry whimpered dramatically, pulling Draco back on top of him. "I can't get it up!" he groaned.

Draco groaned with him. "What?" he whined.

"This _sucks_!"

"No kidding!" Draco agreed.

"I can't stop thinking."

Draco pulled the blanket over them, sighing despondently. "Okay. Tell me what you're thinking about," he murmured, winding his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry blinked up at the canopy, a slow scowl forming. He wanted to have sex. "Damned wedding."

Draco chuckled. "Figured as much. What about the wedding?" he asked.

"I don't know," Harry said theatrically, flopping onto his stomach. "Kill me now."

"Tell me, Potter…"

Harry stroked Draco's cheek. "Draco…" he murmured.

"Yes?"

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

Draco paused. Then he started laughing heartily, roaming kisses over Harry's neck. "Gosh, you are something else."

"I'm serious!" Harry huffed indignantly.

"Let _me_ take care of that, okay? You would pick an awful place, knowing you."

"That's mean!" Harry snapped, leaning into the kisses nonetheless.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Draco asked, sneaking his fingers into Harry's pants.

Harry swatted the hand away. "No. That's what I was _thinking_ about to try and... get into this. I was _worrying_ about _getting to_ the honeymoon. We have so much to work on! Hermione's on my arse about it and Molly's not helping one bit. I can't do anything with the kids around all the time. And damned work is keeping me away from everything anyway. I haven't picked rings or a minister or taken out the money or found a place to do the bloody ceremony. I need to figure out who to invite and how big this needs to be and I'm going to forget someone and people are going to mad at me and I'll stutter over everything and the food's going to be horrible and it's going to be hell." He ended with a sad sniff. "All I want to do is have sex. And I can't even do that! My life sucks balls."

Draco couldn't contain himself. He hid against the pillow, laughing. Harry muttered profanities under his breath, trying to heave Draco off of him. Draco stayed put, his stomach cramping from amusement. "I really do love you, Potter," he said, snickering between words. "But if you give me that rant again, I'm going to start thinking you've turned into a bride."

"Fuck you."

"You can't," Draco noted.

"No," Harry groaned, wrapping his arms around Draco again. "How can you love an impotent bride like me?"

"I enjoy the drama," Draco whispered, kissing Harry adoringly.

* * *

"How do I look?" Harry asked, stepping out of the fitting room and spinning around.

Draco's brows shot up. "Um…"

Harry paused, worried. "Um… what?" he asked, looking down at his suit for any defects.

"Why don't you dress like that to work?" Draco asked, getting up from the chair and inspecting Harry.

"Like this?" Harry asked incredulously. "I'd look absurd!"

"You look… really good," Draco murmured. "Really good…"

"Yeah?" Harry grinned, standing up straighter. "That's what I thought."

"Really good…"

Harry laughed. "You're quite easy to shop with. Ginny had me try on five different ones. And all of them looked the same!" he exclaimed. "I like this one."

"_Really_ good."

Harry was frowning through his smile. "Yeah… you already said that," he noted emphatically.

"Why do you look so good?" Draco asked, looking at Harry quizzically.

"Huh?" Harry asked, lost.

"Why don't you look this good all the time?"

"Er…"

Draco's eyes widened a smidge as realization struck. "We need to get you new clothes!" he said, a slow smile dawning on his lips.

"What?" Harry asked weakly.

"New clothes. Nice clothes," Draco said, looking distant. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "You're going to be _my_ husband, after all."

"What?" Harry asked, impending doom looming in his sight as he stared into Draco's eyes.

"We're going shopping," Draco finished, grinning.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"He's worse than Ginny!" Harry whined, dropping onto the couch while Ron nodded sympathetically. "You won't believe how many hours we spent in shops. _Why_, you ask? Because he wants to make me sophisticated, he says. I like being unsophisticated."

"Tantrum aside, got your suits?" Ron asked. Harry grunted in ascent. Ron rolled his eyes, biting back a smile. "Then it's time to finish the guest list."

"No," Harry groaned. "I want to sleep."

"No sleep for the wicked," Ron said, pulling Harry up off the sofa.

Harry whimpered pathetically.

* * *

"Writing your vows?" Blaise asked, waltzing into Draco's office and whipping the paper from under the quill.

"Hey!" Draco reprimanded, trying to snatch the parchment back.

Blaise scanned the words. "Gag, gag, awful grammar, too personal, gag, you're such a girl, what, and gag." He looked up from the vows. "Really, Malfoy?"

Draco crossed his arms against his chest and scowled furiously. "It's supposed to be personal," he muttered.

"Look, this might have work on Astoria. But you're marrying _the_ Harry Potter. These vows won't do," Blaise said, ripping up the paper with a flourish.

"No," Draco moaned, watching the torn parchment fall to the floor. "Why would you do that?"

"I'll help you write the best vows anyone has ever read," Blaise boasted. "You better leave Potter speechless. Else I'll have done a poor job being your best man."

"Blaise," Draco whined, pounding his head against the table.

* * *

Harry and Draco stood in front of the five flower arrangements presented to them, bewildered. The florists were standing off the side, excited to be in the presence of the famous couple. Harry was pretending to inspect the second one while Draco was eyeing all the arrangements with distaste. They were all white and green. Harry couldn't tell the flowers apart. And frankly, flowers didn't interest either of them.

"Um…"

"Yeah."

"Well…"

"Yeah."

"This… one?" Harry asked, looking at Draco and pointing to the middle one.

"Sure."

"Okay. We'll take this one," Harry said vaguely, causing the florists to be set into frantic motion.

"I don't want flowers," Draco muttered sullenly.

Harry chuckled. "What's a wedding without flowers, right?"

"Less smelly."

"Hmm…"

* * *

"Why is this so hard?" Harry moaned, licking his lips. Draco shook his head, savoring the cake that was melting in his mouth. "I want all of them," Harry said stubbornly.

"So good," Draco sighed, slumping against Harry. "I want all of them too."

The baker beamed enthusiastically. "If I may suggest something?" he asked politely. "We could create a tiered cake with each tier made of different flavors."

"Sold," Draco said, nodding fervently. Harry laughed, nodding as well. "We'll have the _best cake ever._"

"Talk of the town," Harry quipped.

* * *

"You're turning out to be quite a pain to live with, you know that?"

Draco hid his smirk against Harry's neck, kissing lavishly. Harry hummed in contentment, tangling his fingers against Draco's hair. "Don't kid yourself, Potter. You love it," Draco whispered.

"The masochist that I am," Harry said dramatically.

"We're getting things done, aren't we?" Draco asked.

"I'm getting a few greys along the way," Harry added.

"We can fix that," Draco mumbled. "And _you_ have the best body I've _ever_ seen."

"Like you've seen so many," Harry chuckled, dragging his hand down to Draco's back.

Draco rolled Harry over top of him. "Mr. Potter," he said, tilting his head. "Sure you want to keep your name?"

"You'd rather have it be Harry Malfoy?"

Draco grimaced. "Okay. Harry Potter it is."

"That's what I thought," Harry smiled, kissing Draco chastely. "Besides, I like being called Potter."

"Good thing I like calling you Potter, then," Draco laughed, punctuating his words with soft kisses. "We're getting married, Potter."

"Weird, huh?" Harry asked, tracing Draco's jaw with his fingers.

"So weird. I can't wait."

"Me neither," Harry whispered, pressing urgent lips against Draco's.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so nervous," Harry sighed, stuffing his shaky hands into his pockets.

Draco smiled faintly, finishing up Harry's tie. "Why?" he asked, patting the knot straight.

"I don't know," Harry murmured, resting his forehead against Draco's shoulder. "We only have two hours to go…"

"You're _supposed_ to say that we have a whole _two_ hours to go," Draco responded snidely.

Harry smiled miserably, pulling away from Draco. "We have a whole _two_ hours to go…" he said.

"That's better," Draco said, kissing Harry reassuringly. "Now get out of here before Blaise starts with his shitstorm."

"No," Harry grumbled, throwing his arms around Draco. "I want to stay here. Ron and Hermione keep pestering me."

Draco closed his eyes, unable to stop grinning now. "One of the happiest days of my life, you know that?" he asked quietly.

Harry nodded, resting his hand against Draco's chest. "Mine too."

"How're the kids?"

"Fine. Bored. Molly won't let them play," Harry laughed. "She doesn't want them to ruin their clothes."

"Tall order, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry agreed heartily.

"Oi!"

Harry and Draco broke apart, looking guilty. Blaise was standing at the door, fuming. "Um…" Harry murmured.

"You're ruining his suit!" Blaise snapped, glaring at Harry.

"Your cue to leave," Draco offered helpfully, winking at his fiancé.

"Yeah…" Harry said, squirming under Blaise's disapproving look as he quickly exited the room.

The ceremony was to be held at the Malfoy Manor in the expansive green grounds behind the mansion. Guests were arriving in an hour. But the altar was already teeming with family and decorators, fixing up the decorations and screaming at each other. Fifty guests were invited, but that usually meant that they needed to expect a hundred. The reception was to be held in the patio and gardens. Caterers were setting up tables and cutlery. The marriage official had already talked with Harry and Draco. Almost everything was already taken care of. Except for Harry's minor panic attack.

"There you are," Ron huffed, pulling Harry into the room. "Stop wandering off."

"I don't like being cooped up," Harry complained, knowing that Ron wasn't going to be listening to him.

"I've already been to hell because Hermione decided to drop by after you disappeared," Ron scowled, pushing Harry into the chair. "Stay. Put."

"Fine, fine," Harry said, holding his hands up in surrender.

A knock sounded on the door and Ron muttered swears. A parade of children rushed in, looking much too energetic. "Daddy!" Lily squealed, jumping onto Harry's lap. A frazzled Molly followed the teeming kids. Ron tried to untangle the small hands that seemed intent on crinkling Harry's suit. Harry hugged Lily close, scowling at Ron who scowled right on back. "Guess what, guess what?" Lily said, trying to garner Harry's attention in the midst of the commotion.

"What, what?" Harry asked, pressing a big kiss on Lily's cheek.

"Maria's here!"

Harry frowned in confusion. "Who?" he asked as his sleeve was frantically pulled by Rose and Scorpius. "Hmm?" he turned his attention to them.

"We saw the cake!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes wide. "It's _so_ big!"

"And pretty!" Lucy added.

"And, and, and," Scorpius said rapidly, jumping from foot to foot, "Uncle George made me a paper dragon! See?"

"I _do_ see," Harry said, smiling as Scorpius held out the crumpled dragon figure in his palm.

"Dad, look! Aunt Fleur taught me to dance," James said, grabbing Dominique by the hand and spinning her around. "Cool, huh?"

"Not cool," Dominique muttered, stumbling around while unbalanced on her heels. Albus and Louis were in front of the mirror, checking out their suits and complimenting each other.

"Never fear." Teddy strode into the room, chest puffed out. "Ted's here!" he announced

"Yay!" the children screamed while Molly sighed in relief.

"Now I want all of you in the playroom in two minutes, okay?" Teddy said. "Because anyone who's late will have to spend the rest of the day without shoes." The kids squealed in terror, running out the room with Molly in tow. "Ah, children," Teddy muttered, shaking his head. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Anyways," the boy added, "your cousin's here, Harry."

Harry's jaw dropped and incoherent sounds slipped out. Now Teddy rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "Wh– what?" Ron stammered. "Your– your _cousin_? H– how?"

Harry closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Draco…"

Hermione knocked on the open door, flustered. "Um… Harry? Your– cousin's… here," she said, stepping to the side.

Sure enough, Dudley and Wendy stepped in uncertainly and seeming dazed. "Er… hey," Dudley said, waving.

"Hey," Harry responded, getting up. "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Wendy said, smiling at Harry and Ron. "It's so exciting!"

"Is it just… you two?" Harry asked.

"Well, and the kids," Dudley said. "They're… somewhere."

"They'll turn up in the playroom," Harry reassured. "This is Ron. He's my best man." He waved to Ron who was shuffling uncomfortably on the spot. Dudley nodded in response while Wendy waved hello.

"Your place?" Dudley asked, meaning the venue.

"Draco's," Harry corrected.

"Impressive," Dudley murmured.

Which was followed by a long pause. A long and awkward pause. Where they stood around. And looked at nothing in particular.

"You weren't expecting us, were you?"

"No."

Dudley did a poor job of hiding his smile at Harry's abrupt answer. "Well… We're here now," he said. "Need help with anything?"

* * *

Draco looked up the stairs when he heard Harry's nervous voice floating down. Ron was switching from shaking his best friend out of hysteria and being supportive every five seconds. Draco had to hold in his own hysteria. Thankfully, it was just laughter in his case. Harry looked heavenly. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of his soon-to-be-husband. Husband. It was terrifying and exhilarating. Harry met Draco's gaze and snapped his mouth shut. Draco jerked his brows questioningly. He was astonished to see a soft blush against Harry's cheeks. "Hey," Draco said slowly, trying to assess Harry. "You alright?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded quickly.

Draco frowned, nudging Harry's chin to make him look up. "Sure?"

Harry kissed Draco strongly, trying to keep from running his fingers through the tousled hair. Draco enfolded Harry into his arms, lips moving against the familiar kiss. Harry hummed in contentment, pressing the tip of his teasing tongue against the parted mouth. Draco couldn't wait for the rest of it. After. After they were married. He hugged Harry breathless at the thought. They would be married in minutes. "I love you so much," Harry breathed. "And you look… so good. I can't believe you're mine."

Now Draco was the one blushing. "So sappy," he responded, pressing a peck on Harry's cheek. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Harry said.

Like a dream, Harry relived another marriage ceremony. He remembered Ginny so clearly. Her white dress had floated in the wind, her hair looking fiery red in the morning light. Beauty personified. Perfect. She had held his hand and never let go. Even as he stumbled through his vows, she wouldn't stop smiling lovingly. He could do no wrong in her eyes. And she was his angel. She had been his and only his. Through thick and thin, for better and worse, sickness and health, death…

Harry blinked. Draco's hand brushed against his, fingers hooking together. Harry shifted closer, pressed shoulder to fingers as he held Draco tight. He wouldn't ever let go. Because Draco was his second chance. The second chance for his life. For his children. Draco was everything to him. He didn't want death to come between them. Not like before.

"Exchange of the vows."

Draco nodded, steeling his nerves as he turned to face Harry. He saw the panic in the large green eyes. He smiled, shaking his head at Harry. "We've been through so much, Harry," Draco said. "We've already been through thick and thin. Sickness. Health. We've already been through it. And… we made it," he chuckled. "I love you so much. It used to hurt. But now, I've never felt so new. You've changed me. Seeing you stay strong through all that has happened, I wondered if I could be like you. I'll try, Harry. I'll try to be as caring as you. As happy as you. As loving as you. Because that's the only way I know to thank you. That's the only way I know to love. I learnt from you." He sighed shakily. "I will love you for as long as I live. And after. Forever."

Harry couldn't breathe. Not after those words. He stared up at Draco, silent. Draco winked and reached up to wipe away Harry's tears. Harry jerked at this, sniffing loudly and brushing his cheeks dry. Apparently the guests took that as a sign to start crying as well. "Sorry," Harry whispered, smiling sheepishly.

"It's okay," Draco whispered back. "Your turn."

Harry breathed deeply, stopping his voice from shaking uncontrollably. "I love you, Draco," he said, having eyes for no one but the man before him. "I never thought I would feel this way again. And you–" he broke off, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat, which caused tears to fall. "You are so perfect. You are perfect for me. Because you– you make me feel so wonderful. And when you decided to fall for me, I guess you weren't expecting such a handful," he smiled through thick words. "You are all I need. You are all my children and I need. We fell in love with you, Draco. We– we fell so hard for you. We love you so much."

Draco wiped away Harry's tears again. "Stop being such a girl," he whispered, smirking.

"I can't," Harry whispered back, chuckling.

"Exchange rings."

Harry exhaled, stopping his tears from impeding his vision. He turned to Ron as Draco turned to Blaise. "With this ring," Draco said, sliding the silver band onto Harry's finger, "I give you all my love."

Harry smiled as he returned the gesture. "With this ring, I give you all my love."

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter to be your lifelong partner?"

Draco nodded. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Harry James Potter, as my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health…" he finished, euphoric as he uttered the word.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lifelong partner?"

Harry tightened his hold on Draco's hand. His beloved. "I, Harry James Potter, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and, in health…" he said, drawing circles against Draco's hand with his thumb. "Until death do us part."

Draco tilted his head quizzically. "Until death do us part," he murmured. Harry nodded, taking another shuddering breath.

"You may now seal your love. Bound by magic, partners for life."

Draco cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands and kissed him chastely. Harry arched up, his hands finding purchase against Draco's waist. Draco glided his lips against Harry, wetting them. They let their breaths collide, eyes flicking open. Harry let out an astonished giggle, which caused Draco to start laughing too. Married. Harry Potter was married to Draco Malfoy. Draco hugged Harry as his heart felt ready to burst. "Oh fuck, we're married," Harry whispered.

"I know!" Draco murmured.

"I'm so scared."

Draco laughed, letting go of Harry. "No time for that. Reception," he said, tugging Harry down the dais.

The children rushed at them, nearly knocking them over in their enthusiasm. Lily was nestled against Harry, pressing soft kisses on his cheek. "I love you, Daddy," she whispered. Harry pressed his forehead to hers, nodding with a grin. Albus tugged Draco down until they were level with each other. "Now you're family," the boy announced, hugging Draco tight. Scorpius joined in, nearly choking Draco with his eagerness. James hugged Harry, his smile remarkably mirroring his father's.

Harry knelt down beside Draco, which caused Albus and Scorpius to move over and choke him instead. Draco pressed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. Lily leaned over and did the same for Draco. "See? Now you're Daddy too. Cool, huh?" she asked, reaching out to Draco. He nodded proudly, taking her from Harry's arms. James hugged Draco, burying his face against the collar. "Thanks, Uncle Draco," he whispered.

"For what?" Draco asked.

James shrugged. "For being so nice to all of us. For marrying Daddy," he answered.

Draco felt as though his heart was melting, as it always seemed to when he was around the children. "I love you so much, James."

"I love you too," James said, giving Draco one last squeeze before letting go.

"And we'll all live happily ever after!" Lily announced happily. Loud applause and laughter followed as the family took in the moment to their heart's content.

"Until death do us part?" Draco asked quietly.

"Wouldn't want you moping about if I kicked the bucket."

Draco slapped Harry over the head.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm whoring for reviews. If Redditors can do it, why can't FanFictioneers? AND I updated four stories. I have every right! If you haven't heard (which would be a miracle), it's my birthday. For one and a half more hours. So, you know, whatever. Review or not. Which really means review.**

**No, this is not the end. This is much too sappy to be the end. Ugh, it's so sappy I really feel like writing some smut _right this instant_.**

**Reception is going to be a heck of a lot of fun, don't you think? You'll get to meet all your favorite Hogwarts students, teachers, ghosts(?) and other miscellaneous characters. Partay! Woot, woot!**


	21. Chapter 21

Draco rushed up the stairs, dragging his stumbling husband behind him. Harry didn't think to protest. He didn't have anything to protest about. He was married! Draco jerked him into the empty guest bedroom and closed the door. Then he backed himself against the door and pulled Harry forward. Harry stopped from smacking into Draco by placing hands on either side of the man, trapping him in a cage. Their heaving breaths ran together as they panted. Draco's eyes flicked from Harry's green irises to the parted lips. His hands fell away from Harry's suit, dropping to his sides. Harry stared at Draco's fluttering eyes, watching it dance without rest. He shifted closer, Draco moving his chin up in response.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Draco gulped, his throat suddenly parched. "I don't know," he murmured, training his eyes against Harry's lips with certainty now. He saw it pull up into a soft smile. He licked his lips.

Harry could tell when Draco was restraining himself. His actions were slightly jerky and almost rehearsed, as though he was trying to act normal. Right then, he was breathing evenly with conscious effort, which left his flushed cheeks unheeded. Harry loved it all. "Well," he sighed, his breath floating over Draco and causing him to shiver, "we have an hour before the reception starts…"

Draco mumbled incoherently, not really caring for anything else but the man in front of him.

"But," Harry continued, "we shouldn't mess up our suits. Ron would have my head."

Draco was enthralled by Harry's lips and thoroughly miffed by the words that came out of them. "Heard of magic?" he asked.

Those lips quirked into a smirk. "Hmm…"

Draco wound his arms around Harry and pulled him close so they were touching from chest to hip. "I love you," he said proudly, brushing his nose against Harry's.

"I love you too," Harry answered.

Draco slid his lips down to Harry's neck that was partly hidden away by the stiff collar. "You cried," Draco observed.

"I did."

"I don't like tears," Draco confessed.

"I know," Harry laughed, clutching Draco and tilting his head to the side. "I don't mind them…"

They stood in silent embrace for a long while, Draco pressing loving kisses on Harry everywhere he could. Harry was content with skipping reception in favor of Draco. They slowed eventually, the adrenaline rush from the wedding wearing off until all that was left were two emotionally exhausted newly weds. "I just want to go to sleep," Draco groaned.

"I know what you mean," Harry answered.

"You are the perfect eye candy, Harry," Draco said, tilting his head to get another look at his lover.

"You think so?" Harry laughed, blushing.

"God, yes," Draco breathed, running light fingers through the black hair. "How on Earth could I have ever hated you?"

"You tell me," Harry grinned, dropping his embarrassed face against Draco's shoulder.

It took ten minutes of furious knocking from Ron and Blaise to finally get the two out of the room. Harry and Draco skittered away from the glares, brushing their suits smooth and making sure their hair wasn't mussed. "You can't blame us," Draco said. The moment Blaise and Ron opened their mouths to dish out a piece of their mind, Harry pulled Draco out of the hallway and down the stairs.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut."

Draco scowled, winding an arm around Harry's waist as they made their way towards the outdoor patio. "Good thing I have you," he said.

Harry glanced up at Draco briefly. "You know something?" he asked.

"What?"

"I want to hear your vows again…"

Draco chuckled, squeezing Harry to him. "Thank Blaise for that," he said.

"Yeah?" Harry murmured thoughtfully. "I think I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"What are you two muttering on about?" Hermione asked, scowling. "You should be out there. Come on!" She grabbed the two by their hands and dragged them out the doors. "How long are you planning on making the guests wait? Really! One would think you didn't know how this goes."

Draco rolled his eyes while Harry laughed. The receiving line was almost complete now. The guests were waiting by the arch near the garden, ready for the reception. The Weasleys and Narcissa were by the archway, first to greet. Then came the best men. Harry, Draco, and the children were made to stand at the back of the line, the last of the wedding party that would be receiving the guests. "Everybody ready?" Hermione asked.

"Sure?" Harry said hesitantly.

She flicked her wand at the arch, opening the gate. The wedding guests started filing in.

When the men thought back to that long stretch of formal greeting and endless smiling, it was all a blur. What they remembered next was being seated at the head table with piles of food in front of them. They were the center of attention, the rest of the tables scattered around them in loose arcs. "Oh, thank God," Harry moaned, shoveling chicken into his mouth.

"Ahem," Draco coughed.

"No," Harry slighted, turning a defiant chin at Draco. "I'll do as I please. It's my wedding day."

"Everybody's watching," Draco said, glaring at Harry. Harry glared back. Draco glared some more. Harry tried out his kicked puppy look. Draco's glare turned murderous. Harry slumped in defeat, putting his fork down. Draco gave him a smug smile and turned to his food, cutting it into elegant pieces.

"You suck," Harry muttered, scowling at his vegetables as he cut them with vengeance.

"No," Draco said patiently. "I'm teaching you manners, Potter."

"I'm teaching you manners, Potter," Harry mocked, pulling a face.

Draco sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. Then he leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Besides, if you have your fill right now, what will we do tonight?"

Harry's knife slipped, screeching on the plate. Blood drained from his face at the words and then flooded back in at his thoughts. "Damn," he murmured, already regretting his first five bites. "How do you expect me to eat after that?"

Draco smiled suggestively, returning to his food. But now all Harry could think of was his rather unclothed husband surrounded by white pillows. "Ugh," he huffed, disgusted with himself.

But Draco wasn't done. After swallowing, he moved closer to Harry and whispered, "Whipped cream or chocolate?"

Harry dropped his face in his hands, exhaling slowly. "You're one word away from being hexed, Malfoy," he muttered with vehemence.

"Syrup, then?"

Harry yanked Draco forward, a hairbreadth between then. "Just you," he whispered, kissing him. Draco smiled as he caressed Harry's cheek. "Delicious," Harry sighed.

"Now you're embarrassing me," Draco grinned, looking bashful. "Eat. You haven't had anything since breakfast."

Before Harry could answer, he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to find Luna beaming down at him. "Harry," she said while hugging him. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Luna," Harry grinned. "I didn't even think you'd make it. I thought you were away on research."

"Of course I'd be here! Anything for you, Harry," she said gravely. Then she turned to Draco and hugged him. "Draco," she greeted.

Draco looked terrified as he stared at Harry from over Luna's shoulder. Harry shrugged with a happy smile.

"Thank you for making Harry laugh," she said sincerely. "I think you are amazing."

"I-I-I… I… I-"

"Thanks," Harry answered for Draco. "He means thanks."

"You're welcome," she said to Draco. "You should get that stutter looked after," she added. "One of my colleagues can barely speak because he's stuck on his T's. Good thing you're still at your I's." She waved to them as she walked away. Harry was cracking up behind his hand while Draco stared after Luna's vibrant blue dress and outrageous hat.

* * *

"If you hurt a hair on Harry's head, I _will_ strip your hide off," Hagrid threatened.

"Okay, then," Harry blushed, pulling Draco closer to him just in case. "That really won't be necessary, Hagrid."

The half-giant merely scowled at Draco, meaning every word he said.

* * *

"CAKE!" the children squealed in delight when the dessert started floating onto the tables.

"Yum," Harry whispered, dropping a peck on Draco's lips so he could taste the last hint of chocolate.

"Good, right?" Draco praised.

"So much better than I remember," Harry agreed.

"Me or the cake?"

Harry snickered at Draco's wiggling brows. "Both," he answered.

* * *

Harry and Draco were minding their own business, swaying to the soft music with their arms around each other, when a hand crashed between them, breaking them apart. "I'm cutting in," Blaise said, whisking Draco away.

"I don't think this is allowed," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"Sure, it is. I planned half this wedding," Blaise said, turning a defiant nose at Draco. "So I can do whatever I want with you."

"You brought a date," Draco said, arching a brow.

"Oh, she can take care of herself," Blaise brushed off.

Meanwhile, Harry wasn't left alone for too long. "Daddy!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down. "Dance with me!"

Harry laughed as he picked his daughter up. "I'd love to," he said with flourish, clutching one of her hands as they moved slowly. "You look so pretty, Lily."

She squirmed, blushing. "Thanks," she said, smiling. "Auntie Hermione put make-up on me. See?" She fluttered her eyelashes to show off her silver eyeshadow.

"Oh, I do see," Harry said, kissing Lily.

"When I grow up, I'm going to get married just like you, Daddy," she said solemnly. "And you have to dance with me then too, okay?"

Harry groaned with defeat, hugging her close. "You say the sweetest things," he whispered. "And you look like an angel tonight."

* * *

"Harry, m'boy!" Professor Slughorn said with a hearty thump to Harry's back. "Congratulations! What a marvelous wedding!"

"Thank you, sir," Harry said with a warm smile.

"Yes, I must say I thoroughly enjoyed it," Professor Flitwick nodded eagerly. "How on Earth did you manage to keep the wedding so small?"

"Thanks to Hermione and Ron. They're pretty good wedding planners," Harry laughed.

"Goodness, I remember when you were a wee child trying to pot plants," Professor Sprout exclaimed. "Look at you now! They sure do grow up, don't they?" The other professors nodded in agreement, murmuring incoherently.

"When can we expect _your_ children?" Headmistress McGonagall asked with a slight smile on her thin lips.

Harry blushed. "Um… James is… well, in a couple years, I guess," he stammered.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to it," she commented.

* * *

Harry and Draco were hidden in the shadows, taking a breather as they drank their wine. They were watching Andromeda and Narcissa who were seated off in the corner. Both women were stiff and had blank expressions on their faces.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed thoughtfully. "They… are _probably_ talking about how well the Cannons are playing this season," he said gravely, causing Draco to sputter and cough as the wine went the wrong way. They laughed privately, leaning against each other as they watched the two sisters.

* * *

Neville gave Draco a stiff nod, turning to Harry after in an attempt to ignore the other man. "I heard you're back on the Auror team," he said with a small smile.

"Yes," Harry grinned. "Finally, huh?"

"You needed the break," Neville said. "I'm glad."

"And you? How's Hogwarts?"

"Business as usual," Neville grinned. "We're planning on building a few more greenhouses so I can do my research there as well. Thanks to Professor McGonagall, of course."

"Well, Draco here," Harry dropped a deliberate hand over Draco's shoulder, "is amazing with plants. Aren't you?"

Neville and Draco blinked at each other.

"Uh…"

"I…"

"You…"

"Er…"

Harry smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. I'll be over there," he said, waltzing away to chat with the Weasley brothers.

They blinked at each other, all color drained from their cheeks. "Damn," they murmured in unison.

* * *

Draco was in the process of beating Harry up when a rather significant number of members from Dumbledore's Army showed up. "Oh, for fuck's sake," Draco groaned, quickly stepping behind Harry just in case they decided to open fire.

"Hey, guys," Harry grinned.

"You're looking for trouble, marrying that guy," Dean said with a smirk.

"I know," Harry laughed, pulling Draco forward so they were standing side-by-side. "I must be insane, huh?"

"Or something else," Seamus rolled his eyes. "I'm just surprised you two haven't been killed yet."

"Trust me, I'm surprised too," Harry said, smiling at Draco.

"So, what do you do now, Malfoy?" Susan asked, jerking her brow at Draco.

He knew what this posse of Harry's was doing. They were silently threatening him without being too abrasive. And he had no idea what to do about that. "I'm… uh… I don't work," he stammered.

"Oh?" the group asked in unison, now looking at Harry.

"I like to have him at home. Warms the bed," Harry said nonchalantly.

Draco smacked Harry's head, pushing him away. "You bastard!" he exclaimed.

"Language," Harry laughed, slapping a hand to Draco's mouth.

"I'm glad you're of some use," Katie said with a wicked grin.

Seamus nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, we're very glad. Warming the bed in a noble profession," he remarked.

Draco jerked out of Harry's clutches. "Fuck you," he swore caustically, turning on his heel.

Harry tugged him back by the arm, spinning him around so he could kiss the pursed lips adoringly. "Love you," he whispered, much to Draco's frustration. He kept his hands on Draco while flicking his eyes at his friends. "He's the reason I rejoined the Ministry," he explained. "If he didn't force me into it, I'm sure I'd be warming the bed too."

"So rude," Draco huffed, feeling slightly better as Harry pressed another kiss on him.

"You can't make fun of him anymore, okay?" Harry added gravely, to which his friends nodded while trying ever so hard to keep straight faces. "I'm the only one who can do that."

"And I'm the one who's going to starve you," Draco muttered. "Besides," he added for the benefit of the group, "I'm rich enough to do what I want."

"Yeah. We see that," Dean said with a derisive snort.

* * *

Draco felt a nudge on his elbow. He glanced down at Teddy, rather surprised to find the boy with platinum hair not unlike his own. "Um… _Why_?" Draco asked.

"You see," Teddy said while raking his fingers through the strands, "Victoire's taken quite the liking for you. So I figured I'd-"

"Get out of here," Draco shooed, thoroughly embarrassed.

"What? I'm just saying," Teddy shrugged, walking away.

And after that all Draco could see was Victoire's adoring gaze, making him thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Aw, would you look at that?" Harry cooed, seeing Teddy with the children. "Teddy wants to look like you."

"Oh," Draco groaned in dismay, hiding his face in his hands.

* * *

"You two are rather… touchy feely, aren't you?" Dudley asked nonchalantly, sipping on his champagne.

"Go away," Harry grumbled.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course," Dudley continued. "It's rather fun to watch, actually."

* * *

The reception ended late at night, inebriated guests aplenty and even more sleeping children found scattered around the tables.

"Sure you can take care of this?" Harry asked Hermione nervously.

"Of course," she said, waving her hand at Harry. "You shouldn't be late for that Portkey."

"Hmm," Harry murmured as he picked up Scorpius who was fast asleep beside his plate of cake. Lily was already in Harry's hands, draped over his shoulder. He took the kids inside. Albus and James were wide awake and jittery, bouncing about with excitement.

Draco was waiting impatiently beside the Portkey. "You're going to make us late!" he said, urging Harry to hurry up.

"Sorry," Harry said, quickly handing Scorpius and Lily off to Ron. He pressed a quick kiss on both.

Scorpius stirred when he felt it. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Daddy and I have to go now, okay?" Harry whispered.

"No," Scorpius whined, reaching for Harry. "Don't go."

"You get to stay with Teddy," Harry reminded him, hugging him close. "Remember? It's going to be lots of fun! And we'll call you as soon as you wake up, okay?"

"I'll miss you," Scorpius whispered. Draco took the boy off of Harry's arms, speaking to him quietly.

In the meantime, Harry was kneeling beside James and Albus, giving them a stern warning. "Do everything Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron says, okay? I don't want to hear anything bad about you two," he said.

"We'll be good," the boys promised.

"Take care of Lily and Scorpius?"

"Yeah."

"Call me everyday?"

"Yeah."

"Give me a kiss?"

The boys grinned, planting loud kisses on Harry's cheeks. "Have fun, Daddy," they said, hugging him. "We'll see you soon."

"Love you," Harry smiled, pressing quick kisses on his boys. Draco was pulling at him repeatedly now, trying to get him to let go of his children. Harry finished his hurried goodbyes with thankful smiles to Hermione and Ron. "Thanks for looking after them," he said.

"One minute," Draco warned.

"Seriously, where are we going that's so important?" Harry asked incredulously.

"It's supposed to be perfect and I'm not letting you ruin this, Potter," Draco growled.

Harry sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. "Are you sure you packed everything I'll need?" he asked.

"I packed your whole closet. What more do you want?" Draco asked.

"I just have a feeling that-"

"Too late," Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and pushing it against the book. They hurtled through a whirlwind of blurry images and muffled sounds. Draco kept a steady grip on Harry, holding him close.

They landed gracefully by the doors.

Harry's jaw dropped as he took in the entrance of the resort. "What on Earth?" he asked breathlessly.

"Cool, huh?" Draco asked, tugging Harry forward.

"We can't afford this!" Harry squeaked, trying to rein Draco back. "No way in hell can we afford this!" He was staring up at the massive chandeliers, blocks of marble and expensive patrons who were too caught up in their own business to look at the two men.

"Sure, I can," Draco said airily.

"We have to send the kids to school," Harry hissed.

"School's overrated," Draco waved off. "Come on! I can't wait to see our suite."

"Suite?" Harry whimpered, shuffling close to Draco. He was thoroughly uncomfortable with being there in his suit. He didn't stick out, though, since the rest of the men in the lobby wore sharp suits as well, ready for a night out.

"Reservation under Malfoy," Draco said.

The man behind the desk nodded once, scanning his list. "I will ring for the concierge," he said with a bright grin and a slight Baltic accent. "He can help you with anything you might need. Here is your key." Draco was handed a rather ornate key that was sure to open a gaudy door. "I hope you will enjoy your stay with us." The man then leaned in and said, "The penthouse is one of our most sought after rooms, after all."

Harry blushed while Draco seemed quite pleased with the arrangements. In less than five minutes, they stepped out of their private elevator. "Give me a ring if you need anything else, Mr. Malfoy," the concierge said with a charming smile, bowing as the elevator doors closed between him and the married men.

"I'm going to faint," Harry whispered.

Draco engulfed Harry in a passionate kiss. "Ten days here and you won't want to leave. Trust me," he said in a sultry voice. Harry swallowed when he heard this, the words ringing in his spine and making him shiver. "But before we get too far, let's check this out." Draco pulled Harry along, walking down the corridor that opened into a large sitting area and a spacious kitchen.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry murmured, gazing out at the view. They faced the glittering city and the adjacent ocean. "This… this is amazing," he breathed, walking to the wall of windows and pressing a hand to the glass. Although it was late at night, the city looked alive. "Where are we?"

"Greece."

"Draco," Harry laughed hysterically, feeling ready to cry as he tried to comprehend everything. "What the hell did you do?"

"It's our honeymoon, isn't it?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around Harry. They were pressed together chest to back, Draco sliding his chin in place against Harry's shoulder. "These are going to be some of the most amazing memories of our lives, okay?"

"You're spoiling me," Harry gushed, curving into Draco's body.

"Just for a few days. Bear with it?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Planning on sleeping the whole day away?" Draco whispered, waking Harry up.

"Hmm?" Harry murmured, opening his eyes. "What?"

"It's past noon," Draco laughed. "Lunch?"

"Lunch," Harry sighed, hearing his stomach growl in displeasure. "Yes. Lunch. Here. In bed."

"Where else?" Draco asked, waving his wand to float the food over to them. He slid back under the covers, cradling Harry and waiting for the latter to wake up fully. "How was last night?"

All Harry could do was give Draco a drunken laugh in response. Draco smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I fell asleep," Harry noted. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

Draco cleared his throat nervously. "Well, I… um… we might have… overdid it," he said, watching Harry's expression change as the full effect of those words hit the man.

Harry paled, sitting up in a flash. "Wh-what? I passed out?" he asked, trying to remember. "How?"

"Um… You know how," Draco blushed, pulling the plate of food onto his lap and keeping his eyes on it.

"You made me pass out?" Harry exclaimed. "Oh my God!"

"Sorry," Draco apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to."

Memory came flooding back as Harry tried to figure out how it had happened. Last thing he remembered was getting tangled in bed with Draco over him. They had both gotten lost in a fog of lust. He remembered the smell of sweat and syrupy fragrance. He remembered the countless orgasms and dizziness. He remembered the soft words and kisses. But he couldn't remember falling asleep. "I'm… not hungry," he murmured, pushing his food away.

"Oh," Draco mumbled, slumping. "I-I'm-I really am sorry," he said, looking at Harry's downturned face. "I didn't mean to… I got carried away."

Harry turned to Draco. "I'm not hungry," he said emphatically.

"Are you hurt?" Draco asked, cupping Harry's cheek.

"You duffer!" Harry huffed, grabbing his wand from under the pillow and whisking the food away. "I'm not bloody hungry, got it?" he snapped, kissing Draco into understanding what he was talking about. "Just start where you stopped."

"Fuck," Draco inhaled as Harry ripped past his shirt and lavished attention on his already bruised chest.

"I will," Harry chuckled, sliding down Draco's cotton pants. "So hard that _you'll _pass out." He crept under the covers, settling between Draco's legs. Draco exhaled slowly, raking his hand through Harry's hair.

A few hours later, the men emerged from the bedroom, completely dazed and with stupid grins plastered on their faces. They collapsed on the couch, stretched out painfully as they cuddled. They watched the glittering blue sea and quaint chalky town that sat on many levels. Small shots of vibrant colors sprang from the sea of houses, a few windows painted green or red, flowers in gardens that had yellow flowers… It was like a fairy tale.

"It's perfect, Draco," Harry whispered, kissing Draco's hand that was entwined with his. "Just… amazing."

"Hmm," Draco smiled.

Harry turned around to face Draco, gazing into the soft grey eyes. "Perfect," he murmured, kissing Draco's smile.

"You keep making me blush," Draco chided.

"Like a virgin?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Oh, shut up."

Harry had been afraid that their ten days together would pass in a blink of an eye.

It didn't.

It stretched out forever. He had never felt so loved before. It was like being with Ginny but so different. It was so different because Draco was so unlike Ginny. She liked adventures while he liked staying in bed. She liked long kisses while he was satisfied with small pecks. She liked to make love in bed while he… was something else altogether.

Harry jumped in fright when he felt arms wrapping around him as water cascaded down from the showerhead. "Uh… What?" he asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, licking the water off of Harry's neck.

"Here?" Harry exclaimed incredulously. "How?"

"Like this," Draco whispered, spinning Harry around and shoving him against the tiles. Before Harry could protest, Draco grabbed his thigh and lifted it up. Harry clutched Draco's shoulders to keep from falling. "See? Easy," Draco murmured, rutting against Harry while pressing heated kisses against his skin. "Never done this before?"

"Ah," Harry gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Draco pressed two fingers into his sphincter. "N-no," he stammered. "I'm… guessing you have?"

"Mhm," Draco smiled wickedly. "I love shower sex."

"Oh," Harry groaned, shivering at the positively devilish way Draco had said that. "I'm not that experienced."

"Then we'll do this everyday until you are," Draco said, hiking Harry's leg up even higher as he started entering.

Harry felt like a teenager again, being with Draco. Everything was young and fresh. New food, new drinks, new people, new places. He was in the lap of luxury, being waited on hand and foot.

"I might get used to this," Harry said as he lounged on the floor in his fluffy bathrobe with a glass of champagne and a plate of chocolates. "A word of caution."

"When you're with me, _every_ day is like today," Draco said with a congratulatory bow. "So get used to it all you want because I'm only going to keep this up."

Harry laughed, tilting his head up as Draco bent down to give him a quick kiss. "Where are we going tonight?" he asked, watching Draco get ready. He loved watching Draco get ready. It was always such a pleasure.

"Out onto the sea," Draco said nonchalantly.

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked, scrambling up. "Really? Out there?"

"Out there."

"Oh my gosh, I could kiss you!" Harry laughed excitedly, knocking into Draco with an explosive smooch.

They spoke to the children everyday through the Floo network, firecalling in the morning. The order usually went with James in the beginning for five minutes, then Albus and Scorpius fighting over who would get to talk next for five minutes, Ron or Hermione with a quick update, and ending with Lily's shy smile.

"I miss you!" she would always finish, waving at Harry and Draco.

"We miss you more," Harry would answer, blowing a kiss to her. "I can't wait to see you!"

Draco lived to see Harry's eyes light up in awe and delight. Harry was endearing when he gasped in excitement or squirmed with anticipation. Draco had never felt this with Astoria. Sure they had fun, but being with Harry was so real. Perhaps it was because the roles were reversed now. Usually, Astoria's touches made Draco quiver with exhilaration. _She_ took the initiative, urging him to try new things. _She_ had always been in charge.

But with Harry, Draco could take the reins. Harry quivered under Draco's touches. Harry let Draco steer things, content with watching with an ever-present and thrilled grin. And Draco felt amazing to know that Harry was so happy because of him. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much," he whispered.

Harry laughed happily. "Why on Earth would I _not_ smile?" he asked. "You're so weird."

"I'll keep you smiling, okay?" Draco promised.

"I know," Harry nodded, pressing against the body that was starting to learn his so well. They moved in ways that complemented each other. After countless hours in each other's arms, they knew how to meld together flawlessly – Harry's arms around Draco's waist, Draco's arms around Harry's shoulder, and curling in to hug every curve on their body. Even if they weren't made for each other, they molded to fit against each other perfectly. "I'm addicted to you," Harry chuckled.

"It's the way I want to keep things," Draco said, nuzzling Harry's cheek.

Days and nights spun into each other, blending seamlessly.

Draco flicked the lights off in the bathroom and jumped into bed, jostling Harry. "Want to have boring sex again?" he asked teasingly.

Harry laughed, rolling on top of Draco. "Fine, fine. Let's try exciting sex, then," he seceded. Draco had been pestering him for so long now. "Although, doing it in the shower is pretty outrageous."

Draco snorted. "You haven't seen outrageous quite yet," he warned. Then he slid a hand down Harry's boxers, playing with him. "Remember how I asked if you wanted whipped cream or chocolate?" he whispered erotically.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry breathed, squeezing his eyes closed.

"You never answered…"

"Don't ask me that," Harry mumbled, embarrassed. "That's gross."

"Chocolate," Draco answered for him. An instant later, Harry's arms were being tied loosely to the headboard by Draco's gentle touch.

"Uh…"

"Yup," Draco said.

Harry bit his lip nervously. "Um… okay," he said slowly, watching Draco flick his wand. A tray of what promised to be an unforgettable night came floating over to the bed, nestling beside Draco. Harry saw the assorted delicacies on the plates, getting more and more anxious. "You… were hiding this?" he asked.

"Well," Draco sighed, dipping his finger into the warm and melted chocolate. "Let's just say this room can do a lot of things," he whispered, licking his finger clean seductively.

"Oh," Harry squeaked, his eyes trained on Draco's tongue.

"Don't lick this off," Draco murmured, smearing chocolate over Harry's lips. Leaning in, he licked it off for Harry, savoring the taste of cocoa on skin. "Incredible."

"Yeah?" Harry asked nervously.

"_This_," Draco said, holding the chocolate dipped strawberry close to Harry's mouth, "is for you, o erastís mou."

Harry bit into the crunchy fruit, closing his eyes as he did so. Draco felt a sudden bout of dizziness wash over him as he watched Harry's relaxed expression and the hint of teeth against dark chocolate. With a soft moan, he stole the fruit out of Harry's mouth, devouring it hungrily. Harry smiled as he heard the quiet growls from Draco's throat. He sounded like a purring cat. "Good?" he asked Draco.

"Stop being so sexy," Draco chided, trying to regain his composure. "You are supposed to play the victim here, remember?"

"Right, right," Harry said, wiping the smile off. "Keep going."

Draco went on to streak Harry's neck with chocolate. Then he licked it off with his swirling tongue, drawing out whimpers from Harry whenever he could. Slick with sticky residue and Draco's spittle, Harry was more than a little uncomfortable. He was also more than a little aroused.

"We have four children, Draco," Harry exhaled. "I don't think this is all that appropriate."

"If those four children were in this room, then no, it wouldn't be," Draco said, nibbling on Harry's erect nipples.

"Not so hard," Harry groaned. Draco responded by biting harder. "Ow!"

"That'll teach you to talk about the kids in the middle of sex," Draco grumbled.

"We aren't even having sex!" Harry exclaimed. "You're just… eating me!"

Draco laughed heartily as he stroked Harry's stomach, worshipping it. "Yes, please," he said, going back to his ample feast.

As their stay drew to a close, Harry found himself wanting to capture each memory in his mind to keep forever.

Draco was lying down on the chaise, a book held up above him as he read. Harry was on the plush sofa, laid out on his stomach with his hands on the arm of the couch and his chin resting on them. He had been watching Draco for a long while, quiet and contemplative.

"You're staring again," Draco said, his eyes still on the words on the page. "Find something to do."

"I _am_ doing something. I'm watching you read," Harry said.

"You certainly are," Draco murmured absently.

Harry smiled, shrugging. "You need glasses," he noted.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry with raised brows. "Me?" he asked, puzzled.

"Hmm… You're holding that book really far away," Harry said, flicking his eyes at book.

Draco frowned, looking at the book. He hesitantly brought it closer to his face, his eyes crossing. "Aw man!" he complained, dropping the book in disgust. "I don't want bloody glasses!"

"I think you'd look quite handsome in some, actually," Harry commented.

"Well, _you_ look like a dork in them," Draco said in all honesty.

"Gee, thanks," Harry drawled. "Besides, you just need _reading_ glasses. That's not bad."

"I'm so old," Draco groaned dramatically, draping his arms on either side of him so they dangled to the ground. "Soon I'll get my wrinkles and then grey hair and then achy joints."

"Don't want to grow old?" Harry chuckled.

"No," Draco sulked.

"I'll grow old with you," Harry said. "So you'll have company, okay?"

Draco smiled at Harry's words. "You say the sweetest things," he murmured.

And finally it was time for them to go back home.

Draco jerked when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind. He chuckled as he blinked the water out of his eyes and looked back at Harry. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Harry drank the water from Draco's back. "What do you think?" he asked quietly.

"Here?" Draco murmured, puzzled.

"Here," Harry whispered, turning Draco around and pressing him against the wall with a sensual look. He slid his hand over Draco's hip, moving further down to his thigh.

Draco wrapped his leg around Harry, pulling him close. "What did I tell you?" he smirked.

"I'm starting to love shower sex," Harry confessed, kissing Draco languidly.

* * *

Draco pressed a finger to his lips, winking at Harry. They opened the door to the playroom quietly.

The number of children inside was slightly overwhelming. And the fact that they stopped playing at the same instant to look up at the open door was frightening. Loud screams broke through the calm of the house. Children from all every nook and cranny jumped at Harry and Draco, hugging them and kissing them. The men ended up on the floor, holding armfuls of kids and trying to hear each story simultaneously.

Harry stole a glance at Draco. Hugo, Scorpius and Albus were seated on his lap, eagerly telling him about their impromptu Quidditch match and how Hugo had managed to catch a Bludger in the stomach while minding his own business on the ground. Harry's heart nearly burst with love for it all. He pressed kisses on James, Lily and Rose, trying to get rid of the pleasant ache in his chest. It was so good to be home.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Nothing really happens. Trying to figure out what to do with this story. Figured you guys wouldn't complain about another chapter. Or would you? Ideas? More of the kids? More of the couple? More Hogwarts? More Weasleys? Here are a few snippets, just for my little snookums. Kisses!

* * *

Harry didn't know that it would only take a little over a year before he and Draco became _those _guys.

In public, they would appear nothing more than friends. They would chat mildly and smile no more than usual. The children would always be hanging around the men, not too rowdy and never too mellow. Sure, there would be the odd hand holding and almost kisses. And that was it. Nothing spectacular, but nothing short of elegant.

With family, the two were more relaxed. They would almost always be together, fingers tangled and shoulder-to-shoulder. The kids would be running rampant around them, always excited to be around grandparents and cousins. There would be soft whispers and quiet chuckles between the men. There would be plenty of jokes in the room, lighthearted. They were so comfortable with each other, almost always anticipating the other's movements.

And at home, in the privacy of their bedroom, they would murmur adoring words. It was the one place they were allowed to show the physicality of their relationship. The kisses would be lingering and breathless. The touches would be sure and heated. Tangled in their sheets and waking up holding each other as close as ever, they would start their days with faint smiles.

_Those_ guys. The _perfect_ couple.

* * *

It had started off as a wonderful dream…

But, as with everything else in Harry's life, it was quick to turn into a nightmare.

The sinking feeling in his stomach was the first indication, but Harry had merely waved it off as happy butterflies. But the sensation slowly spread into the rest of his body. And he was falling. The worst part was that there was no end. He would keep falling.

And his grip on Ginny's hand would loosen, leaving him screaming in terror. Her frightened face stared down at him as they moved farther and farther away in the darkness. It was never Ginny's adult face that looked at him. It was her eleven-year-old teary eyes. It was the same horrorstruck expression she had when she had woken up in the chamber.

But this time there was nothing Harry could do. All he could do was fall. He shrieked until his throat was raw. But Ginny never said a word. She would fall up and he would fall down until all he could see was a faint speck off into the distance.

Then there was a bone-crunching thud. Not his. Ginny's.

It would rob Harry's breath and his scream.

After that came the torrent of voices and visions. Rapid successions of death and suffering. Harry would always remain untouched, which hurt him more than ever. Why would everyone else have to suffer while he merely watched? He would fall through the abyss, seeing images that would cause him to start screaming again, this time out of anger and guilt. He wished he could just wrench his heart out and throw it away so he would stop hurting so.

And he would just keep falling and falling…

"WAKE UP!" Draco shouted.

Harry jerked and then fell limp into Draco's arms. Safe in Draco's arms. Draco would catch him…

Draco was sitting cross-legged in bed with Harry splayed across his lap. He hugged Harry close, trying to slow the shaking and pattering pulse.

Harry didn't have the energy to move. He didn't really want to. Draco felt amazing. He could feel Draco's hair against his neck, embracing him and never letting go of him. He could fall asleep like this. He smiled in exhaustion.

"Scared me," Draco whispered.

"I was scared too," Harry whispered back. "Thank you."

"Think of happy things now," Draco hummed. "Lots of happy things, okay?"

"Like you," Harry sighed. "I'll think of you."

"Hey," Draco pulled away from Harry. "Give me a kiss?"

"Mhm," Harry leaned up and pressed a trembling kiss to Draco's lips. "Love you."

"Go to sleep, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Daddy," James sobbed. "I can't do it."

Harry was at his wit's end too, ready to snap at the next thing that vexed him.

The two were seated on the dining table with books spread out over the table. James was having a rather tough time understanding the arithmetic problem set in front of him and Harry was having a rather tough time finding the patience to explain it to the crying child.

"It's not that difficult, James," Harry said emphatically. "If you would just concentrate f-"

"I don't want to," James interrupted, sniveling over his page. "I don't want to do this. I hate this!"

"Shall I show you how it's done, then?" Harry offered, his hand itching to snatch the pencil out of James' hand.

"No," James cried, throwing his pencil across the room.

"James Sirius Potter!" Harry admonished under gritted teeth. "You are _not_ allowed to throw a tantrum _every time_ you don't understand something!"

With a choked sound, James staggered out of his chair and ran away.

Harry exhaled in exasperation, dropping his head on the table. Why did every lesson with James end up this way?

James threw himself onto his bed and sobbed away, hugging his pillow close to him. "Stupid idiot," he gasped out. He knew he shouldn't be crying. He knew that he was being unreasonable. But he didn't know what else to do. He didn't know how to solve the problem and the only other option was to cry about it. Maybe if he cried enough, the problem would go away and never bother him again. He sniffed back his tears and closed his eyes. Everything would just go away.

The bed dipped and James tensed up. "I c-can't do it. I j-jus-just can't," he said shakily, knowing he was in for a lecture. Every time he threw a tantrum, Harry would come upstairs and talk quietly to him about how it was okay to get frustrated but it was never okay to cry about it. He had learned to abhor that talk. It just made him cry that much harder. It made him feel so inadequate. "I don't w-want to do this," he wept.

"Don't cry," Scorpius said hesitantly.

"Oh, God," James sobbed. This was so much worse than a lecture. "Go away."

Scorpius pressed a hand to James' shoulder, trying to turn him around. James shrugged him off, shifting closer to the wall. "Please?" Scorpius asked.

James took a deep breath and said, "I don't want you in my room. Go."

Scorpius scooted forward, now trying harder than ever to turn James around. "What's wrong? Why are you sa-"

"I said go away," James interrupted thickly.

"But you haven't t-"

"GET OUT!" James screamed, whipping around and pushing Scorpius.

The young boy toppled off the edge of the bed and disappeared from view with a thud. James gasped in horror, curling up in a defensive ball and covering his ears for the impending cries for help. He clenched his eyes shut, more tears welling up inside him and his chest hurting so much from the sobs he was holding in. Everything was going wrong. Now he was going to get in more trouble and he just wanted to melt into the wall he was pressed against.

"Ow," Scorpius said, blinking up at the ceiling. He had landed flat on his back, slowly recovering from the shock. He didn't really know what had happened. One second he was talking with James and now he was on the floor.

"Ow," James heard.

That set him in motion.

He scrambled out of bed, nearly stepping on Scorpius in the process. "Oh, no," he moaned, kneeling down beside his brother. "I told you to go away, didn't I?" he cried, wrapping an arm under Scorpius' neck and around his shoulders, pulling him upright.

"I'm okay… I think…" Scorpius said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"Nothing," James shook his head, hugging Scorpius for a quick moment. "Now go play with Al and Lily, okay?" He tried to push Scorpius towards the door gently.

"Will you stop crying?" Scorpius asked, staying put.

"No," James sniffed, pursing his lips as more whimpers threatened to come out. "I'm going to c-cry some mo-more."

Scorpius slumped in defeat. That wasn't why he was here. He watched James pull his knees to his chest and hide his face against them. He patted James's back like his dad often did for him when he was upset. "Want to hear something silly?" he asked James.

"No."

"I feel like crying too," Scorpius confessed.

James let out a soft chuckle amidst his sobs. He picked his head up, blinking at Scorpius with bloodshot eyes. "You're so nice," he murmured, ruffling Scorpius' hair. "I'll stop crying real soon, okay? Don't worry about me. You can check up on me in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes." Scorpius glanced at the clock on James' wall. "Okay. I'll back in ten minutes!" He got up onto his feet and sprinted out the room, slamming the door shut.

James smiled while wiping away his tears. Scorpius was so strange…

"He says he'll stop crying in ten minutes!" Scorpius announced importantly to the men standing outside the room. "So I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't bother him." He glared at them before running off to find Albus and tell him all about what had happened.

"I'm such a bad father," Harry mumbled, sulking against Draco's hug.

"You just need more patience," Draco smiled, rubbing soothing lines over Harry's back. "He's such a smart boy. All you need to do is explain things to him the right way."

"Ginny's the one who usually does this. I'm… I just watched. It looked so easy," Harry murmured. "Guess it's not."

"Guess it's not," Draco echoed. "I'll help you next time."

"If there ever _is_ a next time."

* * *

The soft trill of the alarm woke Harry up much too early. He groaned in dismay, hiding his face against Lily's hair. "No," he grumbled, hugging his daughter close. His back ached and he had a kink in his arm that was shooting throbbing pain into his shoulder. Altogether, it was bloody awful way to wake up.

"Shut it off," Draco and James whined.

The family was sprawled on the floor, having fallen asleep after the movie. Pillows and blankets were strewn across the rug, as were legs and arms. Harry finally opened his eyes, a hint of sunlight hitting his eyes. It was time for work already. "I don't want to go," he sighed, pressing a kiss to Lily's hair. She was blissfully unaware of all the commotion, as was Scorpius and Albus.

Draco rolled over and curved against Harry, snuggling against his husband. "So don't," he whispered. "We'll hide you away and you can stay here all day long."

"Hmm," Harry smiled, turning his head to the side. Draco complied, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's lips. "I wish, Malfoy."

Draco pouted as he sat up and stretched out his spine. "But do you seriously have to go at seven it the bloody morning. Just start at nine. We'll have a decent sleep then, won't we?"

"I should just live to work around your schedule, shouldn't I, your majesty?" Harry bowed reverentially.

"You should," Draco said glibly while tucking the children in. "Oh, and don't you think for a moment that you're leaving without having breakfast," he scowled.

"Wouldn't dare," Harry said with a playful wink before jogging up the stairs.

* * *

"And then, and then, and then the elephants stomp around in the water, spraying water everywhere. See?" Lily said excitedly, pointing to the picture in the book.

"I do see," Draco smiled. "There's even a baby elephant there, huh?"

"He's my favorite," Lily gushed, pressing her fingers against the picture of the miniature elephant prancing about. "Because he's so little. Like _me_!"

"Just like you," Draco laughed, knocking heads with Lily endearingly.

Albus sighed finally, frustrated by the elephant _in the room_ that everyone was sidling past. "What's wrong with Dad?" he asked, looking at Draco with a no-nonsense gaze. Scorpius and James froze at the loud question, flicking their eyes at each other and then at Draco.

"He's not feeling too good today," Draco said with an apologetic shrug. "So we'll let him sleep, okay?"

"He was fine at breakfast," Albus argued. He got up to his feet. "I'm going to go see him."

"He needs to sleep, Albus," Draco said pointedly.

"Sit down," James muttered, pulling Albus back to the floor.

Harry _had_ been fine at breakfast. But then Draco had found him staring down at a dishcloth for a good three minutes without so much as moving a muscle.

"Gosh, Potter, if you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Draco had drawled.

Harry had jerked at that, swaying slightly before catching himself. Draco heard a short laugh but couldn't see his husband's face. "Sorry," Harry shook his head, hanging the cloth on the hook. "Ready to go?"

"Are you?" Draco had countered, turning Harry around.

"Mhm," Harry had smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco and hugging him close. "Mhm."

Then Draco had marched Harry upstairs and straight to their bedroom.

"Damn it," Harry had murmured, swiping at his eyes. "Sorry."

"Take your time," Draco had answered, giving Harry a soft kiss.

And for the past couple hours, he was trying to appease the kids in the playroom with books and games. Albus wasn't buying it. So he kept complaining and sulking until the door to the room opened and Harry's bright face peeked into the room after twenty more minutes. "Daddy!" Albus crowed, jumping to his feet and racing towards Harry. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine now," Harry smiled, winking at Draco. "Thank you for asking, love."

"Aw!" Lily moaned. "We were just getting to the awesome parts."

"Well," Harry sighed in thought. "I guess we can't leave until you're done reading the awesome parts, right?"

"Yeah!" she said, her eyes wide in agreement.

"Sounds good," Draco laughed, holding out a hand for Harry to take.

Harry hobbled over with Albus still attached firmly to his legs. He sat down beside Lily and Draco, pulling Albus onto his lap as he got comfortable. Draco's fingers tangled with Harry's, holding on comfortingly. Lily was more or less ecstatic now that she had _three_ audience members to read to.

* * *

The bedroom was filled with hot breaths and soft moans. Harry slid his hands over the sheets, trying to find a cooler spot to hold onto. Draco wouldn't let go of Harry's lips, bruising it with fervor. Growls filled with erotic tenor escaped Draco's throat, falling against Harry's tongue. Harry planted his feet against the mattress and arched his back, hips rising up obscenely. Draco trembled from the need to release, bunching Harry to him with a fierce exhale before letting him go.

Harry fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily and trying to wipe sweat off his neck. "I was so close," he panted.

"Me too," Draco groaned, crawling beside Harry.

"That was round four," Harry whispered, licking Draco's tangy skin.

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco said, pressing his hands against Harry's stomach to stop him from advancing. "I'm not like you, remember? I can't breathe."

"That's fine," Harry smiled, pushing Draco into bed and sliding over top of him. "That's perfectly fine."

"Shit," Draco whimpered as Harry slowly enveloped him in soft warmth.

"Ah," Harry winced, tangling his fingers in Draco's hair and wrenching it hard.

"Amazing," Draco moaned, his hands all over Harry's toned body. "I can't get enough of you."

"Everyone's teasing me," Harry said between heavy gasps. "They say _you're_ the one who keeps me in shape."

"It's true," Draco laughed. "Never been in better shape."

"Oh, shut up," Harry grinned.

Draco bit his lips as Harry clenched around him. "Can't hold on," he breathed. "Can I?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded, quickening his pace. Their hips met in the middle. Harry rocked so he could feel the same sensation Draco was experiencing. "Oh God," he cried out, slamming the heel of his palm against Draco's chest.

"C-coming," Draco trembled.

"No, wait. Wait! Just… Shit-just… ah…" Harry's head fell back.

"DADDY! I WANT WATER!"

Harry froze while Draco whined in dismay. They blinked at each other for a second. Then Harry gingerly pulled away from Draco, nearly falling over from exhaustion. "Don't go," Draco pleaded with a thoroughly miserable look on his face.

"I'll be right back," Harry winked, casting a quick drying charm on himself after sliding on his boxers and fishing out his discarded robe. "Don't you dare finish without me, got it?"

"Harry," Draco pouted.

Harry tiptoed into the corridor so as not to unnecessarily wake up the sleeping children. He knocked on the door gently before opening it. He piqued a brow at Scorpius who was sitting up in bed and looking about as miserable as his father.

"I want Daddy," Scorpius sobbed.

"Shut up," Albus complained in his sleep, trailing off into gibberish as he turned around and buried himself in his blankets.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, moving to Scorpius' bed. "Bad dream?"

"Mhm," Scorpius sniffed, climbing onto Harry's lap. "I always have bad dreams. I'm such a baby…"

"I get bad dreams _all_ the time," Harry murmured, hugging Scorpius close. "And when I get bad dreams, Daddy holds me tight like this and then everything's all better."

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded, brushing his tears against Harry's robe. "Hold me like that, okay?"

"Okay," Harry smiled.

"Don't go away, okay?"

"Where would I run off to?" Harry asked, scooting over to the headboard and leaning against the rumpled pillows. "Go to sleep now. Everything's alright."

Draco was done waiting after five minutes. He grumbled and swore as he dressed himself and shuffled over to the Scorpius and Albus' bedroom. "Of course," he sighed when he found Harry asleep with Scorpius cradled in his arms. "Bloody ponce." He flicked his wand at them, unfurling the blanket and tucking them in magically. Then he stomped off to bed, sexual frustration and adoring love growing inside him.

* * *

"Finished with the bookstore already?" Harry asked incredulously. Half of the family was at Diagon Alley, shopping for knick and knacks.

"Hmm," Draco shrugged, holding Scorpius in one hand and bags in the other. Albus was with Harry, happily chattering on and on about things Harry had soon given up on trying to understand. That boy could talk a mile a minute about the smallest thing.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Harry asked, mimicking Draco.

"That man was mean to Daddy," Scorpius interjected.

"Mean?" Albus exclaimed, having heard that one word as he was taking a deep breath. He planted his hands on his hips and refused to move. "Who was mean to you?" he scowled.

"No one," Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's move along. Preferably _without_ making a scene."

"What happened?" Harry asked Draco quietly.

"Nothing special," Draco shrugged.

"Draco," Harry murmured, wrapping his fingers around Draco's wrist.

Draco gave him a stern glare as he pulled his hand away. He turned to Albus instead. "You wanted to see the brooms, right?"

"YEAH!" the boys squealed, running towards their favorite store.

* * *

Draco shuffled down the stairs, seeing a faint light from the cracks under the kitchen door. He yawned silently, rubbing his eyes. He had woken up to an empty bed. That was never a good sign. He cracked the door open.

Harry was sitting on the counter, absently swinging his legs in circles while licking his fingers clean. In his other hand was a bowl.

"Potter," Draco hissed.

Harry jumped and nearly upset the bowl as he stumbled off of the counter with an altogether guilty expression on his face.

"What on _Earth_ do you think you're doing at _two in the bloody morning_?"

"I-um… I was… uh…" Harry stammered, clutching the bowl close to his chest. "S-sleepwalking."

"Oh really?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Mhm. Honest," Harry said with a quick nod. "You can go back to bed."

"In your dreams," Draco muttered, stomping over to Harry and hopping onto the counter. "Give me that." He snatched the bowl from Harry's hand and peered into it. "Pickled… peppers."

"Um," Harry scuffed the floor with his socked feet, staring at the tiles sheepishly.

Draco reached out with his leg and wrapped it around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to the counter. Harry twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands, not daring to look up at Draco.

"I didn't even know we _had_ any pickled peppers," Draco murmured.

Harry shrugged.

"So…"

Harry's eyes strayed towards the bowl.

Draco followed his gaze.

They reached for it at the same time but Draco was more aggressive, swatting Harry's hand away before it could grab the brine-soaked pickle. Harry was nearly pouting by then.

"What's so special about them?" Draco asked, picking it up by the stem and biting into the crunchy pepperoncini.

"Nothing," Harry sulked.

"Come on. Tell me," Draco coaxed. "I've never seen you have them before."

"I don't have it _all_ the time," Harry said, flicking his eyes up at Draco.

"Oh…" Draco understood.

"They were her favorite," Harry said with a sad smile. "That's all." He shrugged again, pulling his eyes down so he could blink rapidly without Draco staring at him. It was his guilty pleasure, he supposed. He could almost imagine Ginny sitting next to him every time he took a bite of the salty pickle, cringing involuntarily at the taste even as the brine made him happy.

"It's my favorite too."

Harry looked up in surprise.

Draco cupped Harry's cheek, kissing him soundly. The salt ran between them, warming Harry. He wrapped an arm around Draco's neck, parting his mouth to allow his tongue access to the lips that tasted spicy. They sighed together, then smiled together. Draco broke the lip lock by planting a soft peck to the corner to Harry's mouth. "Then again," he murmured, "I don't really know anyone who _doesn't_ like these."

"Oh, shut up," Harry chuckled, hugging Draco. "Thanks."

"Mhm," Draco smiled, hiding his face against the crook of Harry's neck. "So next time you feel like having these, bring them upstairs. I'll have them with you."

"I love you so much…"

"I know," Draco squeezed Harry tight. "Love you too."

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," Scorpius said, his scowl aimed at Albus. "Friends off!"

"You can't do that!" Albus exclaimed. "We're brothers!"

"Then I _quit_ being your brother," Scorpius added. "I'll just be Lily's brother instead. Go away."

"He's _my_ brother!" Lily squealed, hugging Scorpius. Scorpius responded with a fierce hug, then an arched brow aimed at Albus.

"I'm her brother too!" Albus said frantically. "You can't be her _only_ brother!" He was losing this fight! This can't be!

"Watch me," Scorpius snubbed, turning his back to Albus. "Let's play, okay?" he told Lily.

"Yeah!" Lily nodded. It was a rare privilege to play with her brothers. This was so exciting! "What do you want to play? Hopscotch?"

"Sure," Scorpius nodded. "Albus is _awful_ at it."

"I'm not," Albus mumbled, folding his arms to his chest.

"Let's go!" Lily bounced, dragging Scorpius out with her. There was a small porch in the backyard and the floor was covered with chalk flowers and hearts. The chalks were lined up neatly against the wall. "Which color do you want?" she asked.

"Purple," Scorpius said. And, of course, Albus was right behind them, dragging his feet and looking so very sad. Lily and Scorpius were on their knees, drawing out the hopscotch blocks while Albus watched from the backdoor.

"We'll make nine squares, okay?" Lily said importantly.

"Mhm," Scorpius nodded. "And you can only use your _left_ foot."

"Oh, that's hard," Lily said, eyes lighting up at the challenge. "And you have to step on all numbers counting backwards."

"Yeah," Scorpius smiled, writing numbers into the blocks. "Shall I start?"

"Okay," Lily said, gesturing for Scorpius to start.

Albus pressed his nose to the glass, watching Scorpius and Lily play together. He saw Lily topple over and Scorpius catch her before she could smack against the ground. He saw them giggle as they tried to pass each other on number five without falling over their feet. He saw Scorpius studiously ignoring him.

He felt so bad. He couldn't bear to watch any longer. He ran out the mudroom and up the stairs to the playroom. He plopped down on the cushions in his nook and grabbed a book, furiously brushing away his tears before starting to read the words slowly. If Scorpius didn't want to be his brother, then he wouldn't want to be Scorpius' brother either. That was fine. He screwed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry.

It was nearly lunchtime and Harry hadn't seen Albus in a while. He watched Scorpius and Lily play out in the yard together, smiling at their antics as they showed off their somersaults and cartwheels. James was helping Draco with the clothes. And Albus was nowhere to be found. Harry walked upstairs and peeked into the playroom once again. Then he caught slight movement in the corner that he had overlooked when he had checked before.

"Al?" he said.

"Hmm?" Albus answered, stifling his sniff behind his hand.

Harry heard it. "Something wrong, buddy?" he asked, staying outside the room.

"No," Albus lied, quickly wiping his cheeks. Nothing was wrong.

"Time for lunch?"

"Yeah," Albus said, shaking his head to get rid of his stupid tears. "I'll be right down."

"Okay," Harry murmured. "Wash up."

"Mhm."

It took nearly half an hour to get everyone ready. Albus dragged himself into the bustling room, keeping his eyes on his feet. Harry noticed, but thought it best to ignore the moping for a bit. James and Draco were too busy with their chat to even cast a glance at Albus.

"I beat you!" Lily squealed as she skidded into the dining room, panting.

"That's not fair," Scorpius exclaimed. "I tripped."

"And I beat you," Lily stuck her tongue out a Scorpius.

Scorpius huffed indignantly, stomping towards his seat. He plopped down and threw an arm around Albus. "Hi," he said brightly.

Albus leaned his head against Scorpius' shoulder. "I thought you didn't want to be my brother," he murmured.

Harry paused when he heard this, his lips trembling with a suppressed smile.

"I was just kidding, silly," Scorpius laughed. "You're the best, even if you're mean to me."

"Yeah?" Albus asked, tilting his head to look at Scorpius.

"Mhm. So tell me you're sorry," Scorpius urged.

"I'm sorry."

"There. Now it's all better," Scorpius smiled. "We'll play with Lily after lunch, okay?"

"Okay," Albus nodded eagerly.

Harry covered his soft chuckle with a cough as he watched Albus sit up straighter and grab his fork.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch," Harry said with a soft hum, brushing Draco's shirt straight. "It was nice."

"Hmm," Draco smiled, bending down and pressing his forehead to Harry's. "Yeah."

Draco had surprised Harry at work, accompanying him to lunch in the cafeteria downstairs. Harry loved surprises.

"I'll see you at home," Harry whispered, pressing a fleeting peck to Draco's lips.

Draco sighed, parting his mouth and deepening the kiss. Before they knew it, their arms were wound around each other, firm and unyielding. They were a perfect fit, after all. Harry was on his toes, held up by Draco's grip. He could never get enough of Draco's wonderful lips. He soon lost track of how much time was lost in that kiss. He refused to let go until he was thoroughly satisfied. He breathed out slowly, savoring the shift from urgent to sedate. They pulled apart after a dozen or so sweet nips. With giddy smiles, they gazed at each other, lost in their own worlds.

Suggestive whistles brought them back to reality.

Harry whipped around in shock to find himself facing his co-workers. "Shit," he breathed, eyes widening in horror.

"Not gonna introduce us, Harry?" Sheila asked sweetly, batting her lashes at Draco.

"Go away! Go the hell away!" Harry exclaimed while Draco shrugged sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, you should have thought twice before having a make-out session _here_," Anne reasoned. "I mean, you were practically _begging_ us to peek by doing it here."

"Oh my God," Harry groaned. "Leave me alone!"

"No," Sheila said. "Invite him in, Harry." The crowd parted, predatory smiles on their faces.

"He's not going anywhere near you damned voyeurs," Harry muttered, turning to Draco. "I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Mhm," Draco winked. "Bye."

"Gosh, you were right, Sheila," Bernie said in a loud and theatrical voice. "He really _is_ the passive one."

"Oi!" Harry snapped. "Shut the hell up or I'm going to hex your tongue off!" He started waving his wand about threateningly, making everyone move back into the office. Draco merely chuckled, surprised to see this new face his husband was putting on.

* * *

"Alright?" Harry asked, falling into bed and hurriedly getting under the warm covers.

"Sure," Draco murmured, his back turned to Harry.

"Just five more days," Harry said comfortingly. "He'll be back soon."

"I know," Draco muttered. "Goodnight."

That was the end of that conversation. Harry stared at Draco's back, watching it move in a steady rhythm. Draco would get this way whenever Scorpius left to live with his mother. Astoria and Draco shared joint custody. So whenever she was free from work, she would get Scorpius. It was a hectic schedule, but it was the only way to work things out between everyone. Draco knew his behavior wasn't fair to anyone but he couldn't help moping about when Scorpius was away.

"I miss him too," Harry sighed, curling up so he could curve against Draco's body.

"I'm fine," Draco lied.

"Dr-"

"Look, I know I'm being a baby about this," Draco interrupted heatedly. "Just let me be, alright?"

Harry pulled away quickly, knowing how volatile Draco could get if rubbed the wrong way. He inched away before settling down, keeping his eyes on Draco's back. He felt bad for Draco. Harry was used to having his kids go away on camping trips with the Weasleys or vacations with Luna. But, for Draco, a few weeks away from Scorpius was an eternity.

Draco felt guilt gnawing at him as soon as Harry's touch and warmth left him. He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally chiding himself. He needed to get a grip and stop being such a girl.

He flipped over, expecting to find himself staring at Harry's back. Instead, he was face-to-face with Harry's bright green eyes. "GAH!" he yelped, pushing back and nearly falling out of bed.

"Whoa," Harry grabbed onto Draco's shirt and pulled him forward. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Draco stammered, scrambling towards Harry and hiding his blushing face. "Nothing."

"Hmm," Harry chuckled, wrapping Draco in a squeezing hug. "Sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Draco mumbled, letting Harry's breath and heartbeat lull him to sleep.

* * *

"Then what?" Draco asked.

"And then we'll get a beautiful place in the countryside and live there for the rest of our lives with our grandchildren," Harry finished with a satisfied smile. "Nice, right?"

"Boring, more like it," Draco muttered under his breath, earning a slap on the head.

"Fine. How would _you_ do it?" Harry asked with a scowl.

"Well, for one thing, we won't be in England," Draco said importantly.

"Oh?"

"We'll go somewhere amazing. Like Spain… Or Singapore. Why would you want to move to a stupid country estate?" Draco scoffed.

"For one thing, I'd like to know the language," Harry said, piquing a brow.

"Everybody knows English," Draco said dismissively. "And we won't let _any_ of our grandchildren come over."

"Oh _really_?" Harry asked, now giving Draco all his attention.

"No way," Draco said with a firm shake of his head. "They can stay where they are and leave us be."

"And what do you propose we do? Swat flies in Spain?"

"Yes," Draco grinned. "We'll swat flies and live there for the rest of our lives by ourselves. Romantic, right?"

"Idiot," Harry laughed.


End file.
